Golden Dreams
by x-Lita22-x
Summary: Este es el diario de una chica donde describe su lucha por conseguir su sueño, llegar a ser una Wrestler profesional. En su camino vivira muchas aventuras, y descubrira nuevas sensaciones, entre ellas el amor. Aunque no todo es tan fácil como parece...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El sudor corría por mi frente, llevaba más de cuatro horas entrenando apenas hacia algún que otro descanso para hidratarme bebiendo un poco de agua. Estaba en buena forma y eso se notaba.

Terminé de dar unos cuantos puñetazos al saco de boxeo y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente martirio por el resto del día.

Cogí mi toalla y me sequé la cara y el cuello; y vi que desde lo lejos Mark, mi entrenador personal me miraba embelesado, como de costumbre. Se acerco a mi sonriente y me dijo:

- Por fin has terminado, pensé que ya tenía que cerrar el gimnasio contigo dentro.

- No exageres, apenas llevo cuatro horas entrenando.-Le dije sonriente.

- ¡Solo cuatro horas!- dijo colocándose la mano en la frente y haciéndome burla.- Te entrenas demasiado. Tienes un gran potencial físico.

- Sabes que necesito conseguir mi sueño, la lucha es mi vida.- Dije muy seria. Cogí mi mochila y me dirigía a los vestuarios para darme una ducha, pero Mark me cogió por el brazo.

-Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, tienes talento Mary y se que no lo vas a desperdiciar.- le agradecí todos los ánimos que me daba, la verdad es que era el único apoyo que tenia. Estaba a punto de marcharme de nuevo, cuando me dijo:

- Espera, tengo algo para ti.- Me di la vuelta y le miré extrañado. Se saco unos billetes del bolsillo, y sonriendo me dijo- Tengo entradas para los eventos de la WWE aquí en España.

Al escuchar aquello, me dio un vuelco al corazón. Se me cayó la mochila al suelo y emocionada corrí a abrazarlo. No me lo podía creer, tenia entradas para ver uno de los mejores eventos de la lucha libre a nivel mundial.

- De verdad no me engañas...- Dije aún incrédula por la noticia.

- Además son en primera fila.- Eso fue como música celestial para mis oídos, hoy era mi día de suerte.- ¿Que dices, te vienes conmigo?

- Pues claro eso ni se pregunta.- Le di dos besos que casi le hicieron sonrojarse.

Estuvimos hablando sobre el tema y quedamos para ir a verlo a la semana siguiente.

Cada día se me hacia interminable, estaba deseando que llegara el viernes para ir a ver el espectáculo más grandioso del mundo.

Solamente mis entrenamientos hacían despejar mi mente de la wwe.

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Era viernes por la noche y Mark y yo estábamos a las puertas del estadio a punto de entrar. Pasamos por los controles de seguridad tan estrictos, pero sin problemas, y al fin llegamos a nuestros asientos privilegiados. Estaba como en una nube, apenas oía ruido a mi alrededor y ni si quiera escuchaba las palabras de Mark. Todo estaba perfectamente montado, las lonas, los focos, la pasarela, el ring.

Me imaginé a mi misma atravesando esa pasarela mientras miles de fans coreaban mi nombre, y me subía al ring para pelear. De solo imaginarlo se me ponían los pelos de punta.

De repente una música interrumpió mi sueño, el show estaba comenzando y por nada del mundo me lo iba a perder.

El show estuvo genial. Pude observar la técnica de los luchadores desde más cerca, observar sus puntos fuertes y de verdad fue una cosa que me emocionó mucho. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y el show llegó a su fin. No me resignaba a marcharme así sin más, era superior a mis fuerzas. Pero que podía hacer.

Esperamos a que saliera un poco de gente ya que apenas se podía caminar entre la multitud. Salimos del estadio rumbo al parking, con una tristeza en mi cara que no podía ocultar. Una vez en el parking observamos que hacía un frío horroroso y estaba comenzando a llover.

- Espérame aquí, que voy a buscar el coche.

- Vale, Mark aquí te espero, pero no vayas a tardar.- Le dije tiritando de frío. Hecho a correr a lo lejos hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del parking.

Hacia más de cinco minutos que Mark se había marchado a por el coche y no aparecía. Estaba comenzando a enfadarme seriamente. Me estaba congelando de frío. De repente sentí unas manos por detrás de mi que me tapaban la boca y sentí algo punzante en mi espalda.

- Dame todo el dinero que lleves encima puta.- No me lo podía creer, me estaban atracando. Me quedé paralizada un segundo, pero reaccioné a tiempo, y le di un codazo en el estómago. El atracador se echo hacia atrás, pero se incorporó enseguida:

- Serás zorra- se abalanzó sobre mí y me golpeó en la cara, con el impulso caí al suelo. Enseguida sentí correr la sangre por mi labio, antes de que pudiera reaccionar quiso clavarme la navaja pero le golpeé en las piernas y se terminó cayendo. Enredé mis piernas a su cuello para dejarle inmovilizado, cuando sentí una voz a lo lejos:

- ¡He que estás haciendo!.- miré hacia atrás y vi a un hombre acercarse hasta mi. En un descuido el atracador se escapo y echó a correr. El hombre se acercó a mi y se agachó para ayudarme.

- ¿Estás bien?, Llamaré a la policía.- Dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, además el atracador se a largado corriendo.- Me puse en pié y me sequé la sangre del labio. Le miré a la cara para agradecerle su intento de ayudarme y me quedé atónita al darme cuenta de que era Shane McMahon.

- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- me dijo sonriendo.

- Tu... tu eres... -dije titubeando- Shane McMahon.

- El mismo que viste y calza. De verdad estás bien, pareces algo conmocionada.- La verdad es que estaba aturdida, no por el golpe si no por haberme encontrado a Shane McMahon, uno de los propietarios de la wwe.- Sabias que tienes buena técnica.- Me dijo. Yo no podía articular palabra.

Al momento llegó Mark con el coche.

- Mary, ¿que te ha pasado?- dijo preocupado.

- Nada un atracador que quiso pasarse de listo.

- Ya veo, oye tu eres, Shane McMahon verdad.- dijo sonriente Mark.

- Encantado. Oye ese golpe parece bastante duro, creo que es mejor que volvamos al recinto, los del equipo médico aún no se han marchado y pueden echarte un vistazo.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo ha sido un puñetazo.- La verdad me moría de ganas de ir, y me alegré de que insistiera.

- Vamos, la verdad es que ya no me quedo tranquilo hasta que no te vea un médico. Tu amigo nos puede acompañar.

- De acuerdo.- Acepté encantada, no todos los días una conoce a alguien tan importante. A demás quien sabe y podría conocer a algún luchador profesional


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al entrar de nuevo al estadio una sensación de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Me daba la sensación de que esta noche no terminaría sin sorpresas.

La verdad es que Shane McMahon me había caído muy mal siempre. Me parecía un chulo y un prepotente, pero pude comprobar que no era cierto y en verdad era muy amable. Me llevó hasta la una especie de sala portátil donde había un grupo de médicos recogiendo sus utensilios de trabajo.

- Hola chicos, ya se que os marchabais pero esta chica necesita ayuda. ¿Podríais atenderla?- Dijo amablemente Shane.

- Por supuesto.- dijo uno de los médicos. Yo apenas creía la suerte que estaba teniendo y eso estaba a punto de mejorar y mucho.

Me senté sobre la camilla y comenzaron a curarme las heridas ocasionadas por el puñetazo. Shane estaba hablando con Mark, cuando de repente entró Jeff Hardy a la sala agarrándose el cuello.

- Menos mal que aún no os habéis ido chicos, necesito que me echéis un vistazo al cuello.- Al verle las piernas me comenzaron a temblar. Tenía a Jeff Hardy en frente de mi a tan solo unos pocos metros. Jeff levantó la cabeza y al vernos allí, dijo sonriendo- Perdón, no sabía que estabais ocupados. Hey hola Shane, ¿que haces aún por aquí?

- Pues estaba a punto de largarme, pero vi a esta chica que estaba en apuros y fui a ayudarla, la estaban atracando.

- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Dijo mirándome tiernamente. Apenas pude articular palabra para responder que si - Vaya parece que te ha golpeado duro.- Antes de que le pudiera contestar, Shane se me adelantó.

- Pues tenías que ver al pobre atracador, le hizo un gancho en el cuello que me recordó a Undertaker con el corta alientos.- Todos en la sala comenzamos a reír.- Se llevó su parte.

- ¿Entonces conoces la lucha libre? Técnicamente hablando.- Dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

- Pues si, estoy entrenando para dedicarme a ello profesionalmente, Mark es mi entrenador personal- Dije señalándole. Shane se sorprendió y dijo:

- Vaya entonces eres una de las nuestras, quien lo diría. Sabes eres preciosa y aún no sabemos tu nombre.- Emocionada por los comentarios, les respondí.

- Me llamo Mary, y gracias por el cumplido.- dije sonriente, Jeff se acercó un poco más a la camilla donde yo estaba y me dijo.

- ¿Y que estilo de lucha te llama más la atención?

- High Flyer por supuesto.- Respondí sonriente.

- Wooooow entonces debes de ser una furia en potencia.- Y se echo a reír.

- Algo así- Dijo Mark. Los doctores terminaron de curarme y después procedieron a examinar el cuello de Jeff Hardy, que apenas tenía un tirón muscular en el cuello.

- Bueno gracias por todo de verdad, que habéis cumplido uno de mis sueños, pero tengo me marcharme, mañana me espera un día duro de entrenamiento.- Dije sonriente.

- Cuídate- Dijo Shane. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando Jeff me dijo.

- Oye Mary, en verdad, me gustaría verte entrenar, me has dejado con la curiosidad, claro solo si tu quieres.

- Bromeas, claro que quiero, sería estupendo que un maestro high flyer me supervisara. - Jeff se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a mi.

- Siempre puedo enseñarte alguno de mis trucos.- dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.- En verdad me asombra tu entusiasmo por la lucha libre y siendo high flyer como yo. ¿En que lugar entrenas?

- En un gimnasio propiedad de Mark.

- Si aquí tengo unas tarjetas con la dirección y los teléfonos. Los Sábados cerramos, bueno yo solo abró para entrenar a Mary.- Mark sacó de su chaqueta su cartera y le dio a Jeff una tarjeta de contacto con la dirección de gimnasio.

- Bueno, entonces genial. Mañana tenemos día libre antes de salir rumbo a Barcelona. Tengo toda la mañana libre, así es que me pasaré por le gimnasio.

- Como quieras.- Dije emocionada. No podía creer que jeff viniera a verme entrenar.

- Bueno chicos tenemos que irnos, y de verdad ha sido un placer. - Dijo Mark. Nos despedimos de todos y después volvimos rumbo a casa.

Yo estaba flotando en una nube, sonriente. Vaya sorpresas me tenía preparadas el destino para aquella noche. Estaba eufórica, me apetecía correr, saltar, gritar...

- Cálmate, que no es para tanto.

- ¿Que no es para tanto Mark? Si hemos conocido a uno de los directivos de la wwe, y para rematar a Jeff Hardy y tu dices que no es para tanto.- Me estaba poniendo demasiado eufórica. El pecho me palpitaba con fuerza y las piernas apenas me respondían- tu estás loco.

- Y a ti te va a dar un ataque al corazón como sigas así.- La verdad es que tenía razón. Intenté calmarme un poco, porque con tanta euforia me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza.

Mark me llevó a mi casa. Intenté dormirme pronto para que la noche pasara de largo cuanto antes, pero a penas pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me iba a entrenar con Jeff Hardy y eso ni en sueños me lo hubiera imaginado. Parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado y que los sueños imposibles a veces se cumplen.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Eran las diez de la mañana y yo estaba en el gimnasio como un clavo. Estaba practicando unas llaves candado con Mark pero apenas podía concentrarme. Solo podía pensar en la hora en la que Jeff llegaría.

- Hoy estás muy despistada, no te concentras lo suficiente y ya puedo imaginarme porque.- Me regaño.

- Lo siento, es que no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche.- Muy serio, Mark me contestó.

- Mary cuando te subes a un ring, tienes que tener tu mente despejada de todos los problemas a sucesos de la vida cotidiana, o le das tiempo a tu adversario a sorprenderte.- En un movimiento rápido consiguió tirarme al suelo y hacerme un candado de rendición.- Ves lo que te digo.

- Si vale, suelta ya.- Dije golpeando la lona con mi mano. De repente se me pasó una idea por la cabeza.- Oye Mark, deberías enseñarme a hacer el Moonsault.

- Estas loca, aún no estás preparada. El Moonsault es un salto bastante difícil y que fácilmente te podría lesionar.- La verdad es que tenía razón era difícil, pero yo tenía la suficiente experiencia para practicar ese salto desde la tercera cuerda.

- ¿Entonces que clase de High Flyer soy?, en eso consiste.- Dije enfadada.

- ¿quieres matarte antes de subirte a un ring profesional?- Mark tenia razón los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

- No, claro que no. No se en que estaba pensando, discúlpame por la forma en la que te he hablado.

- No te preocupes, si te entiendo, pero tienes que ser más paciente.- En ese mismo instante golpearon a la verja del gimnasio.- Seguro que es Jeff.- Mark fue a abrir la verja y en efecto era Jeff. Nos saludó muy amablemente. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta

- Bueno Jeff, pues este es el lugar donde entreno.

- Está genial, tiene de todo, y me encantan las cuerdas moradas del ring.- Jeff se subió al ring y comprobó la flexibilidad de sus cuerdas- Aunque aquí los golpes deben de doler bastante ¿no?

- No creas- dije sonriendo- Te terminas acostumbrando.- De repente sonó un móvil, era de Mark de disculpándose, se marchó a su despacho para charlar tranquilamente.

- Bueno, y ¿crees que puedas ganarme en un combate?- Me quedé alucinada al escucharlo. Me estaba retando y yo pensaba aceptar el reto.

- Bueno podría intentarlo.- Sonriendo pícaramente me subí al ring- ¿Pero quien dará el campanazo de salida?

- ¿Estas preparada? Doing.- Hizo el sonido de la campana y comenzó a intentar acorralarme pero logré zafarme de él. Fui hasta las cuerdas me impulsé y salté sobre Jeff tirándole al suelo.

- Jejeje, he conseguido sorprenderte.- Le dije, pero reaccionó y con sus pies me hizo la zancadilla y terminé cayendo. Intentó hacer la cuenta, pero solo contó hasta uno, conseguí removerme. Me hizo un candado con sus piernas a mi brazo, pero conseguí agarrarme a las cuerdas.

- Tienes que soltarme son las reglas, jejejeje.- Pero no me soltaba, asi es que comencé a contar. Cuando iba por el cuatro me soltó.

- ¿No creerás que voy a perder contra ti?- Me dijo riéndose- Me arrastró hasta el centro del ring, he intentó hacerme de nuevo una llave. Me agarré a el dimos una voltereta y me quedé sobre él. Haciéndole una llave de rendición.

- Bonita vista.- Dijo descaradamente.

- Oye, replique.- Consiguió despistarme y de un salto se subió a la tercera cuerda del ring, y saltó sobre mi. Pero rondando logré esquivarle. Le agarre por la cabeza, le levanté y le hice un twist of face. Jeff cayó sobre la lona, y comenzó a quejarse del cuello. Me asuste y me acerqué a él.

- Dios mío, no me digas que te he lesionado. Joder.- Estaba muerta de miedo, era imposible que le hubiera lesionado, dios no me lo podía creer. Intenté ayudarle a levantarse, pero en esos momentos, me hizo un remolina y me tumbó en el ring haciendo una llave final, y contó hasta tres. Después se levantó sonriente. Me quedé completamente alucinada. Jeff no dejaba de reirse.

- Me has engañado, me has echo trampa, no puede ser.

- No podía dejar que me ganaras.

- Eres un tramposo.- Dije sonriente.- Me debes una, eh. Pero casi te gano.- Comencé a reírme. Nos sentamos los dos sobre el ring.

- Sabes, no lo haces nada mal, tienes mucha técnica. Mejor incluso que algunas Divas de la empresa.

- Venga ya.

- Enserio, es de verdad. ¿Y te dedicas a esto profesionalmente?- Me preguntó sin rodeos.

- Más quisiera, pero no. Algún día me gustaría llegar a lo más alto, como tu. Siempre ha sido mi sueño. He estado trabajando durante más de diez años para ponerme en forma.

- ¿Con cuantos años comenzaste?

- Con tan solo doce años. Pero empecé en un gimnasio a los 16. hasta ahora que tengo 22.

- Vaya por lo que se ve le echas muchas ganas.- Me dijo alucinado.

- Si es mi pasión.

- Estoy seguro de que llegarás a lo más alto. ¿Y tienes un modelo a seguir?- Al decirme eso me quedé petrificada. Que si tenía algún modelo a seguir. Por supuesto él era el rey de los High Flyer, y me encantaría moverme como él, pero por supuesto mi modelo a seguir era Lita. Algún día me encantaría poder llegar a hacer la Huracannada y por supuesto el Moonsault.

- Bueno tu eres el rey de los high flyer y me encantaría llegar a tener tu flexibilidad. Pero me encanta el estilo de Lita. Se puede decir que es algo así como mi musa.- Los dos comenzamos a reir.

-Wow, Lita es una gran amiga. A parte de todo el rollo y eso que suelen publicar, nos seguimos llevando bien, aunque ya no nos vemos tanto.- Continuamos hablando durante un rato más. Me estuvo enseñando unas cuantas técnicas de luchas y saltos y quedé maravillada, la verdad es que tenía un profesor estupendo.

- Bueno y para tener el día libre, ¿como es que has decidido pasarlo aquí aburrido conmigo?- Dije sonriente.

- Me gusta observar nuevos talentos, además me ha encantado darte una paliza.- Comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Le di un toque en el hombro.

- Oye!! paliza dice, jejeje.- El tiempo se pasaba volando, pero finalmente Jeff se tenía que marchar. En la tarde iban a coger el avión y tenía que preparar de nuevo todas su cosas. Estuvimos despidiéndonos y la verdad es que fue bastante duro. No todos los días se tenía el privilegio de tener a uno de los grandes Wrestlers a tu lado dándote consejos.

- Me ha encantado entrenar contigo, sigue practicando y seguro que conseguirás hacer el moonsault, ya verás.

- Gracias Jeff, por todos tus consejos. Ten en cuenta que los seguiré al pie de la letra.

- Eso espero, me dijo levantando una ceja. Bueno aunque vives aquí en España, si algún día viajas a Cameron, vayas a visitarme, he.- Dios mío, estaba tocando el cielo con las manos. Jeff me estaba invitando a su casa, a visitarle. Uf, tenía ganas de pellizcarme para comprobar que no fuera un sueño, pero me contuve.

- Claro, cuenta con mi visita.

- Así me gusta colega, te dejo una tarjeta con mi móvil y la dirección, para que no te pierdas.- Dijo bromeando como siempre.

- Tu móvil?? - Pregunté como una idiota.

- Claro, si no como voy a saber cuando vas, jejeje. Me has caído genial, y espero que me llames, ok.- Madre mía, en ese momento si me llegan a clavar una aguja, no hubieran sacado de mi una gota de sangre. ¡¡Me estaba dando una tarjeta suya personal!! esto era demasiado fuerte para ser vardad.

- Oye, seguro que lo tienes preparado para ligar con las chicas he.- Dije bromeando para romper el hielo.

- Que va, solo a los colegas. No se lo vayas a mostrar a nadie. Luego la prensa en muy pesada.

- No te preocupes, tu número estará seguro conmigo.- Dije con cara seria, luego comencé a reir de nuevo. Me dio dos besos, y se disponía a irse, pero le detuve.- ¡Oye Jeff! Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me firmaras la tarjeta, estoy segura que me va a traer buena suerte.- Jeff se dio la vuelta y con esa sonrisa angelical que le caracterizaba, me dijo.

- Hombre, eso esta echo.- Me firmó la tarjeta donde tenía su dirección y su móvil personal, luego me guiño un ojo y se marchó.

Mi corazón parecía un caballo desbocado, por dios que momentazo. Estaba claro que ayer a pesar de el susto que pasé había sido mi día de suerte.

Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, ni que hacer con la emoción, me dirigí hacia las duchas, mientras Mark seguía hablando por teléfono. Me duché y me cambié de ropa para irme a casa. Por nada del mundo quería soportar los reclamos de mi madre por llegar tan tarde. Menos después de el día que había tenido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ayer me acosté bastante tarde, pues no podía dormir por la emoción; y además había discutido con mi madre, por el mismo tema de siempre, la lucha.

No la entraba en la cabeza que la lucha libre era mi vida, me había estado dedicando a ella en los ultimos años con gran devoción y dedicación; era mi futuro.

Pero ella no lo entendía, solo me repetía una y otra vez, que era peligroso, que aunque los movimientos eran entrenados, las caídas eran muy peligrosas y esas cosas.

Había sido tan feliz el día de ayer y hoy me encontraba triste. En fin, no podía hacer nada, finalmente tendría que entender que no iba a renunciar a mi sueño. Después de todo ya no era una niña.

Me he levantado con un poco de sueño, pero al ver la tarjeta de Jeff, me he despejado por completo. Cogí la tarjeta y la guardé bajo llave junto a otros pequeños tesoros personales. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Dios iba a llegar tarde a la inmobiliaria. Por nada de el mundo quería que me despidieran. Desayuné rápidamente y me vestí elegante. Aunque no me gustaba mucho llevar ropa trajeada, era una obligación, y debía ponérmela.

- Mary, ¿parece que no has dormido mucho?- Dijo mi madre un poco sarcástica. La verdad que no tenía ganas de discutir, e intenté evitarla lo más que pude.

- Mama, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no tienes porque trabajar.- Eso me dolió en el alma. Aunque mi familia tenía dinero, nunca me ha gustado ser una niña de papa, quería ganarme las cosas por esfuerzo propio. Y aunque al morir mi padre, nos hubiéramos quedado con una buena posición económica, no iba a ser una mantenida.

- Te veo a la hora de comer, adiós mama.- la dije. Terminé de beberme el zumo y la di dos besos. Después cogí mi maletín y salí corriendo a mi trabajo.

Estaba completamente estresada, al llegar a la inmobiliaria no tenía aparcamiento y tuve que buscarlo, dos manzanas más alejado. Al final llegue diez minutos tarde.

Me acomodé en mi escritorio y le pedí mil disculpas a mi jefe. Pero tenía una cara tan amarga que me temía lo peor.

- Lo siento Sergio, de verdad, me a costado mucho encontrar aparcamiento y hay mucho trafico en la ciudad, te juro que no va a volver a pasar.

- No te preocupes, por la tardanza. Apenas han sido diez minutos.- Dijo resoplando.

- ¿Pareces preocupado?- Le pregunte sin rodeos, esperando obtener una respuesta alentadora.

- Tenemos problemas en el despacho.

- ¿Que clase de problemas?- Pregunté con miedo

- Bueno, con la crisis que está teniendo en este momento el país nos vamos a tener que ver obligados a tomar medidas drásticas.- Sergio estaba bastante preocupado y tenía mucha razón.

- ¿Y que habéis pensado?

- Pues sintiéndolo mucho, vamos a tener que cerrar. Estamos de deudas hasta el cuello, y no podemos endeudarnos más. Lo siento por ti, porque eres una buena trabajadora y tienes buena mano a la hora de tratar con los clientes, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Esté será tu último día.

- Lo siento mucho.- Sergio se marchó cabizbajo. No me lo podía creer. Es que me iba a salir todo mal hoy.

Tenía tantas ganas de agarrar un saco de boxeo y desahogarme, que no veía la hora de ir al gimnasio.

Durante toda la mañana, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, que iba a hacer ahora. Tenía que ponerme a buscar de nuevo trabajo y que por supuesto fuera compatible con mis horas de el gimnasio.

Me daba pena por Sergio, tanto esfuerzo en su empresa para nada. Yo llevaba poco tiempo trabajando allí, pero les había tomado aprecio a todos mis compañeros.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que cuando me sonó el teléfono móvil, me sobresalté. Lo cogí:

- Mary, ¿que tal estás?

- Hola Sandra, cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¿Como te va por Barcelona?

- Bien, aquí currando como siempre, solo que me aburría y quería llamarte para ver como estabas.

- Que bonito, como te aburrías no.- Dije sonriendo.- Pues sabes, estoy algo jodida.- Dije cambiando el tono de voz.

- ¿Te has independizado?- Dijo riendo.

- No que va, la empresa donde trabajo, va a cerrar.

- Lo siento por ti, pero no se porque te preocupa, ya sabes que...- Antes de que terminara la frasé ya sabía lo que iba a decir y la interrumpí.

- Sabes que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y tus entrenamientos como van.?, ¿cuantos kilos de músculo has ganado en este mes?

- Dos kilos pero no son muchos, jeje. Tampoco me gusta el cuerpo muy musculado.- Tenía unas ganas locas de contarle lo que me había pasado. Sandra era mi mejor amiga desde que éramos unas crías y sabia de mi pasión por la lucha libre; pero le había prometido a Jeff que no iba a darle su dirección ni su teléfono a nadie. Conociendo a mi amiga si la cuento que le conocí, se vuelve loca y tendría que explicarlo todo y entonces no era plan. Sintiéndolo mucho, no podía contarle nada.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, pero después cada una teníamos que volver a nuestro trabajo. Me esperaban columnas de papel para hacer cuentas, y cancelaciones de cuentas, etc...

Hacia las dos y media de la tarde regresé a casa para comer y después me di una ducha. Hacia un calor insoportable y estaba algo mareada. Intenté dormir un poco, pero no podía.

Me levanté y vi a mi madre leyendo un libro. Decidí contarle que la inmobiliaria había cerrado y que por lo tanto me habían despedido.

Aunque no lo decía mi madre se había alegrado de dicha noticia, si por ella fuera no trabajaría y viviría de las empresas familiares, pero como no quería empezar a discutir de nuevo, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí al gimnasio a las 5 de la tarde.

Cuando llegué, Mark no estaba. Tenía ganas de hablar con él y desquitarme toda la rabia, el siempre sabía que decirme para animarme; era como mi padre.

Le pregunté al administrador del gimnasio por Mark:

- Oye David, ¿Donde está Mark?

- Hola Mary, pues no lo sé, solo me ha dejado dicho que tenía que salir y hacer unas gestiones urgentes, pero no se nada más. Aunque parecía muy contento.

- Bueno gracias por la información.- Me iba a marchar a hacer unas cuantas pesas pero David me llamó.

- Oye Mary, me ha dicho que cuando vinieras, que le esperaras, que tenía que hablar contigo. No te marches hasta que él venga.

- Vale.- Me recogí el pelo y deje la mochila en le vestuario. Estube corriendo durante más o menos hora y media en la cinta, después hice bicicleta, unas cuantas horas más de pesas y después practicando movimientos en el ring. Me tomé un momento como siempre para beber agua porque estaba seca.

Miré el reloj y eran las 9:30, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había echo y no había reparado en que la demás gente se había ido marchando del gimnasio. Siempre era casi la primera en llagar y la última en irme.

Me dispuse a coger mis guantes para dar unos cuantos puñetazos al saco de boxeo, pero en ese momento llegó eufórico Mark, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Mary, que bien que estás aquí.

- Parece que vienes muy contento, ¿Que te ocurre?- Le dije intrigada.

- No te lo vas a poder creer, tengo una noticia de muerte.- Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

- Déjame que coja aire y te cuente. Siéntate porque esto es impactante.

- No me asustes y termina de contármelo ya, me tienes en ascuas.- Estaba deseando que hablara y me lo contara.

- Te acuerdas de la llamada que recibí ayer, justo cuando vino Jeff- Al hablar de Jeff bajo la voz por si el administrador del gym estaba por ahí rondando.- Pues era uno de mis agentes. Me ha dado una noticia que te va a impactar.

- Vamos habla ya que me estás desquiciando y no le des más rodéos.

- Mi agente me ha dado la mayor noticia que podríamos recibir en este momento, y que seguramente puede cambiar tu vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tenia los nervios de punta. Que tanto misterio se traía entre manos Mark. Por más que le daba vueltas a la cabeza, no podía imaginarme la noticia que sería.

- James, uno de mis mejores agentes y compañeros, me ha ofrecido un trabajo muy sustancioso e interesante en Estados Unidos, como preparador físico en un importante gimnasio donde se entrenan deportistas de élite.- Casi me quedo perpleja al oírlo. Y eso era una buena noticia para mi, solamente era una buena noticia para él, pero no podía ser, como me iba a abandonar si era mi preparador físico. Muy preocupada le dije:

- Oye Mark, entonces te vas a ir a los Estados Unidos. Se que es una buena oportunidad, entrenar a artistas de élite tiene lo suyo... Pero no me puedes abandonar en mis entrenamientos. ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti? Eres mi entrenador.

- ¿Pero quien dice que te voy a abandonar? Mira sé que soy tu entrenador, y sería una locura abandonarte justo ahora en tu mejor momento físico. Pero quien a dicho que vaya a abandonarte.

- ¿Entonces?...- Dije sin entender nada de nada.

- Mira, he pensado, bueno mejor dicho, he decidido si tu quieres claro en que puedes venirte a Estados Unidos conmigo. Tu eres mi diamante en bruto y por supuesto no te voy a dejar tirada. Alli te será más fácil alcanzar tus metas, puedes hacer pruebas para las empresas, ¿Que me dices?- Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro. La verdad es que no había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva, y Mark quería llevarme con el a EE.UU. Me quedé paralizada, no sabia si llorar, si gritar...

Finalmente con una esplendorosa sonrisa en mi cara, comencé a entender lo que estaba pasando. Si viajaba a EE.UU estaría más cerca de conseguir mi sueño, podría presentarme a castings, pruebas o mi gran aspiración, a la Diva Search de este año.

- Espera que no me lo puedo creer, ¿De verdad quieres llevarme contigo a EE.UU?

- Pues claro, quería darte la noticia personalmente, por eso le he dicho David, que cuando vinieras por nada del mundo te dejara marchar hasta que yo no viniera, y menos mal que me has echo caso.

- No me lo puedo creer... te juro que no me lo puedo creer. Gracias.- Dije saltando a su cuello. Le di cuatro besos en la cara, en la frente... y me puse a saltar como una loca. Tenía cada vez más cerca mi sueño. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad que la vida me estaba dando.

- ¿Entonces que me dices?- Me preguntó impaciente.

- Pues que voy a decir, que no te vas a EE.UU sin mi.- Los dos comenzamos a reír.- ¿pero cuando tenemos que viajar?

- Pues lo antes posible, en los próximos días.- La emoción me embargó por momentos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi familia, en mi madre y mis hermanos. Si viajaba a Estados Unidos, ya no los vería tanto. Pero tampoco podía dejar pasar esto. Si Dios lo había puesto en mi camino, sería por algún motivo y eso lo tomé como una señal.

- He estado preparando algunos papeles, para que David no tenga ningún problema administrando el gimnasio. Mary presiento que esta va a ser tu gran oportunidad, ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir. A demás, James tiene varios contactos con algunos empresarios de Wrestling que podemos conocerlos.

- No sabes la emoción que tengo por dentro, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Solo que me da pena dejar a mi familia aquí.

- No te preocupes, cuando consigas entrar en la wwe y tu madre comprenda que tu has nacido para ser una diva del wrestling, podrás decirla que se traslade contigo.

- Gracias por animarme. Bueno voy a casa que quiero hablar con ella cuanto antes. Espero que me entienda. No quisiera irme enfadada con ella.

- De acuerdo, entonces les llamo y le confirmo nuestro viaje. En verdad me han dicho, si no viaja esa luchadora tan guapa contigo, no te contratamos.- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Haces unos chistes muy malos.- Cogí mi mochila y me despedí de Mark.- Mañana te Llamo.

- Hasta luego Mary.- No me había duchado, pero me daba lo mismo, estaba deseando llegar a casa y contarle a mi madre la noticia, para ver como se la tomaba. Después tendría tiempo de ducharme.

Llegué a casa lo más rápido que pude y le conté a mi madre la noticia que me había dado Mark.

Por supuesto que puso en grito en el cielo y juró que no me iba a dejar viajar, pero intenté hacerla entrar en razón.

- Mama, llegar a la wwe es mi sueño. No puedes negarme el derecho a decidir sobre mi futuro. A demás no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Solamente quiero saber que cuento con tu apoyo.

- ¿Acaso no has visto como posan las chicas esas para las revistas?, yo no quiero que termines así.- Mi madre comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

- Mama, los desnudos son otras cosas. Eso es cada una quien debe decidirlo. Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me interesan los reportajes en revistas de ese tipo, no se si llegaría a hacerlo. A mi me interesa la lucha, solamente eso. Por favor, dame un voto de confianza y apóyame en esto.

- De acuerdo, si es tu decisión, aunque no la comparto, no voy a ser yo quien trunque tu felicidad y tus sueños.- Al escuchar eso mi corazón se llenó de alegría. Por fin la había echo comprender mi situación. La abracé y las dos terminamos llorando.

Después de ducharme y cenar, me fui a dormir. Mañana prometía ser un día interesante.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y con mucha vitalidad.

Estuve desayunando, algo ligerito, porque no tenía mucha hambre. Después de vestirme con mi ropa cómoda, llamé a Mark y le comente que mi madre al fin me apoyaba en el viaje.

Mark me dio la enhorabuena y me comunicó que tenía que preparar las maletas para viajar al día siguiente a las 12 de la mañana. Teníamos que viajar cuanto antes, así es que sin perdida de tiempo, me fui de compras. Quería estrenar un poco de vestuario, así es que renové un poco mi armario.

Pasé todo el santo día de compras... que si zapatos, que si tops, que si pantalones, faldas, complementos, etc... Llegue a casa rendida, pero no podía parar, tenía que hacer las maletas.

Lo dejé todo preparado para el día siguiente, y esa noche, la pasamos en familia.

Quería despedirme a lo grande. Me fui a la cama pronto para que la noche pasara cuanto antes.

El despertador sonó a las 8:30 de la mañana. Me desperté sonriente por el sueño que había tenido, la noche anterior. Soñé que me convertía en la campeona femenina de la wwe y por eso me levanté un poco eufórica.

Mientras estaba desayunando estuve viendo un poco la TV, las noticias y justo salió una noticia sobre la wwe. El evento que habían tenido en Barcelona había sido todo un éxito. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de llamar a Jeff por teléfono para felicitarle, pero estaba algo indecisa.

Finalmente fui directa a mi habitación y abrí mi cajita de los tesoros, saque la tarjeta de Jeff con su número de tlf, me senté en mi cama y marque su numero, muy nerviosa.

Tras cuatro larguisimos pitidos que se me hicieron eternos, me contesto una voz agradable y sexy.

- Hola, ¿Quien es?

- Jeff, soy Mary, te acuerdas de mi.

- ¿Mary? Dejame pensar, mmm, no no se quien eres.- Se me congeló la sangre al oir eso, no se acordaba. Pero me alivié enseguida al escuchar una sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.- Claro que me acuerdo de ti, jejeje. Mi High Flyer favorita.- Dios como me alegré de oir eso.

- Pues solo quería felicitarte por el show que tuviste ayer en Barcelona, he estado viendo la noticia y la verdad es que es bastante bueno.

- Si, bueno estuve un poco lento, me hubiera gustado dar unos cuantos saltos más. ¿Y tu que tal?

- Genial, me acaban de ofrecer una buena oportunidad y mañana viajo a los Estados Unidos.

- ¿En Serio? Me alegro por ti. Entonces ahora viviremos más cerca, jejeje. ¿A que estado te diriges?

- Pues si te digo la verdad, aún no lo sé.- Es verdad, no se me había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle a Mark donde íbamos a trasladarnos. Con la emoción y la alegría de la noticia ni si quiera me importaba a que ciudad nos trasladáramos, el caso era que viajabamos a Estados Unidos y eso era lo importante.

- Sabes, pensé que no me ibas a llamar.- Dijo Jeff. Estaba loco, como no le iba a llamar.

- ¿Por que no? Me has parecido una persona genial.

- Bueno pues entonces nos veremos algún día ¿No?

- Claro que si, solo déjame instalarme y te prometo que te voy a visitar pronto.- Hoy por detrás una voz que llamaba a Jeff pero no se distinguía quien era.

- Hey siento tener que despedirme ya de ti, pero tenemos que irnos a una rueda de prensa.

- No te preocupes, estaremos en contacto.- Le dije sonriente.

- Eso espero preciosa, chao.- Jeff colgó el teléfono. Me había llamado preciosa. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Jeff podría ser un encanto si se lo proponía.

Pasé el resto del día preparando cosas y despidiéndome de mis amigas. Sandra, como siempre me volvió la cabeza loca, pero me gustaba poder despedirme de ella, aunque fuera por teléfono. Sabe dios cuando volvería a verla.

Al día siguiente, mi madre y mis hermanos me acompañaron a el aeropuerto y entre lágrimas nos despedimos. Mark y yo cogimos el avión rumbo a Estados Unidos, nos esperaban un montón de horas de vuelo pero me daba igual, ya quería estar alli.

El vuelo fué algo cansado, desde Madrid. Estuvimos casi todo el día en camino, hicimos una pequeña escala en Florida y luego volamos directo a Los Ángeles. Llegamos en torno a las seis de la mañana.

Nada más llegar a él aeropuerto, me quedé flipada. Era como tres veces el aeropuerto de Madrid, Barajas. Una sensación de alegría me invadió todo el cuerpo y con una sonrisa alegre le dije a Mark:

- Esto es alucinante. Dios mio.

- Eso no es nada, ya verás.- Una limusina nos esperaba a la puerta con nuestro nombre y nuestro apellido en un cartel. Siempre había visto esas cosas en las películas y nunca me hubiera imaginado que yo viviera algo así, y era una sensación inexplicable. Nos montamos en la limusina, y por dentro era aún más espectacular que por fuera.

- Esta noche, bueno lo que queda de noche, la pasaremos en un hotel, mañana iremos al apartamento que me han designado, me han dicho que está genial.- Yo apenas podía articular palabra, solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado emocionada para decir nada. Esto era un sueño, mi sueño, y estaba a punto de que todos mis deseos se hicieran realidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Llegamos al hotel en unos diez minutos desde el aeropuerto. Nada más entrar, me quedé muy impresionada. Jamás en mi vida, había visto un hotel tan lujoso.

Estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, y hasta me podía ver reflejada en los azulejos del suelo, casi tan nítidamente como en un espejo.

Ni el Hotel Ritz de Madrid tenia un lujo similar.

Después de tantas emociones juntas, Mark y yo nos despedimos en la puerta de nuestras habitaciones, ya que nos habían tocado una al lado de la otra, programando una cita para el día siguiente. Nada más entrar en la cama, caí completamente rendida.

Sonó la alarma de mi móvil, era hora de levantarse. Me duche y me vestí con ropa cómoda pero elegante y baje al restaurante del hotel, donde había quedado con Mark. Nos íbamos a entrevistar con su agente James, para explicarnos todo el asunto del trabajo, nuestro departamento, etc...

Estuvimos conociéndonos un poco más, pero al tratar a James, me di cuenta de que era una persona extraordinaria y trabajadora. Después de desayunar juntos, nos llevó a conocer el apartamento que desde ese mismo día pasaría a ser nuestro lugar de residencia fija.

El apartamento estaba situado en una de las zonas más prestigiosas de la ciudad y su belleza saltaba a la vista.

Jamás pensé que Mark tuviera unos contactos tan importantes, porque siempre que me hablaba de sus negocios y de la gente que conocía, pensaba que en realidad le echaba un poco de cuento al asunto.

Hacia el medio día y después de comer, trasladamos nuestras pertenencias del hotel a nuestro apartamento; pero nos esperaba un día verdaderamente difícil.

En la tarde, nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio donde Mark entrenaría la mayor parte del tiempo a sus exclusivos clientes. Nada más entrar, vimos a un montón de deportistas entrenándose; si pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio iba a tener una más que satisfactoria "distracción".

Mark y James, se dirigieron al despacho, mientras yo me disponía a examinar el lugar y recorrer sus instalaciones.

El gimnasio era increíble, grandísimo e incluso tenia unas máquinas deportivas que jamás en mi vida las había visto. Pero lo que más me impactó fue el ring. Sentí la necesidad de subirme y probar la flexibilidad de las cuerdas, y así lo hice. Después de pasar un rato examinando mi lugar favorito de todos los gimnasios, por así decirlo; me dirigí a la sala de pesas.

Estaba muy emocionada, estaba en las nubes, tanto que al atravesar la puerta me choqué con alguien que se disponía a salir. Caí al suelo, y me levanté echa una furia:

- Oye podrías ir fijarte por donde vas.- Dije mientras me sacudía los pantalones.

- Lo siento, iba distraído.- me dijo una agradable y sexy voz. Levanté la mirada y le vi, le tenía justo en frente de mi. Me quedé tan impactada que apenas pude decir nada.

- No pasa nada.- Me apresuré a decir.

- De verdad lo siento, iba con prisas y distraído. Apenas me he dado cuenta de que venías frente a mi.- hizo una pausa y luego tocándose la cabeza dijo- Hay, pero que desconsiderado soy, ni si quiera me he presentado. Soy...- Apenas le dejé hablar. Por supuesto sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Si... AJ Styles, se quien eres.- Le dije interrumpiéndole. AJ sonriente me contestó:

- Oh veo que si me conoces.- Esto si que era suerte. Ya conocía a Jeff Hardy y ahora a otro gran luchador, AJ Styles.

- ¿Y entrenas aquí?- Le pregunté sin rodeos.

- Solo de vez en cuando, hoy vine a conocer a un entrenador nuevo. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Bueno es que acabo de mudarme, soy Mary encantada.- AJ me dio dos besos.

- El placer es mío, jejeje. Ya veo que estás en buena forma.- Ay dios mío. ¿A caso estaba intentando ligar conmigo?

- También voy a entrenarme aquí.

- ¿Como profesional?

- Bueno, intentándolo, me entreno en la lucha libre.

- ¿De Verdad? Quizás coincidamos alguna vez en un ring.

- Ojalá.- Contesté suspirando.

- Bueno, nos veremos por aquí más a menudo. Discúlpame por las prisas, pero tengo que encontrar a Mark Thompson..

- ¿Buscas a Mark?- Pregunte impresionada.

- Si, ¿Acaso lo conoces?- Preguntó extrañado.

- Claro, es mi entrenador personal.- AJ con cara de alucinado y abriendo los ojos como platos me dijo:

- Wow, pues si Mark Thompson te está entrenando debes de ser una máquina en potencia.

- Está hablando con su agente James en el despacho general.- Dije sin poder disimular la alegría por el comentario que me había echo.

- Muchas gracias Mary, voy aver si puedo hablar con él. Nos vemos por aquí ¿ok?- Me dió dos besos y se marchó.

Que suerte la mía, me había encantado escuchar de un luchador profesional de la talla de AJ Styles, que yo era una máquina en potencia. ¿A quien conocería la próxima vez?

Mi aventura por los Estados Unidos no podía haber comenzado de mejor forma. Cada vez me introducía más y más en el mundo del Wrestling y eso era muy bueno para mi y mi y mi futuro.

Aproveché que me había quedado sola, para llamar a mi madre y decirla que había llegado bien, y que ya estaba instalada.

Por el cambio de horario no la había llamado antes, para no despertarla en plena noche..

Al cabo de unas dos horas de dar vueltas por el gimnasio y probar algunas de sus máquinas, me reuní nuevamente con Mark. Estaba muy alegre y animado, me dijo:

- ¡Mary, ponte guapa esta noche, que nos han invitado a una fiesta en casa de James!

- No me lo puedo creer.- Dije perpleja

- Pues empieza a creértelo, este mundillo es así. Bueno en realidad es un acto benéfico para colaborar con distintas ong's para ayudar a niños. No podemos fallarle a James.

- Me parece una buena idea Mark, iremos a esa fiesta.- Por supuesto que íbamos a ir a la fiesta. Esta noche prometía ser de lo más emocionante. Y quizás estuviese repleta de emociones fuertes para mi.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Estaba lista para la fiesta. Me había puesto un elegantísimo traje dorado que había comprado para una ocasión tan especial como esta. Dios mío, si siquiera nos habíamos terminado de instalar y ya nos estaban invitando a las fiestas. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a esa fiesta que estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba a ponerme los zapatos de tacón. Esa noche tenía que estar espectacular, esperaba que esa fuese una de mis mejores noches con suerte.

Llamaron a la puerta de mi cuarto:

- Vamos Mary, que vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta y el coche nos está esperando.

- Ya voy Mark.- Musitó algo en voz baja, pero no pude oirlo. Terminé de ponerme los pendientes y salí de mi cuarto. Estaba espectacular. Una vez listos, montamos en el coche rumbo a tan esperada fiesta.

Nunca me pude imaginar que una fiesta fuese tan aburrida. Apenas había gente interesante, solamente empresarios que no tenían nada que ver con el wrestling, inversores, periodistas, deportistas, y algún que otro chico guapo.

Me había pasado horas delante del armario pensando en lo que ponerme, y arreglándome frente al espejo, para que todo me saliera mal.

Verdaderamente fue una noche nefasta para mi. Me quedé bastante decepcionada, con un cabreo de los mil demonios. De camino a casa no quería ni siquiera hablar, para no dar ni una mala contestación.

Nada más llegar al apartamento, me fui a mi cuarto directamente, sin darle las buenas noches a Mark, ni cruzar palabra con él. ¿Por qué me llevaría a ese bodrio de fiesta? Indirectamente, también estaba enfadada con el por llevarme. Estaba completamente cansada, asi es que me duché, me quité el maquillaje y me metí en la cama. Me costaba tanto acostumbrarme al cambio de horario, me dolían los pies de los tacones debido a la falta de costumbre... Un absoluto y completo desastre.

Pensé que en esa fiesta, podría haber conocido a alguien del mundillo del Wrestling que me abriera algunas puertas para iniciar mi carrera.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuese tan difícil ser alguien en el Wrestling. Solo quería ganarme la vida, trabajando en lo que más me gustaba. Pero eso parecía por el momento, inalcanzable para mi.

Los siguientes meses fueron bastante duros para mi. Me entrenaba a diario con Mark y apenas teníamos tiempo para dedicarlo a otras cosas. Mark se hizo más estricto en los entrenamientos, me hacía trabajar duro durante 8 horas diarias, a veces incluso nueve. Pero yo sabía que era por mi bien.

4 MESES DESPUÉS

Tras cuatro meses de duro entrenamiento, mi cuerpo había sufrido algunos cambios. Había ganado algo de musculatura, pero gracias a los consejos de Mark, apenas había perdido mi estilizada figura.

En este tiempo, había hablado un par de veces con Jeff Hardy y había coincidido algunas veces con AJ Styles en el gym y los entrenamientos. Pero no parecía que pudiera tener la más mínima oportunidad ni tan si quiera una oferta y ya estaba empezando a desesperarme. Pero lo que no sabía es que mi suerte, estaba a punto de cambiar.

Estaba terminando de hacer pesas, mientras Mark me animaba a continuar. Al fin, terminamos y aproveche como siempre para beber de mi botella de agua:

- Lo estás haciendo genial Mary.- Me dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

- Si, pero no obtenemos ningún resultado, y estoy comenzando a desesperarme.- Cogí la toalla para secarme el sudor.

- ¿Ningún resultado?. Mírate, sigues estando igual de guapa, y tu fuerza se ha duplicado, y dices que no obtenemos ningún resultado. Tienes que ser paciente.

- Sabes Mark, creo que no voy a poder esperar tres meses más para el Diva Search de la WWE.- Dije decepcionada y triste.

- No tires la toalla, tienes que ser fuerte, decidida, no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

- Esto es estresante.- Dije a punto de llorar.

- Anda calmate y sube al ring. Tenemos que practicar movimientos de llave con Aylin.- Dijo dándome animos con unas palmadas.

Aylin era otra aspirante a Wrestler a la cual Mark entrenaba, pero ya estaba cansada de darle palizas a la pobre chica. En fin, sin apenas rechistar me subí al ring y Aylin y yo comenzamos a practicar, llaves de candado, defensivas, de ataque y de sumisión.

Practicamos hasta casi la extenuación, Aylín estaba agotada pero yo aún necesitaba descargar más adrenalina.

Estaba tan concentrado que la gente de alrededor parecía que hubiera desaparecido para mi. Solo unas cuantas palmadas en forma de aplausos interrumpieron mi concentración.

Miré hacia mi derecha y vi a un hombre trajeado, que no parecía muy mayor; aplaudiendo nuestro combate. Me preguntaba, durante cuanto tiempo nos había estado observando allí sin decir nada.

- Wow menuda técnica tienes Mary- Me quedé aluncinando ¿De que sabia este tipo mi nombre? Si no lo había visto en mi vida.- Tienes un talento natural para esto.- Me bajé del ring

- ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunté directamente intrigada.

- Disculpa, soy Rory Preston, te vi pelear y me acerque para observarte mejor. Eres perfecta. - Aquel tipo definitivamente era muy raro.

- ¿Perfecta?, ¿Como para qué, o por qué?- Seguía sin entender nada.

- Si eres justo lo que necesitamos en este momento, eres perfecta para la empresa.- O este tipo estaba loco o definitivamente yo estaba empanada y no me enteraba del asunto.

- Discúlpame pero no entiendo nada de esto.- El hombre parecía impresionado y nervioso. Como si hubiese tomado tazas y tazas de café.

- Si ya entiendo, no debes de entender nada, discúlpame es que cuando me emociono los nervios me pierden.

- Si eso parece.- Aclaré

- Eres perfecta para ser una knockout.- Al escuchar esa palabra mi cara cambió por completo. Estupefacta le pregunté:

- ¿Una... Knockout? - No se describir lo que sentí en ese preciso momento, solo puedo decir que tenía ganas inmensas de gritar, de saltar de alegría.

- Si como lo oyes. Hace algunos días una de nuestras Divas tenía pensado irse, entonces nos quedamos con un puesto vacante muy importante en la empresa, y por fin te encontré. Soy uno de los directivos de TNA Wrestling, y al verte pelear he sabido que tenía que hablar contigo.

- Madre mía...- Dije con voz temblorosa por la emoción- ¿De verdad le parezco una buena wrestler?

- No estaría hablando contigo si no pensara así. Pero bueno, este es un tema que tenemos que tratar con delicadeza y tranquilamente. ¿Que te parece si te pasas mañana por mi despacho, sobre las nueve, o nueve y media?.

- Claro no dude de que estaré allí como un clavo a primera hora de la mañana. De verdad, muchisimas gracias.

- Gracias a ti, y de verdad espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo satisfactorio para los dos. Ah toma mi tarjeta. Aquí está la dirección y mi teléfono. Si se te presenta cualquier inconveniente no dudes en llamarme para aplazar la cita, de verdad que nos interesa mucho hablar contigo.- Rory me diola tarjeta y después de despedirse se marchó; mientras yo me quedaba petrificada en mi mismo sitio.

Apenas sabía como reaccionar. Necesitaba solo un momento para asimilar la noticia. Mark se acercó a mi, y al ver mi cara me dijo preocupado:

- Perdona fui un momento al baño y... ¿que te pasa? Tienes una cara...- Cogí aire en mis pulmones y le conté todo a Mark. Al fin pude reaccionar y salte de alegría abrazándome a mi querido entrenador. Su cara se transformó por completo.

- Ves, te lo dije, solo debías de tener un poco de paciencia.- Los dos estábamos muy emocionados.

Apenas podía creerlo. Mi suerte comenzaba a cambiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Apenas pude dormir por la noche, así es que me levanté pronto, hacia las siete y media de la mañana., ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas por la cama.

Fui hacia la cocina y me tome un zumo, tenía el estómago tan encogido por los nervios que no me entraba nada más. Por suerte tenía la ropa preparada, fui precavida para eso.

Quería ir elegante, pero tampoco muy formal, así es que decidí ponerme unos vaqueros, unas botas de punta y una camiseta de tirantes.

No me maquillé mucho, y me dejé el pelo suelto.

Hacia las ocho y media se levantó Mark, y me miró de arriba a abajo:

- ¿Ya estás vestida?- Le miré boquiabierta, ¿Es que no me iba a decir que tal me quedaba?

- ¿Y, solo se te ocurre decir eso?, ¿Que tal me veo?

- Preciosa como siempre, no te preocupes y siéntate un poco, te prometo que a las nueve y media de la mañana estaremos como un clavo en la oficina de Rory Preston.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No, ya he desayunado. Gracias por acompañarme, con estos nervios no iba a poder conducir.- Mark siempre estaba muy atento conmigo.

Hacia las nueve y cinco salimos de casa directos a la oficina de Rory Preston. El camino se me hizo eterno, parecía una niña preguntando lo de "falta mucho"... No podía parar de mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Al fin llegamos a las oficinas de la TNA. En recepción preguntamos por la oficina de Rory y nos enviaron a la quinta planta. Una vez allí hablé con su secretaria:

- Buenos días señorita, tenemos una cita con el señor Rory Preston.

- ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Mary Sánchez.- La secretaria sonriendo me dijo.

- El señor Preston la está esperando, pase.- Nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la oficina, me temblaba el pulso, pero finalmente llamé a la puerta y cuando me dieron paso, pude abrir el pomo sin problemas.

Rory se levantó y nos dió una efusiva bienvenida.

- Mark es mi entrenador personal y mi mánager.

- Encantado Mark.- Se saludaron.- Adelante tomar asiento. Por lo que veo eres muy puntual, y eso me gusta.

- Estaba muy nerviosa antes de venir, mi primera oportunidad importante, imagínese.

- Si, me lo puedo imaginar. La verdad es que al ver tu técnica de lucha, me extraña mucho que no te hayan ofrecido antes oportunidades de trabajar.

- Bueno, apenas hace unos cuatro meses que vine de España, tenía la esperanza de que me fueran bien las cosas.

- Pues ya ves. Me alegro de haberte encontrado antes que ninguna otra empresa. No me voy a andar con rodeos Mary me gusta llevar las cosas claras, creo que tienes mucho talento y que mereces esta oportunidad.- Dios mío, estaba temblando de la emoción, si esto era un sueño no quería despertarme nunca.

- Llevo preparándome muchos años, siempre he querido dedicarme a esto.

- ¿Y has hecho trabajos de modelaje o has posado para alguna revista?

- No, solamente me he echo fotos con familiares y amigos.

- Eres preciosa, pero prefiero que aun no te hayan retratado en publicidad, así tendremos nosotros las primicias. - Llamaron al teléfono.- Disculpadme.- Atendió el teléfono- Si claro dile que pase.- Nada más decir eso colgó. No había sido una conversación larga

- La verdad es que no soy timida ante la cámara.- Dije sonriente.- Llamaron a la puerta, y Rory dió paso.

- Si, adelante.- Entro una mujer muy elegante a la oficina.- Mark, Mary, os presento a Dixie Carter, presidenta general de TNA. Quería entrevistarte ella personalmente.

- Así que tu eres Mary, Rory me ha hablado mucho de ti. Encantada.- Nos dimos la mano formalmente. Nunca me imagine que la presidenta general de TNA, la máxima autoridad en la empresa me fuera a entrevistar en persona.

- Encantada.- La dije. Rory la cedió su sitio en la oficina.

- Bueno la verdad es que eres más guapa de lo que Rory me había dicho.- Dijo bromeando.

- Gracias.

- Has venido a la entrevista vestida de manera sencilla- Al escuchar eso me entro un poco de miedo, acaso me iba a criticar.- Pero elegante y correcta y eso me gusta Mary.- Continuó diciendo. Respiré aliviada- Sabes, he visto a un montón de chicas que parecía buenas, que venían a las entrevistas como si fueran a posar para playboy, buscando llamar la atención. Y aunque eso vende, sinceramente me gusta que las chicas sean más correctas y no tan coquetas. Pero vamos a hablar de lo que verdaderamente nos interesa; tu forma de luchar. Por lo visto a Rory le impactaste y yo confío plenamente en sus facultades a la hora de encontrar nuevos talentos. Es mi mejor agente.

- Intento esforzarme cada día un poco más en lo que hago esto es muy importante para mi.

- En esta empresa valoramos mucho la voluntad de nuestros wrestlers y nuestras divas. Y parece que tu tienes mucha.

- Y nunca a trabajado en una empresa de wrestling.- Dijo Rory interrumpiendo.

- Entonces eres un diamante en bruto. Te aseguro que en esta empresa podrás llegar a realizarte profesionalmente. Me gustaría verte en acción, hacer unas pruebas de cámara...

- Claro.- Dixie nos llevó hasta un pequeño gimnasio donde hacían la pruebas a las aspirantes a Knockout. Una vez en el gimansio, Dixie llamó a uno de los preparadores físicos de TNA y después de quitarme las botas y quedarme descalza nos subimos en el ring.

- Hola, soy Tom.- Dijo Saludándome el preparador físico.

- Mary, Encantada.

- Me gustaría ver tu técnica en saltos y en llaves candado y de rendición si es posible. Asi es que empezad cuando queráis.- Comenzamos a mirarnos directamente a los ojos, dando vueltas al ring, Tom se abalanzó contra mi para intentar empujarme pero le esquivé agachándome, se fue contra las cuerdas impulsándose y con un movimiento rápido de pies le hice una zancadilla y terminó cayendo al suelo. Le hice un movimiento de llave con las piernas presionando su cuello. Apenas podía zafarse de mi y eso que era un hombre. Eso me hizo gracia.

Le solté y levantándome rápidamente, me subí a la tercera cuerda en el poste y salté sobre el golpeándole con mis piernas.

Tom apenas podía levantarse, le había sorprendido completamente. Se levantó rápidamente y vino contra mí y me enganchó por el cuello, pero le golpeé en el estómago un codazo y después le empujé contra las cuerdas. Al rebotar en ellas vino con impulso hacia mi y me agarre a él trenzando mis piernas a su cuello y lo lancé contra la lona. Comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Wow, absolutamente asombroso.- Dijo Dixie- Has logrado derribar a Tom y es de nuestros mejores.- Me levanté y le di la mano a Tom que se levantó un poco dolorido.

- Lo siento Tom- Dije sonriente.

- Mary bienvenida a bordo.- Dijo Dixie sin pensarlo dos veces.- Si quieres pasamos de nuevo a la oficina para que revises el contrato.

- Estoy deseando hacerlo.- Me volví a calzar con mis botas, apenas me había cansado, estaba eufórica por el momentazo que estaba a punto de vivir. Me disponía a firmar un contrato que iba a cambiar mi vida.

Una vez en el despacho, revisé todos los terminos y cláusulas del contrato, entre las que destacaba por supuesto la discreción con la empresa y el secreto de los guiones y 50.000 mensuales,nada más y nada menos que unos 36.000 euros, wow.

- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con tu sueldo?, creo que esta muy bien para comenzar.

- Claro, 50.000 dólares es una fortuna.- Una vez leídos todos los terminos del contrato y con muchas ansias; estampé mi firma en todos los documentos necesarios.

- Veo que eres decidida. Enhorabuena Mary, ya eres oficialmente una Knockout.- Dixie me dio un abrazo de bienvenida y casi se me saltan las lagrimas de la emoción.

- Gracias, estoy segura que no se van a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad.

- Yo también lo creo.- Dijo Rory, que también me felicito por el contrato.

- Bueno Mary, de momento nuestros bookers no tienen un guión predefinido para ti, puesto que aún estaba pendiente tu contratación, pero creo que tu primera aparición publica como knockout será en más o menos unas dos semanas.

- No me lo puedo creer, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, genial.

- Pásate mañana por aquí por la oficina para concretar algunas pruebas de cámara con Rory, y para unas sesiones de fotos, queremos preparar tu estreno por todo lo alto. Tendremos unas agendas muy completas.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a un ritmo bastante rápido de trabajo.

- Bueno pues yo debo marcharme, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, te dejo en manos de Rory, y una vez más bienvenida.

- Gracias.- Dixie Carter se despidió de todos y se marchó. Rory me dijo.

- Bueno pues entonces mañana nos vemos aquí hacia las nueve y media de la mañana para unas sesiones de fotos, pruebas de vestuario y para entregarte el planing de trabajo.

- De acuerdo, aquí estaré puntualmente.- Mark y yo nos despedimos de Rory y después nos marchamos. Una vez fuera de las oficinas Mark me abrazó para felicitarme.

- Faltaba yo de darte la enhorabuena. Me alegro de que al fin tengas una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales, y por todo lo alto.

- Si, y todo gracias a ti. Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte tus entrenamientos. Pero ahora basta ya de sentimentalismos y vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto con unas birras no.

- Por supuesto, no todos los días se firma un contrato tan sustancioso.

- Anda vamos.- Nos disponiamos a ir de fiesta, teníamos que celebrarlo, aunque no tenia pensado excederme, mañana comenzaba a trabajar. Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía creerlo, mañana iba a ser mi primer día oficial como knockout, y eso no era cualquier cosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ayer fue un gran día para mi. Había firmado mi primer contrato importante y aún estaba nerviosa, me quedaban por hacer muchas cosas, las sesiones de fotos y pruebas de cámara, practicar los guiones, etc...

Acudí a mi cita con Rory tan puntual como siempre. Me estaba esperando, ansioso por comenzar con la sesión de fotografías.

Fuimos al estudio y me dieron unos vestidos para ponerme con los que me haría las fotos. Durante la sesión fotográfica me divertí mucho, los fotógrafos eran muy simpáticos y con cada broma suya las tres horas de sesión se me hicieron demasiado cortas.

Acabé agotada, me cambié de vestuario como unas cinco veces y después otras tres más de lencería.

Al final de la jornada me estaba terminando de cambiar para ponerme mi ropa, cuando entró alguien a los vestuarios:

- Hola, eres la chica nueva, verdad. ¿Mary no?- Me di la vuelta y la salude.

- Si, yo soy Mary.

- Yo Talia, encantada.- Me dio dos besos amablemente. - Aunque mi nombre de guerra es Velvet Sky.

- Igualmente encantada, y ¿Vienes también a una sesión de fotos?

- Pues si, es bastante cansado verdad, pero te terminas acostumbrando. ¿Cuantas horas estuviste?

- Mas o menos tres horas.

- ¿Tres horas?, debes de estar agotada.

- La verdad un poco, era mi primera sesión de fotos.- Talia se metió en uno de los probadores y comenzó a cambiarse mientras yo me calzaba. Continuábamos hablando a través de la cortina.

- Los comienzos siempre son algo difíciles, pero verás que luego las horas se te pasan volando. Por cierto, ¿De donde eres?

- Hace unos cuatro meses más o menos que vine de España para probar suerte en el mundo del wrestling.

- Wow, España, debe de ser precioso, nunca lo he visto, pero algunos compañeros me han asegurado que la capital, Madrid es preciosa.- Dijo sacando la cabeza por entre las cortinas.- ¿Me podrías alcanzar aquella falda negra, por favor?

- Claro.- Me levanté y se la di.

- Gracias.- Volvió a meter la cabeza y continuó hablando.- Supongo que llevarás mucho tiempo entrenando.

- La verdad, muchos años, siempre he tenido claro que este era mi mundo, espero que esto dure mucho.

- Ya verás que si, yo cuando entre, firme un contrato por seis meses y ya llevo tres años, y ya me ves camino de cuatro, lo único que Dixie, la presidenta se pone un poquito pesada a veces, pero se la aguanta bien.- Las dos comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

- Parece simpática.

- Eso es porque no la has visto a las ocho de la mañana echando humo por la boca, suele ponerse así cuando no le salen las cosas como ella quiere, jejeje.- Talia terminó de vestirse y salió del probador.- Sabes tengo curiosidad por sabe como luchas. He oido por ahi comentarios muy buenos sobre ti.

- ¿Enserio?- La pregunté un poco alucinada.

- Si, A Tom aún le duele la espalda después de su enfrentamiento contigo, jejeje.- No pude evitar echarme a reír a carcajadas. ¿Eres High Flyer verdad?

- Si, por...

- Tambien se habla mucho de tu técnica...

- Espero que bien. Jejeje.

- Si quieres podíamos quedar algún día para entrenar juntas, ir a tomar algo...

- Claro que si, me encantaría. El tiempo que llevo aquí prácticamente lo he dedicado a entrenar y apenas conozco a nadie.

- Pues ya tienes una amiga, jejeje. Me pareces una chica simpática.- Talia miró su reloj.- Madre mía, Rory me va a matar. Llego diez minutos tarde.

- Hoy esta de buen humor, seguro que no te dice nada.- Dije para animarla. Bueno yo tengo que marcharme, que tengas suerte en la sesión de fotos.

- Mañana te veo ok. Creo que tenemos una prueba de cámara juntas.

- Vale.- La dije. Después me marché.

Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida, cuando alguien me llamó por detrás:

- ¡Mary Espera!- Me di la vuelta, era Rory. Se acercó a mi corriendo.- Que bueno que aún no te has marchado, se me había olvidado darte tu planing de trabajo.- Me entregó un libreto.

- Genial, ya tenia ganas de empezar a ponerme al día.

- Mañana tienes una prueba de cámara con So Cal Val, Angelina Love y Velvet Sky.

- Si, ya me lo dijo Talia, la conocí hace unos momentos en los vestuarios.

- Genial así ya os conocéis y os podéis concentrar en la lucha. Bueno dentro del Planing de trabajo está el primer boceto de tu guión, un pequeño Storylines. Es solo un adelanto pues los bookers tienen aún mucho trabajo por delante todavía. Me gustaría que lo estudiaras y mañana me comentaras tus dudas o si quieres aclarar algo, en fin.

- No te preocupes, cuanto que llegue a casa lo repaso todo.

- Entonces, hasta mañana Mary.

- Hasta mañana.- Rory se marchó de nuevo corriendo, al parecer tenía prisa, jejeje.

Al llegar a casa, encontré una nota de Mark diciendo que había salido a comer con un nuevo cliente y que sentía dejarme sola.

Con toda la tarde para mi sola, decidí comenzar a ponerme al día con el trabajo y me puse a revisar el planing de trabajo donde estaba mi primer guión. Solamente estaba presente mi primera pelea, que sería en compañía de Velvet Sky, pues Angelina Love, iba a traicionarla y a unirse con So Cal Val.

Esto era genial, mi primera pelea y mi primer tag team, nada más y nada menos que con Velvet.

Estuve repasando los movimientos de la lucha intentando memorizarlos. No quería que nada me saliera mal.

Al día siguiente grabé mi primera prueba de cámara y todo fue genial. Talia y yo nos congeniábamos a la perfección y cada día que pasaba nos íbamos haciendo más y más amigas. Durante las dos semanas siguientes Talia me ayudó en los entrenamientos y me animaba para calmarme los nervios. Faltaban pocos días para mi debut ante el gran publico y estaba echa un flan.

Los días anteriores al combate fueron un completo caos, no podía apenas dormir, ni tranquilizarme, así es que decidí entrenar un poco algunos movimientos y me fui al gimnasio con Mark.

Estaba practicando saltos desde la tercera cuerda cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono móvil, fui corriendo hasta mi mochila para cogerlo y al ver que era Jeff me quedé asombrada. Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con el.

- Si...

- Hola Mary, eres una muy mala amiga, ¿He?.- Me dijo.

- Jeff disculpa por no llamarte en estos días, es que tengo un lío impresionante...

- Ya supongo que estarás muy nerviosa por tu estreno como KnockOut, felicidades.- No se como se había enterado pero Jeff lo sabía.

- ¿Como lo has sabido?

- Pues ya publicaron la noticia de tu primer combate en internet, estaba navegando y lo vi.

- Iba a contártelo de verdad, porque tu me diste muchos ánimos en su día y me has apoyado siempre, pero no encontré la oportunidad.

- Bueno me conformo con que me aceptes una invitación a una fiesta.

- ¿Una fiesta?- Pregunte alucinando.

- Si, va a ser el cumpleaños de Shanon Moore y Matt, Gregory y yo le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa y así conoces a mi hermano y a algunos amigos más. Que me dices.

- Me encantaría ir a esa fiesta, pero ¿cuando es?

- Dentro de cuatro días, justo después de terminar tu primer show de TNA, además el Show es aquí en Cameron y ya conoces a Talia ¿no?

- Si coincidimos en la empresa y la verdad es que nos hemos echo muy buenas amigas.

- Pues podéis venir juntas si quieres.

- Claro, mañana cuando la vea se lo comento. Sabes me a encantado hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo.

- A mi también, ya tengo ganas de verte y presentarte a mis colegas, jejejeje, tendremos tiempo de echarnos un combate ¿no?

- Eso por supuesto, me va a encantar ganarte.

- Ya lo veremos preciosa.- dijo riendo. Tenía una risa tan sensual que se me pusieron los pelos de punta solo con escucharla.- Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo en tu primer combate, ya verás que tienes mucho éxito.

- Gracias. Te llamaré para confirmarte lo de la fiesta ok.

- Eso, llámame que me tienes muy abandonado, chao guapa.

- Adiós.- Colgué el teléfono y comencé a dar saltos de alegría en mi cama. Jeff se había acordado de mi, y no estaba enfadado por no llamarle en mucho tiempo. Menuda amiga soy, jejeje.

Estaba deseando ir a esa fiesta.

Siempre había oído hablar de las fiestas de los hermanos Hardy, eran un bombazo y esta vez tenía la oportunidad de ir a una de ellas. Estaba pletórica de felicidad. Esta si que era una buena fiesta y no a las que Mark me había llevado.

Pese a toda la emoción que sentía en ese momento, tenía que calmarme, ahora lo más importante era mi primera aparición pública como Knockout.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Finalmente llegó mi día. Antes de salir por la rampa de presentaciones comencé a rezar para que todo saliera perfecto.

El anunciante dijo mi nombre, y al sonar mi música salí a romper con todo haciendo la entrada que tantas veces había estado ensayando. En el ring me esperaba Talia, mi compañera de lucha.

Había tanta gente, que al escuchar sus aplausos se me ponían los pelos de gallina.

Después de hacer todas las presentaciones, So Cal Val, Angelina Love, Talia y yo nos encontrábamos encima del ring dispuestas a comenzar la pelea. En primer lugar comenzaba Talia.

Ella y Angelina comenzaron a hacer su pelea y sus movimientos y cuando estaba a punto de llegarme el relevo me quedé paralizada. No se que me pasaba pero las piernas no me respondían. Estaba muy nerviosa por si me equivocaba en algún salto o movimiento. Talia se acercaba cada vez más a mi y cuando me dio la palmada en la mano, fue como si me hubiera dado fuerzas y todos mis temores se disiparon. Respiré hondo y entré muy lanzada al ring.

Comencé a pelear tal cual lo habíamos ensayado. Era tan gratificante escuchar mi nombre a los espectadores que tuve que contener la emoción para no terminar llorando.

Finalmente hice la cuenta de tres, sobre Angelina Love y Talia y yo nos proclamamos campeonas. Después de irnos por la pasarela como vencedoras nos dirigimos al vestuario, y allí saltando de alegría Talia y yo nos abrazamos:

-Has estado espectacular Mary, no podías haber comenzado de mejor forma.

- Estaba muy nerviosa, casi me quedo paralizada cuando me diste el relevo, todavía tengo la piel de gallina.

- Parece ser que al publico le has gustado mucho.

- Apenas puedo creérmelo, jejeje. Será mejor que nos demos una ducha.

- Si, ya no tenemos que volver al ring.- Nos duchamos y luego mientras nos terminábamos de vestir le comenté lo que Jeff me había dicho.

- Sabes Talia hace unos días me llamó Jeff Hardy para invitarme a una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa, le van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Shanon.

- No sabía que conocías a Jeff.

- Lo conocí hace algunos meses cuando viajó con la WWE de tour por España en unas circunstancias un poco curiosas la verdad.

- Es el mejor amigo de mi novio Gregory, yo también voy a ir a la fiesta si quieres nos podemos ir juntas.

- Iba a proponerte lo mismo, no se donde queda la casa de Jeff. Entonces luego le llamo para decirle que vamos a ir juntas.

- Y que te parece si antes nos vamos de compras para ir guapisimas a la fiesta.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Desayunamos juntas en el hotel y después nos vamos.

- Vale. Bueno me voy al hotel, he quedado con Gregory. ¿Te vienes?

- Si ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- La dije.

- Pues vamos.- Cogimos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos al Hotel donde la empresa nos había hospedado. Al llegar allí, Gregory estaba esperando a Talia, y nada más verla corrió a abrazarla y besarla.

- Has estado magnifica cielo.

- Gracias amor.- Mantuve mis distancias para no molestar a los dos tortolitos. Pero Talia me llamó- Mira cariño quiero presentarte a mi amiga Mary.

- Hola Mary, encantado.- Dijo dándome dos besos.

- Hola. Igualmente encantada. Oye chicos os dejo para que estéis solos.

- Oye vamos a ir a una discoteca, ¿Por que no te vienes?- Dijo Talia

- Me parece una gran idea,- Dijo Gregory. Nunca me había gustado ir de sujeta velas y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

- Uf no me gusta ir de sujeta velas chicos, será mejor que os deje solos, además tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

- Como quieras, si luego te apetece salir, de llamas al móvil, vale.

- Vale, no te preocupes. Recuerda que mañana vamos de compras.

- Claro, hasta mañana.

- Bye chicos que lo paséis bien.- Dije despidiéndome, después cogí el ascensor y llegué a mi cuarto. Estaba ansiosa por coger el teléfono y llamar a mi madre para contarle como había ido todo.

Al día siguiente Talia y yo fuimos de compras, Talia se empeñó en ir a una de las tiendas más exclusivas de todo Cameron y no es que fuera una fiesta de copete, pero quería aprovechar la ocasión, se compró algunos trajes y algo más de ropa, yo apenas me compré unas camisetas y unos zapatos a juego, nunca me había gustado llamar mucho la atención. Nos pasamos toda la mañana de compras, apenas sentía los pies de el dolor que tenía; estábamos exhaustas y nos paramos a tomarnos un refresco en un bar del centro comercial donde habían terminado nuestras compras del día.

- Estoy agotada, pero al menos aprovechamos el día, ¿no crees?- dije apartándome el pelo de la cara.

- Si, aunque a ti te salió mucho más rentable que a mi. Apenas te gastaste unos cuantos dólares.

- No me gusta llamar mucho la atención, además prefiero ir sencillita, bastante "pomposas" nos ponemos para salir al ring y el las sesiones de fotos.- Talia asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía de su vaso. - De repente un grupo de personas se acercó a nosotras y nos empezaron a pedir autógrafos. Me quedé asombrada de que la gente ya me reconociera por la calle, y era una sensación muy agradable. Cuando los fans se marcharon, decidimos volver al hotel, Gregory había decidido invitarnos a comer a las dos.

Después de cambiarnos nos fuimos a comer con Gregory a un restaurante y pasamos una velada muy agradable, entre risas, chistes, bromas y alguna que otra aventurilla de nuestras trastadas cuando éramos más pequeños. Después regresamos al hotel y nos reunimos con los compañeros en una sala de conferencias del hotel. Allí nos esperaban los directivos de TNA, para darnos las nuevas instrucciones sobre el siguiente show, al día siguiente estaríamos viajando de nuevo.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas esperando a que llegara la fiesta, pero finalmente, Gregory, Talia y yo, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Jeff. Estaba tan emocionada que me temblaba todo el cuerpo, seguramente que en la fiesta estarían mucho luchadores y divas de la wwe, y eso era un paso importante para mi, intentaría entablar nuevas amistades, ir conociendo gente, después de todo estas oportunidades no se te presentan dos veces en la vida no.

Fuimos en el coche de Gregory y justo al entrar en la calle de Jeff, había un montón de periodistas:

- Joder, y se supone que iba a ser una fiesta sorpresa.- Dijo Gregory.

- Ya conoces a estos mamones cariño, se dejan el culo por pillar una noticia, aunque sea el cumpleaños de un amigo.- Respondió Talia

- ¿Como narices se habrán enterado de lo de la fiesta?- Pregunté en voz alta.

- Pues no lo sé, pero quizás no estén aquí por lo de la fiesta, la casa de los Hardy siempre están rodeadas de periodistas, jejeje.- Gregory no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿Por que será?- Dije yo bromeando. Los tres comenzamos a reírnos.

Como pudimos nos abrimos camino hacia la entrada de la puerta, entramos en el jardín y aparcamos el coche junto a la casa.

Jeff salió enseguida a recibirnos al porche, junto a su novia Beth.

- Hey chicos que tal, me alegro de que hayáis venido los tres.- Saludó a Gregory, y a Talia y después de dijo- Mary, que alegría verte, wow, veo que te has puesto más fuerte.- Y me abrazó.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte.- Dije dándole dos besos.

- Quiero presentarte a mi novia, Beth cariño ven.- Beth termino de saludar a Talia y después se acercó.- Beth esta es Mary.

- Hola Beth.

- ¡Hola Mary encantada!, que gusto me da conocerte, Jeff me a hablado mucho de ti.

- Vaya.- Dije sorprendida.

- Se que le ganaste ¿verdad?- Dijo en un tono cómplice.

- Si, te lo a contado no, jejeje. Es un poco tramposo, la verdad.- Las dos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Sinceramente me había imaginado que Beth iba a ser más arisca y creída por ser la novia de un Hardy, pero nada que ver. Era muy simpática y agradable.

Dos perros enormes y uno pequeño vinieron hacia nosotros para saludarnos, Jeff los iba a llamar la atención, pero yo me acerqué a ellos y les acaricié.

- Vaya que raro.- Dijeron Jeff y Beth al mismo tiempo.

- ¿El que?- Pregunte asombrada.

- El perro de Matt, nunca es tan cariñoso con nadie.

- Pues parece que le caigo bien.- Dije riendo.

- Bueno chicos vamos adentro que están los demás.- Pasamos adentro, y estaban todos en absoluto silencio. Había un montón de amigos de Jeff a los cuales no conocía, pero también había muchos luchadores conocidos. Mi cara se quedó a cuadros cuando vi, a John Cena, a Batista, Shelly... No me lo podía creer. Esta seguramente sería la fiesta de mi vida. Jeff me presentó a todos los invitados a la fiesta, estábamos hablando con John Cena, cuando sonó el móvil de Jeff, era Matt que venía con Shanon. Apagamos las luces para que no se viera nada. Matt y Shanon entraron en la sala, Matt encendió la luz y gritamos todos:

- ¡¡Sorpresa!!- Shanon con una cara alucinante de sorpresa, dijo sonriente:

- Seréis cabrones, como me habéis engañado, supuestamente íbamos a entrenar no, joder tío mira que pintas tengo.

- Anda no te quejes y disfruta que no todos los días se monta una fiesta como esta, vamos que suene la música.- Dijo Jeff. Gregory se acercó a la cadena de música y puso el volumen a toda potencia. Todo estaba genial, la fiesta era todavía más impresionante de lo que me había imaginado.

Shanon se acercó a mi y me dijo:

- Hola, tu cara no me suena conocida.- Jeff se acercó a nosotros y le dijo:

- Es verdad, se me había olvidado presentártela, Shanon esta es Mary, espero que no te importe que haya venido a tu fiesta.

- Claro que no bromeas, así es que tu eres la famosa Mary.- Por lo visto Jeff les había hablado de mi.

- Por lo que veo, me conoce casi todo el mundo, jejeje. Encantada.- Shanon me dió dos besos. Me di cuenta de que Matt me estaba mirando y me sorprendió, Shanon me dijo que me le iba a presentar pero justo cuando estábamos casi a punto de llegar a hablar con el se marchó por la puerta de atrás.

- Parece que no está de humor.- Dije alucinando.

- Si eso parece, no te preocupes, vamos a bailar.- Estuve bailando con Shanon Moore un buen rato. Después decidimos echar una partida al billar y a un futbolín. Batista y yo íbamos juntos, en contra de Jeff y Beth, y les pegamos una paliza, cuatro partidas ganadas a cero.

- Tienes buena derecha.- Me dijo batista sonriente.

- Si, jejeje. Parece que lo tuyo es perder contra mi siempre eh Jeff.- Jeff se echó a reír.

- Me a salido dura competencia he.- Todos nos lo estábamos pasando genial, pero me extrañaba mucho que Matt no estuviera por ahí, en fin se habría marchado a su casa.

Poco a poco los invitados se iban marchando, ya solo quedábamos unos cuantos, y nos quedamos de tertulia en el sofá de Jeff.

El humo de tabaco me estaba cegando la vista así es que le avisé a Jeff que saldría al porche a tomar un poco de aire.

Al salir era completamente de noche y no se veía casi nada. Escuche unos sollozos a lo lejos. Intrigada continué andando por el porche hasta girar la esquina de la casa, y a lo lejos pude vislumbrar a Matt al lado de la caseta de los perros, acariciando al suyo mientras lloraba. Me quedé observando sin saber que hacer o decir, y de repente Matt me vio:

- ¿Quién es?- Se levantó y se acercó.- ¿Quien anda ahí?- Me asome un poco más al porche y le dije:

- Soy Mary, lo siento no quería asustarte.

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

- ¿Perdón?- No lo entendía, para que le iba a estar espiando.

- Mary no.- Dijo con tono brusco.- Si Jeff me a hablado sobre ti, cuando te conoció en España. Buscando una oportunidad de llagar a la fama, pues déjame decirte que quizá este te pueda ayudar, seguro que ahora irás con el cuento a la prensa ¿verdad? Se secó las lágrimas

- ¿pero que dices?, no entiendo nada.

- Claro, para eso aceptaste la invitación de Jeff a la fiesta, para contar nuestras intimidades a la prensa y asi llegar a hacerte famosa, si es que se te ve por encima del hombro. ¿Que les vas a contar que me vistes llorando? Seria una buena oportunidad de llegar a estrellato.

- En primer lugar, no entiendo porque me dices esas cosas, y en segundo lugar, jamás revelaría las intimidades de mis amigos a mis compañeros, ¿Por quien me tomas?- Dije cabreada.

- Sabes, se nos han acercado miles de chicas nada más para hacerse famosas a costa nuestra, ahora tu quieres hacer lo mismo ¿verdad?- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Estaba tan enfadada que no pude evitarlo, le pegué una bofetada.

- ¿Quien coño te crees que eres tío? Ni si quiera me conoces, mira ni quería molestarte ni me interesa saber si lloras, o porque lloras, solamente sali para tomar un poco de aire, pero si lo se me quedo dentro.- Matt se quedó paralizado, no le di tiempo a reaccionar, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida. Menudo gilipollas, pero en que pensaba.

Como tampoco quería armar un escándalo, me tranquilicé y luego entré por la puerta.

Me despedí amablemente de todos los invitados que quedaban y Shanon se empeño en que le diera mi número de teléfono, después de intercambiar los teléfonos me disponía a marcharme, y Talia me dijo que se venía conmigo al hotel, ya era bastante tarde y teníamos que madrugar, para coger el avión rumbo a Atlanta.

Así es que las dos nos marchamos al hotel juntas. Gregory nos llevó amablemente. Apenas hablé de camino al hotel, estaba tan enfadada que no quería contestar mal a nadie. Ya se me pasaría, al fin y al cabo. Mañana sería otro día.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Me dijo Talia llamándome la atención.

- ¿Que dime?, perdona pero no te e escuchado.- Íbamos de camino a Atlanta en el avión, habíamos decidido sentarnos juntas, y mientras Talia me hablaba yo permanecía ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Aun sentía la rabia en mi interior.

- Llevo hablando contigo un buen rato y pareces en las nubes.

- Perdona, es que estoy distraída.

- Si, ayer al volver de la fiesta apenas cruzaste palabra con nosotros, estuviste ausente todo el camino y hoy pareces en las nubes. ¿que te preocupa?, ¿te lo pasaste mal en la fiesta?

- No que va, si todo fue genial, lo único que tuve un encontronazo con el hermano de Jeff, con Matt.- Talia me miró abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Y que paso?

- Es un gilipollas, jamás en mi vida he conocido a un tío tan imbécil como este.

- ¿Pero que te a echo, si es muy simpático y majo?

- Si contigo.- La dije cada vez más enfadada.- Porque al parecer no le caigo demasiado bien.

- Que va eso lo dices porque no le conoces bien.

- Es que no le quiero conocer.- Dije arisca.- Me dijo cosas horribles, que si había ido a la fiesta para hacerme famosa contando "Las intimidades de los Hardys".

- ¿Enserio?- Dijo perpleja.- Jamás pensé que Matt diría eso

- Si por lo visto, Jeff les a contado a sus amigos y a "este tipo" que no se ni como llamarle que me conoció en España y que le dije que me quería dedicar a este mundo, pues el se lo a tomado como si quisiera hacerme famosa a toda costa.

- Joder, no me imagino a Matt diciendo esas cosas.

- Pues imagínatelo.- dije afirmándoselo.

- Seguro que había tenido un mal día.

- Me acuso de querer espiarle, ¿En que cabeza cabe eso?

- De verdad Mary que me dejas alucinada, algo muy gordo tiene que haberle pasado, pero bueno clámate, ya tendrás oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Matt.

- Que dices, ni loca lo vuelvo a ver, si quieres que me entre una úlcera de estómago.- Talia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de mi ocurrencia, y a mi también me hizo de reír. Finalmente llegamos a tierra firme, y aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Atlanta. Al llegar un montón de fans nos esperaban para firmar autógrafos. Después llegamos al hotel que nos habían asignado.

Rory me tenía preparadas unas entrevistas y unas sesiones de fotos, así es que tenía la tarde completa.

Al terminar mi sesión de fotos, me sonó el teléfono móvil:

- Diga.

- Hola preciosa, que tal estás.- Era Shanon.

- Hola, genial y por lo que veo tu también, pareces contento.

- Si la verdad lo estoy, oye quería agradecerte por haber venido a la fiesta, espero que te lo pasaras genial.

- Si ha sido una de mis mejores fiestas te lo puedo asegurar.

- Estaba pensando que quizás algún día podíamos salir y tomarnos algo juntos, ya sabes cuando tengamos algún día libre.

- ¿Estás ligando conmigo?- Dije bromeando. Shanon no se quedó corto y dijo:

- ¿Tanto se nota?- después comenzó a reír.- No en serio. Gregory quiere ir a ver a Talia al Show de Atlanta y me a pedido que le acompañe, la verdad no quiero ir de sujeta velas, por eso he pensado que podíamos salir a tomar algo juntos, los cuatro ¿Que me dices?

- Bueno está bien, sabes a mi tampoco me gusta ir de sujeta velas.

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana después del show, ok.

- Vale. Hasta mañana.- Shanon era tan amable y la verdad es que estaba tan bueno. Jejeje era tan considerado. Me alegraba de haberle conocido porque tenía una forma de ser muy parecida a la mía.

Al día siguiente después del Show, Talia se reunió con su novio mientras Shanon y yo les mirábamos:

- Que pegajosos, todo el día besándose.- Dijo riéndose.

- Anda envidioso.

- Por cierto tienes que enseñarme ese truco tuyo de la patada en el aire, es genial. Tienes una técnica alucinante. ¿Te podría fichar la WWE?

- Si ese seria mi sueño cumplido, pero por lo visto la TNA me a descubierto antes.

- Oye si algún día te vinieses a la WWE, podríamos formar un tag team, que te parece. Dos luchadores extremos.

- Seria una buena idea, jejejeje.- Shanon y yo continuamos bromeando mientras Talia y Gregory se hacían arrumacos. Estuvimos jugando a una partida de dardos, que comenzamos perdiendo, pero acabamos ganando a los chicos.

Ya era demasiado tarde y los chicos tenían que volver en el avión de la madrugada y nosotras rumbo a Los ángeles de nuevo. Así es que decidimos acostarnos pronto.

Por fin aterrizamos en Los Ángeles, tenía ganas de volver a mi cama. La había extrañado tanto en los hoteles, que no terminaba de acostumbrarme. Por suerte era fin de semana y hasta el lunes no tendríamos que volver al trabajo. Tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar un poco.

Al llegar a casa, saludé a Mark con un abrazo, me alegraba enormemente de volver a verle después de casi una semana fuera.

- He visto tu debut por televisión has estado genial, Mary, me siento tan orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias Mark, me hubiera gustado que estuvieses allí, pero finalmente no pudiste.

- Lo siento mucho, sabes que si hubiera podido ir, lo hubiera echo, pero sabes que estaba contigo de corazón. Me alegro mucho de verte convertida en una verdadera Wrestler profesional.

- Te he echado tanto de menos.- Dije abrazándole.- Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora solamente quiero dormir un poco, estoy molida.

- Claro, tu habitación te está esperando como siempre.

- Me consientes demasiado Mark, el día que me independice, te voy a tener que llamar todos los días.- Dije riendo.

- Sabes que eres como mi niña pequeña, jejeje. Anda, ves a dormir un poco.-Me marché sonriente. Llevé mis maletas a mi habitación y tras soltarlas en el suelo me tiré sobre la cama, estaba tan cómoda que sin apenas darme cuenta, me quedé completamente dormida.

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó. Me levanté adormilada, eran las seis y media de la tarde. Miré el teléfono y no sabia de quien era, pero aún así contesté:

- ¿Si, dígame?

- Hola Mary soy Beth, te pillo en mal momento.

- No claro que no dime.

- Escucha, estoy en Los Ángeles con Jeff, esta noche se celebra aquí el show de Smackdown, y me gustaría saber si quisieras acompañarme, es que no me gusta estar sola.

- Claro, si quieres te acompaño, me encantará volver a charlar contigo.

- A mi también, invité también a Talia para que fuéramos las tres pero ya tenia planes para todo el fin de semana.

- Bueno verás que nosotras dos lo pasamos genial.

- Estupendo, entonces nos vemos en el recinto en la sección Vip, yo tengo las entradas, les diré a los de seguridad que te apunten en la lista.- Dijo Beth muy amable.

- De acuerdo entonces no vemos allí como a cosa de las nueve de la noche.

- Perfecto, allí estaré. Gracias por acompañarme.

- Nos vemos, chao Beth.- Colgué el teléfono. Volví a tumbarme en la cama pero al mirar de nuevo al reloj me levanté rápidamente. Si quería llegar a tiempo al estadio tendría que darme prisa.

Me fui a la ducha rápidamente y después me vestí dispuesta para salir.

Había pensado en pasar el fin de semana entrenando, pero este evento me parecía mejor opción.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Le di mi nombre al guardia de seguridad y me dejo pasar a la sección VIP, tras enseñar mi carne de identidad. Allí me esperaba Beth, que al verme corrió a darme un abrazo:

- Hola Mary, que alegría de que ya estés aquí. Llevo un rato dando vueltas de un lado a otro aburrida.

- ¿No te hablas con ninguna chica de aquí?

- Bueno si, pero las que se pueden decir mis colegas no las toca trabajar hoy. Las otras se creen muy muy "Divas".

- Ya te entiendo. Por cierto esto está a reventar.

- Y que lo digas, hoy parece un Show especial, Jeff está en su camerino, ¿quieres pasar a saludarle?

- Mejor luego, no quiero desconcentrarlo.

- Vale, entonces vamos a nuestros asientos. Son de los mejores, en las primeras filas.

- Siempre he querido ver un espectáculo de la WWE desde tan cerca, jejeje, hasta ahora nunca lo había echo.- Beth y yo nos sentamos en la primera fila junto al vallado cerca de el ring y estuvimos hablando mientras comenzaba el show un poco sobre nuestras vidas.

Al fin comenzó el Show, y yo estaba emocionada. Cuando salió Jeff e hizo su entrada, Beth me dijo al oído:

- No sabes como me pone ese movimiento.- Las dos comenzamos a reír. Todo iba perfecto, Jeff estaba luchando de una manera asombrosa, pero por cosas del Storylines, le tocó perder contra Triple H.

- Que injusto es a veces el Storyline, Jeff ha luchado mucho mejor.- La dije a Beth que por supuesto estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Las dos aplaudimos como locas animando a Jeff, pero de repente salió Matt Hardy que tenía una interrupción en Smackdown y mi cara cambio por completo.

Maldita sea mi suerte, no esperaba encontrármele en el Show, el pertenecía a la Liga ECW, porqué justo cuando iba yo.

Al final del show, acompañé a Beth al camerino de Jeff, y de camino fui rezando para no encontrarme con Matt allí adentro. No me acuerdo ni de las mil promesas que le hice a Dios si me cumplía el favor de no encontrarme con semejante estúpido y arrogante.

Al entrar comprobé que por suerte Matt no estaba y respiré aliviada.

- Hola Jeff, un show estupendo, aunque un poco injusto como siempre.

- Si la verdad es que si Mary, ya sabes como va esto, exigencias del guión, jejejeje.

- Si, pero tu estuviste fantástico cielo.- Dijo Beth besándolo

- Mary gracias por venir y acompañar a Beth, no me gusta dejarla sola entre tanto moscón.- Beth le dio un manotazo suavecito en el hombro.

- Oye, si yo me tuviera que poner así por cada chica que se acerca ...- Los dos comenzaron a reír.

- Si no me llamas y me entero que estuviste sola, me enfado, he.- Dije cariñosamente.

- Hey Mary, ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?- Me dijo Jeff

- Pues había pensado en entrenar un poco en el gimnasio con mi preparador físico. ¿Por que lo dices?

- Como vamos a pasar aquí todo el fin de semana, y hasta el lunes no viajamos de nuevo a Cameron, he pensado que podíamos ir a jugar a un campo de tiro de pintura.

- Si la idea a sido mía, me encanta disparar pintura..- Dijo Beth sonriente.

- Esa es otra buena manera de entrenar, ¿no?, jejeje nunca he disparado con un cacharro de esos pero me parece una idea brillante.

- Shanon también quiere venir, así es que formaremos equipo, y quien pierda, invita a una copa.

- Jejeje, ya sabes quien la va a pagar no, jejeje.- Dije bromeando. Jeff miro hacia arriba como quien no quiere la cosa para no darse por aludido. De repente llamaron a la puerta, era Ashley:

- Hola chicos, hola.- Dijo saludándome a mi.

- Hola, encantada.

- Hola Ashley, ¿que te trae por aquí?- La preguntó Jeff. Ashley parecía no tener muy buena cara y parecía preocupada y nerviosa por algo.

- Estoy buscando a Matt, hoy tenía que intervenir en el programa pero no lo encuentro.

- Pues estaba hablando con Vince, así es que luego irá directo a su camerino, ¿pero te ocurre algo?

- No, solamente quería hablar con el. Será mejor que lo espera allí.- Dijo marchándose. La entrada de Ashley nos había cortado el rollo, pero intentamos seguir con la conversación.

- Bueno Mary entonces quedamos mañana a las 10 si te parece bien.- Dijo Beth.- Toma aquí está anotada la dirección del lugar, siempre quedamos en el mismo sitio, jejeje.- Me entrego una tarjeta pequeña con la dirección del campo de tiro.

- Bueno chicos tengo que marcharme, os dejo solitos hasta mañana.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No Beth no hace falta, tranquila, que e traído mi coche. Mañana os veo, chao.- Me marché del camerino dejándolos solos entre risas.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, y crucé una puerta por otro pasillo.

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas. Perfecto, me había perdido en un recinto tan grande. No sabia donde estaba. De repente escuché unas voces gritando que provenían desde un camerino. No le presté la menor importancia, pero al acercarme más andando por el pasillo, los gritos se hacían cada vez más claros. Continué mi camino cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y salió Ashley Massaro corriendo de un camerino dejándose la puerta abierta.

No, esto no podía estar pasando, justo tenía que ser el camerino de Matt Hardy. Me quedé un momento paralizada y me detuve a pensarlo con calma, no tenía por que ser el camerino de matt Hardy, perfectamente podría ser el de Ashley, así es que con paso decidido continué mi marcha, cuando de repente salió Matt del mismo camerino. Al verme se quedó sorprendido:

- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte.- Dijo- Ahora tampoco me estás siguiendo.- No sabia como interpretar su comentario, pero ya comenzaba a estar cansada de tan mal genio.

- Lo que me faltaba, con todos los camerinos que hay en este recinto y tengo que pasar justo por delante del tuyo.

- ¿Y es coincidencia o no?

- Mira no estoy para perder el tiempo, se me hace tarde.- Matt se echó a reír y me dijo.

- Pues creo que por ahí no vas a encontrar salida, si buscas la entrada al los garajes, es por el otro pasillo.- Como me molestaba que se riera de mi, será gilipo... en esos momentos me cruzaba toda clase de ideas por la cabeza.- Al parecer no te manejas muy bien por aquí, no estás acostumbrada a las grandes ciudades, verdad, si es que esto te queda grande.

- Mira, no se que tengas en contra de mi, pero déjalo ya vale, no te creas el centro del mundo.

- Es que las chicas como tu me dais pena.

- ¿Las chicas como yo?, ¿A que coño te refieres?- dije sin poder contener mi ira. Como deseaba matarlo en esos precisos momentos.

- A las que van buscando la fama, a costa de los demás.- Ese comentario me irritó tanto que no quise seguir hablando para no decir ni hacer ninguna barbaridad. Me di la vuelta y me fui por el pasillo que me había indicado Matt. No estaba dispuesta a continuar hablando con el solo para ofenderme, cretino.

Tras andar todo el pasillo adelante durante un buen rato, llegué hasta la puerta que me había indicado Matt, y cuando la abrí me quedé perpleja con lo que vi:

- Será hijo de p...- Me contuve las palabras llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Me di cuenta que me había mandado a la sala de mantenimiento. Me había echo de darme la vuelta completa solamente para llegar a la sala de mantenimiento, y esta vez no podía haberme equivocado porque solamente había una puerta. Echa una furia y acordándome de la madre que le trajo al mundo, volví a darme la vuelta por donde había ido antes y fui directa al camerino de Matt. Quería pedirle explicaciones, pero al llegar solamente me encontré la puerta cerrada y una nota con una cara sonriente con mi nombre. La abrí a la mitad y ponía:

- "Mary, la salida era directamente a donde ibas, por alli (había una flecha señalando la dirección), para que aproveches mejor tu tiempo y dejes de perderlo."- Rompí la nota en cuatrocientos cachos mientras me ponía roja de ira. Para que no perdiera el tiempo, pero será imbécil, estúpido. Finalmente fui en la dirección correcta, conseguí entrar en el garaje y salir del recinto con mi coche.

- Para que aproveche el tiempo dice, maldito estúpido, si no sabe nada de mi vida, pero quien se a creído que es.- Iba diciendo mientras conducía.

Con la rabia y el estrés llegué rápidamente a casa. Por suerte Mark ya se había acostado, lo que menos quería era que me preguntara y le terminara contestando mal.

Me puse el pijama y jurándome a mi misma que el asunto no quedaría ahí, me fui a la cama y me quedé dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Me levanté más calmada, pero con una sensación de impotencia en el cuerpo muy rara. Matt se había reído de mi en mi cara, y eso ya estaba pasándose de la ralla.

Queriendo olvidar el asunto, me vestí con ropa cómoda y me fui al campo de tiro donde había quedado con Jeff y Beth, si de vendar finalmente vendría Shanon me alegraría el día con sus ocurrencias tan disparatadas. Llegué al campo de tiro y me encontré con Beth, que enseguida me noto el mal humor con el que me había levantado:

- Parece que tienes mala cara, ¿Te pasa algo, no has dormido bien?- No quería agobiar a nadie con mis problemas así es que decidí no contarle nada, además tampoco quería quedar yo como una idiota.

- Solo estoy un poco estresada, pero espero que esto me quite el estrés.

- Ya veras como te desahogas. Los chicos están adentro ahora ahora vienen, están cogiendo las armas y la pintura. Ponte el mono y el casco mientras.- Me puse el mono encima de la ropa y me puse un casco.

- Chicas ya estamos aquí.- Jeff salió en compañía de alguien inesperado, mi peor pesadilla su hermano Matt. Oh Dios mío otra vez no, esto ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. A Matt también le dio la misma impresión verme que a mi.

- Mary, Shanon no a podido venir, y Jeff le a dicho a Matt que viniera por el.

- No sabia que tu serías mi pareja en el juego.- Dijo rápidamente Matt. Eso me dolió mucho. Acaso se creía que yo si que lo sabía.

- Bueno chicos, ya tendréis tiempo de charlar en vuestro escondite, ahora nos dividiremos las armas, vosotros las de color morado y nosotros las de amarillo, así es que vamos tenemos cinco minutos para dispensarnos por el cercado.- Dijo Jeff. Cogimos las armas y Beth y Jeff echaron a correr hacia su escondite. Matt y yo corrimos colina arriba:

- Perfecto, si lo llego a saber no vengo.- Dije en voz alta.

- A mi me hace tanta gracia como a ti, jamás me imaginé que fueras mi compañera de equipo. ¿Al menos sabrás disparar bien?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Bueno no lo sé, quizás se me escape algún tiro a tu cabeza.- Dije muy seriamente. De repente sonó un disparo que casi me alcanza.

- Vamos muévete, Jeff casi te da.- Me escondí detrás de un árbol.

- Por lo menos podrías cubrirme las espaldas no "compañero".- Comenzamos a disparar y dimos tres veces en el blanco, cada uno, yo dos a Beth y una a Jeff y Matt todas a Jeff. Fallé la mayoría y tenía casi todo el tubo gastado. Retrocedimos hasta unos matorrales al lado de un lago que parecían un escondite seguro. Mientras recargaba mi arma con otro bote de pintura, Beth y Jeff se ensañaron con Matt y le llenaron de pintura amarilla. Hasta que se les acabó el bote. Después pararon a recargar. Matt se enfadó conmigo y me dijo:

- Al menos podías decirme que ibas a recargar y me hubiese escondido mejor.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te sepas esconder, y por cierto el amarillo te sienta muy bien.- Dije sonriente. Matt enfadado, cogió su cargador de pintura y me lo vació por encima de la cabeza completamente. Quedé cubierta de pintura morada. Esto era el colmó, quería pegarle, gritarle, insultarle:

- A ti también te sienta genial el morado, precisamente. Aunque si no te gusta, siempre puedes lavártelo.- Matt me empujó al lago y caí de espaldas, empapándome toda la ropa. No me lo podía creer, como se había atrevido. La rabia corrompía mi cuerpo, no pude más y estallé:

- Maldito imbécil, estúpido.- Matt incomprensiblemente se reía.

- Ahora si que estás lista para posar en las fotos encanto. Seria una buena portada, mucho mejor que un desnudo- Me cegó la ira sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Que se pensaba que era una muñequita a la que le interesaba la fama y nada más. Eso termino por decepcionarme y en ese momento sentí que lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Le grité a la cara:

- ¿Quien coño te crees que eres para tratarme así he?, ¿piensas que solo me importa la fama, salir en las revistas, estar en boca de todo el mundo? Que mierda sabes tu de mi vida, sabes acaso cuanto he luchado por conseguir mis sueños, cuantas horas he dedicado de mi día a día desde que era niña a entrenarme a veces día y noche.

Sabes nadie me a regalado nada, ni me han contratado por enseñar las tetas o aparecer en revistas desnuda. Así es que si no tienes idea de mi vida, cállate. Llegué desde España dejando a mi familia para poder tener una oportunidad de trabajar en lo que me gusta y cumplir mi sueño, pero que vas a saber tu que antes de conocer a las personas ya las estás juzgando.- Matt se quedó callado sin saber que contestarme.- Me has decepcionado enormemente Matt Hardy.- Beth y Jeff se acercaron sonrientes a nosotros ajenos a nuestro problema y al verme tirada en medio del agua Jeff me dijo:

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado Mary?

- Ya ves, pisé mal y me caí al lago, encima soy una pésima tiradora.- Dije intentando reír. No quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado, bastante amargo había sido aquel momento para volver a revivirlo de nuevo y hacer preguntas estúpidas.

- Vamos sal de ahí que te vas a resfriar.

- Chicos gracias por la idea de pasarla con vosotros, pero creo que volveré a casa, necesito cambiarme y no me siento bien.

- Quieres que te acompañemos.- Dijo Beth

- Oh no, no te preocupes, no quiero estropearos el día- Dije mirando a Matt que permanecía serio sin decir una palabra.- Luego os llamo, vale, a ver quien gana finalmente.

- Quedamos para esta tarde, así nos tomamos algo antes de volver a Cameron.- Dijo Jeff

- Bueno lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. He quedado con Mark esta tarde para entrenar en el gimnasio, pero no te preocupes, iré a visitaros, cuando tenga un día libre. Lo siento chicos.- Me despedí de ellos y después dije:

- Adiós Matt, que tengáis todos un buen viaje.- Las últimas palabras que me dirigió fueron

- Adiós.- Después me marché, intentando mantener la compostura pero los comentarios de Matt me habían herido tanto que no pude contenerme las ganas de llorar, y terminé echa un mar de lágrimas de camino a casa.

Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que este día pudiera terminar así.

Me había constado tanto esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estaba que no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera en duda mis capacidades si verdaderamente las tenía. Odiaba que insinuaran o dijeran que lo que había conseguido, había sido por mi cara bonita, sin esfuerzo ni sacrificio.

El domingo fue un día básicamente fatal. Apenas me centraba en los entrenamientos y todo me salía mal. El asunto me había afectado más de lo que yo me creía.

Pero debía ser fuerte y salir adelante. No podía dejar que todo mi esfuerzo se fuera por la borda, así que me centré bien en las cosas, tome aire en los pulmones y comencé a entrenarme con ganas, como había echo siempre.

El lunes volví de vuelta al trabajo tal y cual no hubiera pasado nada y saludé a Talia como hacia siempre. Durante las siguientes semanas no volví a tener noticias de Matt y cuando hablaba con Jeff tampoco hacía comentarios al respecto, así es que di por echo que nadie se había enterado de nuestra pequeña conversación, y la verdad lo prefería de ese modo.

Hubiera sido abochornante tener que responder a preguntas y dar explicaciones que no llegarían a ningún sitio.

Cada vez, me conocía más gente, y me paraban más fans en la calle para que les diera un autógrafo o tomarse fotos conmigo. Mi popularidad había aumentado considerablemente debido a mi forma de luchar tan extrema y peligrosa.

Durante el mes siguiente, el Tag Team entre Talia y yo se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta convertirse en uno de los más importantes.

Todo estaba marchando perfecto y al fin mi vida tomaba un rumbo preciso y correcto. Pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Eran las 9 y media de la mañana y Dixie nos había citado a mí, y a unas cuantas personas más para hablar con nosotras de un tema importante.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Los nervios me estaban haciendo estragos en el estómago. Por más vueltas que le daba a la cabeza, no se me ocurría ningún motivo por el que Dixie Carter nos citara en su despacho:

- Mary, Talia, estamos muy contentas con vuestro trabajo...- Madre mía no me gustaba como sonaba eso, espero que no fuera un despido, no podría soportarlo.- Y la TNA está abriendo una oficina nueva en Cameron, y allí tenéis miles de seguidores, por eso hemos decidido que podéis trasladaros allí, al menos en los comienzos. Además podréis grabar allí los programas, y solamente tendríais que hacer las apariciones estelares en los PPV y en algunos shows.

Entonces, que me decís, chicas y chicos, ¿contamos con vosotros?- Dixie estaba pletórica con la nueva niticia. Abrir una nueva oficina, siempre era una buena noticia, eso significaba que la empresa iba prosperando poco a poco.

Para mi no era una buena noticia, en Cameron sería más fácil encontrarme con Matt, y por nada del mundo quisiera que eso volviera a pasar. No tenía ganas de pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Matt ya se había reído bastante. No le iba a dar el gusto.

Estaba muy preocupada por la decisión de los directivos.

- No os preocupéis que de momento os instalaréis en un hotel, hasta que encontréis un departamento. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- dijimos todos que si, porque aunque dijéramos que no les iba a dar exactamente igual. Nos entregaron los nuevos entrenamientos y los nuevos movimientos, después cuando terminamos de la reunión, Talia y yo fuimos a tomar un café.

- Viajar a Cameron, si estaré mucho más cerca de Gregory. ¿A ti que te parece la idea de viajar?

- Sinceramente no se como tomármelo, estoy muy a gusto aquí, me da pena irme.

- Seguro que es solo por eso, ¿O Hay algo más? Últimamente has estado muy rara.

- No me gusta mucho Cameron.- Talia me dio una palmadita en el brazo.

- Con toda la marcha que hay, como puedes decir que no te gusta.- No me gustaba la forma en la que llevábamos la conversación, no quería terminar hablando de los Hardy, pero como era inevitable salió el tema a relucir.- Además Shanon parece que esta algo colgado por ti, y Jeff se alegrará enormemente.

- Shanon y yo somos solo colegas, no puedo verle como nada más. Es tan parecido a mi... lo bueno es que me hace de reir.

- Por cierto al final que ha pasado con Matt, te ha pedido disculpas.- Me preguntó sin rodeos. Lo que tanto me temía, había ocurrido, no quería hablar del tema con nadie pero necesitaba desahogarme.

- No me hables de ese... Estúpido. No le soporto, le odio.- Talia se quedó alucinada.

- Hombre se que se a portado mal contigo, ¿pero por que tan enfadada? ¿es que has vuelto a discutir con él?- Finalmente le conté todo a Talia, necesitaba estallar por algún sitio y seguramente ella me comprendería:

- Después del show de smackdown, Beth y Jeff me invitaron a ir al día siguiente a un campo de tiro con pintura. Íbamos a echar una competición entre Jeff, Beth, Shanon y yo, y acepté encantada, pensando en que seria divertido. Al día siguiente cuando fui, me encontré con que Shanon no había podido venir y Matt ocuparía su lugar.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Como te podrás imaginar salimos discutiendo, que si me han disparado por tu culpa que si no das en el blanco... claro que yo le respondía, pero al perder Matt se enfureció y me derramó un cargador de pintura por encima de la cabeza.- Talia comenzó a reír.

- Perdona, pero eso es la mar de gracioso, te pondrías echa una pena, ¿no?

- Si, bueno hasta ahí bien, pero después me empujo a un lago y caí de espaldas al agua. Me sentí tan humillada y le insulté. Me dijo que ahora si que estaba lista para posar en las fotos, que seguro que valdrían más que un desnudo. Me dio a entender que si trabajaba en el wrestling era por mi cara bonita. Me puse echa una fiera y comencé a gritarle, que si se pensaba que había tenido que enseñar las tetas para conseguir llegar donde estoy ahora. No sabes cuanto me decepcionó, le tenia por una persona amable, no se.- Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. La expresión de Talia cambio de un momento a otro, ya no se reía tanto.

- Pues tienes razón, algo imbécil si que es.

- Es que me juzga sin conocerme, no sabes cuanto me dolió que me comparara con una cualquiera, cuando he dedicado mi vida entera a luchar por esto, te juro que le odio.

- No llores tonta, anda ven.- Talia me abrazó pero yo continué llorando.- Nunca pensé que Matt se pudiera comportar de esa manera, el no es así te lo aseguro.

- La verdad no quiero conocer al Matt amable, con el que he conocido me es suficiente.- Dije secándome las lagrimas. Intenté esforzarme por no llorar, no era el momento ni el lugar para desahogarme.- Cambiemos de tema por favor.

- Bueno, tendremos que buscarnos algún apartamento en Cameron, ya que finalmente es obligatorio que nos marchemos. Le puedo decir a Gregory que nos eche una mano.

- Si, intentare olvidarme del asunto, al fin y al cabo, me importa un rábano lo que Matt Hardy piense de mi, y no pienso volver a ofenderme por nada de lo que ese... estúpido piense de mi.- Talia y yo comenzamos a reírnos. Se nos había echo tarde y teníamos cosas que hacer. Estuvimos un rato entrenando y luego nos fuimos a casa.

Me daba tanta pena tener que despedirme de Mark, el había sido todo mi apoyo incondicional durante muchos años y ahora no sabia como despedirme de él.

Llegué a casa y le llamé a gritos. Me contestó desde su despacho:

- ¡Mary estoy en el despacho!- fui hasta él y enseguida me notó la cara de tristeza que tenía.- ¿Por que esa carita tan triste? Sabes acabo de pasarme por la pagina web de TNA y estas entre las Divas más aplaudidas por el público.

- Que gran noticia, -dije sonriente- Pero eso no es exactamente lo que ahora me preocupa.

- Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo.- Me senté en un cómodo butacón del despacho y le comenté la noticia del traslado. Al enterarse no pudo evitar entristecerse, pero se alegraba por mi, al fin y al cabo era otra buenísima oportunidad para mi carrera:

- Sabes que se me parte el corazón de la sola idea de que te vayas, pero creo que esto será bueno para ti.

- Lo sé, estaba deseando tener una oportunidad como esta, pero a sido todo tan rápido que apenas me está dando tiempo a asimilarlo todo.

- Así es este mundo, tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades cuando te surjan, en el wrestling nada es seguro, un día estas arriba, otro abajo; un día tienes fama y al otro día todo el mundo te critica.

Vamos no te desanimes que lo sabías perfectamente.

- Sabes qué.- Mark me miro intrigado. Sonriendo continué hablando- Este va a ser mi primer piso, nunca antes me había independizado completamente.- Mark comenzó a reír.

- Ves lo que te digo, no todo en la vida son tristezas, cuando ocurren cosas malas después viene siempre algo bueno.- Definitivamente me había cambiado el humor, ya no estaba tan tensa ni tan triste, él siempre me hacia ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

- No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi, eh, vendré a visitarte y espero que tu también a mi, a demás me ayudarás con la mudanza ¿no?

- Eso esta echo.

- Bueno voy a ducharme y después nos pedimos unas pizzas vale.

- Me parece una buena idea.- Me fui a la ducha mientras Mark pedía las pizzas. No quería comer comida basura, pero esa noche quería recordarla en mi memoria y tenía que despedirme por todo lo alto de Mark, a él le encantaban las pizzas, y así de paso ya me daba yo un capricho, jejeje.

Estuvimos de tertulia hasta entrada la madrugada, después no fuimos a la cama.

Quería madrugar para ir mirando en alguna agencia un apartamento en Cameron, el tiempo apremiaba y antes del jueves teníamos que estar casi instaladas para grabar los shows.

Estos tíos de TNA estaban flipados, ¿como nos íbamos a instalar en apenas tres días?, supongo que nos ayudarían con el tema de las viviendas, si no tendríamos que quedarnos en algún hotel.

Estaba tan agotada que entre tanto pensamiento y tantas ideas que se me pasaban por la cabeza, terminé quedándome dormida.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Me levanté algo temprano así es que decidí ir a correr un poco a un parque cercano al apartamento. Estuve dos horas haciendo footing y después regresé a casa para darme un baño con agua bien fría. Tenía un calor insoportable, después de desayunar, estaba dispuesta a salir cuando me sonó el teléfono. Era de las oficinas de TNA:

- Hola Mary, soy Rory, como te va.

- Bien, precisamente ahora mismo iba camino de una agencia para buscar piso por Cameron.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.- tenia la esperanza de que me dijera que el viaje se suspendía y que ya no teníamos que viajar.

- Tu dirás

- Tenéis que adelantar el viaje, es preciso que mañana estés en Cameron, junto a Talia, tenéis concertadas varias entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, de última hora. Justo acabo de hablar con Talia Madison para comunicarle la noticia.

- No puede ser Rory, apenas tenemos las cosas preparadas para volar esta tarde, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Es el trabajo, lo siento. De momento y hasta que encontréis un alojamiento, la empresa pondrá a vuestra disposición el alojamiento, ya os hemos reservado habitación en un lujoso hotel. No puedes fallarnos en este momento, me hubiera gustado daros más tiempo, pero necesitamos esas entrevistas y sesiones de fotos urgente antes del próximo programa. Os habéis convertido en imprescindibles para la empresa.

- No te preocupes Rory que estaremos allí mañana por la mañana.

- Lo siento cielo, pero ya tendréis oportunidad de pillar vacaciones.- Dijo riendo.

- Si, eso es verdad.

- Bueno tengo que dejarte que me quedan por hacer mil cosas. Esta noche a las nueve nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto, ya tengo los billetes, ok.

- Si, no te preocupes tanto, a las nueve como un clavo.- Colgué el teléfono un poco cansada. Menudo día que nos esperaba, teníamos que viajar de un momento a otro y yo no lo esperaba, así es que llamé a Talia para charlar con ella sobre el asunto.

Estaba tan enfadada como yo, estoy viajes con tanta prisa terminaban por agobiarnos y acabar con nuestras fuerzas, pero era nuestro trabajo y teníamos que cumplir.

Apenas tenia tiempo para hacer la maleta, y prepararlo todo, no pensé que fuera tan apresurado.

Preparé mis cosas y fui a despedirme de Mark, que me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto.

En el momento de la despedida, no pude contener las lagrimas y terminé llorando. No me gustaban las despedidas, nunca me habían gustado.

- Llámame cuando estés allí, OK.

- Si no te preocupes- Me sequé las lagrimas, le di un gran beso y un abrazo y después nos marchamos.

Durante el viaje Rory nos estuvo poniendo al corriente de las entrevistas que teníamos y de los lugares donde nos tomaríamos las fotos.

Todo estaba sucediendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, y esperaba que el cansancio no me pasara factura.

Aunque era fuerte y tenia mucho aguante, todo el estrés del viaje y las nuevas emociones me hacían sentirme algo frágil.

Pero no era nada que en un par de días no se pasara.

Al fin aterrizamos y nos dirigimos al hotel. Rory se marchó por su lado y Talia y yo por el nuestro. Al llegar nos estaban esperando, Gregory y Shanon para darnos la bienvenida.

- Hola mi amor.- Dijo Talia corriendo hacia Gregory. Shanon se acercó para saludarme y me dio dos besos:

- Que tal, me alegro de volver a verte.- Me dijo.

- Yo también a ti, jejeje.- Saludé a Gregory.- Hola Gregory, me alegra volver a verte a ti tambien.

- Chicas, queríamos daros la bienvenida por todo lo alto, han llegado las reinas de Cameron,.- Dijo Shanon en voz alta. La verdad que me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero me hizo reír y en ese momento era justo lo que necesitaba.- así es que hemos decidido secuestraros durante un rato.

- ¿Como sabíais que vendríamos aquí a este hotel?.- les pregunté intrigada.

- Yo se lo dije a Gregory, espero que no te importe ya sabia que nos esperarían.

- Pues sabes que te digo que me apetece irme de juerga un rato, con tanto estrés que llevamos hoy, nos vendrá bien relajarnos un poco, así es que chicos, ya podéis enseñarme los mejores lugares de Cameron.- Dije animada. Los chicos sonrieron alegres.

Tenía ganas de salir y divertirme para despejar mi cabeza de todo pensamiento, solo tenia ganas de bailar y tomar algo y que mejor que en compañía de tan buenos colegas como ellos.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto para dejar nuestras maletas y arreglarnos un poco mientras los chicos nos esperaban en el bar del hotel.

Una vez que estábamos listas, nos reunimos con ellos y nos fuimos a recorrer la ciudad.

Tampoco era tan malo como me pensaba. La vista nocturna de Cameron era preciosa, una de las ciudades más bonitas que había visto.

Shanon cogió el coche y nos llevó a un bar que estaba de moda y tenía un ambiente muy actual y divertido. Después de pasar un rato bailando y tomando algo, nos dispusimos a ir a otro lugar donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos y charlar un rato, así es que nos fuimos a un bar en el que habitualmente se reunían todos los amigos.

Era un bar sencillo y corriente pero con buena música, algo más relajado que el otro. Estábamos en la barra del bar tomando nuestros refrescos cuando de repente vi una diana.

- Hey chicos, ¿jugamos unos dardos?- dije para animarlos. La idea les pareció buena.

- No sabia que también jugabas a los dardos.- me dijo Shanon. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondí:

- Pues claro me encantan, además no se me da nada mal.¿Que os parece una partida chicos contra chicas?.- Enseguida contesto Talia.

- Jejeje claro Mary, vamos a patearles el culo.

- Os vamos a dar una paliza reina.- Dijo Gregory besándola tiernamente.

- Hey eso no vale Talia que despistas a mi compañero.- Shane seguía bromeando.

- ¿acaso tenéis miedo de perder?.- Le dije retándole.

- Jajaja, esto es una guerra abierta.- Dijo Gregory, echamos a suertes con una moneda para ver quien comenzaba primero, si las chicas o los chicos y comenzaron ellos.

Orgullosos y muy seguros de darnos una paliza se disponían a tirar. Primero comenzó Gregory, que clavo los dardos en el 15, el 7 y el dos. Después Shanon 20, 3, y uno fuera. Le llegó el turno a Talia, que concentrada dio en el 17, el 8 y clavó otro fuera. Los chicos se comenzaron reír bromeando sobre nuestra puntería, pero yo estaba dispuesta a darles un escarmiento. Hice caso omiso a las burlas y comencé a tirar. El primer dardo, no obtuvo muy buen resultado, y dio en el cuatro. Esto hizo que los chicos se rieran aún todavía más, me concentré de nuevo y esta vez di en el numero 20, cosa que les sorprendió. Ahora era Talia la que se reía de ellos. Dispuesta a terminar bien mi jugada me concentré plenamente en mi último dardo de la ronda y le di justo en el centro de la diana. Los chicos pusieron muy mala cara, pero Talia y yo nos abrazamos saltando de alegría.

- Bueno ha sido una buena ronda pero aún no está nada decidido.-Dijo Shanon. En cada partida le sacábamos más y mas puntos y finalmente terminamos ganando la partida.

Me lo estaba pasando tan bien que no tenía ni ganas de volver al hotel, pero eso no era posible, mañana nos esperaba un duro día de trabajo y largas sesiones de fotos.

Nos acompañaron muy amablemente hasta el hotel, aunque todavía un poco picados por haber perdido contra nosotras.

Nos despedimos en el hall del hotel, jurando que se iban a tomar la revancha en cuanto tuviéramos unos días libres. Me encantaba esa idea, sobre todo el saber que después de todo volveríamos a darles otra tremenda paliza.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Al día siguiente Talia y yo nos hicimos la sesión de fotografías en una piscina, una sala de billar, y unos enormes jardines de rosas, realmente preciosos.

Después de dos horas y media tomándonos fotos de grupo y en solitario, nos tomamos un descanso mientras tomábamos unos refrescos.

- Esto es genial, tampoco esta tan mal verdad.- Dije entusiasmada.

- Si, es genial, aunque hace un calor horrible, y con tantos focos estoy algo cansada.

- Yo también, nunca pensé que me hicieran tantas fotos. Pero bueno ya queda poco para terminar.- El móvil de Talia comenzó a sonar.

- Oh, es mi novio, ahora vuelvo.- Talia contestó el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan embobada con su novio, que cada vez que hablaba con él, el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor.

Me terminé mi refresco y miré mi móvil, para chequear que no tuviera ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. Sin cambios aparentes. Rory se acercó hasta mi y me dijo:

- Hora de trabajar, ¿Donde esta Talia?

- Le llamaron un momento al móvil y se alejó unos cuantos metros para tener un poco de privacidad.

- Bueno tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra enseguida, las fotos están quedando geniales, recordad que después tenemos varias entrevistas en magazines de wrestling. Dile a Talia que no tarde y os quiero allí dentro de cinco minutos.

- A la orden jefe.- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la cabeza, como si saludara a un militar. Rory sonriente se volvió a marchar.

Talia estaba tardando demasiado. Me disponía a ir a buscarla cuando apareció de repente:

- ¿Donde estabas? Ha venido Rory a buscarnos, tenemos que volver al trabajo ya.

- Es que cada vez que hablo con Gregory, se me pasa el tiempo volando.- Talia se terminó de beber su fanta de naranja de un trago y después me dijo- Por cierto, Jeff y Beth se han enterado por Gregory y Shanon que nos hemos trasladado aquí a Cameron y quieren darnos la bienvenida, van a organizar una barbacoa en casa de Jeff esta tarde.- No se porque pero se me vino la imagen de Matt a la cabeza riéndose de mi en el lago, y comencé a sentirme mal.

- Lo siento pero yo no voy a ir.

- ¿Como que no? Quieren darnos la bienvenida, no podemos faltar, además ya e dicho que si.- Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, temiendo mi respuesta.

- ¡Pero estás loca! Por nada del mundo quiero volver a encontrarme con Matt ya sabes porque, y seguro que se presenta en la barbacoa de su hermano

- Que va... Gregory me a asegurado que estaremos solamente Beth, Jeff, Shanon, él, tu y yo. Seguro que Matt estará con la pesada de Ashley.

- No se, de verdad, ya no quiero ni pensarlo.

- Venga que lo vamos a pasar genial.- Finalmente Talia me convenció.

- Vale, vale. Pero si me llego a encontrar con Matt por alguna desafortunada casualidad, te mato a ti y después a tu novio.- Talia sonriente me abrazo y me dijo.

- Vamos, llegaremos tarde y Rory se pone de muy mal humor.- Entre risas volvimos con los fotógrafos y terminamos la sesión de fotos.

Teníamos el tiempo justo para cambiarnos y llegar a la entrevista.

Después de tomarnos otras cuantas fotos para la revista, y realizar la entrevista, nos fuimos a comer. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y estábamos hambrientos.

Rory no tenía planes, así es que como no queríamos que comiera solo después de haberse portado tan bien con nosotras, nos fuimos a comer los tres juntos al restaurante del hotel.

En la tarde solamente teníamos que hacer una nueva entrevista y terminaríamos por el día de hoy.

Terminamos la entrevista y Rory se despidió de nosotras:

- Bueno chicas pues yo tengo que regresar a Los Ángeles, tengo varios compromisos antes del próximo programa. Tomaros las cosas con calma, después del programa de esta semana tendremos unos días libres para preparar el siguiente PPV, así es que grabaremos dos programas consecutivos para tener más tiempo. Quedaos de momento en el hotel y después buscáis alojamiento con más calma.

- Claro, la verdad es que con tanto estrés y tanto trabajo no nos iba a dar tiempo de buscar nada.- Dijo Talia.

- Tranquilas, solamente concentraros en los entrenamientos para el programa. Ya me voy que si no perderé el avión. Divertiros chicas pero no seáis malas.- Dijo alejándose. Talia y yo nos miramos a los ojos al escuchar aquello y no pudimos controlarnos; comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

Nos pusimos cómodas y Gregory paso a por nosotras para llevarnos en casa de Jeff. Hacia las seis y media de la tarde, ya estábamos en su casa. Entré un poco temerosa de encontrarme con Matt, pero finalmente pude comprobar que él no estaba por todo aquello y no tenía pensado aparecer.

Llegamos y no había nadie, estaban todos en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa.

- Ya estamos aquí.- Dijo Gregory.

Me acerque a saludar a Beth que estaba preparando la carne para asarla mientras Jeff y Shanon se peleaban por las pinzas de la carne.

- Veo que te a tocado estar de cocinera, jejeje. Hola como estas.- Dije dándola dos besos.

- Bien, me alegra verte. Pues ya me ves aquí ocupada mientras estos dos no dejan de pelearse.

- Hay que ver que los tíos pueden ser como niños a veces.- dije sonriendo. Gregory se reunió con los chicos y Talia con nosotras dos.

- Espera y te echamos una mano.- dije. Nos pusimos a ayudar a Beth mientras mirábamos como los chicos tonteaban con el fuego, sin parar de reir.

- Ahora son tres crios.- Dijo Talia, y comenzamos a reírnos a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Y ya habéis encontrado alojamiento?- Nos pregunto Beth.

- Pues de momento estamos en un hotel, ya buscaremos algo con más calma, la verdad ahora no quiero más preocupaciones.- la respondí.

- Me va a encantar teneros aquí, así no estaré tan sola cuando los chicos se van a grabar.- Beth nos abrazó a las dos.

Hacia poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, pero le estaba tomando mucho cariño a Beth. Era una persona con la que podías hablar de todo, podía confiar en ella. Se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga para mi, al igual que Talia.

Jeff se acercó a nosotras y nos saludó:

- Que bonito chicas, os mudáis aquí y ni siquiera nos habíais dicho nada.

- Créeme que para nosotras también nos pillo de improviso la noticia y casi ni tuvimos tiempo para preparar las maletas.- Dijo Talia.

- Bueno, pues prepararos, para la mejor barbacoa de vuestra vida, al estilo Hardy.- Dijo Jeff señalándose con la punta de los dedos. Estuvimos asando unas hamburguesas, unas cuantas verduras, salchichas y algunas cosas más.

Fue una merienda alucinante, me sentía como en familia, estaba tan a gusto que no me daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Aunque me daba igual, no teníamos que madrugar al día siguiente, por lo que no teníamos prisa.

- Madre mía, vamos a tener que hacer unos cuantos abdominales después de la barbacoa, nunca pensé que comería tanto.- Les dije tocándome el estómago. Estaba verdaderamente llena, no podía probar ni un bocado más.

- Te dije que esta iba a ser la mejor barbacoa de vuestra vida.- Dijo Jeff sonriente.

- Si tengo que reconocer que tienes buena mano para las barbacoas.- Dije sonriente.

- Anda fantasma, jejeje siempre presumiendo de las barbacoas.- Dijo Shanon tirándole una miga de pan a Jeff. Este se la volvió a tirar sonriendo.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! Que ya os conozco, será mejor que recojamos todo esto y nos metamos adentro está empezando a anochecer.- Dijo Beth. Se levantó y con una miga de pan en la mano, se la tiró a Jeff dándole en la cara.

- Tu tienes ganas de marcha no.- Jeff se levantó y fue hasta Beth. La besó tan apasionadamente que casi se la cae el plato que llevaba en las manos.

- Tengo una idea, podríamos solucionar todo esto con una partida al juego del baile.- Dijo Beth. Yo no entendía cual era pero después de recoger la mesa y dejar limpio el jardín entre todos, fuimos hasta un salón de juegos que tenían en la casa.

No me había percatado de la existencia de aquella sala de juegos, por así decirlo de alguna manera la otra vez que estuve allí, así es que me sorprendió verlo.

Tenían un billar, unas cuantas máquinas, unos sofás comodisimos enfrente de un gran televisor de pantalla plana, había hasta una barra de bar y a un lado arrinconadas unas maquinas de baile. Enseguida supe el juego que era.

- Chicos no os lo vamos a poner nada fácil, el que pierda en cada ronda tiene que tomarse un chupito.- Dijo Jeff.

- Dale caña.- Dijo Talia. Entre risas comenzamos a jugar. Al principio no sabia muy bien como iba y me equivocaba tantas veces que perdía enseguida.

- Mary, has vuelto a perder así es que chupito al canto.- Dejo Beth dándome un chupito. Me lo bebí de golpe, y después continuamos con las rondas. Shanon era un completo desastre y no pude evitar reírme de él.

- Parece que tienes los pies enredados Shanon.

- No vale, tu y Jeff tenéis ventaja que sois high flyer y en los saltos nos ganáis.

- Nada de excusas, chupito al canto.- Le preparé uno y se lo tomó de golpe. Al cabo de un buen rato, ya estábamos todos un poquito bebidos arrastrándonos por los suelos de las risas. Cada vez que uno se equivocaba y hacia un movimiento extraño, los demás no podíamos parar de reír. Me tocaba una nueva ronda con Shanon, pero antes de comenzar me entro la risa de ver su cara de concentración, y no pude comenzar la canción. Sin parar de reírse Shanon me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- ¿Ahora que pasa?, estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en la máquina sin dejar de reír. Apenas podía hablar.

- Creo que estoy un poco borracha.- Dije volviendo a reír. Shanon me ayudó a levantarme, pero nos caímos hacia atrás en la alfombra, yo encima de él. Los demás se rieron de nuestra gracia cosa que hizo que todos volviéramos a reírnos y apenas sin fuerza de la risa podíamos levantarnos. Finalmente en un esfuerzo, nos levantamos.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que estemos más borrachas. Ademas mañana tenemos que entrenar y no quiero despertarme con dolor de cabeza.

- Hey por que no os venís mañana y entrenamos juntos, yo tambien tengo que ponerme en forma.- Dijo Jeff.

- Bueno mañana os llamamos con lo que sea, ok. Cariño crees que puedes conducir.- Dijo Talia. Gregory asintió con la cabeza, era el que menos había bebido y estaba un poco más sobrio.

- Bueno chicos a sido una barbacoa genial, gracias por todo.- Dije intentando mantenerme la compostura. Shanon se ofreció a acompañar a Gregory para que no volviera a casa solo, así es que después de despedirnos de Jeff y Beth, nos fuimos los cuatro hacia el hotel.

En el Hall de entrada nos despedimos, Talia y Gregory como siempre besuqueándose:

- Vaya dos tortolitos, es que no paran.- le dije a Shanon.

- Déjalos se ve que se quieren, hacen linda pareja no.

- Eso si.- Hubo un silencio que se cruzó con nuestras miradas. Shanon me miro a los ojos y cogiéndome por la barbilla me besó inesperadamente. El beso no me disgusto, pero sabia que estábamos borrachos y no estaba bien. Me aparte lentamente de su lado y le dije:

- Shanon creo que estamos muy borrachos para pensar con claridad.

- No importa, ¿no sabes que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?, y yo soy un poco de las dos cosas.

- Mejor hablamos mañana.- Le dije. Le di dos besos y después se marchó con Gregory. Talia y yo nos despedimos hasta la mañana siguiente en la puerta de nuestros cuartos.

- Mañana hablamos tu y yo, ¿he?- Me dijo sonriente. Sabia por que me lo decía porque seguramente nos habría visto a Shanon y a mi, pero ahora solamente quería pillar la cama y dormir. Mañana sería otro día.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación me despertó. Un leve dolor de cabeza se instauró en mi cuerpo. Miré el reloj, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

Me levanté y me di una ducha.

Mientras me duchaba me acordé de el beso tan dulce que me había dado Shanon la noche anterior en el Hall del hotel, y no pude evitar que los pelos se me pusiesen de punta. Aunque reaccioné rápidamente riéndome de mi misma y mis propios pensamientos.

Me vestí y fui a buscar a Talia para ir a desayunar y pedir unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No quería que el dolor se hiciera más agudo y me estropeara el día.

Golpee la puerta de su cuarto, pero no contestaba nadie. Volví a llamar un par de veces más y finalmente me abrió la puerta en pijama.

- No golpes tan fuerte la puerta, me va a estallar la cabeza.

- Creo que nos pasamos un poco con los chupitos, cuando pille a Beth y a Jeff los mato.- Comenzamos a reírnos.- Vengo a buscarte para que bajemos a desayunar.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Mientras me ducho podrías pedir el desayuno y desayunábamos juntas en la terraza de la habitación, no me apetece nada bajar.

- Anda, vale, ves a ducharte. Ya de paso pediré unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, o esta tarde no podremos entrenar.- Mientras Talia estaba en la ducha, encargué el desayuno y unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza. Los camareros no tardaron en subir el desayuno y prepararnos la mesa de la terraza.

Me sentí rugir el estómago, tenia hambre, y todo tenía tan buena pinta. Las frutas, las creps, los croissants rellenos, el café... Si Talia no aparecía pronto no iba a poder esperarla.

Afortunadamente tardó cinco minutos en vestirse y nos pusimos a desayunar.

- Que rico parece todo, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.- Dijo sentándose en una silla. Comenzamos a comer y nos tomamos las pastillas. Al cabo de un rato, el dolor parecía haberse esfumado de mi cabeza.

- ¡Y entonces!- Me dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía la taza de café en sus manos.

- ¿Entonces que?- Sabia a lo que se refería, pero tenía la esperanza de que no se acordase.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero, no te hagas la tonta, os vi perfectamente, vi como Shanon te besaba, ¿Que pasó?

- Pues nada, que hicimos comentarios sobre lo buena pareja que hacéis Gregory y tu, y nos quedamos mirándonos, jamás pensé que me fuera a besar, pero lo hizo. Me beso en los labios.

- ¿Y te dejaste besar? No digas que no.

- Me dejé llevar, pero después le dije que estábamos muy borrachos para ser coherentes.

- Te gustó el beso no lo puedes negar.- Dijo riéndose de una manera escandalosa.

- No... bueno si... hay ya ni se lo que digo. Si me gustó para que te voy a engañar, es un chico muy dulce, se me puso la piel de gallina.

- Te gusta Shanon...

- No, bueno no te voy a negar que tiene su encanto, pero es mi amigo, no quiero hacer nada de lo que después me arrepienta, no quiero perder su amistad.

- Pero te volvió loca su beso, te lo veo en la cara.

- Calla anda.- Dije dándola un golpecito en el hombro. Noté como la emoción me hacía sonrojarme. Talia lo noto y cambiamos de tema.

- Bueno y en cuanto al entrenamiento, ¿vamos a ir a casa de Jeff?

- La verdad es que me apetece ir, pero no se.

- Vamos lo pasaremos genial, será divertido.

- Vale.- Dije convencida- Voy a llamarle para decírselo. Cogí mi teléfono y lo llamé.- Jeff soy Mary...si vamos a ir a entrenar a tu casa...si, dentro de más o menos una hora estaremos allí, OK, chao.- Colgué el teléfono.

- ¿Que ha dicho?

- Que nos espera en su casa dentro de una hora, así es que vamos.- Terminamos de desayunar y luego cogimos un taxi hasta casa de Jeff. Al llegar Beth nos recibió.

- Hola chicas, que tal.

- Nos hemos levantado con resaca.- Dije sonriendo.- Menuda fiesta.

- ¿Estás sola?- Preguntó Talia al no ver a Jeff.

- Si, teníamos una cuerda del ring del gimnasio que estaba dañada y Jeff ha ido a por otra. Pero volverá enseguida. ¿Podríais ayudarme con unas plantas del jardín?

- Claro, espero no estropear tus rosales, jejeje.- Dije bromeando. Salimos al jardín y ayudamos a trasplantar algunos rosales a Beth.

- Estoy tan atareada, el jardinero no puede venir en una semana, y encima tengo que salir a hacer la compra. Le dije a Jeff que no tardara por si venías pronto que yo iba a salir a hacerla, pero no he tenido tiempo. Que estrés.

- Bueno no te preocupes, hoy invito a comer yo.- La dije- Después te ayudaremos a hacer la compra.

- Te tomo la palabra, he.- Hacia un calor horrible y Beth amablemente nos ofreció un refresco.- Chicas, será mejor que entremos dentro, hace un calor sofocante, tengo naranjada fría en la nevera, os apetece.

- La verdad es que si, tengo la boca seca.- Dijo Talia. Entramos en la cocina y nos encontramos con Jeff. Echo una pena, cubierto de grasa en todo el pecho:

- Beth cariño, pensé que estabas haciendo la compra. Hola chicas.- Le saludamos.

- Se me hizo tarde, y las chicas me estaban ayudando con los rosales, pero ¿Que te ha pasado?

- El puñetero coche, que ha tenido un problema. Debe de estar estropeado, se me quedó parado y cuando fui a mirarle, me saltó todo el aceite.

- Mira como te has puesto.- Dijo Beth riéndose.

- Pues tenías que ver a Matt, el pobre se ha manchado toda la cara y el cuerpo.- Al escuchar aquello se me encongió el estómago. Matt estaba allí.- Es que me lo encontré de camino, el sabe de estas cosas más que yo. Siempre arregla el las cuerdas.- Me entraron unas ganas horribles de ir al baño, pero no sabia donde estaba.

- Jeff necesito ir al baño. ¿donde queda?

- Tendrás que ir al del piso de arriba porque Matt se esta bañando abajo. Está según subes, la primera puerta a la izquierda.

- Vale.- Fui por el pasillo recto hasta las escaleras y según pasé por la puerta de el cuarto de baño, no pude evitar fijarme en que la puerta estaba un poco abierta.

Sin poder resistir la tentación me acerque a ella y la abrí con cuidado. Miré hacia los lados y no había ni rastro de nadie. Se me estaba ocurriendo una idea maquiavélica en mi mente, y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme. Me colé en el baño y vi la ropa de Matt limpia sobre la taza del wáter, y unas toallas colgando.

- "Matt no sospecha que estamos aquí, así es que se va a enterar, pienso cobrármelas todas" - Pensaba. Sin dudarlo un segundo, cogí en silencio toda la ropa de Matt, junto con sus zapatos y las toallas, dejándole completamente "inofensivo". Salí poco a poco del cuarto de baño, y antes de salir, pude ver entre los cristales y las cortinas de la ducha, el cuerpo desnudo de Matt, desde la espalda hasta el culo. Tenia un culo precioso, sin pelos, y me llamó mucho la atención sus músculos tan marcados. Antes de que me descubriera tenía que salir de allí, cerré la puerta poco a poco y me fui al cuarto de baño del piso superior. Dejé toda la ropa de Matt y las toallas en el cuarto de baño de arriba, y después de aliviarme, bajé de nuevo con los chicos.

Intenté disimular las ganas de reír y a duras penas lo pude conseguir.

Estábamos charlando en la cocina, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz a lo lejos:

- Jeff, ¿dónde me has dejado la ropa y las toallas?

- Están en el cuarto de baño, te las dejé encima del wáter.- Dijo gritándole. Me tapé la boca para que no se notará mi risa. Se escuchó la puerta del baño y al momento apareció Matt en la sala como su madre lo trajo al mundo:

- Muy gracioso pero...- No pudo terminar la frase, cuando nos vio se quedó paralizado y completamente rojo.

- Matt ¿Que haces en bolas?- Dijo Jeff. Talia, Beth y yo nos dimos la vuelta alucinadas y sin poder parar de reir.

- Joder Jeff, me habías dicho que estabas solo en casa, como me iba a imaginar que tenías compañía.- Dijo escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de un sofá.- Mi ropa no estaba en el baño. Y no había ninguna toalla. Pensé que me estabas gastando una broma.

- Que raro, si te lo había dejado ahi.- Matt se tapo con dos cojines y se marchó muerto de la vergüenza, mientras nosotras y Jeff nos partíamos el culo a su costa.

Me sentía genial, sobretodo, después de habérmelas cobrado una por una, y ahora no iba a perder la oportunidad de restregárselo en cara.

Llegaron Shanon y Gregory y al vernos riéndonos nos preguntaron:

- ¿Que espectáculo nos hemos perdido?- Preguntó Shanon.

- Mi hermano que esta colgado, a salido en pelotas de la ducha pensando que estaba solo y ya os podéis imaginar.- Los chicos comenzaron a partirse el culo de risa, ellos también.

Shanon me miraba de una manera tan especial, que le brillaban los ojos. Al parecer el también recordaba el beso de la noche anterior.

- Bueno voy a arreglar el ring. Quien me echa una mano.- dijo Jeff. Salimos al jardín, Gregory ayudó a Jeff a cambiar la cuerda y Talia que sabia que tenía que hablar con Shanon, entretuvo a Beth. Nada más quedarnos solos, Shanon se acercó a mi con una sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara, y me dijo:

- No creas que se me a olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Shanon...

- ¿No me digas que no te gustó el beso? Pude sentir como se te ponían los pelos de punta.

- No es eso claro que me gusto, eres un chico muy atractivo y besas muy bien...- dije sonriendo

- Pero... siempre hay un pero. Mira voy a ser franco contigo, me gustas y pensé que...- Le tape la boca con los dedos.

- Shanon, eres un gran amigo, y si me atraes, pero de momento no siento nada más fuerte por ti. No quiero que comencemos a tontear y nuestra amistad se deteriore, no lo soportaría...

- Pensé que te gustaba.- dijo muy serio.

- Y me atraes mucho pero no quiero comenzar algo de lo que no estoy segura, me entiendes verdad.

- Si, yo tampoco quiero que se deteriore nuestra amistad. Además tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar de conquistarte.

- Jejeje eres un don juan, he.- Dije dándole un abrazo.

- Bueno entonces queda olvidado.

- Olvidado que dices, si fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, solo quedemos como amigos, ok.- Dije riendo.

- Vale, me alegro que fuese uno de los mejores besos de tu vida.- Dijo riendo también. Las chicas volvieron junto a nosotros y Matt salió de la casa. Shanon no pudo evitar reírse.

- Si ya ten contaron ¿no?.- Dijo antes de que él articulara palabra.- ¿Bueno no íbamos a entrenar, pues a que esperamos?- Jeff nos llamó a lo lejos y fuimos hasta el pequeño gimnasio que tenía en su casa. No es que me hiciera mucha ilusión compartir estancia con Matt, pero teníamos que entrenar y no podíamos retrasarnos más. Estubimos haciendo estiramientos, y luego, se subieron al ring, Jeff y Matt, que se enfrentaron en el ring. Después les tocó a Gregory y Shanon, y para terminar, nos subimos Talia y yo.

Nada más subir al ring, noté la mirada de Matt, me miraba fijamente, con unos ojos totalmente expresivos, pero esta vez no había rencor en su mirada. Por su puesto que iba a hacer el mejor entrenamiento de mi vida, solo para darle en las narices y se diera cuenta de mis aptitudes como luchadora. Comenzamos a luchar, y tras hacerle unas cuantas llaves y unos cuantos golpes a Talia, terminé saltando contra ella desde las cuerdas.

Talia terminó muy cansada en medio del ring:

- Me rindo, si ni siquiera me has dejado levantarme tia.- Dijo sonriente. Los chicos comenzaron a ovacionarme, todos menos Matt, que simplemente se quedó pasmado y alucinado por mi combate. Shanon se subió al ring y me dijo:

- Has tenido suerte, pero ya verás ahora.- intento hacerme una llave, pero lo esquivé de un salto y le golpeé con mis piernas por la parte de atrás de las rodillas, se cayó al suelo, y aproveché para hacerle la llave de cuello. Finalmente terminó por rendirse.

- Joder tía menudas piernas. Me has tumbado en menos de cinco minutos.- Matt se quedó alucinado mientras le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica.

Enseguida supe que le había impactado mi forma de luchar.

- ¿Que desayunaste hoy?- Dijo Jeff- Joder, Shanon te a tumbado.- Dijo riéndose.

Había llegado la hora de comer y tras recuperarnos un poco, nos fuimos a comer todos a un restaurante de barrio. No era muy lujoso, pero era tranquilo y se estaba muy a gusto. Estuvimos charlando largo y tendido, después me acerque al mostrador para pedir unos helados y ocurrió algo que me sorprendió enormemente. Les pregunte a los chicos:

- ¿Os apetece helado?

- Si de fresa por favor.- Dijo Beth, Shanon quería uno de vainilla igual que Jeff y Gregory uno de chocolate. De repente Matt, que había pasado todo el día sin dirigirme la palabra, me habló:

- Espera que te ayude con los helados.- Se levantó y vino conmigo hasta la barra del bar. Una vez allí y mientras esperábamos que nos hicieran todos los helados, le pregunté:

- Que milagro tú ayudándome...

- Si quizás te sorprenda, pero quería hablar contigo a solas.

- Eso me sorprende aún más, ¿Y que quieres decirme esta vez?, ¿Quieres saber a quien me he tirado?...- Dije muy sarcásticamente. Dejé salir toda mi furia en ese comentario.

- Si, ya se que me pasé, que no tenía que haberte dicho lo que te dije, sin conocerte de nada tienes razón en que no se nada de ti. Y por eso quiero pedirte una disculpa.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Matt Hardy, pidiendo disculpas a una "insignificante" novata del wrestling.

- Nunca dije que fueras insignificante, nunca te había visto pelear y hoy me has dejado impresionado, tienes una técnica impecable, pero tampoco quiero decir que me caigas bien ahora, solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. Me pasé mucho, vale. Estaba en un mal momento y no pude evitarlo, contenta.- Me dejó tan flipada que no sabia que responder. Estaba tan serio, que por un momento me pareció sincero, pero después al acordarme de las cosas que me había hecho me puse al rojo vivo. Nos trajeron los helados, Matt cogió la mitad para ayudarme a llevarlos y con una sonrisa en la cara, le dije:

- Por cierto Matt, tienes un culo precioso.- Me miró fijamente

- Si no me...- Se quedó sin palabras, enseguida comprendió a lo que me refería.- entonces tu...

- Si, yo te quité la ropa y las toallas del baño, o te creías que tu bromita de mandarme en otra dirección al cuarto de mantenimiento iba a quedar impune.- Se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fui a llevarles los helados a los chicos. Matt vino detrás de mi y repartió los que el traía.

Su cara era un poema, no dejó de mirarme enfadado durante el resto de la comida. Tenia ganas de cogerme por el cuello y estrujarme con sus propias manos, pude notárselo y eso me hacía sentirme más orgullosa.

Después de comer, volví al hotel, estaba cansada y quería dormir un rato. Talia se quedó con su novio y los Hardy volvieron a casa con Shanon. Me duché para quitarme el calor que tenía y después me tumbé en la cama, mientras pensaba en la manera que me había vengado de Matt y las risas, me quedé completamente dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Me desperté aturdida. Era de noche, ¿cuantas horas llevaría dormida? Miré mi móvil y eran las ocho de la tarde. Me levanté y me lavé la cara. Comprobé que me había quedado dormida solo con la bata de baño. Golpearon la puerta y tras decirme que era Talia, la abrí:

- ¿Te acabas de levantar?

- Si, he dormido como una niña pequeña, casi toda la tarde. Pasa.- Talia pasó al interior de la habitación. La noté algo nerviosa, así es que la pregunté directamente:

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo preocupada.

- Bueno más que preocupada, un poco indecisa, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Dime.- Nos sentamos en la cama y comenzamos a hablar.

- Gregory me a pedido que vivamos juntos.- Me alegré un montón al oír eso, se que Talia siempre lo había deseado.- Y no se que decirle.

- Que no sabes que decirle, si llevas deseando que te lo pida durante un montón de tiempo ¿y ahora no sabes que decir? Pues dile que si.

- ¿como sabes que yo quería eso? Bueno además no quiero dejarte sola.

- ¿dejarme sola? Pero si no me vas a dejar sola, nos seguiremos viendo igual.

- No sé, dejarte aquí tirada en el hotel, sin saber a donde mudarte, no puedo hacerte eso.- Era una gran amiga, había pensado en mi. Pero yo no podía ser egoísta y pedirla que se quedara conmigo para no quedarme sola, cosa que tampoco me disgustaba.

- No seas tonta, a mi no me importa, además no me voy a quedar toda la vida en un hotel, buscaré mi propia casita, y como no vengas a verme te mato.- Dije bromeando. Talia me abrazó.

- Eres una gran amiga, gracias por apoyarme siempre. Mañana quedaré a comer con Gregory y le daré la noticia.- Me alegraba verla tan contenta. Si ella estaba feliz yo la apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomase.

Al día siguiente, estaba en la habitación de mi hotel viendo la tele cuando recibí una llamada de Beth:

- Mary, disculpa por molestarte.

- Que va, si no me molestas. Estaba haciendo zapping en la tele. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo al lago que hay aquí cerca de mi casa. Los chicos van a grabar su hardy show y he pensado que podrías venirte, así estamos un rato solas y charlamos.

- Claro, dame un par de minutos que me ponga traje de baño y enseguida voy, jejeje. Hasta ahora.- Al fin un día de chicas solas, sin malos entendidos, ni cabreos... Me puse mi bikini rosa y negro y un vestido corto. Cogí un taxi y fui a casa de Beth y Jeff.

Me saludó tan efusivamente como siempre, y después de coger unas toallas, fuimos a tomar el sol al lago. Era un lago precioso y con algunos toboganes para tirarse al agua desde distintas alturas.

Mientras tomábamos en sol comenzamos a hablar:

- La verdad es que te estás convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga, sabes, es tan difícil sobrellevar todo esto. Cuando los chicos enstan de gira que se pasan más de dos semanas sin volver a casa lo paso fatal.

- Visto desde tu punto de vista es muy chungo. Le quieres mucho a Jeff, verdad.

- Si y los días que paso sin verle se me hacen eternos.

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

- Llevo queriendo a Jeff toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, aunque nos a costado mucho estar juntos. Lo que peor llevo son las lesiones. Los dos lo pasamos fatal. El se agobia y al mismo tiempo me agobia a mi. Pero después los ratos que pasamos juntos lo compensa.- Seguimos hablando durante largo y tendido, hasta que se nos quedó enrojecida la piel. Tenia muchisimo calor, así es que le dije a Beth que nos diéramos un baño.

- Prefiero seguir tomando el sol un rato más, después te acompaño.- Me dijo. Decidida a darme un baño me lancé al lago y comencé a nadar de una lado a otro para hacer ejercicio. Después de un rato nadando me dirigí de nuevo a la orilla para salir del agua y secarme. Pero al llegar me di cuenta de que Beth no estaba y en su lugar estaba nada más y nada menos que Matt. Me sorprendió mucho que se quedara allí sin decir nada, después de lo que le había confesado el día anterior. Estaba sonriéndome cosa que me extraño aun todavía más.

- ¿Donde está Beth?- Le pregunté sin preámbulos.

- A tenido que ir a ayudar a Jeff con unas cosas, vine a traerle el recado.

- ¿Y que haces tu aquí?

- Tranquila que vengo en son de paz.- Escuchar eso me terminó de tranquilizar. Finalmente Matt había comprendido las cosas. - ¿Nadamos un rato?- Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bañador. Definitivamente no terminaba de fiarme de él. Estaba segura de que estaba tramando algo. Salí del agua y me seque con una toalla. Matt comenzó a subir al tobogán más alto, y desde lo alto me dijo:

- Vamos, no te vayas a salir del agua solamente porque haya venido yo.

- Llevaba nadando un rato ya.

- Vamos, sube y tírate conmigo.- Me daba un miedo horrible saltar desde tanta altura.

- Estas loco, no subo ahí ni siquiera borracha.

- Pues yo voy a lanzarme.- La verdad es que era una altura considerable. Y parecía bastante peligroso.

- Matt deja de hacer el cabra y bájate de ahí.- Pero Matt hizo caso omiso a mis advertencias y se tiro desde lo más alto. Miré al agua desesperada porque no salía. Finalmente salió a la superficie.

-¿Preocupada por mi?

- Me has asustado, imbécil, pensé que no salías.- Le dije enfadada. De repente Matt comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en la pierna.

- Joder, me a dado un calambre.

- Venga Matt no me tomes el pelo.- Pero Matt parecía dolorido y me estaba comenzando a preocupar, por mucho que lo odiara, no quería que se ahogara.

- Joder no es broma, Mary ayúdame, joder.- Matt se hundió, no sabia que hacer, ¿y si era verdad y se ahogaba? Sin vacilar, dejé la toalla a un lado y me lancé a ayudarle. Comencé a bucear pero no le encontraba.

- Matt, joder, no me asustes.- Me sumergí para buscarle pero nada.- Matt lo siento, pero esto ya es demasiado. Matt contéstame.- Grite- Oh dios mío.

Cada vez me ponía más nerviosa. Matt no aparecía por ningún lado. De repente alguien me tocó en el hombro por atrás.

- Tranquila que estoy vivo.- Me di la vuelta y era él.

- Matt joder, me has dado un susto de muerte capullo.- Fui a darle una bofetada en la cara pero me agarró la mano. Después me cogió por la cintura y me apretó contra su pecho.

- ¿Que haces? Suéltame.

- Es que ¿acaso te pongo nerviosa?- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mi corazón latía desbocado sin entender la razón, el calor del cuerpo de Matt me ruborizaba las mejillas, y tenia sus labios tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en Los míos.

- Ni lo sueñes Matt Hardy.- Estaba temblando en sus brazos, no entendía la razón, si le odiaba como podía tener esas sensaciones dentro de mi. Matt me besó impulsivamente. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos al mismo tiempo que tiernos y apasionados. Me estrujó aún más contra su pecho; apenas podía resistirme, no tenía fuerzas. Me besaba con tanta delicadeza que sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda hicieron que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

De repente sentí un cosquilleo extraño en mi espalda, Matt se apartó lentamente y de repente me di cuenta de que no tenía la parte de arriba del bikini.

- Preciosos pechos.- Me dijo. Me miré y tenía completamente los pechos al aire. Matt comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla del lago rápidamente con el sujetador del bikini en las manos.

- Matt vuelve aquí ahora mismo, devuélveme el bikini. ¿No te atreverás?- Matt se secó y comenzó a coger todas mi ropa.

- Crees que no. Lo siento pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de lo que me hiciste.

- Tu empezaste primero, maldita sea, no puedes dejarme aquí, me moriré de frío.

- No creas, además siempre puedes salir del lago y regresar a tu casa.

- Como voy a regresar, no te atrevas a tocar mis cosas.- Matt me hizo caso omiso y tras llevarse todas las toallas y mi ropa, me dijo:

- No creas que me lo voy a llevar todo, no soy tan malo, te dejo los zapatos, no te lastimes tus delicados piececitos.

- Matt no des un paso más y devuélveme la ropa cretino.

- Adiós Mary.- Matt se alejaba cada vez mas.

-¡Matt Joder, vuelve, maldito cabrón, te odio Matt Hardy!- gritaba sin cesar, mientras el se alejaba sonriente y levantando mi ropa en lo alto en señal de victoria. No podía ser, como iba a salir con los pechos al aire. Sentí mi cabeza explotar de la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Como podía ser que Matt me dejara allí, desnuda, y sin ninguna oportunidad de valerme por mi misma, Como coño iba a salir de ahí.

Esperé un rato para ver si volvía y le llamé a gritos, pero no obtenía respuesta. Llevaba una hora en el agua y comenzaba a anochecer. Tenia que buscar la manera de salir de allí. ¿como había podido engañarme con un simple beso? En ese momento me sentía una mierda.

Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y apenas podía más cuando de repente escuche unos gritos:

- Mary estás aquí.- Era Beth, en cuanto escuche su voz comencé a llamarla gritando.

- ¡Beth ayúdame!- Beth llegó al lago y al verme metida en el agua me dijo:

- Pero que coño haces todavía aquí, pensé que te habías ido, menos mal me me ha dicho ahora mismo Matt que te estabas bañando todavía, vine a ver si te pasaba algo.- Por suerte Beth traía una toalla colgada del cuello.

- Es una larga historia que ya te contaré.

- ¿Y tu ropa y las demás toallas?

- Ayúdame a salir de aquí y después te cuento.- tenia las manos entumecidas por el frío y apenas tenía fuerza. Por lo menos el cretino de Matt, la había dicho a Beth que estaba en el lago, menos mal que no llegaron más lejos sus ideas. Beth alucinaba en colores y le conté la historia.

- Joder con Matt, será cabrón.- Claro que no conté toda la historia, apenas las últimas bromitas de Matt y la mía. Vamos que vas a coger un resfriado. Me tapé con la toalla tiritando y fui hasta casa de Jeff. Beth me dejó algo de ropa, me vestí y decidí volver a mi hotel.

- Entonces se fue y se a llevado mi ropa, que cínico. Escucha Beth, quiero irme al hotel y descansar, mañana hablamos ok. Gracias por prestarme la ropa, te la devolveré.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

- No, no te preocupes, te juro que si encuentro hoy a Matt, lo mato con mis propias manos.

- Es que me dijo que Jeff me necesitaba y que tenia que venir urgente, lo tenía planeado el capullo. - Bueno me marcho, hasta mañana, despídeme de Jeff ok. Chao.- Volví al hotel. Nada más coger la cama, caí rendida por el calorcito que desprendían las sábana.. Finalmente terminé dormida.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Me levanté temprano, un poco malhumorada. Me di una ducha y me vestí. Las chicas de limpieza del hotel, trajeron mi colada limpia. Seleccioné la ropa de Beth y la guardé en una bolsa. Después la llamé por teléfono:

- Hola Beth que tal

- Hola Mary, ya sabes que yo siempre estoy bien, y dime ¿Que tal has pasado la noche?

- Llegué tan cansada que no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada y me acosté de inmediato. Pero hoy no es uno de mis mejores días. Por cierto ya tengo limpia y lista tu ropa.

- No te preocupes hombre, ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y pasamos la mañana juntas?

- Si no te importa, preferiría que quedáramos en otro sitio, así tomamos algo. Por nada del mundo quiero encontrarme con el gracioso de tu cuñado. A demás tenía pensado salir a buscar una casa para mudarme.

- Genial, pues si quieres me paso por tu hotel y te acompaño.

- Claro, quedamos en el hall del hotel dentro de una media hora.

- Allí, estaré.- Dijo Beth. Me despedí de ella y colgamos.

Ni loca se me hubiera ocurrido regresar de nuevo a casa de Jeff, y quizás pasara un tiempo en que volviera a pasarme. Esta vez Matt se había pasado de la raya.

No quería estropearme el día y ahora tenía que centrar mi atención en buscar una casa donde mudarme. El próximo Show de TNA se acercaba y por nada del mundo podía permitirme distracciones, pues se avecinaban cambios importantes en nuestros Story Lines. Llamé a Talia para que nos acompañara y pasar el día las tres juntas, pero no contestaba su móvil.

Estaba esperando a Beth en el Hall del hotel. Cuando apareció, nos saludamos y nos marchamos a mirar casas. Estuvimos en una agencia mirando unas casas que tenían en venta. No quería una casa muy grande pero tan poco vulgar, y estaba indecisa.

- La verdad es que no busco una casa enorme, si no más bien medianita.

- De eso nada chica.- Me dijo Beth- Eres una Knokout y tienes que buscarte una casa a tu medida.

- Es que hay tantas que no se cual escoger.- Dije mirando las fotos.

- Este chalet es bastante amplio y cuenta con una enorme parcela con piscina y un bonito jardín. Está a dos km de la ciudad, pero está en un entorno tranquilo, en uno de las mejores zonas de todo Carolina del Norte.- Dijo el agente enseñándome unas cuantas fotos.

Era una casa preciosa, aunque algo grande y tenía un jardín espectacular, con una amplia piscina donde se podía ver como una pequeña cascada decorándola.

Me llamó mucho la atención. Era algo cara pero en cuanto la vi, supe que esa sería la casa de mi vida, a demás. Ahora podía permitirme ese lujo, por mi misma y eso era algo que me alegraba enormemente.

- Esta es perfecta para ti, ¿Que dices?- Me preguntó Beth esperando ansiosa mi respuesta.

- Me encanta, si creo que este es un lugar ideal para vivir.

- Si quiere podemos trasladarnos hasta allí para que usted vea la casa y decida con más calma.- Solamente bastó un gesto de aprobación y nos trasladamos hasta el Chalet.

El agente de la inmobiliaria nos estuvo mostrando la casa, y era mucho más grande de lo que yo me había imaginado. Pero no me importaba, me había gustado desde el principio y había decidido quedarme con ella.

Volvimos a la inmobiliaria y firme el contrato. Tardaría dos días en darme las escrituras y las llaves, pero al menos ya tenía un lugar seguro a donde ir. Mi primera casa, una de las mayores ilusiones de mi vida.

Beth me felicito mientras tomábamos unos refrescos en un bar cercano. Algunas personas se acercaron a saludarnos y a pedirme autógrafos. Cosa que accedí encantada.

Una vez a solas, Beth y yo estuvimos hablando:

- Me alegro de que al fin, hayas encontrado tu lugar ideal para vivir, mucho mejor que en los hoteles.

- Y que lo digas, pienso hacer una inauguración por todo lo alto, cuando que tenga lista la casa. Gracias por ayudarme, me hubiera vuelto loca sola tratando de conseguir una vivienda.

- De nada.- Beth sonrió y bebió un trago de su refresco. Estuvo unos minutos pensativa y después comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

- ¿Que te pasa, de que te ríes?- Dije intrigada.

- Nada, solo que me estaba acordando la paliza que le diste a Shanon Moore.- Comencé a reír yo también al recordarlo.

- Pobre, eso le pasa por chulito, se subió al ring presumiendo que me iba a ganar y así le paso.- Las dos no podíamos parar de reír todo el rato recordando los momentos graciosos vividos.

- Madre mía es tardísimo Beth, lo siento pero tengo que marcharme. Esta tarde tengo entrenamiento para el programa de mañana.

- No te preocupes, ya quedaremos, yo también tengo cosas que hacer solo que se pasó el tiempo volando.- Beth me acompañó al coche y le di la bolsa con su ropa. Después nos despedimos.

Llegué de nuevo al hotel y quedé con Talia para comer.

Mientras comíamos la puse al corriente de las noticias sobre mi nueva casa y le conté lo sucedido con Matt:

- ¿Entonces te dejó desnuda en medio del lago?, ¿Y te besó?- Dijo riéndose. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no chillar demasiado.

- No te rías que no tiene gracia.

- Joder Mary es que como se te ocurre dejarle en pelotas delante de todas nosotras, eres única tía. Y luego quieres que no me ría. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que hubieses sido tú la que escondió la ropa. Que mala.

- Matt empezó primero. No sabes cuanto le odio, es que no puedo ni verle.- Dije roja de ira. Talia no podía dejar de reírse y pasó toda la comida recordándolo.

Al final de la tarde, nos fuimos al gimnasio del hotel y estuvimos entrenando muy duro durante el resto de la tarde. Terminamos agotadas, y después de hacer una cena ligerita, nos fuimos a dormir.

Con tanto lío en mi cabeza se me olvidó preguntarle sorbe su comida con Gregory, joder y ella que siempre se había preocupado tanto de mis cosas.

Al día siguiente, nos preparamos para el Show. Talia y yo estábamos en los vestuarios justo antes de hacer nuestra aparición estelar. Me contó sus planes con su novio:

- Finalmente me traslado con Gregory, si le llegas a ver que contento se puso.

- Me alegro por ti, de verdad, espero que os vayan muy bien las cosas.- La di un abrazo. Nos llamaron entre bastidores para hacer nuestra salida estelar. Nos tocaba pelear en contra de Salinas y Taylor.

Hicimos nuestra espectacular entrada y cuando llegaron al ring nuestras oponentes, comenzamos la pelea, que debía de durar unos doce minutos. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y llegó uno de los momentos más arriesgados del combate de la noche.

Salinas se encontraba fuera del ring, y Talia se subió al poste para hacer su salto sobre ella. Mientras Taylor y yo intercambiábamos golpes.

Talia saltó sobre Salinas y la derribó, pero justo al caer, se golpeó en la pierna con una de las barandillas del recinto. Escuché su grito y sus gemidos, y me asusté. Alcé la vista como pude, pues no podía salirme del guión y la contemplé retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Enseguida pensé lo peor. No era normal aquella sangré, no sabía si se había roto un hueso, o cual era su estado, solo sabía que teníamos que terminar el combate.

Talia se subió al ring, con la pierna ensangrentada, y se acercó hasta donde estábamos Taylor y yo peleando.

Hicimos una llave conjunta y después mientras Salinas permanecía en el suelo y Talia sobre la lona del ring medio desmayada, hice la cuenta de tres a Taylor y nos proclamamos campeonas. Taylor y Salinas, se marcharon enfurecidas y enseguida vinieron los del equipo médico para ayudar a Talia.

La revisaron la pierna, la cual tenía atravesada por una raja de 5 cm desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. La tumbaron en una camilla, pues apenas podía mantenerse en pié, y nada más subirla, se desmayo en la misma camilla.

Los médicos se la llevaron en una ambulancia, y como nuestra actuación de la noche había terminado, la acompañé.

Los médicos de la ambulancia comenzaron a curarla pero eran incapaces de detener la hemorragia.

Finalmente y tras unos minutos angustiosos llegamos al hospital, y enseguida la metieron al quirófano.

Apenas podía creerlo, la angustia me estaba matando, y no paraba de darme vueltas a la cabeza, ¿que era lo que podía haber salido mal?, Por más que le di vueltas a la cabeza. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese mismo segundo, y lo más angustioso para mi, era no saber cual era el verdadero estado de salud de Talia.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Estaba en el hospital muerta de miedo sin saber que hacer. Llamé a Gregory y le conté lo sucedido. Muy asustado acudió al hospital, y juntos esperábamos noticias de Talia.

- Esta espera se me va a hacer eterna, llevan más de una hora ahí adentro.- Decía desesperado.- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

- Pues saltó desde el poste, cayó mal al suelo golpeándose con una barandilla del publico y ya no se absolutamente nada más.

- Joder, Joder la falta de noticias me va a volver loco.- Intenté calmarle como pude, aunque los dos estábamos muy nerviosos.

Llegó la directiva de TNA Dixie Carter junto a Rory, que enseguida se preocuparon por el estado de salud de Talia.

Les pusimos al corriente de todo lo que sabíamos y enseguida nos brindaron montones de ayuda para su recuperación y hacer que su estancia en el hospital fuera lo más cómoda posible.

El doctor salió del quirófano y nos dió información de Talia:

- Bien, pues al parecer, las heridas no son todo lo grave que parecían y solamente se habían roto unos cuantos vasos sanguíneos y un desgarramiento muscular. Hemos tenido de darle 28 puntos- Eso no sonaba bien.

- Doctor, podemos pasar a verla.- Decía Gregory con una voz temblorosa. El médico nos dejó pasar a saludarla. Aún estaba un poco adormilada por la anestesia pero pudimos intercambiar algunas palabras con ella.

Me quedé acompañando a Gregory toda la noche, mientras cuidábamos a Talia. Al día siguiente, finalmente despertó, eso si con algunos dolores.

- Dios mío, que me pasó, me duele tanto la pierna.- Gregory la beso para tranquilizarla..

- Tranquila cielo que solamente a sido una rajita de nada.- La dijo.

- Menudo susto me has dado chica, pero finalmente la operación a sido un éxito, y solamente a sido una herida.- La dije respirando aliviada por verla tan bien.

Durante el día no pararon de llegar visitas. Avisamos a Shanon, Jeff, Beth y los demás chicos para que supieran de la situación.

Mientras Talia charlaba sobre baja por lesión en la TNA, decidí irme al hotel para cambiarme de ropa y tomarme un baño. Me encontré con varias chicas de la empresa que acudían a visitar a Talia.

Al llegar al hotel me di un baño y me tomé un café con leche, Ya tenía fuerzas de nuevo para volver de nuevo al hospital y apoyar a mi amiga. Antes pasé por una tienda de dulces, para comprarle a Talia una caja de bombones de trufa, que la encantaban. Quería consentirla y mimarla, ahora tenía que darle todo mi apoyo para que se recuperara cuanto antes y volviera a ser mi pareja en TNA.

Volví al hospital y cogí el ascensor. Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi amiga, me encontré con una sorpresa inesperada. Allí estaban Beth, Jeff y Matt, visitando a Talia. Cuando vi a Matt se me encogió el estómago y quise gritarle todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente en esos momentos, agarrarle del cuello y arrastrarle de los pelos por toda la habitación.

Respiré hondo y tragando saliva como pude, intenté reaccionar lo más humanamente posible que pude. Matt me miró y al divisar el odio en mi mirada, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Beth que lo sabía todo, se tapó la boca con una mano para no reírse a carcajadas.

Al darme cuenta la eché una mirada fulminante. ¿Como se podía reír de una situación así?

Quería escaparme corriendo de allí, pero no quería levantar sospechas y tener que dar explicaciones, así es que muy amablemente les saludé.

- Hola chicos, que bien que hayáis venido todos.- Todos me dieron dos besos, incluido Matt que al hacerlo escuche una pequeña risita de sus labios. Estaba enfurecida de ira, pero no quería que se me notase y cambié de tema radicalmente.- ¿Que tal te sientes?- Le dije a Talia.

- Bueno pues con ganas de salir corriendo y soportando los dolores gracias a los calmantes.

- Sabes, tengo un remedio infalible para levantarte el ánimo.- Saque la caja de bombones y se la dí.

- Oh Bombones de Trufa!!! Ay dios, no llevo un día aquí y ya quieres que empiece a engordar.- Dijo bromeando.- Aunque son irresistibles, dijo llevándose uno a la boca.

- Pues al parecer si que es un remedio infalible para levantar el ánimo. ¿Tu también lo usas Mary?- Ese comentario terminó de arruinarme el día. ¿Como podía preguntarme eso? Acaso me veía malhumorada siempre o me estaba llamando gorda. Fuera como fuese, no me iba a quedar callada y le respondí.

- Si, y sabes, funciona a la perfección. Te quita todo el estrés y la mala leche. Tu también deberías probarlo, Matt.- Matt se quedó callado sin saber que decirme. Le había sorprendido de tal manera que le había dejado sin palabras y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, ahora era yo quien sonreía.

Pero para mi desgracia, Matt tenía un ingenio a prueba de bombas y respondió de nuevo.

- ¿A caso crees que lo necesito? Mm creo que tu si, tienes mala cara. ¿No has tenido una buena semana?, ¿Algún inconveniente?.- Nadie se enteraba de nada, a excepción de Beth y Talía que sabían lo que ocurrio en el lago y se limitaban a mirarnos perplejos. La conversación se estaba saliendo de sus pautas y parecía más una discusión de reproches, como verdaderamente era. Perfectamente sabía a lo que se refería Matt, sabía que en el lago lo había pasado francamente mal y se aprovechó de ello.

Sin poder disimular mi enfado respondí abiertamente:

- No, estoy perfectamente, bueno sin contar que mi amiga esta ahora en el hospital. Pero Matt te veo un poco malhumorado. Todavía debes de sentir vergüenza por haber salido en pelotas delante de nosotras, ¿no?, tuviste que pasar un momento de lo más bochornoso, ¿verdad?- Todos comenzamos a reírnos. Obviamente a Matt no le gustó que le dijera eso y enfadado me respondió de nuevo.

- Si, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera, pero tu ¿estás segura de que estás bien?, no te habrás pillado un resfriado, porque me he enterado de que estuviste haciendo top less en casa de Jeff y de Beth hasta muy entrada la noche.- Que cabrón, como podía decir eso. Como era de esperar, todos se rieron de mi.

- ¿En serio estuviste haciendo top less?- Me preguntaron Talia y Jeff. Me puse colorada, no sabía que decir. Matt había conseguido avergonzarme de nuevo delante de los chicos. Me sentí tan mal, que apenas podía reaccionar. Quería llorar, la impotencia de no poder seguir la conversación me apretaba tanto en el pecho que apenas podía respirar. ¿Como era capaz? No pensé que me odiara tanto para hacerme una jugarreta así.

Pero aún conservaba un as bajo la manga. Respiré hondo y tras soportar las risas de mis amigos, respondí riendo.

- Si, bueno tenía que ponerme morena y aprovechar que no había chicos para hacer top less, pero no te preocupes por mi Matt, estoy perfectamente, el que definitivamente tiene que estar algo tocado eres tú, porque me han dicho que te han visto con ropa de mujer, hace algunos días. ¿No estarás pensando en cambiarte de sexo verdad?- Ese comentario si que no se le esperaba y pude ver el ardor en sus ojos. Tanto Jeff, como Beth, Talia y yo no podíamos contener la risa.

- Joder Matt, no me digas que a estas alturas te vas a poner en ese plan.- Le dijo Jeff dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Beth y Talia nos miraban a los dos y se reían continuamente. Eran las únicas que entendía la situación y la discusión que para los demás no tenía importancia.

- Parece que habéis cogido confianza enseguida vosotros dos ¿no?.- Dijo Talia sin poder parar de reirse.

- La verdad es que si. Me encanta el sentido del humor de Matt.- Matt no tenía palabras. Le había dejado sin palabras definitivamente. ¿Que podía responder a eso? Respondiera con lo que respondiera, no iba a poder superar lo que yo hubiera dicho antes y dejarle callado me llenaba de una satisfacción enorme.

- Que graciosos...- Dijo al fin.- Voy a salir afuera a tomar un poco de aire. La verdad es que aquí somos muchos.- Matt se marchó mientras yo sonreía orgullosa de haberle ganado esa batalla. No siempre se saldría con la suya.

Estuvimos un rato hablando con Talia, pero ya era tarde y tenía ganas de volver al hotel y seguir preparando la mudanza. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando en la habitación, Matt no volvió a entrar y me alegré de que al menos no me amargara mis últimas horas de visita. Me despedí de los chicos y después me marché. Salí de las habitaciones y cuando caminaba por los pasillos encendí el móvil para ver si tenía mensajes.

En efecto, tenía un mensaje que me hizo mucha ilusión recibir. Era de Mark, pidiéndome que le llamara por un asunto muy importante que tenía que tratar conmigo y que era muy urgente.

Fui derecha hacia los ascensores, estaba tan intrigada con el mensaje de Mark que tenía unas ganas enormes de salir cuanto antes del hospital para llamarle, y saber como estaba.

Pero mi mala suerte no había terminado. Justo en los ascensores me encontré con Matt. Esto era el colmo, a todos lados donde iba, siempre me le encontraba, parecía mi sombra.

Después de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho en la habitación de Talia, seguramente comenzaríamos de nuevo a pelear. Pero no estaba dispuesta. Me dirigí hacia otro de los ascensores, y los dos estaban funcionando y parecían no llegar nunca.

- Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día.- Dijo Matt.

- Si que buena suerte que nos encontramos verdad.- Dije irónicamente. No paraba de pulsar en botón para llamar al ascensor, pero no obtenía respuesta y los ascensores no paraban de bajar. Finalmente sonó un click y el ascensor de la puerta donde estaba Matt se abrió.

Maldita mi suerte que justo tuviera que pararse ese ascensor. Matt entro en el ascensor y sujetó la puerta:

- Parece que tienes prisa. ¿Quieres subir en este? No es que me haga mucha gracia compartirlo contigo, pero como no soy una mala persona haré una excepción.- Le miré a la cara enfurecida.

- Que arrogante eres a veces de verdad.- El mensaje de Mark empezaba a preocuparme, y si le había pasado algo? No podía quedarme con la duda, así es que sin más remedio monté con Matt en el ascensor.

- ¿Bajas a la planta del garaje?- Le pregunté

- Si, me voy a casa, hoy no a sido para nada un buen día.- Dijo enfatizando sus palabras. Presioné el botón del garaje y sin poder callar mis pensamientos no pude evitar decir lo que pensaba en voz alta:

- Joder, definitivamente hoy es mi día de mala suerte.

- Sabes, tienes razón, hoy es un día terrible, "para todos" ¿Por qué será?- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Iba a responderle pero de repente se escuchó un chirrido muy fuerte y un golpe. El ascensor se paró en seco y del temblor, me lanzó contra la pared y me di un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared al lado de Matt.

- Oh Dios mío.- Dije levantandome con cuidado. Me ardía y dolía la cabeza, me comprobé si me había echo algún chichón y justo en la frente noté un pequeño corte del que salía unas gotas de sangre.

- ¿Pero que pasa?- Matt intentó abrir la puerta, pero no podía.- Maldita sea, ¿donde has tocado?

- No he tocado absolutamente nada.- Matt se dio la vuelta enfadado y al verme la herida se calmó un poco.

- Tienes un corte en la frente. ¿Estas bien?

- No te preocupes que para tu desgracia sobreviviré a esta heridita.- Dije malhumorada, comenzaba a hacer calor y comenzaba a faltarme el aire.- No me digas que....

- Si, nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor.- Oír eso no me gustaba los móviles, pero no tenían cobertura. Nunca había tenido claustrofobia, pero me daba un miedo terrible pensar que no iban a encontrarnos.

Si mi día había comenzado mal, ahora se ponía peor.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 

- ¡Por favor sacadnos de aquí, alguien me oye! - Decía mientras aporreaba la puerta.

- Oye cálmate que así no vamos a arreglar nada.- Dijo Matt.

- Como quieres que me calme, si estamos encerrados aquí.

- Ya hemos tocado la campanilla de emergencia, seguramente vendrán a sacarnos pronto.

- Para tu información Hardy, es la hora de la comida y seguro que el de mantenimiento está tomándose su comida muy tranquilo. Y no va a venir nadie si no nos oyen.- Comencé a pedir ayuda de nuevo y a golpear la puerta del ascensor cada vez más fuerte.

- Me vas a volver loco con tanto grito, ¡te quieres calmar de una vez!- dijo gritando. Llevaba más de una hora golpeando la puerta pero no obteníamos respuestas. Tocaba una y otra vez incesantemente hasta que ya agotada y sudando comencé a darme por vencida.

Me senté al lado de la puerta.

- Dios, con todos los ascensores de este hospital y tengo que quedarme cerrada precisamente contigo.

- Si, no me ves, yo estoy que salto de alegría. Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa, seguro que con el enfado le diste demasiado fuerte al botón y se quedó pillado.

- Si, échame a mi la culpa de todo como siempre, verdad.

- Mira Mary, a mi tampoco me hace gracia quedarme encerrado en este maldito ascensor contigo, escuchando tus gritos y tus rabietas como si fueras una niña pequeña malcriada.

- Habló el que es muy maduro, que para huir de sus problemas tiene que fastidiarle la vida a los demás. Estoy harta de tus lamentos y de tener que encontrarte en todos los lugares a donde voy.- Dije sin poder parar de gritar. Matt también estaba echo una furia y no dejaba de echarme las cosas en cara.

- Que sabrás tu de mis problemas.... si me hubieses espiado jamás me hubiera percatado ni de que existes.

- ¿Ola? Te crees el centro del mundo Hardy. Pues déjame decirte que vives en la tierra, así es que baja de las nubes y entérate de que además de ti, existen más personas en el mundo que precisamente no están en este mundo para lamerte el culo. Además no se que hago discutiendo contigo si al fin de cuentas siempre terminamos igual- Le respondí con sinceridad.

Entre los gritos, el calor y los golpes cada vez me dolía más y más la cabeza, y no podía evitar quejarme. Matt se sacó unos pañuelos de papel del bolsillo y me ofreció uno.

- Toma, será mejor que te cures.- Le mire alucinada de que ya no me chillara.

- Cuanta amabilidad, hubiera jurado que prefieres ver como me desangro.

- Eres una exagerada, apenas es un corte.

- Lo sé.- dije con una mueca de risa. Cada vez estaba sudando más y mas. Y mi desesperación crecía por momentos. Ya habían pasado mas de dos horas y seguíamos encerrados allí son obtener ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿No tendrás claustrofobia?

- No, pero el solo pensar que podemos estar aquí encerrados todo el día me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Y si no nos encuentran o si se cae el ascensor con nosotros dentro?

- No te preocupes que cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos nos buscarán.

- Si, pero para eso puede pasar un montón de horas, a demás nadie sabe donde estamos. Pensarán que estamos en casa.- Dije aterrada. La desesperación podía conmigo y me puse en pie de nuevo golpeando la puerta. A puñetazos y patadas.

- Por favor, alguien puede oírnos, estamos encerrados, que alguien nos ayude.....Dios mío.- Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Matt se acercó por detrás y pasando la mano por mi hombro me dijo:

- Tranquila, que nos van a sacar de aquí pronto. Terminarás haciéndote daño- Estaba tan nerviosa que no supe apreciar el gesto de amabilidad de Matt y echándome hacia un lado le dije bruscamente:

- Déjame, no entiendes que quiero salir de aquí.- Matt se puso serio y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta me djio.

- Mira, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí encerrados, así que es mejor para los dos que nos llevemos bien "de momento".

- ¿llevarnos bien?, santo cielo tu no eres el Matt que conozco.

- Estoy intentando poner todo de mi parte para no discutir pero contigo es imposible.- Dijo volviéndose a sentar en el suelo del ascensor.- Eres una histérica.

- ¿Histérica? Tu me pones histérica, porque no se que coño te traes contra mi.

- Si ahora el culpable soy yo, si la que gritas como una loca, "socorro sacadme de aquí"- dijo imitándome- Eres tú.

- Estar encerrada aquí me pone los nervios de punta, no puedes entenderlo.

- Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Tanto te molesta estar aquí conmigo?- Dijo muy serio.

- Pues sabes, si. Pero bueno como según tú yo soy la histérica. Todo en mi vida era perfecto hasta el momento en que te cruzaste en mi camino.

- Tu te cruzaste en mi camino, recuerdas...

- Oh perdona, señor egocéntrico, si salir a tomar un poco el aire fresco es cruzarse en tu camino, pues lo siento, pero no te da derecho a estar jodiéndome cada vez que puedes y te da la gana.

- Ya me disculpé una vez, pero tuviste que volver a las andadas.

- Tu empezaste el juego, te recuerdo que me indicaste mal el camino, me has tratado de puta y buscona, me llenaste la cabeza de pintura, me tiraste al lago..... y me dejaste medio desnuda en medio del lago congelandome.

- Te pedí perdón en su día y pensé que estaba olvidado, pero después me entero de que me tiendes una trampa para que salga desnudo delante de todas las chicas, ¿no?, ¿Como querías que reaccionara?

- Al menos tenías opción de salir hacia otro lado corriendo, pero es que tu te llevaste toda mi ropa y me dejaste medio desnuda. ¿Como pensabas que iba a salir?

- Solo quería escarmentarte, para que supieras la vergüenza que pasé yo en el momento en que supuestamente estamos mi hermano y yo solos y salgo desnudo y estáis todas allí.

- Dime una cosa Matt. ¿Si a Beth no se le hubiera ocurrido venir, hubieras sido capaz de dejarme allí toda la noche?

- ¿Que crees que soy un animal?- Dijo enfurecido. Me quedé callada y solo pude hacer un gesto con la cabeza.- Yo le avisé a Beth de que estabas en el lago. Si te hubiera querido dejar allí toda la noche, me hubiera callado, ¿no crees?

- Si por eso te llevaste mi ropa, además sabes estás discusiones no llegan a ningún lado, jamás nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

- Mira en eso tienes razón. En esto es en lo único que estamos de acuerdo los dos. Parecemos dos críos haciéndonos putadas mutuamente.

- La verdad es que esto me sobrepasa, estoy cansada de discutir y está claro que jamás nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, así es que demos este asunto por terminado.- Dije zanjando el tema.

- Creo que tienes razón, debemos de ser maduros, y no armar más escándalos. Además creo que nos hemos pasado bastante los dos.- dijo Matt muy serio. Estuvimos en silencio un rato, un momento que fue eterno. Las horas del reloj parecían ir cada vez más y mas lento. Llevábamos cuatro horas encerrados sin noticias y comenzaba a estar hambrienta y sedienta.

- Vamos a morir deshidratados.....- dije angustiada.

- No seas exagerada. Seguro que no tardan.

- Llevas diciendo eso, estas dos últimas horas...- Matt se daba aire como podía con las manos. Hacia un calor sofocante, estábamos empapados en sudor.

- No puedo con este calor.- Se quitó la camiseta y eso hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, sin entender muy bien el motivo.

Tenía los pectorales del pecho muy marcados y apenas sin pelos. Sus brazos musculosos trataban de apaciguar el calor que sentía abanicándose con la mano sin mucho éxito. Una gota de sudor, recorrió el pecho de Matt y fue a parar hasta su ombligo.

No pude evitar recorrer con mis ojos el recorrido de aquella gota.

Ver a Matt así me hacía tener aún más calor y más sofocón. Sentí curiosidad por acariciarle su fornida espalda. En ese momento no pude evitar fijarme en todo su cuerpo, sus manos, sus piernas, su pecho, su......

De repente Matt me miró y sentí enrrojecerme. Me había pillado mirándole, y estaba sonriente. Muerta de la vergüenza miré hacia otro lado e intenté no pensar en la forma tan perfecta de su pecho y sus musculosos brazos fortalecidos en el gimnasio.

Dios, me estaba atormentando yo sola. No podía apartar mi mente de aquellos pensamientos. Seguramente el golpe en la cabeza me estaba haciendo efecto. ¿Como podía fijarme en Matt de esa manera, si le odiaba por como me había tratado?

Un millón de pensamientos me asaltaron la cabeza en ese momento. Matt rompió ese silencio diciéndome unas palabras.

- Si te molesta, me vuelvo a poner la camiseta.- En ese momento me fijé en su boca, en sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar el beso que me había dado en el lago.

Después al recordad que lo hizo para quitarme la parte de arriba del bikini, se volvió a encender en mi la mecha de la ira.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, a mi no me molesta.- Dije intentando parecer indiferente., aunque no se si lo conseguí pues Matt no dejaba de sonreírme y yo de imaginar cosas extrañas.

No entendía lo que me pasaba; seguramente que seria el calor que me nublara la mente.

- ¿Estás nerviosa, o son ideas mías?

- Ideas tuyas,- dije sin poder disimular mirarle con deseo.

- Si como en el lago ¿verdad? Mi beso te puso nerviosa.

- No te lo tengas tan creído Hardy.

- Creo que me guardas resentimiento porque sabes que el beso que te di era un truco para quitarte el bañador. Y te gustó...- Esas palabras me hirieron como un puñal ardiendo y sentí ganas de llorar. No esperaba que fuera a decirme eso tan claro. Me lo estaba confirmando y me dolía, pero no entendía la razón. Me puse de pié para disimular mis nervios.

- Baja de las nubes, ese beso fue robado, jamás me hubiera dejado de besar por ti en otras circunstancias.- Matt se levantó y vino hacia mi. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

- ¿Estás segura?- Se acercó a mi cara, mirándome fijamente. En ese momento estaba paralizada y no era capaz de mover ni articular palabra. De repente sonó un gran estruendo y el ascensor comenzó a bajar de nuevo. Matt y yo nos miramos y en ese momento me sentí agradecida con Dios por haber devuelto el funcionamiento al ascensor.

- Dios mío por fin.

- Si al fin esto vuelve a bajar de nuevo.- Matt se colocó la camiseta de nuevo, yo cogí mi bolso del suelo y sin poder dejar de mirar el marcador de los pisos rezaba para que no se volviera a detener el ascensor.

7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,.... miré a Matt a los ojos y sentí el impulso de besarle. Sin mediar palabra, me acerqué a el y agarrándole por el cuello y atrayéndole contra mí, le besé apasionadamente como jamás en la vida había besado a nadie. Mientras le besaba acaricié su espalda y la recorrí con mis manos mientras el me apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. De repente sonó el click del ascensor que había llegado a la planta subterránea donde estaba el aparcamiento. Me separé de los labios de Matt, mientras él me miraba desconcertado sin entender lo que había pasado en los cinco últimos minutos. Mi miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin despegar su frente de la mía, buscando de nuevo mis labios para volverlos a besar.

Pero le puse un dedo en la boca, y después de apartarme de él le dije:

- Lo que alguien me roba, Hardy, lo vuelvo a recuperar.- Matt se quedó atónito sin poder pronunciar palabra, sin poder reaccionar.

Le sonreí, le guiñé un ojo y me di media vuelta, para salir del ascensor. No pude ver su cara, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Sin mediar más palabras, salí directa hacia mi coche y me marché al hotel. Por la ventanilla pude ver como Matt seguía perplejo intentando salir del ascensor, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí al pensar que le había vuelto a sorprender.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Llegué al hotel y después de comer con bastante hambre me di una ducha de agua fría. La necesitaba. De repente, me acordé de el mensaje que me había enviado Mark y cogí el teléfono rápidamente para llamarle.

- Hola Mark, siento llamarte ahora, pero créeme que no pude hacerlo antes.

- Me tenias preocupado pero bueno, ¿Que tal andas?

- Genial, tu si que me has dejado preocupada es, que tanto urgente tienes que tratar conmigo, espero que no sea malo.

- Oh no, no te preocupes, es más bien de negocios. Una empresa de calzado deportivo quiere hacer un nuevo anuncio para una nueva campaña y estaban pensando en ti, uno de los agentes contactó conmigo.

- Enserio, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Pero cuando ocurrió eso?

- Pues ayer, a demás el spot se va a rodar cerca de Cameron así es que no tendrás que desplazarte muy lejos. Iba a llamarte antes pero me parecía tarde y decidí hacerlo hoy.

- No sabes la alegría que me das. Al fin una buena noticia.

- ¿Lo estás pasando mal?- Dijo Mark preocupado.

- Nooooooo, que va, solamente que mi compañera de equipo está lesionada en el hospital.

- Cuanto lo siento.

- No es nada grave al menos. Bueno pues espero que tú también vengas, así conocerás mi nueva casa.

- Claro, estaré viajando mañana para preparar todo el papeleo y demás cosas.

- Gracias Mark, a parte de ser un buen amigo eres como un padre para mi, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos.

- ¿Si y por eso me llamas tanto verdad?- Dijo bromeando.

- Sabes que siempre que puedo lo hago, al igual que a mi madre.

- Lo se, no te preocupes cariño, entonces nos vemos mañana, vale.

- Te estaré esperando.- Colgué el teléfono.

Estaba frente al espejo y me di cuenta del golpe de la frente. Ya casi ni me acordaba que me había golpeado, pero ver el chichón y la herida, hizo que me acordará más de Matt que de otra cosa.

A pesar de haberme dado una ducha de agua fría. Aún sentía un calor en mi cuerpo mientras aún podía sentir las manos de Matt sobre mi espalda....

Estaba tan cansada y con la tripa tan lleva que apenas podía sostenerme del cansancio y decidí dormir un rato. Me levante sobre las ocho de la tarde, demasiado tarde. Llamé por teléfono a Talia para ver como estaba y le avisé de que esa noche no iría a verla hasta el día siguiente.

No quería volver a encontrarme con Matt en el hospital ni en los próximos días, aún no tenia nada claro y no quería cometer ningún tipo de locura de la que después nos íbamos a arrepentir.

Estuve terminando de recoger algunas cosas y metiéndolas en cajas. Pues quería ocupar mi nueva casa cuanto antes, para organizar una gran fiesta. Solo me hacia falta esperar a tener las llaves.

Después de leer un rato, uno de mis libros me fui a la cama para terminar de descansar de un día tan agotador y con tantas emoción.

Me levante muy pronto para prepararlo todo para la llegada de Mark. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía y estaba deseando hacerlo. Después de hacer unas compras en un centro comercial, y echando unas carreritas para que la prensa no se me echara encima de golpe, fui al hospital a ver a Talia, para ver como había amanecido. Esta vez, le llevé un cachorro de tigre de peluche de regalo. Sabía que la encantaban los peluches y los tigres y al menos este regalo no la iba a "Hacer engordar", jejeje.

Entré a la habitación y allí estaba Gregory junto a Talia, que dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de mi presencia.

- Hola, ¿como sigue?- Dije dándole dos besos a Gregory.

- Bueno ya mejor, si Dios quiere esta tarde le dan de alta, pero tendrá que hacer reposo de tres semanas en casa.

- ¿Tres semanas? Pobre, eso es demasiado tiempo.

- Si, pero es la única manera de que Talia se recupere al cien por ciento.

- Si claro, si es por su bienestar lo sé, pero para ella va a ser una gran putada te lo aseguro. Bueno, si quieres ves a tomarte un café o aprovecha para dormir un rato, me puedo quedar cuidando de ella hasta por la tarde.

- ¿De verdad?, te lo agradezco, no he desayunado nada. Aprovecho para ir a casa a ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y volveré enseguida.- Gregory se marchó rápido para volver cuanto antes al lado de su novia.

Me quedé sola con Talia y en ese momento me vinieron pensamientos y recuerdos de lo vivido con Matt el día anterior.

- "Y si viene a ver a Talia y nos encontramos de nuevo... y si quiere volver a besarme..."- No sé porque pensé en el beso pero lo hice. Aunque después esa idea se me borró rápidamente de la cabeza. Talia despertó, quejandose de dolores:

- Hola cielo, ¿como estás?- La dí un beso en la mejilla mientras ella hacía muecas de dolor.

- Estoy jodida, tres semanas es mucho tiempo.... y encima este dolor tan insoportable que parece que me va a explotar la pierna.

- ¿Quieres que pida unos calmantes?- Dije para tratar de animarla. Talía comenzó a llorar, y la abracé fuertemente. Me dolía tanto verla así. Era tan activa que era verdaderamente impresionante verla tumbada en una cama, con la pierna vendada, y pasando unos dolores terribles.

- Calmate, lo siento tía. Tenía que haber prestado más atención a nuestros movimientos, no se que pudo salir mal.

- No te preocupes, que no es culpa tuya. Fue un error de cálculo, pensé que la valla estaba más alejada, y terminé golpeándome con ella.

- Después del golpe, no se de donde sacaste fuerzas para volver a subirte al ring.- La sequé las lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

- En el momento del golpe apenas sentí dolor, fué después cuando me di cuenta. Mary gracias por estar a mi lado y no dejarme sola.- Talia volvió a abrazarme.

La quería tanto como a una hermana. Ella siempre me había apoyado en todo desde el primer día que llegué a la TNA, y ahora no me iba a apartar de su lado por nada del mundo, hasta que no estuviera recuperada.

- Bueno, además alguien tiene que hacerle la guardia a tu novio, no se despega ni de día ni de noche de aquí. Fue a darse un baño y a desayunar y enseguida volverá.- Talia sonrió y me alegré por ello. Después de tantas lágrimas y tantos sustos, por fin recuperaba la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y después apareció Beth:

- Hola chicas....- Beth entró al cuarto con un ramo de flores.- Mira te traje unas rosas para alegrar este cuarto tan sobrio, no se como no te da una depresión con estás pintas.- Beth con su humor como siempre tan alegre, nos hizo volver a reir.

Estuvimos hablando un rato de nuestras cosas, e intentando hacer que Talia se sintiera un poco mejor. Y aunque no pudimos aliviar mucho sus dolores, al menos logramos distraerla un rato en sus preocupaciones. De repente sonó mi móvil y las chicas me miraron riéndose:

- Mary tenías que haber apagado el móvil, como te vean te van a echar la bronca.- Dijo Beth. Les hice un gesto para que guardarán silencio y contesté el móvil.

Era de la agencia inmobiliaria, ya tenía lista las escrituras de la casa y las llaves, tendría que pasar a recogerlas. Colgué el teléfono entusiasmada, y terminé apagandolo para que no volviera a sonar. Después se lo comenté a las chicas que me felicitaron por la compra de la casa.

Gregory volvió al hospital y al entrar por la puerta y vernos tan contentas y saltando de alegría, menos Talia claro, nos preguntó sonriendo alucinado:

- ¿Qué me perdí?

- Mary ya tiene casa, mi amor.- Dijo Talia. Gregory se acercó a su novia y la besó dulcemente en los labios.- Mary me encantaría acompañarte pero ya sabes...

- No te preocupes, que pienso hacer una gran fiesta de inauguración cuando estés totalmente recuperada.

- Eso espero.- Me volvió a decir.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Me dijo Beth entusiasmada.

- Claro, me encantará que me acompañes.- Las dos nos despedimos de Talia y Gregory y nos marchamos directas hacia la inmobiliaria.

Recogí las escrituras de la casa y las llaves y nos fuimos a tomar unos refrescos.

Después de charlar un rato, quedamos para vernos en otra ocasión.

Mark estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad, así es que fui directa al aeropuerto.

Tras una media hora de espera, y unas cuantas fotos con algunos fans, Mark llegó al aeropuerto.

Cuando le vi, no pude evitar correr hacia el para abrazarle.

- Dios mío como has mejorado, que guapa estás y que fuerte.

- Mark, cuanto te he echado de menos. Sigues manteniendo el tipo eh...- Dije bromeando. Le ayude con las maletas y nos fuimos directamente al hotel, por suerte le había conseguido una habitación, en el mismo hotel donde yo me hospedaba, así es que estaríamos cerca.

Después de dejar las maletas en su cuarto estuvimos charlando casi toda la tarde en el bar del hotel, tomando un refresco mientras nos poníamos al día de nuestras cosas, y como no podía ser de otra manera, terminé de contarle todo lo que me había ocurrido en este tiempo con Matt Hardy.

Se quedó perplejo al enterarse de todas las noticias, pues le sorprendía que hubiésemos llegado a ese extremo. Se nos pasaron las horas volando en la conversación y al final de la tarde, los directivos de la empresa de deportes contactaron con Mark para cenar y charlar sobre los asuntos de su nueva campaña de la que yo sería imagen.

Teníamos poco tiempo para prepararnos para la cena, así es que no nos entretuvimos más en la conversación y subimos a nuestras habitaciones para ponernos ropa formal.

A las nueve de la noche, llegamos puntuales al restaurante donde nos estaban esperando. Nos sentamos en la mesa con ellos y comenzamos a negociar el tema de la campaña.

AL principio no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pues entre contratos y cláusulas me hacía un completo lío. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer anuncios, a excepción de los programas y DVD's que grabábamos todas las Knockout para TNA. Suerte que Mark estaba ahí para velar por mis intereses.

- Mary, pensamos en ti para hacer este anuncio de calzado deportivo porque desde que vimos en TNA tu espíritu luchador, nos encantó.

- Gracias, me alegro de que admire mi trabajo y mi dedicación, pero la verdad es que nunca he echo anuncios de publicidad.

- No te preocupes, que si finalmente decides aceptar el contrato, estoy seguro de que lo harás genial.- Esas palabras terminaron por convencerme, y quizás me abrieran grandes puertas para ir directamente a la WWE como siempre había soñado.

Tras leer detenidamente todas las cláusulas y la aprobación de Mark, firmé el contrato para ser la nueva imagen de la campaña deportiva.

Todas mis metas se estaban cumpliendo, poco a poco mi sueño se iba haciendo realidad y apenas podía creerlo. Que más podía pedir... me sentía con el mundo en mi puño, y era una sensación tan agradable que hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

Esa noche tenía pensado celebrarlo en grande, y así lo hicimos. Al día siguiente, Mark comenzó con todo el papeleo, mientras yo terminaba de encargarme de la mudanza.

Por suerte la casa estaba amueblada, y me gustaba bastante el estilo que tenía. Así es que solamente tenía que colocar las cosas.

Lo que más tiempo me llevo fue colocar toda la ropa, y aún me quedaban cosas en Nueva York, en la casa de Mark. No quería volverme loca con tanto lío así es que decidí ir poco a poco con las cosas. Salí a hacer la compra para llenar un poco la nevera, hoy quería cocinar algo en mi nueva casa, me hacía tanta ilusión....

Estaba terminando de colocar las cosas en el armario cuando me llamaron por teléfono. Era Rory, y tenía que decirme algo importante sobre mi futuro en TNA; y eso me puso muy nerviosa.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Quedamos de vernos en el Hall del hotel, pues le dije que había encontrado casa y que quería cancelar mi cuenta. Estaba echa un manojo de nervios, porque no sabía que era lo que me iba a decir, aunque se me ocurrio que tendría que ver con la lesión de Talia.

Me pedí una coca cola mientras esperaba ansiosa a que Rory llegara. ¿Y si me pedía un realese para después volver con el Tag Team que tenía con Talia?

Se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, hasta que por fin llegó Rory:

- Hola Mary, ¿Que tal estás?

- La verdad, preocupara...- Dije sin cortarme un pelo.

- Es normal, lo que le a pasado a Talia a sido un contratiempo bastante desagradable. He sabido que sigue bien y que finalmente hoy sale del hospital.

- Si, los medicos le darán hoy el alta. Pero tendrá que estar cuatro semanas de absoluto reposo y luego volver al hospital para ver que tal sigue y si puede volver al ring.

- Espero que se recupere pronto. En fin, estoy aquí para hablarte de un tema bastante importante.- Escuchar esas palabras hacía que se me pusiera la carne de gallina, bebí un gran trago de mi refresco y después escuché atentamente lo que tenía que decirme.

- ¿Algo importante?, supongo que es sobre mi futuro en TNA.

- Si.- Tras ese si, hizo una pausa que no me gustó nada, y que duró unos segundos que a mi se me hicieron eternos. Después prosiguió.- Verás, la lesión de Talia a pillado a todos los Bookers de TNA por sorpresa, pues ya os teníamos un gran StoryLine preparado para las dos....

- Me estás poniendo nerviosa Rory, por favor, no te andes con rodeos y dime lo que sea...- Dije casi suplicando.

- La lesión de Talia, ha echo que nos volvamos a replantear el guión y aceleremos el proceso del Storyline.- Volví a beber un gran trago de mi refresco hasta haberlo terminado. A veces Rory le daba tantas vueltas a las cosas que me volvía completamente loca. Estaba deseando que terminada de decirme ya lo que habían pensado para mi futuro en TNA...

- ¿Vais a darme un realese?- Pregunté tímidamente.

- Oh no, no te preocupes, no es nada relacionado con eso, si es lo que te preocupa.- Respiré aliviada.- Hemos pensado en convertirte en la nueva campeona femenina de TNA, empezando un feudo con la actual campeona Taylor.

- ¿Qué.....?- No podía salir de mi asombro.

- Si, a pesar que hace poco que comenzaste con nosotros, te lo mereces. Te has esforzado mejor que ninguna otra Diva. Ese era vuestro Storyline, solo que más adelante, por eso la lesión de Talia a adelantado las cosas. Queremos que seas la nueva aspirante y que a finales de mes en el próximo PPV te conviertas en campeona.

- No me lo puedo creer, dios, esto es un sueño.- Dije sin poder evitar emocionarme.- Pero y Talia, ¿que pasará con ella?

- Por eso no debes preocuparte, también tenemos planes para ella cuando regrese. Te quise comunicar esta noticia para que estés tranquila y para darte los nuevos Storylines.- Saco de su maletín el nuevo guión y me lo dio.- Solo es un tramite burocrático, pero tenía que decírtelo en persona. Claro está que no debes comentar con nadie la noticia.

- Si, lo sé. La confidencialidad es lo más importante.

- Exacto. Cualquier persona puede estar escuchando y desbaratarnos toda la historia.

- No te preocupes, sabes que siempre he sido discreta.- Dije sonriente. Rory se despidió de mi, pues tenía que seguir atendiendo unos asuntos. Se pasó por la recepción del Hotel, y canceló la deuda de Talia y la mía y después se marchó.

Me quedé de piedra con la noticia, no era capaz de reaccionar. Había temido tanto que me hubieran "dado vacaciones", y ahora me encontraba con la sorpresa de que me iba a convertir en la nueva campeona de TNA.

Fui directamente a mi casa e intenté asimilar la noticia como pude. Nadie debía enterarse de mis planes, pero por otro lado yo no podía ocultar mi felicidad.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado en la vida. Me iba a convertir en campeona femenina y grabaría un anuncio para la televisión.

Sería conocida en todo el mundo, y aunque me alegraba la idea, sentía un poco de miedo. Aquella era una experiencia que jamás había vivido, pero que tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

Beth vino a visitarme a casa, para que juntas fuéramos a ver a Talia y a Gregory en su casa. Una vez allí reunidos, les conté la noticia sobre el anuncio que iba a grabar en los próximos días, y me felicitaron. Gregory sacó una botella de champagne, y lo celebramos por todo lo alto.

Les dije a las chicas que estaría ocupada durante unos cuantos días, pero que aún quedaba la fiesta de inauguración de mi casa, a la que por supuesto no podían faltar.

Los siguientes días fueron de locura. Jamás había estado en un rodaje muy importante.

Tardamos cuatro días en grabar todas las escenas, y al finalizarlo todos me felicitaron por mi trabajo, del que me había quedado muy satisfecha después de todo.

Con las grabaciones de los nuevos programas de TNA, y los entrenamientos, apenas tenía tiempo para ver a mis amigos.

Mark, había decidido quedarse unos días en casa conmigo, para descansar un poco del estrés acumulado por el trabajo, cosa que me hizo inmensamente feliz.

La primera visualización de mi anuncio, se iba a realizar a las nueve y media en las televisores de todo Estados Unidos, y Talia quiso que todos nos reuniéramos en su casa para poder verlo todos juntos. Aproveché la oportunidad y les presenté a Mark, que enseguida cogió confianza con los chicos. Estábamos reunidos en el salón pegados frente al televisor.

- Estoy muy nerviosa, va a verme todo el país.- Decía sin parar.

- Por si se te ha olvidado ya te ve todo el país en la TNA.- Dijo Talia.

- Si, pero no es lo mismo, seguro que salgo horrible.

- Pensé que habías quedado plenamente satisfecha.- Comentó Gregory.

- Si te digo la verdad, ahora ya no lo sé.- Contesté.

- Anda, ven y siéntate que te va a dar algo.- Dijo Talia señalándome un sitio a su lado. Me senté, pero los nervios no se me iban. Llamaron a la puerta, Gregory abrió y saludó al resto de los chicos.

Beth, Jeff y Shanon entraron al salón y nos saludaron a todos. Me llamó la atención que Matt no hubiese venido con ellos, y a decir verdad sentí un nudo en mi garganta al no verlo.

Esperaba que hubiese llegado con los chicos, pero pensándolo de otra manera, el ni si quiera tenía motivos para venir a ver el anuncio, si me odiaba. De pronto ya no sentía tantos nervios en mi estomago y una sensación amarga me recorría todo el cuerpo. Al menos hubiera esperado que viniese como cualquier otro amigo.

Me daba miedo hacer la pregunta del millón, no quería parecer interesada en ver a Matt, a demás estaba tan confundida, que no sabía si me sentía herida, o desconcertada. Pero tenía tanta curiosidad por saber donde estaba......

Por suerte y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, Gregory se me adelantó y le preguntó a Jeff:

- ¿Hey Jeff, y dónde se a metido Matt?, ¿No va a venir?

- Pues se quedó en casa hablando con Ashley, a ver si arreglan lo suyo.

- Que tío.- Dijo Shanon. Escuchar a Jeff calmó mi ansiedad de saber el porque de la ausencia de Matt, pero la sensación que se me había quedado en el cuerpo, no era demasiado agradable.

Estábamos todos pegados frente al televisor, para ver el anuncio y todos permanecían más emocionados que yo. Saberle cerca de Ashley me atormentaba y no entendía la razón. Después de todo ella era su novia, o al menos eso tenía entendido.

Comenzó a salir el anuncio, y cuando terminaron todos comenzaron a silbar, elogiando una vez más, pero yo no tenía ningunas ganas de reírme, ni de festejar. Que me estaba pasando... ¿Acaso....? No, no podía ni pensarlo. Intenté borrar las tristezas de mi mente y aclarar mis ideas.

Intenté que no se me notará la tristeza y festejé mi éxito con mis amigos.

- Wow, te ha quedado genial.- Dijo Shanon felicitándome con dos besos.

- Gracias, tu siempre tan amable.- Me quedé hablando con Shanon que hizo que me olvidara de todo por completo con sus risas y sus ocurrencias.

Nos disponíamos a volver a casa, pero mi coche no arrancaba. Todos se habían marchado mientras Shanon, que era el último en irse siempre de todos lados.

Al vernos apurados y a punto de llamar a un taxi, se paró a nuestro lado:

- Parece que el coche quiere pasar aquí la noche.- Dijo bajando la ventanilla.

- No lo entiendo, nunca me ha dado problemas y está casi nuevo.

- No os preocupéis que yo os llevo a casa, mañana puedes llevarlo al taller.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- De acuerdo, vamos.- Mark y yo montamos en el coche de Shanon, que con mis indicaciones nos llevo hasta casa. Cuando llegamos, le ofrecí pasar para que viera la casa:

- Tienes una casa preciosa, se nota que tienes buen gusto.

- Gracias, Beth me ayudó a escogerla.- Mark estaba un poco cansado y se despidió de nosotros.

- Bueno chicos, yo me marcho a dormir que estoy agotado. Gracias por habernos traído Shanon.

- De nada, hombre, para eso están los colegas.- Al decir eso me miró directamente a los ojos, con una ternura que se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos.

Mark, se fue a dormir, y Shanon y yo nos quedamos hablando. Una vez a solas, me dijo:

- Para haber terminado de celebrar tu gran éxito con tu primer anuncio publicitario, estás algo triste. ¿No?- Como demonios lo había notado, si yo había fingido durante toda la noche para que nadie se diese cuenta. Al parecer no era tan buena actriz como yo pensaba. Intenté esquivar su pregunta, pero al ver que insistía decidí contarle una excusa.

- Solamente estoy algo cansada, con todos estos días de rodaje tan apresurados y el anuncio, las promociones de TNA con el próximo PPV, me tienen agotada.

- ¿Estás segura de que es por eso?- Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y rezaba a dios para que él no se diera cuenta.

- Claro, últimamente llevo un ritmo muy acelerado.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.- Dijo acariciándome la cara con sus manos.

- Claro tonto, no te preocupes que no es nada.- Mientras decía esas palabras, me imagine a Matt y a Ashley juntos besándose, y tuve que contener las lágrimas.

- Veo en tus ojos tanta tristeza, y no me gusta verte así, lo sabes.- Cada vez Shanon se ponía más tierno, y no quería que nuevamente se hiciera ilusiones conmigo. Yo no estaba preparada para enamorarme en estos momentos, tenía muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para ni si quiera pensar en empezar un romance.

Esquivé la conversación como pude, pues no me apetecía para nada tener una conversación sobre mi, con nadie.

Después charlar durante un rato conmigo, Shanon se marchó a su casa.

No tenía sueño, a pesar de estar cansada, así es que decidí caminar un rato descalza por el jardín. Me encantaba sentir el césped acariciando mis pies descalzos. Me acerqué a unos rosales que se estaban marchitando, y tras intentar arreglarlos un poco, me di por vencida. La jardinería no era lo mío.

Miré la hora y era un poco tarde, así es que me fui a dormir, mañana me esperaba un duro día de entrenamiento.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Me levante a las ocho de la mañana para comenzar entrenando con unos ejercicios de Footing y después me marché a correr por los alrededores de la casa.

Me había levantado muy energética, y quería aprovechar el día y hacer todo lo que pudiera.

Hacia las once de la mañana ya estaba de vuelta en casa, y desayuné en el jardín con Mark:

- Mary, tengo que volver a Nueva York, no puedo dejar mis asuntos tanto tiempo sin atenderlos. Llevo una semana y media aquí de gorrón contigo.

- No me digas que estás pensando en marcharte, no puedes hacerme esto.

- Tengo que volver, no puedo dejar mi trabajo abandonado.- Por mucho que me entristeciera la idea, Mark tenía razón.

- ¿cuando piensas marcharte?- Dije triste.

- Mañana, ya tengo el vuelo reservado, pero no te preocupes que volveré dentro de poco para ver tu nuevo PPV, tiene toda la pinta de ser muy emocionante.

- "No sabes cuanto"- Pensaba yo mientras sonreía.- Pues eso espero, es el PPV más importante de la TNA y como entrenador, y amigo tu deber es acompañarme.- Dije poniendo carita triste.

- Si señora a la orden.- Dijo imitando a un soldado.

Siempre me hacía reír. No sabía como podía lograrlo, pero Mark sabía como alegrar mis días.

Pensé en pasar por casa de Beth para pedirle ayuda con mi jardín, pues no me gustaban nada el aspecto de mis rosales y ella tenía una mano genial para las plantas.

Pero Rory me llamó para una firma de autógrafos y tuve que acudir.

En la tarde me pasé por casa de Jeff y Beth para ir a buscarla.

Muy amablemente como siempre, me recibió encantada:

- Mary, que sorpresa, hacía tiempo que no nos visitabas.

- Bueno ya sabes lo bien que me cae tu cuñadito.- Dije sarcásticamente.

- Pero pasa y no te quedes ahí.- Pasé hacia adentro.- ¿Quieres tomar algo fresco?

- No gracias, estoy bien así. La verdad venía a pedirte un favor.

- Dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

- Se que te gusta los temas relacionados con la jardinería y tengo unos rosales en mi jardín que se están marchitando, yo no tengo idea de cuidarlos, podrías ayudarme y enseñarme como hacerlo.

- Claro, hombre eso ni se pregunta. Si quieres más tarde nos pasamos por tu casa y te ayudo, verás que fácil es. Por cierto tengo que enseñarte unas nuevas cosas que me he comprado, a ver si te gustan.- A Beth le encantaba siempre comprar ropa, era una de sus pasiones. Iba a coger las bolsas para enseñármelos, cuando la llamaron por teléfono:

- ¿Si...? cariño tengo visita en casa, ha venido Mary........Bueno está bien no te preocupes, enseguida estoy allí.- Beth colgó.

- Si tienes que marcharte puedo volver en otro momento.

- Oh, no no te preocupes, era Jeff. Está arreglando una alambrada de aquí al lado en la finca con su padre, es que necesita unas herramientas que se a dejado aquí. Se las llevó y vuelvo en diez minutos, espérame aquí por favor.

- Bueno como quieras, aquí te espero.

- Como si estuvieras en tu casa.- Dijo Beth sonriente. Después se marchó con una caja de herramientas, las metió en el coche y se marchó. Me senté en el sofá del salón para esperarla. Habían pasado casi los diez minutos y Beth no volvía cosa que me extraño. De repente vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Eran unas fotos de Jeff y Matt con sus padres cuando eran más pequeños. Instintivamente, me levanté y me acerqué a observarlas.

Estaban tan guapos, y parecían muy felices en todas las fotos.

Se escuchó el ruido de un coche aparcando en el porche. Respiré aliviada, pues ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por Beth, llevaba fuera 15 minutos. Sentí un gran portazo, y eso me extraño. De repente se abrió la puerta y era Matt, que venía echo una furia y llorando a más no poder. Nada más verme, se quedó paralizado.

Yo no sabía como reaccionar, y le vi tan triste que no pude evitar preguntarle el motivo:

- Matt ¿Que te ocurre?- Matt se quedó mirándome, sin pronunciar palabra, rojo de ira y llorando sin parar.

- ¿Que estás haciendo, tú, aquí?- Me preguntó tan arisco como las últimas veces.

- Vine a ver a Beth, pero ....¿Que te ocurre?

- En estos momentos no quiero hablar con nadie, y mucho menos contigo, márchate de aquí.- Me dijo gritando. Estaba tan aturdida que no pude ni contestarle. En esos momentos recordé al Matt rencoroso y vengativo que me había jugado tan malas pasadas, solo que esta vez no podía enfadarme. Le veía tan mal, que ni se me ocurrio contestarle. Furioso se marchó al jardín por la puerta de la cocina. Intrigada por saber que le pasaba, pero a la vez preocupada, decidí seguirle.

- Matt espera.... donde vas.- Le seguí hasta el jardín.

- No entiendes que quiero estar solo joder, parece ser que no entiendes las cosas o que.- Dijo pegando un puñetazo a la pared de la casa.

- Matt te vas a hacer daño.- Dije intentando calmarle. No entendía que podía haberle pasado para que estuviera así de agresivo y triste. Me daba igual que me insultara o me dijera cualquier barbaridad, estaba claro que algo le pasaba y no podía dejarle solo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas:

- Por que joder, porque otra vez, no.- Estaba tan destrozado que no pude evitar emocionarme con su dolor y sentirme mal yo también, tuve que contener una lágrima.- Que me dejes solo, por favor, no quiero hablar con nadie.- Matt se levantó y comenzó a pegar puñetazos y patadas de nuevo contra la casa. Quise ir a detenerlo, pero una sensación de incertidumbre me mantenía atada al suelo. Matt volvió a mirarme y se acercó a mí, gritándome en la cara:

- Márchate de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie, y mucho menos a ti. - Dijo zarandeándome de un sitio a otro. Sin poder contenerme yo también le grité y me solté de sus manos.

- Quieres tranquilizarte joder. Solamente intento ayudarte.- Matt me miró unos segundos a los ojos sin parar de llorar, y después se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Se sentó en el jardín, su perro fue hasta el, Matt parecía más calmado, pero no dejaba de llorar desesperado. El perro me vio y vino corriendo hacia mi. Me agaché a saludarle y acariciarle. Matt le llamó:

- The Kid, ven aquí.- Pero el perro no le hacia ni caso, solamente quería estar conmigo. Me puse en pié y fui hacia el lado de Matt. The Kid se marchó a jugar con los perros de Jeff.

- Parece ser que a tu perro le caigo mejor que a ti.- Dije sentándome a su lado. Matt me miró a los ojos, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Al fin articuló palabra:

- Lo siento, siento haberte tratado así, joder, yo nunca me e comportado antes como un verdadero estúpido.- Sus disculpas parecieron sinceras, y la verdad es que le creí.

- No te preocupes, me tienes acostumbrada.- Dije intentando sonreir.

- Lo siento por todo, desde un principio te traté mal, sin darme tiempo a conocerte, te juzgue. Yo no soy así te lo puedo asegurar. No se que diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida, no lo se.- Mientras lloraba y me pedía disculpas, estuve observándole y me di cuenta de la gran tristeza que guardaba en su alma.

- Oh no te preocupes, que yo me tomé la revancha siempre. Se ve que lo estás pasando fatal, y a veces es mejor sacar la furia que llevas dentro desahogándote, que guardarse todo el dolor dentro.- Le pasé la mano por el hombro y de repente ocurrio algo del todo inesperado para mi. Matt me abrazó, llorando sin parar. Entendí que necesitaba hablar con alguien y en ese momento estaba yo allí para ayudarle. Por un momento dejamos de lado nuestra absurda rivalidad, y hablamos como amigos.

- Matt, puedes contarme lo que quieras, voy a ayudarte, pero por favor cálmate, que no te hace nada bien ponerte nervioso. Se que han pasado tantas cosas malas entre nosotros, pero ahora eso no cuenta. Soy tu amiga, y puedes contarme lo que sea.

- No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas, en serio, y menos después de como me he comportado contigo.- Me dijo apartándose de mi.- Me comporté como un cabrón, la verdad es que no me merezco ni siquiera que estés aquí intentando ayudarme a aliviar mis penas.

- No te preocupes más por el pasado, o me voy a cabrear en serio.- Matt se calmó un poco.

- No sabes cuanto me duele haberte hecho la vida imposible. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo mierda que es mi vida, que no respeto a nada ni a nadie.

- Vamos no hables así, ¿que puede haberte pasado que sea tan malo para ponerte así?- Matt volvió a romper a llorar.

- Soy un completo estúpido, no se de verdad porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi. No creo que pueda volver a soportarlo.- Más o menos, comencé a sospechar de que se trataba el asunto.

- Tranquilo.

- No puedo tranquilizarme, he llegado a un punto donde estoy al borde del abismo, y ya no encuentro la salida. Parece que la traición se ha vuelto una constante en mi vida. Primero Amy y ahora Ashley, joder, porque no puedo mantener una puta relación normal como cualquier otra persona.- Sin que Matt me dijera nada, ya sabía el motivo de su tristeza. Ashley le había puesto los cuernos como en su día lo hizo Lita.

- Ashley....- Pregunté con un poco de miedo. Matt asintió.

- Solo me falta llevar la palabra cornudo tatuada en la frente.

- Lo siento....- Dije. No sabía que más decir. Sabía que eso era un golpe demasiado duro para una persona.

- Ame mucho a Lita, de verdad, incluso llegué a plantearme tener una familia con ella algún día, pero bueno ya sabes lo que pasó. Y aunque ahora nos llevamos bien ya no a vuelto a ser lo mismo. Nunca es lo mismo, y ahora Ashley me hace esto. No es justo.- El corazón se me encogía de escucharle y verle llorar. En esos momentos ninguna palabra de consuelo habría sido efectiva. Matt estaba demasiado dolido.

- Has hablado con ella.

- No quiero volver a verla en la vida.

- Pero deberías de aclarar las cosas.- Le animé-

- No quiero volver a saber de ella, ni saber que existe.- Se hizo un silencio, que rompió de nuevo Matt.- Hace tiempo que teníamos problemas, por mis supuestos celos. Por eso me encontraste llorando. Varios amigos me habían dicho que la habían visto con otro chico, aunque ella siempre lo negaba.- Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo. Normal que el pobre estuviera mal desde el principio.

- Ahora entiendo tu mal humor.

- Si, pero no tenía porque haberlo pagado contigo. Es que eran tantas frustraciones juntas que salieron a flote, que lo pague con la primera persona que encontré, tu. Fui un ciego, creí en su palabra, y hasta tenía esperanzas de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Lo habíamos dejado hasta ayer, que volvimos a hablar y nos reconciliamos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Fui a buscarla ilusionado después de los entrenamientos de esta mañana, sus compañeras me dijeron que estaba en su camerino......- No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.- fui a buscarla y la descubrí acostada en su cama con Paul London.- Me quedé de piedra al escucharlo. Tenía que haber sido un golpe tan duro para Matt.

- Joder, que fuerte.

- Se acabo todo esto, no quiero sufrir nunca más por nadie, el amor no está echo para mi.

- No digas eso. Cada persona tiene su destino escrito y estoy segura de que el tuyo no puede ser malo.

- No se porqué te cuento todo esto, si seguramente me estarás odiando.- Me dijo.

- Buah, solamente un poco.- Dije sonriente. Matt sonrió un poco.

- Jamás encontraré una mujer que me ame verdaderamente, sin engaños ni condiciones.- Una punzada de fuego recorrió todo mi cuerpo, atravesando mi corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Estoy segura de que este mal trago se pasará, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, de verdad, sin rencores de por medio, sin ningún truco sucio.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Matt sonriente.

- Al menos te he echo sonreír de nuevo.- Matt volvió a ponerse serio.

- Mi destino es estar solo, lo sé...

- Mira es una putada, tanto lo de Lita, como lo de Ashley, pero tienes que mirar hacia adelante, además eres el campeón de la ECW y no te puedes permitir el lujo de darte un bajón. Acuérdate que Mark Henry tiene motivos "muy pesados" para aprovechar y quitarte el título. Matt se puso de pié, y yo le seguí.

- De verdad, gracias por escucharme, me hacía falta que alguien me escuchara y me comprendiera.- Matt volvió a abrazarme.- Gracias por todo Mary.

- Bueno, por otro lado esta conversación no ha servido para aliviar las tensiones que hemos tenido desde el principio. Empezamos desde cero sin rencores, ni venganzas, ¿no?

- Eso si. La verdad tenía ganas de aclarar todo este asunto, porque después de hacerte todo esto me sentía fatal con mi consciencia.

- Olvidado.- Aunque dije esas palabras, estaba claro que jamás iba a poder borrar los momentos que habíamos vivido Matt y yo, tanto los buenos como los malos.

- De verdad eres una gran amiga, y jamás antes los supe, ni lo valoré. Otra en tu situación no me hubiese ayudado. Te debo una.

- Nah con que me invites al cine me conformo.- Dije. Matt me miró sonriente, y después se despidió de mi.

- Bueno Mary, me voy que no quiero darle el espectáculo a mi hermano.

- Pero no hagas locuras, espera un momento....- Entré a la cocina y busqué algo con que apuntar, encontré un bloc de notas pegado a la nevera, y escribí mi teléfono. Después arranque la hoja y se la di a Matt.- Toma, es mi número de teléfono móvil, por si alguna vez se te ocurra hacer alguna locura, antes piénsalo un poco y llámame por teléfono, vale.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo guardándoselo. Después me dio dos besos y se marcho.

¿Que había pasado en esta última media hora?

Todo había dado un giro de 180º, yo consolando a Matt por un engaño amoroso, eso en mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo, pero esta vez lo haría para ayudar a Matt como un verdadero amigo.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos que apenas me enteré cuando Beth regresó.

- Mary perdona, pero me entretuve más de la cuenta, espero que no te hayas sentido muy sola.

- No no te preocupes, en fin creo que ya esta casi anocheciendo, te pasas mejor mañana por mi casa, vale.- Me despedí de Beth quedando para mañana arreglar mi jardín, y después volví a mi casa.

Quería darme un baño relajante que me quitara todo el estrés, y nada más llegar a casa me metí en la bañera.

Después de ponerme el pijama, estuve cenando con Mark, en su última cena en casa y después de cenar u tomar unas copas como despedida, me fui a la cama, hoy había sido un día de lo más agotador, y tenía que descansar.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Después de despedir a Mark en el aeropuerto volví a casa y continué colocando mis cosas. Apenas me quedaba colocar algo de ropa y terminaría con la mudanza, hasta que Mark me enviara todas las cosas que me había dejado en Nueva York.

Estaba terminando de hacerlo, cuando recibí una llamada telefónica, en mi móvil:

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Mary soy Jeff.

- Hey Jeff que tal, ¿ya habéis terminado de arreglar las alambradas?

- Bueno finalmente con la ayuda de mi padre terminamos por arreglarlo todo. Escucha, te llamo porque vamos a ir a un lago que hay cerca de la casa de Matt y vamos a grabar unos capítulos nuevos de "The Hardy Show", me preguntaba si te gustaría aparecer.

- Bromeas, claro que me encantaría, enserio. Cuenta conmigo.

- Entonces, vamos a buscarte con los chicos, en una media hora. De sobra esta decir que lleves traje de baño.

- Oh, no se me había ocurrido!- Dije bromeando.

- Venga pues entonces ahora nos vemos, chao.- Colgué el teléfono y fuí a ponerme el traje de baño.

Me encantaba la idea de hacer nuevas locuras, porque el día había comenzado triste con la marcha de Mark y como tenía toda la tarde libre no tenía pensado hacer nada, por eso me encantó recibir la llamada de Jeff.

En menos de media hora, Jeff, Beth y Shanon se presentaron en casa tocando el claxon para que saliera de una vez por todas.

Cogí mi bolso y algunas cosas personales y salí corriendo. Les saludé a todos con dos besos y después nos dirigimos a casa de Matt:

- Oye chicos ¿Y que locura tenéis pensado grabar esta vez en el lago?- Pregunté sin rodeos.

- Pues no se, según nos vayan surgiendo ideas, aunque tenemos pensado en montar una competición de motos de agua....- Dijo Jeff

- Chicos contra chicas, jejeje. - Añadió Shanon.

- Me va a encantar daros una paliza.- dije sonriendo- Os vamos a hacer morder el polvo verdad Beth.

- Eso está claro.- Beth me ofreció las manos para chocarlas en señal de victoria.

- Nos estarán esperando algunos amigos más, así es que seremos mayoría contra vosotras dos.- Añadió Jeff sin dejar de mirar a la carretera

- Nosotras tenemos para eso y para mucho más.- Volví a decir.

- Bueno que tal si nos animamos con un poco de música.- Shanon se acercó al mp3 del coche y lo encendió. Enseguida comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones preferidas "Ready to Roll", de Jet Black Stare, y comencé a cantar como una loca. Jeff aceleró un poco más y eso me emocionó, aunque como no queríamos que la policia nos multara y nos echara a perder el día, volvimos a la velocidad normal.

Entre risas, y bromas, llegamos a casa de Matt.

Me quedé sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que había allí, pero eran todos tan majos y divertidos. Jeff me presentó al resto de sus amigos, entre los que estaba Tam, la distribuidora de "The Hardy Show". Entre todos habían montado un verdadero guateque en medio del jardín.

Nunca pensé que Jeff y Matt fuesen a tener tantos amigos, aquello parecía un festival de gente entrando y saliendo, tomando cerveza y refrescos.

Pero algo por encima de todo eso me llamó la atención poderosamente. Estábamos en casa de Matt, pero él no estaba por ningún lado.

Sin vacilaciones le pregunté a Jeff por su hermano:

- Oye y ¿Donde está Matt?- Jeff se puso serio y me dijo.

- Está encerrado en casa, no quiere salir. Al parecer a terminado con Ashley definitivamente.

- Si algo me comentó.

- Está fatal, intenté convencerle para que saliera en este nuevo capítulo o que al menos no se quedara encerrado en casa, pensando en ella.

- Pobre Matt, es una verdadera putada que le esté pasando esto.

- Pues si, y es que por más que he intentado convencerle, solo consigo que me grite y me trate mal, es más decidimos grabar aquí para ver si lo animábamos, pero ya ves. Bueno quieres una cervecita, para pasar este calor.

- Claro.- Jeff fue a buscar una cerveza a una de las neveras portátiles. Pero al parecer se había acabado. Dirigiéndose a Beth dijo- Beth cariño estos mamones se han acabado todas las cervezas, puedes ir adentro a por más mientras yo termino de preparar algunas cosas.- Jeff que estaba colocando unas sillas del jardín, asintió y me dijo que la acompañara para ayudarla.

Entramos las dos en casa de Matt.

Sentí una sensación verdaderamente extraña, nunca había estado en casa de Matt y lo cierto es que eso me imponía un poco de respeto, pero curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

Se notaba que Matt tenía un gusto exquisito para decorar su gran casa. Una televisión enorme presidía el salón de su casa, acompañada por tres sofás de piel blanco, una alfombra a juego con un curioso motivo bordado, una gran chimenea al lado de una barra de bar.

Al otro lado de la habitación tenía algunas estanterías con libros muy bien colocados y un montón de fotos y trofeos.

Una mesa de billar en una de las esquinas de la habitación, de daban un toque de genialidad al salón, y unas cortinas preciosas tapando los grandes ventanales de su casa.

Matt parecía ser bastante ordenado, pues todo estaba colocado escrupulosamente en su sitio, impecable.

Me detuve unos momentos para observar las fotos que tenía al alcance de mi visión. Beth me llamó la atención:

- Hey Mary parece que estás en las nubes, ¿nunca antes habías venido a casa de Matt?

- Que va, ya sabes lo bien que nos hemos llevado siempre.- Dije irónicamente. Beth me llevó hasta la cocina que era tan impresionante como el salón y todo el resto de su casa.

- Es una pena que no quiera salir de su encierro, la playa es uno de sus sitios favoritos y estaba deseando grabar escenas con unas motos de agua, lo que se va a perder.

- ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de convencerle?- La pregunté esperando ansiosa su respuesta. Aunque ésta fue algo desconcertante.

- ¿Pero no os odiabais? Hay quien os entiende. No se, prueba quizás lo consigas, mira ahí está.- Dijo señalando el jardín trasero de la casa.

Matt estaba sentado al lado de un árbol, acariciando a su perro, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- No te importa llevar las cervezas tu, ahora voy yo. No vayas muy cargada, después llevaré yo las que queden.

- Claro, bueno a ver si consigues convencer al cabezota de Matt.- Beth se marchó con unas cuantas cervezas en la mano, y yo salí directamente al jardín, dispuesta a hablar con Matt.

En cuanto el perro me vio vino corriendo hacia mi. Matt se dio la vuelta y me vio. Estaba llorando desconsolado. El perro se marchó corriendo al sentir el jaleo de los demás.

- Hola, no esperaba verte aquí.- Me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Jeff me llamó, me ofreció participar en "The Hardy Show", en unas carreras de motos de agua y ya ves no me lo pude perder. ¿Y tu aquí tan solo?

- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.- Dijo poniéndose en pié. Se notaba que había dormido poco la noche anterior, pues tenía bastantes ojeras.- Ni de fiestas, ni nada....

- Me han dicho que estabas deseando grabar esa escena, y como íbamos a competir chicos contra chicas, pues no se, he pensado que quizás te gustaría intentar darme una paliza, para vengarte y todo eso.- Matt se echó a reír. Al menos había conseguido hacerle sonreír.

- ¿Intentar darte una paliza?, Seguramente que os ganamos, somos más chicos que chicas. Además seguro que la perdedora serías tu.

- ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar que me ganes? Ni si quiera te voy a dar ventaja. Anda vamos que los demás ya te están echando de menos. Además ya tendrás tiempo de llorar después, cuando te gane.

- Jejejeje, perdoname pero creo que la que vas a llorar serás tu, pero esta vez sin rencores, vale.

- Claro una carrera limpia, sin trampas que te conozco, seguro que eres igual que Jeff. Le di una paliza en el ring y solo consiguió tumbarme con trampas.

- No me harán falta, soy muy bueno sabes.- Dijo sin parar de reír.

- Por eso demuéstramelo, a ver que tan bueno eres. Pero quien pierda tiene que invitar al otro a una copa, ok.

- Trato hecho, voy a ponerme el bañador, diles a los chicos que no empiecen sin mi he.- Me cogió de la barbilla y me hizo una mueca.

Finalmente parecía que le había convencido para salir de su encierro. Fui a darles la noticia a los demás chicos, que se alegraron de que finalmente Matt participara en esa grabación.

Matt se unió al grupo y comenzamos a grabar. Como estaba previsto, formamos los grupos de chicos contra chicas, aunque por supuesto nuestro grupo era inferior numéricamente, alguna de las chicas, conseguimos eliminar a la mitad del grupo de chicos.

Casi al final de la tarde, solo quedábamos tres chicos; Shanon, Jeff y Matt, y 3 en el grupo de las chicas, Tam, Beth y yo.

Shanon consiguió eliminar a Tam, luego Beth a Jeff, un entusiasmado Matt, le ganó la ronda a Beth, y ya solo quedaban Shanon y Matt contra mi. Conseguí vencer al siguiente que era Shanon y en la última ronda solamente quedábamos Matt y yo.

No podía haber salido mejor las cosas, ahora sabríamos quien era el campeón absoluto de la apuesta que habíamos echo.

Parecía que el destino nos hubiera puesto esa prueba en el camino.

Nos colocamos en la salida de la carrera. Los chicos presionaban a Matt para que ganara la carrera, y las chicas me animaban.

La carrera comenzó, y Matt consiguió aligerar un poco y ponerse en cabeza de carrera. Estábamos a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando el agua me salpicó y perdí un poco el rumbo. Enseguida logré volver a la posición normal, pero Matt había ganado bastante distancia.

Los chicos ya lo estaban celebrando por todo lo alto, dando por echo que Matt ganaría la carrera, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida, así es que aceleré al máximo la velocidad, casi a más de lo permitido. La moto de agua parecía saltar encima de las olas, como si estuviese montando a caballo.

Comencé a acercarme un poco más a Matt, casi le tenía al lado. Ni corta ni perezosa seguí con la carrera, y justo antes de llegar a la meta adelanté a Matt conseguí ganar la carrera.

Los chicos abuchearon a Matt, que para mi sorpresa no parecía enfadado, pare la moto de agua y salí del lago. Las chicas se alegraron de que les metiésemos una tremenda paliza como esta y corrieron a felicitarme por la victoria. Matt se acercó a nosotras y bromeando dijo:

- Me has ganado por poco, la próxima no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

- Bueno, pero que sepas que me debes una copa.- Matt asintió y sonriente se marchó de nuevo a recibir los reproches y bromitas de los chicos.

Después de tanto ejercicio estuvimos bañándonos en el lago un rato para hacer un descanso en la grabación del Show. Cuando de repente apareció Ashley en escena. Matt se quedó bloqueado que enseguida fue hacia ella.

No me gustaba la presencia de Ashley, y me disgusto que se apareciera en el preciso instante en el que me lo estaba pasando tan bien. Los dos comenzaron a hablar:

- ¿Que haces aquí? Supongo que no has venido a tomar el sol con tu amiguito Paul. ¿O si?.- Yo les miraba perpleja al igual que el resto de los chicos, no se como demonios se había enterado de que estaríamos en esa playa. Su conversación se oía desde lo lejos, y no pude evitar seguir escuchando.

- Hablé con tu padre y me dijo que estaríais aquí.

- Pues puedes irte por donde has venido.- Dijo Matt. Se disponía a irse cuando Ashley le detuvo y le pidió hablar a solas con él. Matt aunque un poco reticente al principio, cambio de idea después y tras decirnos que volvería más tarde, desapareció de la playa con Ashley.

No pude evitar mirar como se marchaban juntos mientras hablaban, era tan extraño. De repente ya no me sentía tan eufórica y con tantas ganas de pasarlo bien. Beth me llamó despertándome de mi atontamiento:

- Mary, vamos a darnos un chapuzón con Tam y los demás antes de volver a casa.

- Mejor ve tu, me gustaría tomar un poco de sol.- Dije excusándome. Beth se marchó a bañarse en la playa con las demás chicas.

Extendí mi toalla y me puse las gafas de sol, me tumbé un rato sobre la toalla, intentando dejar mi mente en blanco, pero no era capaz, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar el y en Ashley. No entendía como Matt era capaz de mirarla a la cara después de lo que le había echo.

Estuve dándole vueltas en la cabeza al asunto, y me pregunté la razón de que molestara tanto. Quizás me sentía mal porque había visto a Matt tan triste y después de todo, la culpa la tenía Ashley por haberle traicionado.

Al cabo de un rato y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para marcharme de allí, pues no podía con la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba, alguien se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

- Te vas a tostar al sol.- Me levanté las gafas y era Matt. Me sorprendió verlo allí a mi lado, y aunque estaba un poco triste, había conseguido calmar sus lagrimas.

Tenía miedo de hacerle la típica pregunta del millón, por temor a una mala respuesta, pero finalmente pudo más mi curiosidad y le pregunté:

- ¿Que tal?, ¿Has podido hablar con ella?

- Si, intentó darme una explicación estúpida, me ha dicho que me quiere y todo eso, que le diera una segunda oportunidad, que no me iba a fallar, y que quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

- ¿La has perdonado?.- Matt entristeció.- Perdón no debí hacerte esa pregunta.

- No te preocupes no pasa nada..... Pues no, no la perdoné, estoy cansado de sufrir por ella, ya no la tengo confianza, y no quiero volver al mismo calvario de siempre.

- Bueno lo malo es que vas a tener que soportar su presencia en la WWE.

- Eso es otra cosa que quería decirme, que se marchaba pues quería dedicarle más tiempo a su hija. La WWE le ha concedido un realese por algún tiempo.

- Vaya, no sabía que Ashley tuviera una hija.

- Si, es preciosa y encantadora. Pero bueno no quiero volver a hablar de tema de Ashley, ahora solo quiero olvidarla y comenzar de nuevo en mi vida, hacer las cosas bien.

- Si eso sería bueno para ti.

- Mary, no se tu pero yo me estoy asando así es que me marcho a nadar un rato. Vamos no bienes....

- Tiene pinta de estar muy fría, se está haciendo tarde, y además tendremos que volver pronto a casa.

- Bueno pues yo me marcho.- Dijo sonriente. Me coloqué para tumbarme de nuevo. Pero de repente sentí unas manos levantándome en brazos, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Matt ya me había cogido en brazos y corría hacia el agua conmigo.

- Oh no, no Matt las gafas de sol.- Matt me las quito y las lanzó hasta mi toalla.- No se te ocurra, tiene que estar helada.- Dije sin poder parar de patalear.

- ¿En serio creías que te iba a dejar ahí tranquilita sin molestarte? Que inocente eres, jejeje- Dijo sonriente. Matt se acercó a la orilla del lago, y se disponía a soltarme.

- Matt, no, por favor, esta helada.- cada vez me tenía más cerca del agua, hasta que mojó mis pies.- Ay dios no por favor, no seas malo. Si me tiras al agua te juro que te ahogo.- Sin dejar de reírse, y a pesar de mi resistencia aferrada a su cuello para que no me tirara. Matt terminó soltándome en medio del agua y terminé completamente mojada. El agua estaba muy fría y de la impresión se me habían puesto los pelos de punta. Salí a la superficie y miré a Matt, que no dejaba de reirse, se tiró al agua de cabeza y yo, ni corta ni perezosa fuí corriendo hasta el para hacerle unas aguadillas, pero siempre me esquivaba y era yo la que terminaba debajo del agua.

Los demás al vernos se partían el culo de risa, y se pusieron a jugar con nosotros. Finalmente al anochecer, volvimos a casa. Jeff, me llevó hasta la mía y me despedí amablemente de todos. Antes de entrar por la puerta, sonó mi móvil. Un mensaje de Matt que decía:

- "Te debo una copa, así es que pasaré a recogerte a las 10:30 de la noche"


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Me quedé flipada al ver el mensaje, pues no me esperaba que fuera a pagarme la deuda en serio. Además para mi era una simple broma para sacar a Matt de su tristeza.

Al parecer Matt se lo había tomado completamente en serio.

Me entraron tantos nervios, que no sabía si quiera lo que me iba a poner.

¿Porque me sentía como si fiera una de mis primeras citas? Era absurdo, si solamente se trataba de cumplir con una apuesta que él había perdido.

Eran las 9:45 así es que tenía poco tiempo para prepararme. Lo primero que hice, fue darme una ducha con el agua templada para quitarme toda la sal de la playa. Después me vestí con unos vaqueros de pitillo y una camiseta de tirantes y unas botas.

Estaba totalmente preparada para cuando Matt llegara. Me senté en el sofá del comedor para esperarlo, sin poder dejar de mirar al reloj.

Los minutos se me hacían eternos, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Llegaron las diez y media, y Matt no aparecía.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que Matt no sabía donde estaba mi casa, ¿Como iba a venir a recogerme? Que estúpida, no le había dado la dirección.

Triste y apenada mire de nuevo el reloj, eran las once menos cuarto y Matt no había llegado, cosa que me preocupaba bastante:

- Se habrá arrepentido.- Me preguntaba una y otra vez.- No va a venir, no sabe donde vivo.- Pasaron cinco minutos y mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Estaba a punto de volver a cambiarme para ponerme el pijama, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

Con un nudo en la garganta fui a abrir, esperando que fuera Matt.

- Hola, buenas noches, perdón por la demora, pero el tráfico estaba colapsado.- respiré aliviada al verle allí frente a mi puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No te preocupes, además soy una tonta, ni si quiera te he dado mi dirección. ¿como supiste donde vivía?

- Pues sabes es curioso, tengo contactos con un ángel del cielo. Me di cuenta que no tenía tu dirección y un angelito llamado Beth me dio tu dirección.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir.

- Sorry, crees que puedes perdonarme otra más.

- Bueno solo si me invitas a otra cerveza tuya.- Dije sonriente. Matt estaba guapísimo, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que le favorecía un montón.

- Trato echo, vamos a divertirnos.- Matt me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi. Montamos en su coche y me llevó a un lugar discreto, un pub que había en el centro de Cameron al que le encantaba de ir.

Mientras nos tomábamos un par de cervezas, estuvimos conversando.

Matt estuvo contándome cosas de su vida, y yo de la mía. Me contó la triste historia de la muerte de su madre, de lo mucho que quería a su familia y por supuesto de su trabajo en la WWE.

- Sabes, mi gran sueño es llegar a ser una Wrestler de la WWE.

- ¿Enserio quieres ser una Diva?- Dijo Matt alucinado.

- No me gusta la palabra Diva, es algo como muy superficial. ¿Y además por que te extraña tanto?- Le pregunte intrigada.

- Por eso mismo porque hay algunas divas muy superficiales en la empresa, van de ser muy guapas y eso no te pega.

- ¿Me estas llamando fea Hardy?- Dije bromeando.

- Noooo, no quise decir eso, me refiero a que no te veo tan superficial como las otras Divas, que van a lo suyo a enseñar cacho y nada más. Aunque las hay majas, la mayoría son superficiales.

- Para mi es muy importante trabajar en la WWE. Si pudiera elegir mi camino, elegiría jubilarme allí. Es mi máxima aspiración.

- Y ¿por que no te presentaste en el Diva Search?

- La TNA me ficho antes, al menos son unos buenos comienzos.

- Si todo luchador que se precie, ha tenido sus inicios en la TNA, Jeff estuvo allí una temporada.

- Si lo sé, y tuvo bastante éxito. Bueno y tu ahora campeón de la ECW, supongo que fué difícil ganar ese reto contra Mark Henry.

- Si, estuvo complicado, pero finalmente lo que cuenta es que soy campeón, jejeje.

- ¿Te gusta la ECW? De verdad.

- Si mucho, saca a relucir mi parte más extrema en la lucha. Me gusta ser un luchador extremista, el peligro y esas cosas.

- Si, se lo que es eso, experimentar el riesgo en tus propias carnes.

- Claro como una buena High Flyer que eres, tendrás que conocer esa sensación de maravilla.- Dijo Matt sonriendo con cara de pillo.

- Si, pero aún hay algo que no me atrevo a hacer, el Moonsault.

- Wow, el Moonsault es un gran movimiento. Jeff ha tenido bastantes problemas con eso, es bastante difícil. Yo te aconsejo que hasta que no te sientas verdaderamente preparada, no lo hagas.

- Sin ofender, Lita y Jeff siempre han sido mi estilo a seguir en la lucha libre.

- Ofender porque, si es verdad que son buenísimos.- Matt bebió de su botella de cerveza.- Parece que les tienes mucha admiración, nunca te había escuchado hablar así de ellos.

- Si, por suerte a Jeff lo conocí por casualidad y congeniamos genial, es un tipo estupendo. Amy supongo que será tan simpática como el.

- Seguro que la encantaría conocerte, te lo aseguro.- Esas palabras me llenaron de orgullo. Continuamos hablando durante un montón de tiempo, las horas se nos pasaron volando, hasta la una y media de la madrugada.

- Me parece mentira estar sí contigo sin discutir. ¿Te has dado cuenta que hoy hemos estado juntos casi toda la tarde y no hemos discutido para nada? Antes nos hubiésemos sacado los ojos el uno al otro.

- ¡Anda es verdad! Llevas toda la razón. Nos comportamos como unos críos pequeños los dos, reconozcámoslo.- Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras terminaba mi quinta botella de cerveza. Miré el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana:

- Madre, es tardisimo, son las dos de la mañana, y yo tengo que madrugar, se me han pasado las horas volando.

- Si a mi también.

- Aunque lo estoy pasando genial aquí contigo, creo que deberíamos volver. Es que mañana tengo programa y me gustaría descansar un poco.

- Si, un momento voy a pagar.

- Pagaremos a medias, espera.- Iba a sacar mi monedero.

- Hey si no te acuerdas te debía una copa.

- Pero nos hemos tomado cinco.- Dije sonriente.

- Bueno es igual, ya me invitarás tu otro día a otras cinco.- Matt pagó la cuenta y después nos fuimos directos a casa. En el coche continuamos con la conversación:

- Me encanta tu forma de pelear Mary. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero es verdad. Hasta me he enganchado a TNA por tus luchas, esta muy interesante tu nuevo feudo con Taylor.- Me asombraron gratamente las palabras de Matt.- Sin que se entere Talia, eh. Me aficioné a TNA por tus peleas.

- En serio, te gusta como peleo.

- Si, tienes una forma de pelear muy personalizada y técnica. Es increíble, tienes mucho talento, no se como la WWE no se ha fijado en ti antes. Nos hacen falta buenas luchadoras de verdad.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje.- Demasiado tarde porque estaba roja como un tomate, halagada por las palabras de Matt.- Es curioso que antes te pareciera una buscona.- Comencé a reir, pero Matt permaneció serio.

- No me lo recuerdes, me siento francamente mal cada vez que pienso que te insulte de aquella manera por, bueno por mis problemas con Ashley.- Definitivamente había sido mala idea comentar aquella situación. Por nada del mundo ahora quería sacar el tema de Ashley. Como pude, intentando que no se notara mucho cambié de tema rápidamente.

- Tienes razón mejor olvidarlo.- Dije intentando sonreír.

- Sabes, te he desafiado un montón de veces, pero nunca hemos peleado en un ring, tu y yo. Me gustaría entrenar algún día contigo.

- Pues nada, mañana tengo que ir al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, si quieres te puedes venir.

- No puedo ir, tengo una firma de autógrafos en un centro comercial, pero queda pendiente para otro día, he.

- Claro no te preocupes que pienso darte una paliza otro día.- Dije de manera muy pícara. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y tras una agradable despedida, Matt se marchó.

Entré en casa y me fui directa hacia la cama, estaba tan agotada y un poco contenta por las cervezas que había tomado,y ya comenzaban a hacerme efecto. Me puse el pijama y me acosté.

Nada más sentir el tacto con las sábanas de seda, me quedé completamente dormida.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Me levanté llena de energía a las 8 de la mañana para correr durante un rato. Hice mis rutinas de calentamiento y salí a hacer footing por los alrededores. Estuve corriendo durante casi dos horas y después volví a casa para hacer algunos abdominales y algunas flexiones.

Después de los ejercicios me duché y salí a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la casa.

Una vez de regreso en casa, mientras estaba colocando la compra en la nevera, me llamaron por teléfono. Sin poder evitarlo, pensé que al otro lado del teléfono podría estar Matt y aunque eso me alegró, recordé que Matt estaría en la firma de autógrafos y no podía ser.

Fui hasta el comedor y cogí el móvil, era Rory:

- Hola Rory, que sorpresa, no esperaba tu llamada.

- Hola Mary, ¿que tal?

- Bien recién acabo de llegar de la compra...

- Bueno te llamo por un asunto de última hora, Dixie quiere hacer una nuevas fotos promocionales para el próximo PPV, contigo y con Taylor.

- Genial, ¿A que hora tengo que estar allí?

- Pues como muy tarde dentro de dos horas, queremos publicar la primera parte de la campaña promocional en internet cuanto antes.

- Bueno no hay problema, estaré allí antes de una hora.

- Me encanta oír eso, no sabes lo estresado que estoy hoy, bueno pues entonces luego nos vemos. Chao.- Colgué el teléfono.

Estos últimos días estaban siendo muy pesados, pero no me importaba trabajar y participar en las sesiones de fotos, era todo un orgullo para mi.

Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, después de las sesiones para la TNA y del anuncio publicitario, ya comenzaba a sentirme a gusto delante de una cámara fotográfica. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, la verdad.

Me preparé de nuevo para salir. Cogí mi coche y me dirigí hacia las oficinas de TNA. Aparqué mi coche en el parking y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Rory.

- Hey hola, me alegro de que hayas venido tan pronto. Vamos al estudio, Dixie nos espera allí, solo falta por llegar Taylor y comenzaremos con la sesión de fotos.- Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estudio fotográfico charlamos sobre nuestras cosas cotidianas, el entrenamiento, etc...

Una vez en el estudio, nos reunimos con la Directora de TNA para ultimar todos los detalles de la campaña de promoción.

Finalmente llegó Taylor, aunque algo retrasada como de costumbre:

- Taylor, llegas tarde como siempre, para no perder las costumbres....- Dijo Rory enfadado.

- Había muchisimo tráfico intenté llegar lo antes posible, pero ya ves.

- Bueno chicas, basta de charloteo. Id a cambiaros para la sesión de fotos.- Dijo Dixie tajantemente.

Nos cambiamos de vestuario y comenzamos con la sesión de fotos, que como siempre se alargó durante casi más de dos horas, entre poses y cambios de vestuario.

Realizamos las fotografías que saldrían en la web de TNA y en los carteles promocionales y cuando terminamos de todo, nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios.

Mientras nos cambiábamos estuvimos charlando. Aunque éramos rivales en el ring, en la vida real nos llevábamos estupendamente como buenas amigas.

- Que estrés y esta noche el Show. ¿Nerviosa?- Me dijo.

- Pues algo si. Es una cosa que no la puedo controlar, siempre tengo nervios en cada Show, espero que me salga todo bien, no quisiera lesionarme antes del PPV, ya lo tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Si, eso también me tiene nerviosa. Pobre Talia, se lo va a perder, ¿Por cierto que tal está?

- Pues mejor, un poco deprimida por tener que estar de baja pero intentando animarse, jejeje.

- Espero que vuelva pronto.

- Si, yo también.- Me quedé pensando en Talia y en lo que iba a sufrir por no poder pelear en el siguiente PPV de TNA. De repente Taylor comenzó a reírse, y de una manera muy pícara me dijo:

- Por cierto, ¿que os traéis Rory y tú?- Esa pregunta me sorprendió completamente. No sabía a que venía ni cual era la razón para que Taylor la hubiera echo.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Dije incrédula, sin entender nada.

- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de como te mira Rory?

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!- Taylor me guiñó un ojo y me dijo.

- Si se le cae la baba cada vez que pasas por su lado, o cada vez que habla contigo.

- Seguro que estas equivocada, Rory se lleva muy bien conmigo y entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Te lo puedo asegurar.

- Y tan bien que os lleváis que le gustas, de verdad, créeme. Habría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta.

- Joder no tenía idea, la verdad es que me pillas por completo de sorpresa. Nunca me he fijado si me mira mal o bien.

- Pues yo te digo que le traes loco, le gustas y si no ya verás.- Taylor terminó de vestirse mientras yo la miraba perpleja. Jamás me había imaginado que Rory se fijara en mi, es más, yo ni cuenta me había dado.

Seguramente fueran imaginaciones de Taylor, Rory no podía estar interesado en mí. Todavía intentando asimilar aquellos comentarios de Taylor, terminé de vestirme.

- Bueno yo me adelanto que tengo un poco de prisa Mary. Si ves a Talia, dale dos besos de mi parte y dila que deseo que se recupere pronto, nos vemos esta noche. Bye.

- No te preocupes que se lo diré.- Nos despedimos con dos besos. Ella se marchó y yo me quedé recogiendo las cosas en mi maleta.

Cuando terminé salí de los vestuarios directa a por el coche.

En mitad del pasillo antes de salir me encontré con Rory y no pude evitar acordarme de lo que me había estado diciendo Taylor.

- Las fotos quedaron geniales. He visto algunas y tenemos buenos resultados.- Me dijo. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

- Con tanto estrés vas a terminar loco.

- Y que lo digas, estoy pensando en pedir el traslado de Nueva York aquí, a Dixie. No hago otra cosa nada más que estar viajando siempre, de Nueva York aquí y así sucesivamente.

- ¿Enserio vas a pedir tu traslado?- dije seria.

- Si. Bueno Mary como ya hemos terminado con las sesiones de fotos, que te parece si te invito a comer y así nos conocemos un poco más fuera de aquí.- De repente los comentarios de Taylor ya no sonaban tan raros, y comencé a fijarme en la manera como Rory me miraba descaradamente los pechos. Por un momento me enfadé y quise gritarle en su cara que era un pervertido, pero por otro lado, era normal que se fijara en mi. Además esta no sería la primera vez que lo hacía estaba segura.

- Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que preparar el combate de esta noche, y he quedado en ir a vsitar a Talia, para darle ánimos.- La cara de Rory se trasformó de repente por completo en tristeza y decepción.

La situación era muy embarazosa, pero finalmente Rory se atrevió a hablar.

- Bueno pues será en otra ocasión entonces.

- Claro, bueno me tengo que marchar, te veo esta noche en el Show.

- Claro Bye.- Me marché de allí lo más rápido que pude inventando esa excusa. Por unos instantes la manera en la que él me había mirado, me había echo sentirme completamente incomoda y hasta me había enfadado. ¡Menudo descarado! Mientras me marchaba sentí como si su mirada se clavara en mi trasero, pero no me iba a dar la vuelta a comprobarlo y continué con mi camino.

Decidí ir a casa de Talia y de Gregory para hacerles una visita y ver que tal se encontraba Talia de ánimos.

Llamé a la puerta y Gregory me abrió. Me saludó sonriente.

- Hombre que sorpresa, ¿que tal Mary?- Me dio dos besos.

- Agotada, acabo de salir de una sesión de fotos, y decidí pasarme por aquí para ver que tal seguís.- Entré en la casa y vi a Talia en el sofá tirada con la pierna estirada. Su cara cambió por completo cuando me vio.

- ¡Hola mary que tal! Que ganas tenía de verte.- La di dos besos. Gregory nos dejó a solas y se fue a comprar unas cosas al supermercado.

Aproveché la soledad y le conté lo sucedido con Rory a mi amiga.

- ¡¡¡No me lo puedo creer de verdad!!!

- No me había fijado en la forma que me mira hasta que hoy Taylor me lo a dicho. Por cierto te envía saludos y desea que te recuperes pronto.

- Que maja. Bueno referente a lo de Rory, que fuerte, no.

- Si, incluso me a dicho que quiere pedir el traslado aquí, que espero que no se lo den. Mira me cae muy buen pero no se le veo algo raro. Espero que no la tome conmigo.

- Si eso espero, bueno en fin, ahora lo más importante es que estés concentrada para el show de esta noche, solo quedan algunos días para el PPV. Yo ten enviara mi fuerza desde aquí así es que patéale el culo a Taylor.

- Siempre me llena de ánimos hablar contigo.- La abracé y la bese. Me aliviaba tanto hablar con ella.

Hacia las diez y media, ya estaba preparada en mi camerino para salir al ring. Estaba terminando de arreglarme frente al espejo. Llamaron a la puerta y el regidor me llamó para salir a hacer mi entrada.

Me concentré durante algunos minutos antes de salir al ring. Estaba muy nerviosa, ya faltaba tan poco para conseguir el titulo como campeona femenina que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Finalmente llegó la hora de mi entrada estelar. Comenzó a sonar mi música, cogí aire en mis pulmones y soltando toda la adrenalina que tenía, hice mi entrada estelar que Taylor me cortó saliendo detrás de mi sin darme tiempo a llegar al ring, cuando comenzó a golpearme; como estaba escrito en el guión. Comenzó nuestra pelea. Todo estaba marchando a las mil maravillas. Estaba siendo la mejor noche de mi vida, iba ganando a Taylor tras un salto triunfal desde la tercera cuerda sobre ella, pero Taylor despistó al árbitro y me golpeó con el cinto de mujeres en la cabeza.

Todo salió a pedir de boca. El público estaba muy entusiasmado con mi feudo contra Taylor y aplaudían eufóricos.

Nuestra pelea estaba a punto de terminar, tras haber resistido el golpe con el cinto tenía que volver a saltar desde las cuerdas y así lo hice. Subí convencida a la tercera cuerda, cogí impulso y salté sobre Taylor, que en su guión tenía que apartarse, así lo hizo y al apartarse ella yo caí contra la lona del ring, con tan mala suerte que en un error de cálculo, caí con el brazo flexionado, en vez de estirado y me hice daño en la muñeca al caer.

Sentí como todos los huesos de mi mano se doblaban bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Por suerte Taylor debía hacer la cuenta y ganar.

El combate terminó y entre unos dolores terrible me marché hacia la enfermería. Allí los doctores me revisaron.

No podía creerlo, estaba tan concentrada pensando en el próximo PPV y que todo saliera perfecto que me había despistado totalmente del combate y esas eran las consecuencias.

Rory entró en la sala de los doctores y dijo:

- Doctor ¿Está bien?

- Mmm tiene un ligero esguince de muñeca, por lo que tendremos que escayolarle la mano.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿Que?, no, no puede ser, tengo que pelear, el PPV está a la vuelta de la esquina, no me lo puedo perder.!!!!- Una lágrima comenzó a correr por mis mejillas y no pude evitar echarme a llorar.

- Tranquila Mary, no te pongas así.

- Lo siento pero tienes que estar 8 días con la escayola puesta, si no quiere terminar en una lesión más grave.- dijo tajante el doctor.

Comenzó a vendarme el brazo hasta casi el codo para tener protegido mi brazo. Estaba destrozada, había luchado tanto por conseguir una verdadera oportunidad y ahora la dejaba escapar.

- Bueno Mary no te preocupes, es mejor que descanses durante estos 8 días. Recuerda que el PPV no es hasta dentro de 12 días con lo cual si sigues las recomendaciones del médico, no tienes por qué perder tu oportunidad.- Dijo Rory. En eso tenía razón y no había caído en la cuenta del tiempo. Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré hondo.

Los nervios y el miedo me había echo paralizarme y llorar, pero ahora estaba más tranquila, después de todo, aunque tuviera los doce días libres sin grabar las programaciones, todavía me quedaba la esperanza de recuperarme para el PPV.

Después del susto, quería descansar y volver a casa. Rory se ofreció a llevarme , pues con la mano escayolada no podía conducir, pero para evitar malentendidos o despertar falsas ilusiones, preferí coger un taxi y largarme cuanto antes. Ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Llegué a casa y como pude me metí en la ducha sin mojarme la escayola. Me di una ducha rápida y después me puse mi pijama. Me tomé un calmante para calmar las molestias de la muñeca que me estaba haciendo polvo.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el PPV de TNA que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no me lo podía perder por nada del mundo.

¿Como había podido ser tan estúpida? Tenía que haber calculado bien todos los movimientos en vez de pensar en los próximos combates.

No pude evitar volver a llorar, me aterraba la idea de que mi lesión se alargara por más tiempo del que había establecido el doctor...

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó de mis pensamientos. Me sequé las lágrimas y contesté.

- Hola Mary.

- Hey Talia, ¿como sigues de tu pierna?

- Mejor, con dolores pero mejor, aunque ya estoy deseando levantarme.- Dijo riendo.- Oye, estuve viendo tu combate y no se sin hayan sido imaginaciones mías pero te vi un poco rara en el último salto. ¿Estás bien o solamente eran exigencias del Storyline?

- Bueno tuve un pequeño susto, un pequeño esguince de muñeca, pero no te preocupes.- Aunque me moría de ganas de volver a llorar, me contuve. Por nada del mundo quería agobiar a Talia con mis problemas, pues bastante tenía ella con su lesión como para encima preocuparse por mi.

- ¿No me digas que te has lesionado, no puede ser?- Dijo muy preocupada. Intenté calmarla.

- No, no fue nada, no me duele apenas.

- ¿Mary me estás diciendo la verdad? No me ocultes nada por favor, sabes que eres como mi hermana, si algo te pasa me gustaría saberlo.

- Sabes que te lo diría....

- Me gustaría verte, para saber que te han echo ver como te encuentras; ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a verme?- Si iba a ir a verla, no podía mentirla, así es que no me quedó más remedio que contarle la verdad, adornándola un poco claro.

- No te preocupes de verdad, solamente me lo han escayolado un poco, nada de que preocuparse, solo me han dado 8 días de descanso, pero si ten sientes más tranquila iré a verte.

- ¿Te han escayolado?, joder que putada, entonces el PPV....

- No te preocupes, estaré lista para entonces.

- ¿Y de ánimos que tal?- Tuve que contener de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

- Bien de verdad. Todo está bien.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo descansar, pero vienes mañana a visitarme.

- Claro, hasta mañana.- Colgué el teléfono y terminé llorando de nuevo. Estaba muy asustada. Me tumbé en la cama he intenté dormir un poco.

Me levanté más tarde de lo que me hubiera imaginado, sobre las nueve de la mañana. Estuve desayunando y después de vestirme, más o menos como podía, intentando no hacerme daño; salí hacia la casa de Gregory y Talia en un taxi.

Al llegar, Gregory me recibió con cara de susto:

- Madre mía.....

- Hola Gregory yo también me alegro de verte.- Dije bromeando.

- Hey... disculpa. ¿Que tal? Aunque visto lo visto, ni te pregunto.- Me dio dos besos. Me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta.- Llegas en el momento justo, los chicos han venido a visitar a Talia.

- Genial.- Esa noticia me alegraba, al menos entre todos los amigos pensaría menos en mi pequeña lesión de muñeca. Me dirigí hacia el salón y estaban allí todos riéndose mientras contaban chistes. No faltaba ninguno, estaban Shanon, Beth, Jeff y Matt. Al verme se quedaron alucinados.

Beth se levantó del sofá y vino hacia mi preocupada, me dio dos besos y me dijo:

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado?, ¿A quien le has partido la cabeza?- Esa ocurrencia me hizo reír mucho.

- Un pequeño accidente que espero que no llegue a mayores.- Saludé al resto de chicos y Talia me dijo enfadada:

- Claro supuestamente te había escayolado un poco ¿No?. Hay, estás bien.- Dijo estirando los brazos para que me acercará. Me abracé a ella y la calmé haciéndola ver que me sentía bien y que el golpe no tenía importancia.

- Ya, lo que querías era tener nuestras firmas, pillina.- Dijo bromeando Jeff.

- Ahí le has dado.- Dije sin poder para de reírme.

- Hombre, si querías un autógrafo mío solo tenías que habérmelo pedido.- Dijo Matt entre risas. Le miré a los ojos y me quedé como hipnotizada con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, que casi nunca había visto.

- Me pido la primicia.- Dijo Shanon. Le pidió un rotulador a Gregory y me firmó en la escayola. Después fueron turnándose todos, hasta que no quedó nadie sin firmar.

Apenas tenía espacio en la escayola sin firmar. Talia que fue la última en firmar dijo:

- Joder, apenas me habéis dejado espacio para firmar, que abusones que sois, porqué estoy lesionada que si no os iba a dar.

- Bueno Mary tendremos que dejar las clases de jardinería para más adelante.

- Si, será mejor. No quiero lesionarme la otra mano, jejeje.- En ese momento me di cuenta de la suerte que había tenido con todos mis amigos, siempre estaban ahí para cuando los necesitaba, me encontraba mal o si me encontraba sola.

En otras circunstancias solo habría tenido a mi lado a Mark, y no es que me quejara, pero la verdad contar con buenos amigos como ellos era toda una suerte.

Estuvimos charlando durante un rato. Después estuvimos comiendo con Talia y Gregory, pues querían invitarnos y después me dispuse a irme a casa. Estaba agotada, me dolía el brazo y no quería preocupar a nadie con mis dolores. No les iba a echar a perder la tarde.

- Bueno chicos, me tengo que marchar. Quiero repasar bien mi nuevo Storylines para los próximos combates y eso.

- ¿Te sientes peor Mary?- preguntaron enseguida los chicos.

- No, no os preocupéis. Luego más tarde os llamo vale. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, pasarlo bien, vale.- Cogí mi chaqueta y me disponía a irme cuando Matt se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia mi.

- ¿Y bueno piensas irte en un taxi?

- Si, no puedo conducir así, así es que vine en taxi y voy a ver si pillo uno ahora.

- De eso nada, yo te llevo. ¡Chicos ahora vuelvo en un rato!

- En serio Matt, no tienes que molestarte, no me cuesta nada coger un taxi.

- No seas tonta y vamos, por nada del mundo voy a aceptarte una negativa. ¡No sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser!- De una manera u otra si me podía hacer una idea de lo testarudo que podía ser Matt a veces.

Y como me gustaba más verle de buen humor que de mal humor pues no pude rechazar su oferta. Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa y cuando nos estábamos despidiendo en la puerta le ofrecí entrar en casa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

- Gracias por traerme Matt.

- De nada, para eso estamos los colegas.

- Ey, porqué no pasas y te tomas algo. Recuerda que te debo cuatro cervezas, jejeje.- No se porque me dio pudor recordar la noche que habíamos pasado hace unos días.

Me sorprendí a mi misma riendo y sonrojándome como una quinceañera.

- Si la verdad es que me apetece una buena cerveza.

- Vamos entonces.- Bajamos del coche y entramos en la casa. Cogimos dos cervezas del frigorífico y le enseñé la casa a Matt. No había tenido la oportunidad y después de haber estado yo en la suya, no podía ser tan descortés.

Terminamos la ruta turística de la casa, sentados en los bancos del jardín.

- Me encanta tu casa, de verdad. Es preciosa y esta piscina es enorme.

- La piscina fue lo que verdaderamente me enamoró de la casa. Yo no la quería tan grande, pero Beth me hizo cambiar de idea.

- Si, a veces puede ser muy persuasiva.- Dijo riendo. Sin poder evitarlo volví a mirar su dulce sonrisa, y eso me hizo estremecerme.

- Siempre consigue hacerme reír. La quiero un montón y a Talia también, las dos son como mis hermanas.- Me acordé de mi madre en ese momento, de lo mucho que la echaba de menos y de lo que deseaba estar con ella de nuevo.

- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?

- Si, mucho, ellos lo son todo para mi.

- Si, me imagino cuanto debes de quererla.- No había podido evitar ponerme triste.- Pero no te preocupes que seguro que vendrán a verte pronto. Anda alegra esa cara, además piensa que tienes que recuperarte pronto, te espera un PPV increíble.- Eso hizo que me pusiera más triste aún. Y aunque intenté evitar llorar desconsolada, no pude.

- Eso es otra cosa que me tiene mal.- Rompí a llorar. Matt me abrazó y me dijo:

- Hey lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, recordándote esas cosas.

- No, si tu no tienes la culpa, solo es que tengo tanto miedo.- Sentir los brazos de Matt alrededor de mi espalda, era algo que me perturbaba. Solamente sentir su tacto contra mi cuerpo hacía que los pelos se me pusieran de punta. Y era curioso que aquellos brazos que un día me arrojaron con desprecio a un lago fangoso, ahora me estuvieran dando toda la calma que necesitaba.

- Puedes contármelo, estoy aquí para escucharte.

- Tengo tanto miedo de perder mi gran oportunidad, no debí haberme concentrado en el PPV en vez de el combate. Pudo ocurrir una desgracia.

- No te preocupes que es normal. Estas cosas pasan.

- No lo entiendes Matt..... En el próximo PPV de TNA voy a convertirme en campeona femenina. Es parte del Storyline, que me adelantaron hace unos cuantos días, se que no debía contar esto pero... - No se como pude hacerlo. Había violado una de las cláusulas más importantes de mi contrato con TNA, la confidencialidad, y lo peor era que se lo había contado a Matt.

No entiendo la razón por la que lo hice, pero me sentí liberada al contarlo. Ya no aguantaba más toda la presión.

- Entonces..... Vas a ser campeona de TNA....- Matt alucinaba en colores. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Apenas podía hablar de la angustia que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Tengo tanto miedo de que esta pequeña lesión me aparte de uno de mis sueños, no podría soportarlo.

- No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Además no pienses que te voy a dejar sola. Ahora conocerás mi lado oscuro.

- ¿Tienes otro lado oscuro....? jejejeje- Dije bromeando.

- Al menos e conseguido hacerte reír, he. Y bueno me refiero que ahora vas a conocer al Matt Hardy pesadito.- Después de unas risas que no parecían tener fin, se hizo un silencio entre los dos, que terminé rompiendo yo misma:

- Matt, de verdad, gracias por animarme y por ser mi amigo.

- No puedo dejarte sola, no me lo perdonaría, después de lo bien que te has comportado conmigo, me has ayudado en mi tristeza por lo de Ashley.- Matt estaba empezando a ponerse triste, y después de que me había apoyado y animado a mi, no podía permitir que se deprimiera él.

- Creo que nos hace falta beber algo más fuerte, ¿te apetece un tequila.?

- Si, necesito levantarme el ánimo.- Entramos en casa, cogí una botella de tequila que tenía en la barra de bar del salón y dos vasos. Matt cortó el limón y preparó la sal y comenzamos a beber.

Estuvimos desahogando las penas mientras nos emborrachábamos los dos juntos.

Un rayo de sol, me iluminó la cara y desperté.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Durante cinco minutos estuve intentando recordad lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero solo tenía recuerdos vagos.

Por fin cuando pude levantarme, me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el sofá, levanté un poco la vista y observé a Matt en el otro sofá, estaba completamente dormido.

Encima de la mesa vi dos botellas de tequila, terminadas completamente y me quedé alucinada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Nada más despertar no había sido consciente de la situación pero ahora tenía la cabeza un poco más calmada y pude pensar con claridad.

¡¡¡Matt había pasado la noche en mi casa, conmigo....!!!

Y nos habíamos emborrachado como cubas. Menos mal que los sillones del comedor de mi casa eran muy blandos, si no nos hubiésemos levantado con tortícolis.

Decidí preparar un café para intentar pasar la borrachera. No tenía que haber bebido con la medicación, pero en esos momentos no me había acordado de nada.

Matt despertó al olor de café.

Preparé dos tazas y le di la suya a Matt. Después de tomar un poco de café, volvieron a mi mente, los pequeños recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Habíamos estado bebiendo como locos para calmar nuestras penas, y sin darnos cuenta se había echo de noche, entonces le había ofrecido a Matt quedarse pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera llegar a la cama, nos habíamos dormido en el sofá.

Para mi sorpresa, Matt se levantó sonriente, y extrañada le pregunté:

- Parece que tu has despertado muchísimo mejor que yo, ¿Es que no te duele la cabeza?

- Si, un dolor horrible, creo que se nos ha pasado la mano bebiendo.

- Y que lo digas, tengo la cabeza a reventar. ¿Pero entonces, por qué te ríes?

- Es el café me levanta el ánimo, jejeje. Está buenísimo, de verdad.

Después de desayunar Matt decidió marcharse a su casa, para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Una vez a solas y mientras recordaba el principio de la noche de juerga que habíamos pasado, me vino a la mente la imagen de Matt durmiendo a solo unos centímetros de mi, durante toda la noche y comencé a imaginarme "cosas extrañas".

Intenté volver a la realidad y pensé para mi misma.

- "Mary baja ya de las nubes y despierta del sueño".- No se porqué pensaba de esa manera, pero estaba claro que era mi subconsciente que me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Yo jamás podría enamorarme de Matt. Jamás.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

- Como se me puede pasar tanto la mano bebiendo, si es que tenía que estar loca.- Repetía una y otra vez mientras estaba tumbada en el sofá, tapándome la cara con un cojín. La cabeza me dolía hasta reventar.

En ese mismo instante recordé porque no me gusta beber hasta casi perder el control. Me juré a mi misma que no volvería a emborracharme en la vida.

Sonó mi teléfono. Miré el reloj que tenía en el salón; eran las once y media. Me había quedado dormida casi toda la mañana, y por suerte el dolor de cabeza había cesado. Cogí el teléfono y contesté:

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Mary, ¿Que tal?- Era Talia.

- Hola Talia, pues bien, bueno contando con que me acabo de despertar de una tremenda borrachera con Matt.

- ¿Queeeeeeee? No si con razón Matt no volvió ayer, solo que pensábamos que Matt se había largado a casa.- Dijo Talia riendo. Conociendo a mi amiga como la conocía; sabía que en su mente se estaban formando toda clase de ideas.

- No seas mal pensada.- La dije sin poder evitar reír yo también.

- Yo no he dicho nada Mary....

- Si ya, pero lo has pensado. Es que cuando llegamos a casa me derrumbé y me deprimí. Matt comenzó a recordar el engaño de Ashley y bueno terminamos bebiéndonos dos botellas enteras de tequila.

- ¡Dos botellas de Tequila! Madre mía, debíais de estar fatal ¿no?.

- No me lo recuerdes que se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensar en tequila. Si me dices hace medio año que Matt y yo íbamos a terminar consolándonos el uno al otro, te hubiera mandado a la mierda. En fin, ¿Tú que tal sigues con tu pierna?

- Pues ya ves, en casa aburrida. Pero al menos no me duele tanto y solamente tengo unas ligeras molestias.- Dijo un poco triste. Sabía lo duro que era estar en casa sin tener nada que hacer, y lo que es peor sin poder entrenar. Aunque Talia tenía una lesión superior a la mía, era bastante duro saber que las dos estábamos apartadas del ring durante una temporada.

Al menos nos teníamos la una a la otra, a parte de los amigos; para apoyarnos mutuamente.

- Luego me pasaré por la tarde por tu casa. No me gusta estar encerrada en casa durante mucho tiempo sola.

- Vale, entonces te espero.

- Hasta luego.- Colgué el teléfono. Me di una ducha a duras penas por la escayola y me puse ropa cómoda. Extrañaba tanto salir a correr y hacer mis rutinas de ejercicio, que no sabía que hacer. Salí al jardín y estuve regando un poco los rosales de mi jardín, pues aunque no supiera cuidarlos me daba pena que se marchitaran. Me senté en una tumbona al lado de la piscina para tomar un poco de aire fresco cuando vislumbré a lo lejos el coche de Matt.

Me levanté un poco nerviosa, ¿Que hacía aquí?, quizás ya se le había despejado la cabeza como a mi después de tremenda nochecita.

- ¡Hola Matt, ¿que te trae por aquí de nuevo?!- Le saludé a lo lejos. Dios mío iba guapisimo, con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta con las mangas cortadas con las que marcaba todos sus pectorales, y unas gafas de sol que le hacían tan sexy. Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, y se me dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Se te olvida que te prometí ser un pesado? Pues vengo dispuesto a darte la paliza.- Matt se acercó hasta mi y se quitó las gafas de sol. Me miró de arriba a abajo descaradamente, cosa que me hizo enrojecer y después me volvió a decir.- Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

- Si tu también. Por suerte el efecto del tequila ya se ha pasado.

- Si a mi también, pero bueno, vengo dispuesto a hacerte pasar una buena mañana, o lo que queda de ella. Que te parece si vamos a aquel bar donde nos invitaste a comer a los chicos la otra vez.

- Mmm suena bien, vale, déjame cambiarme y salimos.

- ¿Cambiarte para que? Estás estupenda con esos pantalones vaqueros y esa camiseta de tirante, anda vamos.- Me cogió por el brazo y me llevó hasta el coche.

Me parecía buena idea salir a comer a algún sitio, pues no me gustaba comer sola, hacía que me sintiera triste; y como no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día...

Llegamos al restaurante, tan discreto como siempre. Algunas personas se nos acercaron para pedirnos autógrafos y un grupo de chicos que decían ser mis fans me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas a cerca de mi lesión y mi estado de salud. Después de firmarles unos cuantos autógrafos y hacernos unas cuantas fotos, los fans se marcharon de nuevo a sus mesas y Matt y yo nos sentamos en una que estaba vacía.

- Vaya, al parecer tienes bastantes fans.

- Si, ni yo misma me esperaba tener este éxito.

- Por cierto ya hemos editado los videos de "The Hardy Show" y hemos colgado un pequeño anticipo en nuestra web.

- ¿En serio? - Dije emocionada.

- Si, la pelea que tuvimos en el agua, es uno de los videos más vistos.- Me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello.

- ¡No sabía que nos estaban grabando en ese momento! Joder que vergüenza, salgo haciendo el estúpido.

- Que va si estas muy natural.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Me estas llamando estúpida? - Dije bromeando.

- Que va, te lo has llamado tu solita.- Matt se echó a reír. Nunca le había visto tan contento. Bueno contando con que siempre nos habíamos estado peleando, pues era normal que no estuviera acostumbrada a verle reír.

- ¿Y vienes mucho a este lugar?- Le pregunté para romper el silencio.

- Si, es uno de mis sitios preferidos de Cameron. Jeff y yo veníamos mucho a este lugar con nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeños y también solía venir con Ashley.- Eso me dolió mucho. ¿Por qué tenía que salir Ashley en esta conversación? No comprendía como Matt podía hablar de Ashley tan impunemente después de haberle engañado con otro durante tanto tiempo.

- Aún no la has olvidado y parece que aún te duele hablar de ella.- Dije intentando disimular mi desilusión.

- Hombre hemos estado juntos bastante tiempo y eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, pero no se me siento aliviado al hablar de ella.- Estaba deseando preguntarle si aún la quería pero me aterraba saber la respuesta. No pude evitar hacerle caso a mis impulsos y le hice la pregunta.

- ¿Aún la quieres?- Matt se quedó mirándome durante unos momentos, que para mi se hicieron eternos.

Sentí que un puñal se me clavaba en el corazón. Deseaba que Matt me respondiera negativamente, sentí la necesidad de insistirle para que me respondiera, pero me contuve y conseguí controlar mis impulsos. Le miré a los ojos tratando de ver si verdaderamente sentía amor por Ashley o no.

Nunca hubiera querido comenzar aquella comida hablando de Ashley, pues el mal rollo ya estaba asegurado para toda la tarde, pues el echo de hablar de ello hacía que nos sintiéramos más incómodos todavía.

Pero la respuesta de Matt a la pregunta que le había echo me dejó del todo desconcertada sin saber que decir.

- No lo sé. A veces siento que la quiero, otras que la odio por lo que me hizo, pero si una cosa puedo asegurarte es que no volvería con ella nunca. Me siento aliviado al estar separado de ella. Te parecerá extraño pero siento que me quité un peso de encima, aunque duele, pero no se, es como si hubiera estado ciego durante un montón de tiempo. Quizás dejé de quererla hace tiempo cuando comenzó con las intrigas.- Después de escuchar hablar así a Matt, rompí mi silencio.

- Debiste de quererla mucho.

- No puedes imaginarte cuanto.- Se quedó pensativo, mirando a un punto fijo en el infinito.

- Bueno que habíamos salido para distraernos, no para hablar de cosas tristes. No quiero que terminemos de nuevo con dos botellas de tequila en el cuerpo.- Dije intentando animarle. Y al parecer mis comentarios surtieron efecto pues Matt estaba de nuevo sonriente como antes.

- Tienes razón, así es que pidamos algo de comer. ¿Te parece?.- Asentí con la cabeza. Decidimos lo que íbamos a comer y después el camarero nos tomo nota.

Durante la comida todo fueron bromas y risas. Fue una velada increíble y mientras comíamos los helados de postre volví a recordar la última vez que habíamos estado allí, con Talia, Gregory, Shanon, Beth y Jeff; la primera vez que Matt me había pedido disculpas por su comportamiento. Eso me hizo acordarme de los encontronazos que habíamos tenido Matt y yo en todo el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido y sentí una gran nostalgia al recordarlo. Aunque parecía increíble echaba de menos esa emoción que sentía en el cuerpo cuando discutía con Matt y el intentaba putearme.

- Hey Mary, te has quedado pensativa ¿Que te ocurre?- Dijo Matt haciéndome volver con mis pensamientos al momento actual.

- En nada, solo que echo de menos esas peleas que teníamos entre tu y yo.- Le sonreí pícaramente.

- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, de vez en cuando me meto contigo y te gasto alguna broma pesada.

- Quita, quita, es mejor así, prefiero este lado oscuro Hardy.- Matt comenzó a reírse.

- Si es que soy un encanto, tienes que reconocerlo.

- Un encanto un poco arrogante no.- Dije tirándole una miga de pan al pelo.

- Por lo que veo tienes ganas de pelea he.- Dijo tirándome otra miga de pan a mi. Como tenía la boca abierta se me coló dentro. Comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas por la situación. Me reía tanto que la miga de pan se me atravesó en la garganta y terminé atragantándome. Pero ni aún así pude dejar de reirme.

- Te vas a ahogar.- Dijo Matt entre risas. Bebí un poco de agua, para pasar la miga de pan. Me sequé las lagrimas de la risa, y pude observar como la gente nos miraba de reojo.

- Mmm, mejor vamos a comportarnos como dos adultos.- Dije intentando ponerme seria.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo Matt intentando parecer serio. Pero nos miramos a los ojos y al mirarnos tan seriamente nos volvió a entrar la risa.

- Esta te la cobro he....

- Si lo intento hacer a posta no me sale.

- Muy gracioso tu no. Casi me ahogo.- El camarero se acercó a nosotros para recoger las copas de los helados. Matt aprovechó para pagar la cuenta.

- Voy entrenar esta tarde en mi casa. ¿Quieres venir?- Me preguntó Matt.

- Me encantaría pero he quedado con Talia, para ir a verla a su casa.

- Bueno pues entonces en otra ocasión será. Si quieres te dejo en su casa, me pilla de paso.

- Vale. Bueno Matt me a encantado esta curiosa comida, jejeje. Aunque casi me ahogo pero ha estado muy divertida. Me lo he pasado en grande.

- Yo también, no me había reído tanto en mi vida.- Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos hacia el coche.

Matt me llevó hasta la casa de Talia y Gregory. Nos despedimos en su puerta. Me bajé del coche y después asomándome por la ventanilla le dije.

- Gracias por traerme.

- De nada.- Iba a marcharme pero Matt me volvió a llamar.- ¡Mary Espera un momento! Me acerqué a la ventanilla de nuevo.

- Dime....

- Mañana en la noche es el programa de Ecw, ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Bueno me encanta la idea, así podré ver tus puntos débiles.- Dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Vale pues entonces mañana por la mañana te llamo para ver a que hora es y darte las entradas y eso, de acuerdo.

- Ok. Chao y que se te de bien el entrenamiento.- Matt se marchó. Me dirigí hasta la entrada de la casa de Talia y Gregory y llamé a la puerta. Como siempre me abrió Gregory con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola Mary, pasa. Tienes mejor cara que ayer.

- Hola Gregory.- pasé hacia el comedor- Pues si, ya estoy mejor, por suerte esta escayola solo estará conmigo unos cuantos días.- Entré en el salón donde estaban Talia y Shanon.

- Hola Mary cariño que tal.- Me acerqué a Talia y la di un abrazo. Tenía buen aspecto. Shanon se levantó y me saludó tan eufóricamente como siempre.

- Hola Mary, que alegría verte.- Los ojos comenzaron a brillarle intensamente yo ya conocía el motivo, pero no quise darle importancia.

- Hemos pensado en pasar una tarde terrorífica viendo una pelicula de terror, ¿Que opinas?- Dijo Shanon.

- Bromeas, me encantan las películas de miedo. ¿Cual es?- Pregunté emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una buena película de miedo en compañía de mis amigos y estaba segura de que me lo iba a pasar en grande.

- ¡Saw IV, la he elegido yo!- Djio Shanon gritando desde la cocina.- Esperadme que voy a llevar unas palomitas y unos refrescos.

- Chicas voy a ayudarle, vosotras sentaos tranquilamente.- Dijo Shanon. Se marchó a la cocina y me senté en el sofá junto a Talia.

- Pobre Shanon, le traes de cabeza.- Me dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Talia! No empieces....

- Quéeeeeee si es verdad.- Los chicos llegaron con los refrescos y las palomitas. Gregory se sentó junto a Talia y Shanon junto a mi.

- Como den muchos sustos re mato Gregory....

- Tranquila cielo, si te da miedo te echas a correr.

- Que listo.- Dijo dándole con el cojín en el hombro.

- Verás que no es tan malo, te va a gustar.- La dió un beso en los labios.

- Hey tortolitos, que esto parece la última fila de un cine.- Dijo Shanon tirándolos un cojín- Voy a apagar la luz.

- ¡Envidioso!- Dijo Gregory devolviéndole el cojinazo. Shanon apagó la luz y volvió a su sitio.

Comenzó la película, Talia se pegó los primeros sustos mientras los demás nos reíamos de sus gritos. ¡Era tan asustadiza!

Todos estábamos muy atentos a la película, y a veces soltabamos un grito que otro. En un momento de la película al sentir el contacto con Shanon, le miré en la oscuridad y me imaginé a Matt, mirándome, abrazándome para que no sintiera miedo.

De repente desperté de mi imaginación. Últimamente me estaba imaginando muchas veces a Matt y a mi en situaciones comprometidas, y no quería darle vueltas a la cabeza al asunto. No quería aceptar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo especial por Matt.

La película estaba terminando. Había pasado una tarde estupenda y muy divertida en compañía de mis amigos, a excepción del lapsus mental que había tenido con Matt.

Estuvimos hablando durante largo y tendido después de la película, bromeando sobre los gritos de la asustadiza de Talia e intercambiando opiniones sobre la película.

Entre tanta tertulia, se había echo de noche, así es que pedimos unas pizzas para cenar todos juntos. Eran casi las once y media de la noche y como no quería que se me complicaran las cosas para encontrar un taxi, decidí marcharme a casa. Pero Shanon se ofreció a llevarme, de camino a la suya.

Nos despedimos de Gregory y Talia y nos marchamos.

Shanon me dejó en la puerta de casa y se despidió de mi.

- Gracias por traerme Shanon, si quieres pasar y tomarte algo.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no me apetece, pero se que es tarde y estarás cansada.- Aunque no había dicho nada, Shanon tenía razón, estaba comenzando a dolerme el brazo.- En otra ocasión. A demás tengo que madrugar para llevarle unos diseños a mi colega para que los ponga en la tienda de tatuajes.

- ¡Es verdad! Algo de eso había oído pero no sabía si era cierto. Entonces tienes una tienda de tatuajes.

- Si, ¿Te gustan los tattoos?

- Bromeas, me encantan, siempre he querido hacerme uno, pero me da algo de miedo.

- ¿Quieres venir? Así te enseño mejor la tienda, ves los diseños y quien sabe y te decides a hacerte uno.- No quería que pareciera una cita y me tomó un momento tomar una decisión.

Sabía lo que Shanon sentía por mi y no quería darle esperanzas ni hacerle pensar que era una cita; pero siempre había querido hacerme un tatuaje y saber más del tema, así es que decidí aceptar la propuesta.

- Me encantaría, me apasiona el mundo de los tatuajes.

- Echo, mañana paso a por ti sobre las nueve de la mañana y nos vamos hacia la tienda.- Dijo Shanon sonriente.

- Ok, te esperaré.

- Hasta mañana preciosa.- Shanon me dio dos besos y después se marchó. Entré en mi casa, y busqué mis calmantes. Me dolía un poco el brazo pero era un dolor que podía soportar fácilmente.

Estaba emocionada con la idea de ir a una tienda de tatuajes, y Shanon ya me había pegado el gusanillo.

¿Seria capaz de hacerme uno? Quizás después de todo no dolía tanto, Shanon y Jeff estaban llenos de tatuajes y hablaban bien de ellos, así es que no podía ser tan malo.

Mañana saldría de dudas, y podría ver si soy capaz o no de hacerlo.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

A las nueve en punto de la mañana Shanon vino a buscarme y nos fuimos directos hacia su tienda de tatuajes.

Nada más entrar, me quedé alucinada con la cantidad de diseños de tattoos que había en la tienda, de toda clase y de todo tipo. Shanon me presentó a sus colegas y enseguida congeniamos a la perfección pues eran todos muy simpáticos. Algunos ya los conocía de haber grabado con ellos un capítulo de "The Hardy Show", concretamente el del lago con las motos de agua.

Había un chaval haciéndose un tatuaje en la espalda y me dejó mirar atentamente encantado.

Me explicaron un poco como iba el tema de los tatuajes, sobre los sitios donde dolía menos hacerse uno, etc....

Estábamos en la trastienda, mirando unos diseños cuando de repente vi una especia de tribal con unos símbolos raros, que me encantó. Le pregunté a Shanon todos los detalles.

- Me encanta este tatuaje, es precioso, a demás se nota que tiene un significado especial. ¿Quien lo ha diseñado?

- Yo mismo, justo anoche que sentí un rato de inspiración antes de irme a dormir. Y tienes razón tiene un significado muy especial, los símbolos quieren decir, espíritu, fortaleza y talento.

- Wow, me encanta, en serio. Tiene algo como mágico.- Lo admiré durante unos segundos y en seguida me di cuenta de que tenía que hacérmelo. Ahora era el momento justo, por fin estaba decidida. Sabía que cuando eligiera el tatuaje tendría que tener un significado especial y este lo tenía. Sería como un paso adelante en mi vida, que sería una buena manera de introducir un cambio en mi vida, me esperaban grandes cosas y este tatuaje estaba predestinado a ser mío.

- Es precioso verdad.- Shanon le miraba atentamente. Se notaba claramente que el tatuaje era especial para Shanon.

- Estoy decidida, voy a hacerme este tatuaje. Si.... estoy completamente segura.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, no pensé que fueras a decidirte tan rápido.

- Es que me a hipnotizado, no se le veo como parte de mi, en serio. Locuras mías....- Dije riendo.

- ¿Y has pensado en el lugar donde quieres hacértelo?- Preguntó Shanon.

- No se, en el brazo queda un poco raro, por su diseño creo que quedará mejor en la parte trasera de la espalda, a la altura de la cadera.

- Es justo para la zona donde lo diseñe, parece que pensamos igual, he.

- Si.- Ya me estaba viendo con el tatuaje. Al menos en mi imaginación me quedaba perfecto, con esos trazos tan personales. No era muy grande, pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Tenía el tamaño perfecto.

Shanon me acompañó hasta una de las salas de tatuaje, y uno de sus mejores amigos, se dispuso a hacerme el tatuaje.

- Bueno Mary, solo duele un poco, pero con un Spray te dormiremos parcialmente la zona y a penas notarás la aguja. A demás puedes confiar en mi amigo, el me ha echo todos los míos.

- Si, se que es de fiar.- Dije riendo. Me preparé en una especie de taburete con respaldo delantero. A simple vista parecía incomodo, pero después de sentarte, hasta podías quedarte dormida de lo blando que estaban los respaldos. El tatuador, levantó el taburete un poco y se dispuso a hacerme el tatuaje.

- ¿Lo terminaremos hoy? O voy a tener que volver.

- No te preocupes que en dos horas tendrás tu tatuaje completo.- Me contestó Shanon.

- Que Guay.- Dije emocionada.

El tatuador comenzó ha dibujar los trazos del tatuaje en mi espalda, y aunque al principio sentí un dolor agudo, con el paso del tiempo mi piel se fue acostumbrando a su tortura. Sentí correr algunas gotas de sangre por mi espalda, pero nada serio.

Deseaba tanto ver como me quedaría el tatuaje, que el tiempo de espera se me estaba haciendo eterno. De repente sonó mi móvil. Shanon me lo acercó y contesté.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Mary, soy Matt.

- Hola Matt, ¿Que tal ayer el entrenamiento?

- Bien, un poco duro, pero bueno. Te llamaba para ir a llevarte las entradas del Show. ¿Estás en casa?

- No. Verás me vas a decir que estoy loca, pero estoy en la tienda de Shanon haciéndome un tatuaje.

- ¿En serio?. No sabía que te gustaran los tatuajes.

- Me chiflan.

- Entonces voy hacia allí y ya de paso te doy las entradas.

- Ningún problema, entonces aquí te espero. Bye.- Colgué el teléfono. El tatuador cogió un espejo y me mostró una pequeña parte del tatuaje para que viera como me estaba quedando.

- Mira, que te parece.

- Un trabajo excepcional, parece diseñado para mi, jejeje.- dije sonriente. Shanon se echó la mano a la cabeza y con cara de pillín me dijo:

- Bueno, en verdad, este tatuaje esta pensado para ti.- Me quedé mirándole extrañada.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Bueno que me inspiré en ti, para diseñar este tatuaje, en tu espíritu competitivo, tu destreza a la hora de luchar, tu fortaleza...

- Wow, porqué no me lo habías dicho, me queda genial, gracias Shanon.- Shanon respiró aliviado. Pobre, se pensaba que me molestaría, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me alegraba; y me sentía halagada y orgullosa de haber inspirado un tatuaje tan bello.

Estaban dandole los últimos retoques al tatuaje cuando llegó Matt a la tienda y saludó a los chicos. Como eran amigos le dejaron pasar a la trastienda y me pidieron permiso para que entrara a la sala donde me estaba tatuando; cosa que no me importó.

Al ver el tatuaje, dijo alucinado:

- Vaya, que cojones tienes tía. Dicen que en esa zona duele mucho.

- Que va, lo único que son muy quejicas.- El tatuaje estaba completamente terminado, cosa que me alegró un montón, pues estaba cansada de mantener la misma postura todo el tiempo.

- Esto ya está, ahora puedes mirarte a un espejo más grande.- Me levanté un poco dolida. La anestesia estaba comenzando a perder sus efectos y el dolor comenzaba a aparecer, pero no me importaba. Me miré a un gran espejo y pude ver mi espectacular tatuje.

Nada más verlo se me quitaron todos los dolores de golpe.

- Definitivamente me encanta, ¿A vosotros que os parece?

- Está genial, de verdad, parece que lo hubieran diseñado para ti.- Dijo Matt.

- Shanon lo ha echo para mi.- Dije orgullosa- Oye como le coja el gustillo a esto, me tienes encargándote tatuajes cada dos por tres.- Los chicos comenzaron a reír. Me taparon con una gasa el tatuaje hasta que pasaron unos minutos, después de las indicaciones que me dieron para cuidar el tatuaje y evitar posibles irritaciones o infecciones, les invité a los chicos a tomar algo.

Estábamos en un bar Shanon, Matt y yo, mientras hablábamos del Show de la noche. Matt me dio las entradas.

- Entonces esta noche, a las diez ¿no?

- Si, te he conseguido entradas de primera fila.

- Genial aunque espero no perderme por el recinto ¡Como la otra vez!- Dije mirando a Matt que no pudo evitar echarse a reír, recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Mary pues nos veremos allí, porque yo también iré al evento.- Dijo Shanon.

- Genial, así no estaré sola.

- Y después nos vamos a una discoteca a bailar, que os parece. Llamamos a Jeff y a Beth y nos pasamos una noche loca de juerga.- Dijo Matt emocionado. Shanon y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, así es que quedamos para vernos en la noche. Después de tomarnos algo juntos, cada uno se marchó a su casa, pues tenían cosas que hacer.

Hacia las nueve y media, se abrieron las puertas del recinto donde se celebraba el Show de la ECW al publico, y entré en el estadio. Shanon había quedado de esperarme a la entrada y hay nos encontramos.

- Hola, ¿que tal? Dispuesta a divertirte supongo.

- Deseando ver cuando empieza el Show. Vamos que estoy tan emocionada.

- ¿Y que tal tu tatuaje?, ¿Te duele?- Preguntó Shanon.

- Apenas me duele, con esa pomada tan buena que me habéis mandado apenas siento dolores.

- Me alegro.- Nos adentramos en el estadio y fuimos hasta nuestros asientos en primera fila, como Matt me había dicho.

- Que buenos recuerdos me trae esto.- Dije emocionada al recordad como conocí a Jeff.

- ¿A si? ¿Puedo saber cuales?

- En un evento como este, en un Tour por España conocí a Jeff por casualidad.

- Si nos contó la historia, le dejaste impresionado, no paraba de decir lo buena que eras en el ring y nos volvía locos. Aunque se quedó corto al describirte. Que no se me olvida como me tumbaste en la lona en casa de Jeff.- Ese comentario me hizo de reír. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que hubiera causado una impresión tan grande, aunque me alegraba sentirme valorada

- La verdad que fue una gran suerte conocer a Jeff, en seguida me pareció un tío majo. Jejeje.- Comenzó a sonar la sintonía de la ECW, y salieron los comentaristas. Acto seguido salió el presentador que hizo las primeras presentaciones de los combates.

Estaba muy emocionada, pues era la tercera vez que acudía a un evento tan multitudinario y famoso de la wwe, y eso para mi era todo un sueño. Estuvimos viendo cada pelea, viviéndola al máximo, abucheando como siempre a Finlay y Hornswoogle, y animando a los buenos luchadores.

Llegó el momento en el que Matt hacía su salida, sonó su música al mismo tiempo que el presentador anunciaba su nombre. De repente todo parecía haberse esfumado a mi alrededor, todo el mundo había desaparecido a mi alrededor, incluso Shanon; solamente tenía ojos para Matt.

Se subió al ring, y saludó a los fans, cuando nos vio sonrió levemente. Y eso me emocionó.

Shanon y yo le animamos y al ver a Mark Henry en su salida le abucheamos hasta el cansancio.

El combate parecía ser interesante.

Sonó la campana y comenzaron moviéndose en circulos por la lona, hasta que tomaron contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, donde salió perdiendo Matt; que terminó de espaldas contra la lona. Pero no se detuvo; se levanto y le pegó unos puñetazos.

Después la suerte cambió y el combate iba favoreciendo a Mark Henry que saltó sobre Matt, pero este le esquivó y levantándole, terminó haciendo su "twist of fate" que le dió la victoria una vez más.

Me llenó de orgullo ver como Matt alzaba su cinturón de campeón, cinturón que le acreditaba como campeón de la lucha extrema.

- Pobre Matt, no se como tiene valor de enfrentarse a Mark Henry.- Dijo Shanon riéndose.- Ni si quiera por un Story Line.

- Por algo es campeón de la ECW.- Le dije.- Oye Shanon, tu no echas de menos pelear.

- La verdad si, y mucho, a ver si me ficha alguien interesante en el wrestling.

- Espero que algún día vuelvas a los rings.- Dije intentando darle ánimos. El Show continuo sin muchos actos importantes.

Cuando terminó el programa, esperamos un momento mientras la gente salía de sus asientos para no provocar aglomeraciones de público. Cuando estaba casi desértico el pabellón del estadio Shanon y yo nos fuimos directos hacia los camerinos de Matt.

- Tengo ganas de pasármelo en grande, aunque procuraré no pasarme mucho, que luego la bebida tiene sus consecuencias.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mary.- Dijo Shanon. Estábamos llegando al camerino de Matt, cuando al torcer una esquina de uno de los pasillos, estaba Matt, junto a la puerta de su camerino, besándose apasionadamente con Ashley.

Sentí como si un jarrón de agua fría se me derramara encima. Me quedé paralizada sin poder dar un paso, ni adelante ni atrás. El corazón parecía haber dejado de latir. Shanon me miró a la cara y al verme así, se quedó extrañado.

Sentí unas enormes ganas llorar y echar a correr, pero no quería por nada del mundo despertar la atención de Matt. Me di la vuelta y volví a torcer la esquina en los pasillos, dándome toda la prisa que podía, sin llegar a correr.

Shanon me siguió desconcertado, sin saber muy bien que decir. Todo le había caído de sorpresa. Camine por los pasillos hasta la salida, intentando contener mis lágrimas.

- ¿Pero a donde vas Mary? Hemos quedado con Matt.

- Esta ocupado, mira, no me encuentro muy bien, no debía de haber venido, será mejor que me marche a casa.- Dije mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos hasta la salida, reprimiendo mis lágrimas. Esta vez tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para contenerlas.

- Mary, espera un momento. ¿Que te ocurre?- Seguí caminando haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Shanon, una vez en la calle, no pude evitarlo y me derrumbé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Me caí al suelo de rodillas, mirándo al horizonte, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Sentía una herida tan grande en el corazón, que la angustía que me oprimía el pecho terminó por desbordarse. Shanon se agachó a ayudarme, y me vio. Por supuesto que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

- ¿Mary, que te ocurre dime algo por favor? No te quedes así. ¿Es por Matt? Acaso....- No le dejé terminar la frase.

- Por favor Shanon, llévame a mi casa. No quiero estar aquí.- Me abracé a él llorando.

- No te preocupes, vamos.- Shanon me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta mi casa. El silencio nos acompañó durante todo el trayecto a casa, con el sonido de mi llanto de fondo.

Una vez en mi casa, le pedí a Shanon que me dejara sola, después de darle las gracias por haberme traído a casa, pero Shanon se negó a dejarme sola. Nos sentamos en la hamaca del jardín, mientras el me miraba preocupado.

- Vamos cálmate, no llores así que te va a hacer daño.- Al fin pude reaccionar, no quería hacer daño a Shanon después de lo bueno que había sido conmigo, así que intenté calmarle como pude aunque no conseguí buenos resultados.

- No te preocupes, no es nada.

- Nada, Mary. ¿Estás enamorada de Matt?- Las palabras de Shanon retumbaron en mi mente, cada vez más fuertemente. Por fin veía las cosas con claridad, me había dado tanto miedo llegar a una situación como en la que estaba, que no había podido reconocer que estaba enamorada de Matt. Justo lo que tanto había temido, ahora se había convertido en mi peor pesadilla. Comencé a llorar de nuevo desconsolada, así es que solamente pude asentir con la cabeza. Shanon me abrazó para intentar consolar mi llanto.

- Si, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba hasta esta noche.

- No llores que se me parte el alma al verte sufrir.- Shanon estaba dolido. Finalmente había comprobado que yo estaba enamorada de Matt y eso era una desilusión para él.

- Lo siento Shanon, no tenía que haberte contado nada de esto.- Shanon me agarro con sus manos en la cara y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dijo:

- Para nadie es un secreto que te quiero, pero ante todo soy tu amigo, y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, incondicionalmente. Lo único que quiero es que no sufras.- Los ojos de Shanon estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Tenía mucho valor para intentar animarme, después de haberme confesado su amor sabiendo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

- Shanon yo.....

- Shhhh no digas nada, se lo que sientes por Matt, y me duele porque los dos sois mis amigos, no te preocupes por mi, que yo voy a estar bien. De verdad.- Shanon me atrajo contra su pecho, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

No podía dejar de llorar desconsolada. Los brazos de Shanon parecían no tener el consuelo que mi alma necesitaba. Por más que lo intentaba una vez tras otra; la imagen de Matt besándose con Ashley volvía a mi mente una y otra vez. De repente sonó mi móvil, metí la mano en mi bolsillo para colgarlo, pero me quede petrificada al ver, que era Matt quien llamaba.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Incapaz de reaccionar, el móvil seguía sonando. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en un instante eterno, no era capaz de pensar, ni de reaccionar.

¿Para que me llamaría Matt? Aunque me moría de ganas de escuchar su voz y saber el motivo de su llamada, no quería coger el teléfono.

Ni en sueños querría que Matt supiera lo que sentía por el y mucho menos que me escuchara llorar por el.

Shanon vio el nombre de Matt reflejado en el móvil y me dijo:

- Es Matt, ¿No vas a cogerlo?

- No quiero que me escuche llorar, y ahora mismo no podría hablar con el.- De nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos.

Finalmente, el móvil dejó de sonar y me sentí aliviada por ello.

- Nos estará esperando en su camerino.- Dijo Shanon.- Se preguntará por que no hemos ido allí después del show.

- No creo.- Repliqué- Parece ser que Matt estará "muy ocupado" durante toda la noche.- Estaba tan triste que aunque intentaba animarme para no llorar, no lo conseguía.

Para mi mala suerte estaba comenzando a dolerme la muñeca, y no pude evitar gesticular una mueca de dolor, que aunque intenté disimular, Shanon se dio cuenta perfectamente:

- ¿Te duele la mano?- Le miré a los ojos, y pude ver lo triste que estaba.

En ese mismo instante pude darme cuenta del error que había cometido al enamorarme de Matt y no fijarme en Shanon desde el principio.

Shanon era tan dulce y tan amable conmigo.... Jamás me había faltado al respeto, nunca me había tratado mal y siempre me hablaba de una manera muy dulce. Para colmo besaba de maravilla; pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en Matt.

Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos, no quería ponerme más triste, así es que intenté animarme lo máximo que pude para no pensar en aquella horrible visión de Ashley y Matt. Ya había preocupado a Shanon bastante.

- Solo un poco, pero se me pasará en cuanto me tome mis calmantes. Oye gracias por traerme a mi casa y cuidar de mi...- Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me encanta verte sonreír, aunque sea solamente un poco.- Dijo acariciándome la cara.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil, y comprobó que era Matt.

- ¡Es Matt!- Al ver mi cara de susto intentó tranquilizarme.- No te preocupes que yo me encargo de esto.- Shanon Contestó.

- Hey Matt, que pasa.........si, ya se que habíamos quedado, pero Mary comenzó a sentirse mal un poco antes de terminar el Show, le dolía la muñeca y me pidió que la llevara a su casa..............- Hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a Matt y después continuó diciendo- No te preocupes, de verdad, ella está bien. Acabo de dejarla en su casa................... De acuerdo, mañana hablamos. Chao.- Shanon colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Que quería?- Pregunté intrigada.

- Saber donde nos habíamos metido, porque no habíamos llegado. Nos estaba esperando pero con la excusa que le he puesto se ha quedado convencido.

- Mejor, no puedo hablar por ahora con él. Shanon, por favor, prométeme que jamás le vas a decir a Matt lo que siento por él.

- Claro cuenta conmigo.- Dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- Es que no quiero darle pena, me entiendes. Ahora que nos llevamos bien, no quiero que eso cambie.

- Lo entiendo.- Shanon me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Estás más calmada?

- Si, ahora solo necesito dormir, mañana seré la Mary de siempre.

- Entonces te dejo descansar. Mañana te llamo para ver como sigues vale.- Asentí con la cabeza. Le di dos besos a Shanon y después se marchó con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

No se como era capaz de sonreír, con lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado.

Entré en casa y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de limpiarme el tatuaje según las indicaciones que me habían dado, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

Esa noche fue la más larga de mi vida. No podía dormir, me levantaba continuamente a dar vueltas por la habitación, intentaba leer para no pensar en Matt, pero finalmente me perdía en los párrafos y siempre volvía a pensar en lo mismo.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, me quedé dormida sobre las siete de la madrugada.

El sol de la mañana me despertó. Eran las diez y cuarto y me levanté algo cansada.

No tenía ganas de nada, ni de desayunar, ni de levantarme de la cama... Quería pasar todo el día encerrada, sin hablar con nadie. Tomarme un día sabático para mi y mis pensamientos, relajarme en el jardín tranquilamente tomando el sol.

El sonido del móvil, me despertó de mis pensamientos:

- ¿Diga?

- Mary, soy Shanon, ¿Que tal has amanecido?

- Como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

- ¿Y estás en casa?- Me preguntó

- Si, acabo de levantarme, no he pasado muy buena noche que digamos.

- ¿Que tal lo llevas?

- Más o menos. Después de todo, no puedo echarme a morir.- Me extrañaba decir eso cuando en realidad sentía exactamente lo contrario. Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato, mientras Shanon intentaba animarme para que no estuviera triste. De repente nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Shanon, tengo que colgar, están llamando a la puerta. Hablamos en otra ocasión ¿vale?...... Muchas gracias por llamarme. Bye.- Colgué el teléfono.

¿Quien podría ser? Me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir, mientras no paraba de repetir "ya voy, ya voy". Justo antes de abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba en pijama, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía retrasarme mucho al abrir pues ya me habían escuchado, fuera quien fuese quien llamaba a la puerta, y por lo tanto no podía fingir que no hay nadie en casa.

Finalmente abrí la puerta y me quedé completamente petrificada al ver ante mi a Matt, más sexy que nunca.

- Vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento.- Dijo al verme en pijama, sonriendo pícaramente.- ¿No me digas que te acabas de levantar?- Sentí temblar todo mi cuerpo al sentir su cercanía. Pude aspirar su fragancia, una exquisito perfume de hombre, me hacía subir la líbido por completo.

Ya lo había percibido anteriormente, era una fragancia que me volvía completamente loca; pero ahora el aroma se había acentuado por completo. La piel se me puso de gallina y los pelos de punta.

Observé sus labios, sonrientes; su perilla, sus ojos...... Dios me estaba derritiendo por él y apenas había entrado por la puerta.

- Es que no he pasado muy buena noche.- Dije al fin. No comprendía cual era la razón de su visita, pero no podía dejarle en la calle.- Pasa.

- Me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir hasta tu casa, porque me quedé bastante preocupado ayer.- Al recordar el día de ayer, mi cara cambió por completo y mis ánimos estaban comenzando a decaer, aunque por otra parte me alegré al saber que Matt se preocupaba por mi.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Si pero me podíais haber avisado, os estuve esperando. ¿Entonces, estás bien de verdad?

- Si.- En un momento volví a revivir todo lo acontecido ayer y aunque sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo, no lo hice.

Me apenaba saber que Matt seguía enamorado de Ashley, pero después de todo le tenía cerca de mi como un amigo; y aunque no era lo que yo quería, al menos tendría que conformarme.

- Hablé ayer con Shanon, me dijo que te encontrabas mal.

- Si, empecé a tener dolores bastante fuertes en la muñeca, y quisimos ir a avisarte, pero te vimos algo ocupado.

Por fin lo había dicho. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que lo había visto con Ashley, y aunque intenté que no pareciera un reproche, en verdad lo parecía.

- Lo dices por Ashley, ¿No?.- El corazón comenzó a palpitarme a un ritmo acelerado sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

- Bueno....- Antes de que pudiera continuar, Matt me cortó la palabra y continuó diciendo.

- Tuvo la desfachatez de presentarse en mi camerino, intentó excusarse de nuevo, pero no la creí y justo cuando la pedí que se marchara, se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso.- Por lo que yo había visto Matt, había correspondido a ese beso y como no quería entrar en polémica de nuevo, decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto.

- Es que al veros ahí dándoos el lote, pues no se, da que pensar y además no quería molestar....

- Si lo que piensas es que volví con ella, olvídalo.- Me alegró escuchar eso de nuevo de los labios de Matt.

Esos labios que me encantaría besar continuamente. Finalmente conseguí sonreír, después de todo Matt no tenía la culpa de no quereme, y tendría que aprender a olvidarlo y vivir mi amor en el silencio.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien.

- Si te digo la verdad te noto un poco rara.- Me preguntó.

Temblé al imaginarme que se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

- ¿rara por que?

- No se, tienes una cara triste.- Intenté disimular rápidamente.

- Habría que ver tu cara si no duermes en toda la noche gracioso.- Matt se echo a reír, yo respiré aliviada por que no había sospechado nada de mis sentimientos hacia él.

- Bueno pues entonces que ya estás mejor, puedes hacer de mi entrenadora personal durante la tarde, ¿Que me dices?- Me preguntó sonriente.

Como decirle que no, si me moría de ganas de estar con él. Aunque me sentía un poco desconfiada, Para nada quería pasar de nuevo por un trago tan amargo como el que me había tocado vivir la noche anterior, así es que me inventé una excusa para no ir con él a su casa.

- Lo siento, pero he quedado con Talia, de verdad, me hubiera encantado ayudarte, pero esta tarde me es imposible.

- Bueno no importa.- Dijo un poco disgustado.- Entonces ya me marcho, que tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero recuerda que me debes un entrenamiento.

- Si jefe,- dije sonriente. Matt me dio dos besos y se fue. Al fin estaba sola y dispuesta a descansar y a pensar un poco en mi.

Después de comer algo, el sueño comenzaba a hacer mella en mi cuerpo, y justo cuando me estaba quedando dormida, alguien aporreó la puerta de mi casa.

- ¿Quién es?

- Mary soy yo Beth.- Fui a abrir rápidamente, Beth parecía bastante nerviosa y preocupada y no quería ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado algo malo.

- Beth, ¿Que te ocurre?- Dije al verla. Beth se abrazó a mi muy preocupada me dijo.

- Mary, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, no se que hacer, estoy tan confundida.

- ¿Has discutido con Jeff?- Pregunte preocupada.

- No, es solo que..... no se como decírtelo, es que por más que lo pienso no puede ser. Tengo miedo de hacerme ilusiones y después....

- ¡Cálmate y cuéntamelo! Despacio.- Beth se sentó en el sofá. Le dí un vaso de agua para que se calmara y después intenté hablar con ella.

- Mary, estoy muy preocupada, ha pasado algo inesperado completamente y .....- Cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda y ya lo sabes.- Un poco más calmada, después de beber un poco de agua, Beth parecía dispuesta a contarme, todo lo que la preocupada, y lo que la atormentaba.

- Mary .... no estoy segura pero... Creo que podría estar embarazada.- Dijo Beth muy preocupada.

Me quedé completamente paralizada al escuchar aquella noticia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

- ¿Como dices Beth? Embarazada.....- Dije reaccionando al cabo de cinco minutos.  
- Pues si, creo que podría estarlo, tengo casi una semana de retraso y...- Me senté en el sofá a su lado, intentando recuperarme de la impresión.  
- No puedes quedarte con la duda, pero.... si estás embarazada, ¿Que vas a hacer?, ¿Quieres tener un bebé?- la pregunté sin rodeos.  
- La verdad es que no se si me hace ilusión o me asusta, se que no estoy preparada para ser madre todavía, pero por otro lado Jeff y yo deseamos tanto tener niños, aunque sabemos que no es el momento.  
- Entonces, ¿Si quieres el bebé?  
- Claro que lo quiero, pero es que me asusta hacerme ilusiones y luego que no esté embarazada, y me asusta también la idea de estarlo. No se ya ni lo que digo.... estoy tan confusa.  
- Beth, tienes que hacerte una prueba de embarazo, y no te preocupes que voy a estar a tu lado.- Beth se abrazó a mi y me dijo:  
- Gracias por estar a mi lado, eres como una hermana para mi, de verdad. Tenía tanto miedo de no saber lo que hacer ni como reaccionar.  
- ¿Se lo has dicho a Jeff?  
- Estás loca....- Dijo levantándose del sofá rápidamente.- No quiero que se haga ilusiones y luego rompérselas, además solamente son sospechas.- En eso Beth tenía razón.  
Beth no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón, de un lado a otro, y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa a mi también.  
- Bueno Beth, pues tenemos que ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Venga te acompañaré a la farmacia, pero tú conduces.- La di las llaves de mi coche y nos fuimos rápidamente a una farmacia.  
Durante el camino apenas intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, la verdad es que las dos estábamos muy sorprendidas e impactadas con el posible embarazo de Beth.

Llegamos a la farmacia, y tras comprar una prueba de embarazó, Beth se metió en el baño para realizar la prueba correspondiente.  
- Recuerda, que si cambia a color rosa, significa que estás embarazada, pero si se queda azul, no.- terminó de hacerse la prueba, y esperamos durante los cinco minutos correspondientes.  
Estábamos muy nerviosas mientras no podíamos dejar de mirar la dichosa prueba para ver los resultados.  
- Dios mío, pero porqué tarda tanto tiempo.:- Decía impaciente.  
- No te preocupes.- Dije intentando calmarla.- Faltan solamente dos minutos.- Intentaba animarla para que pasara el menor tiempo posible preocupándose. Finalmente y tras los cinco minutos completos, miramos la prueba de embarazo.  
Las dos nos miramos a la cara, sin pestañear, nos habíamos quedado totalmente congeladas en la misma postura, sin saber que decir.  
- Bueno, pues al menos ya has salido de dudas, la prueba a dado negativo.- Dije rompiendo el silenció. Beth se quedó completamente muda, pues no había recibido el resultado que ella tanto había esperado recibir.  
- Si ya lo veo, se quedó azul.  
- Bueno, no te preocupes, puedes seguir intentándolo.  
- Si, al menos ya no me preocuparé pensando en lo que podía ser y no ha sido, y por supuesto que lo vamos a volver a intentar, cuando Jeff deje de viajar tanto. De verdad, no se como os gusta tanto viajar y estar casi cada día en un país distinto.  
- A todo te terminas acostumbrando.- Dije.  
- Mary, de verdad perdona por haberte contado tantas preocupaciones, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
- Siempre me puedes llamar Beth, para cualquier cosa que necesites.  
- Gracias, Mary, eres una gran amiga....- Beth se quedó mirándome- Mmmm no se pero te veo extraña. Antes con todo el susto del embarazo no me había dado cuenta, pero se te ve triste.  
- No te preocupes es solo una mala noche que he pasado, nada más.- Beth no se quedó muy convencida con mi respuesta, pero por ahora era lo único que iba a contar, nadie a excepción de Shanon, sabía mis sentimientos hacia Matt.  
Me moría de ganas de poder desahogarme con ella y contarle todas mis broncas, pero no quería que nadie intercediera en mis decisiones o en las de Matt, yo y solo yo sería quien algún día le revelara los secretos de mis sentimientos hacia él.  
Se hizo de noche y Beth volvió a su casa un poco más tranquila y como estaba sola, decidí acostarme pronto.  
Me lavé de nuevo el tatuaje, me tomé mis pastillas para el dolor de brazo y después me quedé dormida nada más entrar en la cama.

Al día siguiente me desperté pronto. Había dormido tanto, que me dolía la espalda de pasar tanto tiempo en la cama. Me levanté con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, pero al recordar mi lesión de la muñeca todo cambió de repente. Aún no había aceptado el golpe de estar lesionada, casi a las puertas de un PPV, donde me darían el titulo de campeona. Mi primer titulo.... era tan emocionante como sonaba.....  
Desayuné tranquilamente, después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día. No me gustaba para nada la soledad, me hacía sentirme muy pequeña en el mundo.  
Me llamarón por teléfono.  
- Diga......hola Rory.  
- Hola belleza, ¿que tal estás?  
- Bueno, más o menos intentando aceptarlo...  
- Me alegro de que te vayas recuperando poco a poco, pues bueno a parte de saludarte, te llamo para que vengas a la oficina, tengo preparadas unas cuantas entrevistas, con algunas de las más prestigiosas revistas del wrestling, más o menos dentro de dos horas. Taylor y tu, seréis las entrevistadas, por vuestro nuevo feudo.  
- De acuerdo, pues me cambio y en seguida estoy allí, hasta luego.- Colgué el teléfono.  
- "Trabajo, una buena idea de distraerse" Pensé alegre. Me hacía tanta falta ocuparme en algo.  
Me vestí rápidamente y llamé a un taxi para ir a la oficina.  
Una vez allí, Rory me estaba esperando para pasar a la sala de prensa.  
- Perdón por el retraso, pero ya sabes como son los taxis...  
- Si no te preocupes.- me dijo Rory muy atento. Me fijé en su mirada, pues tenía los ojos saltones que me miraban con un brillo especial, y no pude evitar acordarme de lo que Taylor me había dicho en una ocasión. ¿Y si yo le gustaba a Rory?.... Buffff no quería ni pensarlo.  
Rory me acompañó muy amablemente a la sala de prensa. Como Taylor ya estaba allí, comenzamos con la rueda de prensa, enseguida.  
Había montones y montones de fotógrafos, apenas quedaba sitio en la sala.

Después de unas desconcertantes preguntas sobre mis realaciones con mis compañeros, etc... La entrevista concluyo con mucho éxito. Aproveché la estancia para visitar a mis amigos y compañeros.  
Todos se alegraron enormemente de verme y saber que tal estaba. Estuve hablando con los chicos y después me dirigí a la calle para buscar un taxi. Rory al verme, corrió detrás de mi hasta alcanzarme en la calle:  
- Hey espera un momento, ¿¿¿te vas sin despedirte????  
- Perdona Rory, me fuí sin avisar ni nada, pero es que tengo algo de prisa.  
- Si quieres te llevo, - Dijo ofreciéndose .  
- No te preocupes, llegará a casa sola.  
- ¿te apetece que nos tomemos una copa?- Rory ya comenzaba a comportarse de una manera extraña otra vez.  
- Te lo agradezco enormemente, pero estoy algo cansada, de verdad, en otra ocasión.  
- Bueno, sabes que me encantaría salir contigo como amigo y para que nos vayamos conociendo un poco más y quien sabe.....- Ya más o menos se había confesado con sus palabras y sus gestos.  
- Rory, no me gustaría perder tu amistad, pero debo de ser sincera, no pierdas el tiempo fijándote en mi, de verdad, yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Para mi eres una amigos más.  
- Solo quería que lo supieras, me gustas mucho Mary....- Rory iba a besarme cuando afortunadamente llegó el taxi.  
- Bueno pues ya nos veremos, chao.- El taxi se paró en frente de mi, y no desaproveché la más mínima oportunidad para montar el él rápidamente.  
Dios mío, nunca le había dado tantas gracias a dios porque el taxi llegó en el momento más preciso. Lo estaba pasando francamente mal, con todo el asunto de Rory, y cuando vi al taxi llegar, es como si me hubieran dado las llaves del paraíso.  
El taxista me preguntó la dirección a donde quería ir, y me quedé completamente en blanco. No sabía lo que decir; no quería encerrarme en casa, ni ir a dar dolores de cabeza a nadie. Por un momento me sentí agobiada, no sabía a donde ir, solo podía pensar en Matt.  
- Señorita, ¿Donde quiere que la lleve?.- Me volvió a preguntar el taxista. Volví a la realidad y decidí marcharme a casa, después de todo no tenía cabeza para ir a ningún sitio.  
Le di al taxista la dirección de mi casa.  
Nada más entrar por la puerta me derrumbé, y comencé a llorar. Estaba destrozada, y sentía un dolor agudo que me oprimía el pecho.  
Si al menos Mark estuviera allí conmigo para darme ánimos; le echaba tanto de menos.  
Entre lágrimas y sollozos, me terminé quedando dormida en el sofá.

Desperté asustada por una pesadilla que había tenido.  
Había soñado con Matt y con Ashley, haciendo el amor apasionadamente en su cama.... Nada más pensarlo, sentía que me moría.  
Dios, no podía continuar de esa manera, me iba a volver completamente loca.  
No pude evitar volver a llorar, pero de nuevo, interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté enfadada, eran las 10 de la noche y no sabía quien podía interrumpirme a esas horas. Me sequé las lágrimas y abrí energéticamente la puerta, con la rabia latente dibujada en mi cara.  
Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver allí delante a Matt, mirándome preocupado:  
- Hola Mary, ¿Puedo pasar?- No sabía como reaccionar, jamás pensé que Matt me fuera a visitar a esas horas de la noche. Finalmente cuando pude recuperar el habla, de la impresión, le respondí:  
- Claro, pasa. No te esperaba, me sorprende mucho verte por aquí, a estas horas.- Matt entró en casa, y cerré la puerta, cogiendo aire en mis pulmones, para intentar disimular el sofocón que me había dado llorando toda la tarde.  
- Discúlpame por venir a estas horas, pero es que de verdad que estoy muy preocupado.  
- ¿Preocupado?.- dije con cara de sorprendida, aunque sabía a lo que se refería perfectamente.  
- Si, esta tarde me a llamado Gregory a casa, para que le fuera a visitar para unas cosas de "The Hardy Show", y cuando vi a Talia y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que hoy no te había visto y que no habías quedado con ella. Has estado aquí toda la tarde tu sola, ¿Verdad?.- Me quedé pensativa, e intenté contener las lágrimas, no quería llorar delante de Matt.- ¿Que te está pasando Mary? Por favor cuéntamelo.- Sus suplicas eran como dagas que se me clavaron en el corazón, el dolor era tan insoportable que terminé derrumbandome, y comencé a llorar. Matt se abrazó a mi, dándome la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Me agarro suavemente con sus manos por la cara y me secó las lágrimas. En el instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí la necesidad de confesarle que estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería que sintiera pena de mi y me dijera las típicas palabras, "Te quiero como una buena amiga", "No quiero hacerte daño..."  
La sola idea de pensar en escuchar esas palabras de su boca, me hacían demasiado daño, jamás le confesaría a Matt que estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos.  
- Matt, por favor, déjame sola.- Le supliqué. Quería quedarme a solas y desahogarme tranquilamente, sin dar explicaciones, pero por otro lado no quería que Matt se marchara.  
- Ni lo sueñes, ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola. Es por tu muñeca verdad.- Necesitaba una excusa para justificar mi llanto y esas palabras de Matt, me habían dado la excusa perfecta.  
- Si, estoy muy agobiada, siento haberte mentido, pero no quería ver a nadie.  
- Bueno no te preocupes, sabes que es una pequeña lesión, pronto te recuperarás, ya verás.- Me abracé fuertemente a él.  
Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus manos rodeando mi espalda, sus palabras de consuelo, su respiración cerca de mi cuello...  
Por qué todo tenía que ser tan duro.  
- Nunca antes me había lesionado. Es un golpe demasiado duro.- Dije.  
- No te tenía que haber dejado sola, salta a la vista que no estás nada bien, y aquí entre nosotros, prefiero a la Mary mala.- Esa ocurrencia me hizo de reír.  
- ¿Mala?.- Le tiré un cojín a la cara.....  
- Al menos te he echo de sonreír. Sabes, a partir de ahora no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta nunca, así es que recuerda a partir de ahora que Matt hardy, no aceptará nunca jamás un no como respuesta tuya señorita.  
- ¿Como dices? Es una imposición....  
- Si, bueno si no quieres aguantarme dándote el coñazo siempre, más vale que nunca me digas no. Entendido.  
- Entendido sargento.- No pude evitar sonreír. Por un momento volví a sentir que Matt y yo seguíamos siendo los buenos amigos que hace unos días éramos.  
- Por lo pronto mañana quiero que vengas a mi casa, que si no recuerdo mal tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente.... y no hagas planes para la tarde porque pienso llevarte al zoo y luego al cine.  
- Bueno tendré que consultar mi agenda, señor Hardy...- Seguía bromeando.  
- Bueno, pues cancela todas tus citas de mañana, que lo vas a tener ocupado enterito.- Matt me miró sonriente, y todo mi cuerpo se derritió en ese momento.  
Mañana pasaría el día completo con Matt, y eso era algo que me ponía bastante nerviosa, pero lo deseaba con todas mis ganas.

Tenía que ser fuerte y luchar verdaderamente por lo que quería. Un simple contratiempo no iba a apartarme de mis objetivos, y Matt me daba mucha fuerza para continuar luchando.  
Después de estar hablando Matt se despidió de mi:  
- Bueno Mary, mañana pasaré a recogerte como a las diez de la mañana, vale.  
- No te preocupes, que estaré lista para entonces.  
- Entonces hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana Matt.- Me dio dos besos y luego se marchó.  
Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo unas horas. Había pasado toda la tarde llorando como una Magdalena y ahora era la mujer más feliz e ilusionada del mundo, y todo se lo debía a Matt.  
Me encantaba estar con él. Cuando estábamos juntos, mis preocupaciones, mis tristezas y mis problemas, parecían esfumarse....  
Cuando estaba con Matt, se me olvidaba hasta que el mundo giraba sin detenerse, y esa sensación hacía que me sintiera viva. Lo peor era que cada vez me estaba enamorando más de él.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Me levanté pronto. Quería tenerlo todo listo para cuando Matt llegara, y no tener que hacerle esperar mucho tiempo.

A las diez de la mañana y tan puntual como siempre, Matt vino a buscarme y nos fuimos rumbo a su casa.

Cuando llegamos el perro de Matt, The Kid, salió a recibirnos muy contento. Corrió enseguida, hacia mi intentando trepar por mi pierna para que le cogiera. Le cogí en brazos y le acaricié. Matt se sintió un poco celoso y bromeando sonriente me dijo:

- Oye, no se que le habrás dado a mi perro, que está encantado contigo, si es que parece que te quiere a ti más que a mi.

- Es que le gusto mucho, tienes que entenderlo.- Sonreí.

- Pues si, y fíjate que es raro porque nunca se deja manosear por nadie, ni se deja de coger por nadie que no sea yo. Oye The Kid, me tienes muy abandonado, he...- Dijo Matt acariciando a su perro.

Solté a "The Kid" en el suelo y enseguida corrió hasta su caseta.

- No me había fijado en lo enormemente grande que es tu jardín. La otra vez que estuve aquí en tu casa no me dio tiempo a fijarme mucho. Es precioso.- Dije impresionada por la belleza del lugar.

- Si, la propiedad se extiende aún más por la zona de atrás de la casa. Tenías que ver, lo bello que se ve este lugar cuando nieva.

- Me encanta la nieve, en mi ciudad, raramente nieva alguna que otra vez cada dos o tres años casi nunca para navidad.

- Ya verás como podrás ver la nieve de aquí, jejeje. Bueno vamos adentro y te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

Entramos en la casa y Matt me mostró hasta los rincones más intimos y personales de su casa. Llegamos al jardín de la parte trasera donde tenía su Jacuzzi.

- Y en este Jacuzzi me relajo después de pasar un día de lo más estresante.

- El famoso Jacuzzi.- Dije riendo. Matt asombrado me dijo.

- ¿"Famoso", por que?

- Aquí termináis todas vuestras fiestas.

- Ah, por eso...- Matt sonrió haciéndose el inocente.- Bueno vamos al gimnasio.

Fuimos hasta el gimnasio, y comprobé que no le faltaba de nada. Tenía diferentes máquinas deportivas, y por supuesto un amplio ring.

- Wow, genial. ¿Este es más grande que el de Jeff, no?

- Si, me gustan los rings amplios, para hacer saltos más arriesgados, he incluso a Jeff le gusta más el mío que el suyo.

Fui hasta el ring y me subí por debajo de la tercera cuerda, rodando hasta el centro con cuidado de no hacerme daño en la muñeca.

Matt hizo lo mismo.

- Llevo tantos días deseando subirme al ring.... que sensación más placentera.- Toqué las cuerdas, que estaban completamente tensas y tenían una textura increíblemente suave.

- Bueno, yo voy a calentar un poco...- Matt hizo unas rutinas de calentamiento y después estuvo ensayando unos cuantos movimientos, enseñándome algunos de sus trucos.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana practicando técnicas, intercambiando enseñanzas y trucos a la hora de realizar las llaves de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Habían pasado cuatro horas, sin apenas darnos cuenta.

- Me encantaría poder entrenarme como dios manda.

- Bueno no te preocupes que tambien tienes futuro como entrenadora.- Dijo Matt sonriente.

- No bromees, solo dejaré de luchar el día que mi cuerpo no aguante más el tirón.- Me acerqué hasta una de las esquinas del ring, y la acaricié pensativa.

Sabía perfectamente que Matt al igual que Jeff, eran los reyes de los saltos extremos, y por lo tanto dominaban a la perfección, el salto que a mi tanto se me resistía, el Moonsault.

Matt me observaba, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que rompió su silencio.

- Te quedaste pensativa. ¿Que te ocurre?

- Me preguntaba que se siente al hacer un Moonsault....

- No te preocupes.... te enseñaré a realizar ese salto.

- ¿Enserio?- Dije ilusionada.

- Pues claro que si, solo que espero que no me vayas a hacer la competencia, he.- Matt se bajó del ring.

- ¿Matt donde vas?

- Ya lo verás....- Matt se hacercó hasta un montón del colchonetas, y cogió una con un grosor medio. La arrastró hasta el ring y la subió.

- No me digas que me vas a enseñar ahora....

- Si.- Dijo muy convencido.

- Se te olvida que estoy lesionada...- Levanté mi brazo mostrándoselo.

- Bueno, eso no significa que no puedas aprender, solo que tendrás que llevarlo a la práctica cuando te recuperes. Así es que presta atención.- No me lo podía creer, Matt iba a hacer un Moonsault solamente para mostrármelo a mi. Me sentí muy halagada y afortunada, pues una no recibe esta clase de enseñanzas todos los días.- Lo primero que debes de hacer es concentrarte, y tomar la distancia desde el poste, hasta tu contrincante.

Después subes con paso firme y decidido, una a una todas las cuerdas hasta llegar a ponerte de pie en la tercera cuerda, intentando mantener el equilibrio, miras por última vez hacia atrás para ver la distancia hasta tu adversario. Flexionas un poco las rodillas y cogiendo impulso tienes que saltar echando tu cabeza hacia atrás, así.- Matt hizo un increíble Moonsault mientras yo, le miraba fijamente alucinada.

Cayó sobre la colchoneta en una posición perfecta.

- Sencillamente impresionante, ojalá algún día pueda llegar a realizar este salto.

- Bueno, hay veces que pica un poco en el estómago por el golpe, o en las rodillas. Pero te terminas acostumbrando.

- Gracias por todo Matt, en serio.- Estábamos hablando cuando de repente entro alguien en el gimnasio. Era el padre de Matt.

- Me imaginé que estabas aquí entrenando, lo que no sabía era que tenías compañía.- Su padre nos miraba a los dos muy sonrientes.

- Papá, esta es Mary. Mary este es mi padre, "El legendario" Claude G.- Me bajé del ring y me acerqué a él.

- Encantada Claude.- Dije dándole dos besos.

- Igualmente Mary. Bueno venía a buscarte para que comiéramos juntos y supongo que esta preciosa señorita nos acompañara, ¿Verdad?

- Claro, será un placer.- Me daba tanto gusto conocer al padre de Jeff y Matt. Me habían hablado del él, de lo buena persona que era y recién ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Matt se fue a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa, mientras yo me quedaba charlando amablemente con su padre mientras paseábamos por el jardín.

Estuvimos comiendo en un restaurante cercano, donde a Claude le gustaba mucho ir, y servían un pollo frito, exquisito.

Durante la comida intercambiamos comentarios entre los tres, y fui conociendo un poco mejor a Claude.

Era un hombre con una historia apasionante. Había educado a sus dos hijos de la mejor manera posible sin la figura materna, haciéndose cargo de todos los contratiempos que pudieran surgir, con todo los disgustos que conllevaba ser el padre de un Wrestler Extremista.

Mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia de Claude, me acordé de mi madre, y entonces entendí las razones por las que ella se oponía tan firmemente a mi decisión de dedicarme a la lucha por completo.

Entendí los temores de una madre, de saber que su hija, estaría continuamente arriesgando su estado de salud, jugándose a veces la vida, simplemente por una pasión sin límites por la lucha libre.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a mi familia, que durante un momento me puse nostálgica, pero me repuse rápidamente. No quería echar a perder, un día tan especial como el que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Después de comer, llevamos al padre de Matt hasta su casa y después nos fuimos directamente hacia el zoo.

Matt estaba cumpliendo su promesa de hacerme este día tan especial. Apenas me acordaba de mi lesión, ni del estrés de los últimos días..

Entramos en las instalaciones subterráneas donde se podían ver los inmensos acuarios, llenos de exóticos peces, de todo tipo y variados colores.

- Madre mía, llevamos todo el día fuera de casa, a penas hemos parado.- Le dije a Matt.

- Y lo que nos queda, no te pienso llevar a tu casa, hasta la madrugada.

- ¡¡¡Estás loco!!! - dije sin poder parar de reírme.- ¿Como vamos a volver tan tarde?

- Aún nos queda pendiente el cine después del zoo, pero ahora no pienses en eso y disfruta. Ven ahora vamos a un sitio que me encanta visitar. El cercado del oso panda.- Matt me agarró de la mano y fuimos medio corriendo hasta el cercado donde se encontraban una simpática camada de osos panda.

- Mira, ese se parece a ti.- Le dije a Matt señalando un oso panda que tenía cara de gruñón. Matt no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Pues eres tú aún más gruñona que yo.

- ¿Que dices? Si eres tu el que siempre se enfada por todo.- Dije bromeando.

Durante nuestra estancia en el zoo, algunos visitantes, se acercaron a nosotros para pedirnos unos autógrafos y hacerse fotos con nosotros.

Pasé una tarde increíble y mágica en compañía de Matt. Todo era tan agradable y especial que me hubiera gustado que esos momentos fuesen eternos.

Recorrimos casi todo el parque zoológico, visitando cada uno de las estancias de los diferente animales, hasta que casi había anochecido.

- Matt son casi las diez de la noche, deberíamos volver a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

- Recuerda que no te puedes negar, si no voy a estar encima tuyo todo el día.- Matt condujo hasta un gran centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine.

- Bueno, ¿alguna sugerencia en especial?- Me quedé pensativa un rato, la verdad es que habían películas bastante buenas en la cartelera, y no sabía por cual decidirme.

- Pues no se, ¿Cual quieres ver tu? Es que están todas geniales.

- Alguna comedia o película de acción.....a ver, a ver.... que te parece "Superhero Movie", creo que esta vez parodian películas de super héroes. ¿Que te parece?

- Es una buena opción.- Matt cogió las entradas, compramos palomitas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros asientos.

Intentamos pasar el mayor tiempo posible desapercibidos, pero siempre había alguien que nos reconocía.

- Sabes Matt, por un momento he conseguido olvidarme del mundo entero y quitarme todo el estrés que tenía acumulado. Y todo gracias así.

- Bueno esta es la cara más amable del Matt Hardy que tu conociste hace algún tiempo.

- Si este parece otro Matt Hardy.- En seguida se me vino a la mente el momento tan apasionado que habíamos vivido cuando nos besamos en el lago, y en el ascensor.

Era curioso, que después de tantas cosas malas que nos habíamos echo entre nosotros, solo me acordaba en esos momentos de los besos que nos habíamos dado.

Le miré a los ojos alucinada, mientras el comía palomitas.

Era tan perfecto. Me parecía un sueño estar a su lado en esos precisos momentos. Matt me devolvió la mirada y tras ofrecerme unas cuantas palomitas, se apagaron las luces de la sala.

Comenzaron los trailers, pero yo solamente tenía ojos para Matt.

Aunque la película era divertida, a penas me estaba enterando de nada, pues solo estaba pendiente de Matt, y aunque me había cazado mirándole unas cuantas veces, no podía apartar de él, ni mi vista ni mis pensamientos.

Cuando la película del cine terminó, Matt me llevó hasta casa, y una vez allí se despidió de mi en la puerta de casa.

- Bueno pues como te dije, sana y salva en tu casa a las doce.

- Matt es la 1;30 de la madrugada, desde que se pasaron las doce.

- Bueno, pero ¿Te lo has pasado bien, no?

- Eso si. Muchisimas gracias por hacer de este día uno de los mejores de mi vida.- Matt me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Nunca antes me había mirado de ese modo. Sus ojos le brillaban con fuerza e intensidad, se notaba que estaba emocionado por algo en particular.

- Bueno Mary, descansa que hoy hemos tenido un día loco. Mañana te llamo, vale.

- Vale, Matt, ahora vuelve a tu casa conduce con cuidado...... vale.

- No te preocupes que estaré bien. Mañana te llamo vale.

- Vale, pues entonces hasta mañana.- Matt me dio dos besos y después se marchó.

Antes de ponerme el pijama observé el móvil. Tenía 8 llamadas perdidas de Talia y un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Le escuché y decía:

- "Mary, mañana voy a una revisión al doctor y me gustaría que me acompañaras, he intentado hablar contigo pero no me lo coges, en fin, tus cosas tendrás. Llámame mañana a primera hora. Besitos."

Iba a llamar a Talia, pero me di cuenta de que era tardísimo, así es que la llamaría por la mañana.

Ahora solo me apetecía dormir, después de un día tan ajetreado.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Nada más levantarme, llamé por teléfono a Talia para confirmar que la acompañaba a la revisión, y quedamos en vernos a las once de la mañana.

Gregory y Talia, pasaron a recogerme por mi casa y fuimos juntos a la consulta. Talía visiblemente nerviosa, no paraba de enredarse los dedos en el pelo, y eso hacía que cada vez me pusiera más alterada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la clínica privada, tras pasar un riguroso control de seguridad, una enfermera, vino a recoger a Talia en una silla de ruedas al coche.

Mientras Gregory aparcaba en el estacionamiento, acompañé a Talia en su primera revisión rutinaria, donde tras quitarle la escayola, la hicieron una radiografía.

Estábamos esperando los resultados, en la consulta del doctor que había atendido a Talia:

- Doctor, ¿Usted cree que me voy a recuperar pronto?- Le preguntó Talia preocupada.

- Bueno, es pronto para decirlo, pues era una herida bastante profunda, pero no te preocupes, que a partir de ahora en adelante, podrás comenzar a caminar poquito a poco, ayudándote de unas muletas.

- Lo que me gustaría es salir corriendo.

- Talia no te preocupes, que ya verás que si sigues los consejos del doctor te vas a recuperar pronto.- Dije para intentar animarla y calmar su ansiedad.

Llamarón a la puerta, y el doctor dio permiso de entrada.

La puerta se abrió y entro Gregory acompañado de un doctor que traía las radiografías. El doctor revisó las radiografías y después nos comunicó el resultado.

- Bien, pues parece que todo marcha perfecto, como debería de ir.... el hueso se está soldando de nuevo perfectamente. Bueno Talia, vamos a volver a colocarte una escayola, para que los huesos de tu pierna se terminen de unir. Pero como te dije antes, podrás desplazarte poco a poco con unas muletas.

- Eso es un alivio.

- Si, además siempre he querido competir en una carrera con muletas. - Dijo Gregory, haciéndonos de reír a todos.

Talia, parecía haberse calmado un poco y ya no estaba tan preocupada.

EL doctor le recetó unos calmantes menos fuertes, puesto que los dolores eran menos intensos.

Después de la visita al médico, me quedé a solas con Talia en su casa mientras Gregory resolvía unos asuntos importantes.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

- No creas Mary, ya sabes lo inquieta que soy yo, esta lesión está acabando conmigo, si no fuera por los dolores, te juro que ni siquiera guardaba reposo, pero me quiero curar cuanto antes para volver a TNA.- Me respondió.

- Si, se echa de menos el trabajo y mucho.

- ¿Cuando tienes tu revisión con el doctor?

- Pues más o menos en 8 días, ojala para ese entonces, mi muñeca me responda por si misma.- Intentaba tomármelo con filosofía para no volver a caer en una depresión de caballo a causa de la lesión.

Vi que Talia me miraba un poco extrañada, y le pregunté directamente:

- ¿Que tanto me ves?

- No se, veo un brillo en tu mirada algo especial.- Intenté disimular mi alegría, pero era obvio que estaba siendo un fracaso.

- Estoy como siempre, son imaginaciones tuyas.- Intenté excusarme.

- Si, ya.... ¿Por qué ayer no me cogiste el teléfono? Te llamé al menos 7 u 8 veces. ¿Donde estabas metida?

- Estaba en el jardín leyendo y me dejé el móvil dentro de casa, no me di cuenta de las llamadas hasta que no me fui a la cama....

Al parecer Talia me terminó creyendo pues no volvió a hacerme ninguna de esas preguntas, aunque en el fondo se quedara con la duda de saber los verdaderos motivos.

Le había echo jurar a Shanon que no se lo iba a decir a nadie, y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pues no quería dar lástima a nadie

De repente me sonó el móvil, era Matt. Le cogí emocionada:

- Hola Matt.

- Hola Mary, ¿que tal amaneciste hoy?

- Bien, ¿Y tu?

- Bueno agotado de la paliza que nos dimos ayer al entrenar.

- Si la verdad es que fue un día muy completo.

- Me encantó, de verdad.- Dijo con una voz cálida y tierna que me hizo estremecer.- Y dime, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- Bueno ahora estoy con Talia, acabamos de llegar del doctor de una revisión.

- ¿Y que tal la fue?- Dijo interesándose por Talia.

- Bien, ya puede andar con muletas.- Miré a Talia, que me miraba totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Pero tienes la tarde libre no?- Al escuchar eso, la piel se me puso de gallina y no pude evitar sonreír de la alegría.

- Si libre totalmente.- Acerté a decir.

- Bueno pues había pensado si te parece bien, que vayamos a la playa esta tarde a cosa de las cinco más o menos. Aunque bueno ya sabes que no puedes decir que no, así es que paso a recogerte a las cinco en punto, ok.

- Vale, vale..... hasta luego.

- Bye.- Matt colgó mientras yo me quedaba mirando las musarañas embobada. No pude reaccionar de otra manera.

- ¿Desde cuando os lleváis vosotros dos tan bien?

- Bueno hemos decidido darnos una tregua.- Dije rápidamente para excusar la llamada de Matt.

Talia me miraba misteriosamente mientras se reía, pero después no quería decirme el motivo.

Aunque ya sabía perfectamente las ideas que había concebido en su mente, y quizás no se equivocara del todo.

Me quedé a comer en casa de Gregory y Talia para hacerles compañía. Después cogí un taxi que me llevara a mi casa.

Estuve dándole vueltas en mi armario buscando un bañador para ponerme, y encontré el bikini rosa y negro que usé cuando fui a tomar el sol con Beth en el lago.

Ese bikini, me trajo de nuevo a la mente el beso tan apasionado que me dio Matt en el lago, nuestro primer beso.

Aunque después al recordar por la razón que me había besado se me quitaron las alegrías. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé junto a Matt de nuevo en el lago, besándonos apasionadamente los dos entregados a la pasión, completamente solos...

Cuando abrí los ojos aún podía percibir el calor del cuerpo de Matt. Entusiasmada, miré el bikini y decidí que me lo iba a poner para tomar el sol.

Quería comprobar si Matt se acordaba del famoso bikini, que el mismo me había quitado, y el solo echo de imaginar la cara que pondría al verlo, ya me emocionaba.

Aunque me daba un poco de miedo, que reaccionara de otra manera imprevista.

Fuera como fuese, ya había decidido ponérmelo y al menos, ver la cara que ponía.

Apenas habían dado las cuatro de la tarde y aunque sé que aún faltaba para nuestro encuentro, no podía evitar sentirme inquieta.

Finalmente y gracias a Dios, a las cinco en punto de la tarde, Matt vino a buscarme.

Llegamos a la playa, que inexplicablemente, estaba casi desierta. Todo parecía estar a nuestro favor para pasar una tarde verdaderamente increíble.

Estiramos nuestras toallas en la arena.

- Es una lástima que no puedas bañarte, hace un día increíble y la verdad es que con mucho calor.

- No te preocupes por mi, tu puedes bañarte, yo me quedaré tomando un rato el sol.- Dije sonriente, y me quité la ropa.

Nada más verme el bikini que llevaba puesto, Matt se quedó asombrado, con una sonrisa en los labios, y eso me encanto. Estaba claro que se acordaba muy bien de es bikini y su cara era todo un poema, era justo la respuesta que yo andaba buscando.

Me tumbé boca abajo en la toalla, y pude sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, aunque no le veía con mis propios ojos, sentía como el me miraba de arriba a abajo....

Se sentó a mi lado, en su toalla, mientras se extendía crema solar por las piernas y los brazos.

- Bueno, no voy a dejarte aquí sola, que eres capaz de dormirte al solecito, eh?...

- Una siesta no me vendría mal, estoy algo tensa.

- ¿Que tal llevas lo del brazo?

- Más o menos, hay veces que me duele más que otras, pero normalmente lo llevo bien.

- Oye, ¿Y puedes tomar el sol con el tatuaje de la espalda?

- Si, sin problemas, antes de salir de casa, me he echado una crema solar con una protección máxima que me ha recomendado Shanon.- Matt se echo crema por la parte baja de la espalda, intentando extendérsela, pero no llegaba al centro de la espalda, y solo ver como lo intentaba era tan gracioso....

No pude evitar reirme:

- ¿Y ahora que mosca te ha picado?- Me pregunto un poco irritado.

- Anda, déjame que yo te ayudo con la crema, aunque solo sea con una mano.- Me incorporé un poco y tras echarme un poco de crema en la mano que no tenía escayolada, comencé a extendérsela por toda la espalda.

Al sentir el contacto de nuevo con su piel, los pelos se me pusieron de punta, y la carne de gallina. Su espalda estaba ardiendo por el calor del sol, y mis manos temblorosas recorrían la espalda de Matt, centímetro a centímetro, con el corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por minuto.

- Oh gracias! Lo necesitaba, el sol está demasiado fuerte. Ahora túmbate, que te voy a poner crema solar, a ti también.- Volví a tumbarme boca abajo, y Matt encantado me puso crema por todo el cuerpo.

Las piernas me temblaban y el corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho botando sin parar. Paso las manos por mi espalda y se detuvo en la zona del sujetador.

- Ni se te ocurra Hardy.- Dije- Esta vez si que te mato.- Matt se echó a reir a carcajadas.

- Te has acordado tu también, ¿No?, Este bikini, aquel día en el lago.....

- Si, si me acuerdo que me dejaste desnuda y pasando un frío horrible.

- Tranquila que esta vez no te voy a desabrochar el bikini, "Palabra de Hardy".- Después de decir eso, levanto los tirantes del bikini y pasó sus manos por debajo para extender la crema.

En ese preciso instante me entro un escalofrío. Se había acordado de aquella situación tan embarazosa del lago, que hoy nos parecía una completa tontería.

No sabía si fiarme de Matt, de que me jugara una mala pasada y terminara quitándome la parte de arriba del bikini, así es que decidí darme la vuelta:

- Creo, que ya es suficiente.- Me tumbé boca arriba, mientras Matt me miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

Ya no sonreía y estaba serio. Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos, sin decir nada, durante un par de minutos, pude percibir en sus ojos, ese brillo que había observado las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto. Me miro a los labios, y cada vez se acercaba más a mi.

Quería que me besara, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Me hubiera encantado que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso momento y Matt me besara.

Estaba a punto de besarme, pero se detuvo en seco y después de sonreír, se levantó energéticamente y me dijo:

- Ven vamos a pasear por la playa, no seas vaga.- Me ofreció su mano. Me había quedado tan impactada que no era capaz de reaccionar. Quería lanzarme a sus brazos, besarle, abrazarle.... pero finalmente me contuve y me agarré de su mano y fuimos a pasear por la playa.

Me quedé pensando en nuestras locuras en el lago, y pensando en el mismo asunto le dije:

- ¿Oye Matt, te acuerdas de lo sucedido en el lago?

- Si, si me acuerdo. ¿Por que lo dices?- Dijo sonriendo.

- Me da corte preguntártelo, pero... Cuando me quitaste, "a traición" el bikini, ¿Me viste algo?- Matt se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras yo esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

- Mmmmmm ¿Tu que crees?.- Le di un golpecito en el hombro.

- No seas capullo y contéstame.

- Bueno eso es algo que me guardaré en secreto para mi solo.

- Serás mamón, anda dime, si me lo viste.- Matt me miró serio, se acercó a mi y me dijo.

- Solo un poco.- Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Volví a darle un golpecito en el hombro, pero salió corriendo. Corrí tras él. Me moría de la vergüenza que me daba, saber que Matt me había visto los pechos aunque solo fuera un poco. Llegué hasta él y le empuje hacia el agua para que se mojara, pero como me tenía agarrada, terminamos los dos en el suelo, yo encima de Matt, a la orilla de la playa, mojados y con tan mala suerte de que mi mano, quedo atrapada bajo la espalda de Matt.

Un agudo gemido de dolor, terminó con nuestras risas. Un dolor intenso me recorrió todo el brazo, tenía la escayola completamente mojada, y se caía a cachos.

Matt se levantó asustado del suelo, mientras me retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Me ayudo a levantarme.

- Mary dios, lo siento de verdad.

- Matt me duele mucho.- No pude evitar las lagrimas. El dolor era intenso, pero lo que más me preocupaba, era haberme echo una lesión todavía mayor en la muñeca.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Perdóname, por favor.- Estaba tan preocupado por mi, que la cara le había cambiado por completo.

- Dios, no quiero lesionarme.

- No te preocupes, vamos al médico para que te ponga otra escayola.- Me vestí como pude, Matt me ayudó a ponerme la camiseta. Después se encargó de recoger todas las cosas y salimos disparados hacia un hospital cercano.

Llegamos y los doctores nos atendieron enseguida. No podía quejarme pues me trataron como a una reína.

Le explique la situación al doctor mientras Matt me esperaba en la sala de espera.

El doctor me hizo unas radiografías y tras comprobar que todo seguía bien, me colocó otra escayola.

- Entonces doctor, ¿Voy a tener que esperar más días de los que me quedan?- Pregunté muy nerviosa.

- Pues no, solo a sido un pequeño golpe, lo único que es un dolor bastante agudo debido a la zona tan delicada de la muñeca, donde tienes la lesión. Eso si, no hagas muchas locuras de aquí en adelante, o estos ocho días que te quedan, pueden derivar en 2 meses.- Me quedé un poco más calmada con las explicaciones del doctor.

Salí de la consulta y Matt vino hacia mi desesperado por saber que había ocurrido:

- ¿Que a pasado Mary, que te ha dicho el doctor?- Me quedé embobada mirándole con los ojos aún llorosos del disgusto. Nunca le había visto tan preocupado por mi.

- No te preocupes Matt, no ha sido nada. Gracias por traerme.

- Que susto me he llevado, cuando sentí el gemido de dolor, y tu mano debajo de mi espalda pensé lo peor. Si es que soy un estúpido, no debí de haber salido corriendo como un crío, pudo haber sido peor. Lo siento de verdad que lo siento.

- Matt, en serio, no ha sido nada. No tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad. El doctor a dicho que es normal que me pusiera así porque la lesión está en un lugar muy delicado.- Matt se abrazó a mi. Pude sentir como su corazón latía aceleradamente.

- Jamás me hubiera perdonado, causarte una lesión aún mayor.

- Bueno por suerte no ha sido nada. Creo que será mejor que me lleves a casa, allí tengo los calmantes, y quiero tomarme alguno antes de que el dolor se haga insoportable.

- Claro vamos.- Matt me llevo de vuelta a casa.

Todo había sido tan perfecto esa tarde, que nada me iba a estropear la ilusión de haber pasado una tarde tan agradable con Matt, ni si quiera este incidente.

- Siento haberte estropeado la tarde, Mary.

- ¿Pero que dices? Me lo he pasado genial. Y no te preocupes ni le des mas vueltas, afortunadamente no a pasado nada, y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Me siento fatal en serio, no se como puedo recompensarte.

- Bueno conozco una manera....Hazme la cena.- Dije sonriendo.

- Eso está echo, entonces me lo tomo como invitación personal.- Matt volvió a recuperar la sonrisa

Estuvimos cenando juntos, mientras hablábamos de todo un poco en general, intentando no sacar ningún tema relacionado con mi lesión.

Durante la semana siguiente; Matt se preocupaba de mi, salíamos un rato juntos a divertirnos, íbamos al cine, etc... Nunca me dejaba sola, y me daba su apoyo siempre que lo necesitaba.

Durante los días siguientes, mientras me recuperaba, Matt no había roto su promesa de dejarme sola, aburrida....

**8 DIAS DESPUES:**

Después de los ocho días necesarios para mi recuperación, estaba muy nerviosa. No pude dormir en toda la noche, sabiendo que al día siguiente, acudiría a tan esperada cita con el doctor. Mi futuro estaba en juego, y mi carrera como Wrestler acabaría de la noche a la mañana.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tantos nervios visitando a un doctor.

Me daba tanto miedo no haberme recuperado y tener que pasar más días sin poder pelear, que tan solo con pensarlo, se me quitaban las ganas de acudir al médico.

Me tomé una tila para calmarme un poco, y después intenté dormir un poco. Después de todo, mañana sería un día muy importante en mi vida.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Estaba con los nervios de punta. A penas había amanecido y ya me había tomado dos cafés. Aún quedaban dos horas para mi cita con el Doctor, y eso me tenía muy tensa; con los cafés que me había tomado, no era para menos.

No se si serían las ganas de curarme, pero en los últimos dos días apenas había sentido dolor y la muñeca había recuperado casi la misma fuerza que tenía antes.

Me levanté del sillón y me puse a caminar de una lado a otro de la habitación mientras intentaba tranquilizarme un poco.

_ "Tengo que calmarme, he seguido todas las recomendaciones del médico y no he cometido ninguna imprudencia, todo tiene que estar bien"_ Pensaba para mis adentros.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Yo no esperaba a nadie y no se me ocurría ninguna visita a esas horas de la mañana.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me quedé de piedra al ver a Matt, Jeff y Beth frente a mi.

_ ¡Hola chicos, que hacéis vosotros aquí!

_ Acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar pasar este trago a ti sola, pues nada de eso bonita._ Dijo Beth.

Estaba tan contenta de tenerlos allí conmigo, apoyándome en estos momentos tan difíciles que eran para mí, que en un arrebato de alegría me abracé a los tres.

_ ¡Woooow te a quedado genial la choza!_ Dijo Jeff tan ocurrente como siempre.

Les invité a pasar al salón y nos sentamos en los sofás.

_ Pensé que estaríais entrenando chicos, al menos tú Matt. Esta noche tienes programa de ECW ¿No?_ Dije asombrada.

_ Si, pero tenía que estar aquí, ya tendré tiempo de entrenar esta tarde._ No podía terminar de creérmelo. Nunca pensé que Matt se saltara un entrenamiento para venir a verme.

_ Eso es, estaremos a tu lado cuando te quiten la escayola y recibas el diagnóstico del doctor, y luego ¡De fiesta!_ Dijo Jeff mientras se frotaba las manos.

_ Tú siempre pensando en las fiestas Jeff._ Añadí.

Entre risas y bromas el tiempo se pasaba rápido y cada vez estaba más cercana mi cita con el doctor.

Hacia las diez de la mañana, acudimos al Hospital privado donde trabajaba el especialista de las Superstars de TNA. Los chicos no dejaban de darme ánimos para calmar mis nervios, pero sus argucias no surtían efecto y cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Finalmente llegó el momento, y entré en la consulta, armándome de valor. Después de quitarme la escayola, sentí un enorme alivio al ser liberada de tan angustioso tormento, y se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

Durante todo el proceso de reconocimiento, el doctor permanecía callado sin decir una sola palabra, sin gesticular el más mínimo gesto; y eso no me gustaba ni un pelo.

Después de pasar unos angustiosos minutos en silencio, no pude más y le pregunté directamente y sin rodeos:

_ ¿Como lo ve doctor?_ El doctor me miró sonriente y me respondió:

_ Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ver, solamente queda confirmar mi diagnóstico con unas radiografías, para ver si los tendones están bien y en su sitio.

_ Entonces..... eso quiere decir que....

_ No te adelantes a los acontecimientos Mary, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones en vano._ En eso tenía razón; no podía hacerme falsas ilusiones y luego terminar peor anímicamente.

Intenté calmar mi ansiedad y tras hacerme las dichosas radiografías, estuvimos esperando los resultados en el consultorio.

Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Lo que más temía es que las radiografías salieran mal. Eso significaría que tendría que decir adiós al PPV de TNA y adiós a mi oportunidad para ser campeona femenina.

Mientras esperaba angustiada los resultados, no podía dejar de pensar en Matt y en cuanto me gustaría que estuviese allí conmigo. Al menos, estaba en la sala de espera, esperando mis noticias, y algo era algo.

Diez minutos después, una enfermera llamó a la puerta, y justo al entrar ella; vi a los chicos sentados en la sala de espera, nerviosos. Apenas pude ver nada más, pues la enfermera que traía las radiografías cerró la puerta tras de si rápidamente.

El médico examinó las radiografías y sonriente me dijo:

_ Puedes estar tranquila Mary, todo está perfectamente. Tu muñeca se a recuperado por completo._ Al oír eso, di un salto de alegría desde mi asiento. Después de unos segundos de euforia, recuperé el control, y sin poder dejar de sonreír, muy emocionada le dije al doctor:

_ Lo siento mucho por esta escena, de verdad.

_ No te preocupes, lo entiendo, es normal. Voy a firmar tu alta para que te puedas incorporar de nuevo a tu trabajo._ Después de recibir el alta médica firmado, salí medio espantada de la consulta, y al verme los chicos se pusieron en pié. Me abracé a ellos y les comuniqué mis resultados.

Entre los tres me abrazaron muy emocionados:

_ Lo ves Mary, todo saldría bien. ¿Y entonces estás recuperada totalmente?_ Me dijo Matt visiblemente emocionado.

_ Si, ya no tengo nada que temer. Solo que de momento, no puedo hacer locuras, jejejeje.

_ Esto hay que celebrarlo como Dios manda, esta noche nos vamos todos de marcha toda la noche._ Dijo Jeff bailoteando.

Salimos del hospital y nos montamos en el coche.

_ Chicos gracias por acompañarme, sois los mejores amigos que una persona puede tener, de verdad.

_ Bueno Mary, ya sabes que estamos para las buenas y las malas, no lo olvides nunca._ Dijo Matt con una voz tan sensual que me llegó al alma._ Y ahora que ya no tienes escayola, ¿Que es lo primero que quieres hacer?.

_ Si os digo la verdad, he echado un montón de menos conducir.

_ Ufff madre, que peligro. Yo no se si me arriesgaría a dejarla mi coche Jeff._ Dijo Matt sin parar de reirse.

_ No seas aguafiestas Matt._ Le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Jeff se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y me las dió diciéndome:

_ Todas tuyas, pero conduce con cuidado, he, que quiero morir tan joven.

_ Que exagerados que sois chicos._ añadió Beth para defenderme_ tú dale caña Mary y acojónalos._ Jeff se bajó del coche y nos intercambiamos los asientos. Beth y yo nos quedamos en la parte delantera del coche, mientras Matt y Jeff se quedaron en la parte de atrás, echándose las manos a la cabeza entre risas.

Arranqué el coche a toda potencia y salimos directamente hacia adelante corriendo a una velocidad astronómica por la avenida.

Sentir de nuevo el placer de conducir, me llenó de positividad y me ayudó a liberar todo el estrés que tenía acumulado por tantos nervios.

Ya no tendría que volver a depender de un taxi para ir a ningún sitio, o pedirles el favor a mis amigos. Aunque por otro lado, Matt ya no me llevaría a casa más veces, ya no me hacía falta, y ya no tendría ninguna excusa para hacerlo.

Por otro lado, me asustaba la idea de que al verme totalmente recuperada, Matt me dejara de lado y pasara de mi. No, no quería ni debía de pensar en cosas tristes, este era mi día y no lo iba a echar a perder, pensando en tonterías que quizás después ni siquiera sucedieran.

Después de una carrera frenética, donde les dejé a los chicos medio sin aliento, paré en una aparcamiento cercano, pues no quería forzar mucho la muñeca, de momento.

_ Muchísimas gracias por prestarme tu coche Jeff._ Dije sacando las llaves del contacto y dándoselas. Los chicos se había quedado con la boca abierta, y nada más ver la cara que habían puesto, Beth y yo comenzamos a reírnos sin parar.

Volví a intercambiar el asiento con Jeff. Me bajé del coche y asomándome por la ventanilla le dije:

_ Bueno chicos, seguramente que tendréis que ir a entrenar, no os voy a entretener más. Yo cogeré un taxi para ir a ver a Talia, quiero darle la noticia y después me marcho a casa.

_ Te llevamos, no importa._ Dijo Jeff.

_ No, no os preocupéis, no quiero retrasaros, ya es tarde, luego os llamo, ok._ Matt se quedó mirándome fijamente, con una mirada penetrante y tierna, que con solo su pestañeo hacía que me derritiera. Sus ojos le brillaban intensamente, que hicieron que la carne se me pusiera de gallina. Abrí la puerta trasera para coger mi bolso, y antes de marcharme les dije:

_ Gracias por estar a mi lado chicos._ Después me marché hacia uno de los taxis de la acera de enfrente, que estaban libres.

Justo antes de cruzar la carretera, Matt me llamó gritando:

_ ¡Mary espera!_ Me di la vuelta, y vi a Matt corriendo hacía mi.

_ ¿Que ocurre?_ Le pregunté intrigada.

_ Nada solo que había pensado, que esta noche podías ir a verme al show y después nos vamos de marcha toda la noche.... con los chicos claro. ¿Que te parece?

_ No es mala idea, me encantaría._ Respondí.

_ Pero no me quedes mal y te vayas a marchar dejándome tirado, por favor._ Su voz sonó tan suplicante, que me dejó acongojada y la verdad es que me dieron ganas de saltarle al cuello y comérmelo a besos.

_ No te preocupes, que no os voy a dejar tirados, luego te llamo para asegurartelo._ Matt respiró aliviado.

_ Vale, pero espero tu llamada, he._ Me guiñó un ojo y después se marchó sonriente.

Me encantaba tanto su sonrisa, que por unos instantes me quedé hipnotizada, mirándole como una boba.

Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, me dirigí directamente hacia los taxis, y fui rumbo a casa de Talia y Gregory.

Cuando llegué a su casa, nada más verme la mano sin escayola, emocionados me dieron la enhorabuena.

_ ¡Mary, que alegría que estés aquí, me da mucho gusto verte por fin recuperada!_ Dijo Talia dándome un enorme abrazo.

_ Yo también me alegro mucho de verte recuperad Mary. Se que lo has pasado mal, pero finalmente ya ves como todo pasa._ Dijo Gregory, que también me dio un abrazo.

_ No me habías dicho que hoy tenías cita con el Doctor, te hubiésemos acompañado.

_ No te preocupes Talia que no estuve sola. Los chicos me acompañaron, y antes de volver a mi casa quise pasarme por aquí para veros y daros la noticia personalmente.

_ Es que si no te llegas a pasar por aquí te mato he, joder tía, que ganas de volver al ring.

_ Si ya estoy deseando volver a TNA, y menos mal que finalmente podré ir al PPV. Pero bueno, ¿y tú que tal estás?, ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a las muletas?_ Pregunte.

_ Bueno, la verdad muy poco, estoy deseando volver a hacer mi vida normal y corriente como era antes.

_ Pues yo, estoy deseando veros a las dos en el ring. Sois un tag team, acojonante._ Dijo Gregory.

Talia y yo le habíamos dejado un poco de lado en nuestra conversación, pobre.

_ ¿Y tu, Gregory? Tienes nuevos planes para WWE ¿no?._ Le pregunté directamente.

_ Pues estoy en tratos con Vince McMahon para volver al ring. Aunque todavía no hay nada firmado.

_ Ójala, vuelvas pronto ¡Hurricane Helms al poder!_ dije intentando darle ánimos.

_ Si, ójala._ Por un momento me acorde de Shanon. No lo había visto y me preguntaba donde podía estar.

_ Por cierto, ¿Sabéis donde está Shanon?

_ Está en su tienda de tatuajes, tenía algunos trabajos pendientes, la verdad es que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo allí._ Me respondió Gregory.

_ A ver si luego le veo para darle la noticia. Bueno chicos, tengo que marcharme que aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

_ Espero verte pronto por aquí._ Dijo Talia. La di dos besos y me despedí de Gregory. Salí hacia mi casa de nuevo en un taxi.

Nada más llegar, llamé por teléfono a Dixie Carter para confirmarle que ya tenia mi alta médica, y ya podía volver a mis rutinas de entrenamiento.

Dixie tan amable como siempre, me concertó una cita para el día siguiente.

Después de hablar con Dixie, llamé a Beth y a Jeff para quedar por la noche para ir al evento.

Nos encontraríamos en los aparcamientos Vip hacia las nueve y media de la noche.

Estaba tan emocionada, que apenas pude comer nada. Tras darle 20 vueltas a mi armario, encontré la ropa que me quería poner para esta noche. Sobre las ocho de la tarde, llamé a Matt.

_ Hola Matt, soy Mary.

_ Hey, hola. Ya pensaba que no me ibas a llamar.

_ ¿Como crees? Ya he quedado con Jeff y con Beth para esta noche. Iremos juntos al Show y después salimos directamente desde allí. Así es que prepárate porque lo vamos a pasar en grande.

_ Si, ya verás. Nos espera una noche apasionante._ No se porque me daba la sensación de que Matt estaba preparando alguna sorpresita de las suyas, y eso me llenaba de curiosidad.

Aunque después de todo, él tenía razón, la noche pintaba ser de lo más emocionante.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Me miré en el espejo como unas 40 veces para convencerme a mi misma de que estaba realmente estupenda.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que apenas me dejaba respirar; quizás fueran los nervios o quizás fuera una especie de sexto sentido que me decía, que esta noche me depararía alguna que otra sorpresa.

Lo cierto es que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, miré el reloj.

Aún faltaba media hora para que comenzara el Show, pero no podía esperar más, la ansiedad me estaba matando, y si me quedaba en casa, terminaría volviéndome loca.

Cogí mi bolso y las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí hasta el recinto donde esa noche se grabaría ECW.

Por suerte había poco trafico y apenas tardé 15 minutos en llegar. Aparqué mi coche en el parking y esperé a que llegaran Jeff y Beth.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, pues a los cinco minutos llegaron y aparcaron su coche junto al mío.

Después de saludarnos, nos dirigimos a la entrada VIP esquivando como podíamos, a la gran masa de aficionados que habían acudido al Show.

Estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando unas personas por detrás gritaron mi nombre para llamar mi atención. Me di la vuelta y me emocioné al ser reconocida por un grupo de mis fans.

Les firmé unos cuantos autógrafos, nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos juntos, e intente evitar responder a preguntas relacionadas con mi vuelta al ring.

Llegamos hasta el cordón de seguridad de la entrada VIP, y saludamos a Mike, el guardia de seguridad, que muy amablemente nos cedió el paso:

- ¡Hey que pasa Mike! Otra noche de curro ¿no?- Le dijo Jeff, dándole un abrazo.

- Pues ya ves Jeff, lo que hay que hacer para mantener a la familia, jejeje. Oye deséale suerte a tu hermano.

- Gracias, se lo diré.- Entramos al recinto, y nos dirigimos por los pasillos hacia el Backstage.

- ¡Wow no puedo creerlo, no esperaba encontrarme con mis fans aquí en un show de ECW!- Les dije a los chicos impresionada, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

- Si es alucinante. En los momentos difíciles es cuando verdaderamente sabes quienes te apoyan y aprecias el cariño de todos tus fans.- Me respondió Jeff.

- Bueno, menos parloteo y vamos a desearle suerte al campeón a su camerino.- añadió Beth.

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona de camerinos y una vez allí, buscamos el de Matt. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí, no pude evitar pensar en la manera en la que iba a encontrar a Matt, y el solo echo de pensar en que pudiera estar sin camiseta, hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

Al mismo tiempo, me acordé de la última vez que me dirigía hacia el camerino de Matt, y le vi besándose con Ashley en el mismo camerino. Le supliqué a Dios en silencio, que esta vez no se repitiera la historia.

Para mi gozo, llegamos al camerino de Matt, y aunque estaba con camiseta, también estaba solo.

- ¡Hey hola chicos, pasad. Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido por fin!- Dijo nada más abrirnos la puerta. Pasamos adentro y nos sentamos en unos sofás muy cómodos que había allí.

- Hemos venido a desearte suerte antes del Show.- Le dije sin poder evitar mirarle con deseo.

Matt me miró tiernamente a los ojos, con una mirada brillante y picarona que jamás había visto en él. Su mirada me traspasó el alma, e hizo que mi corazón palpitara tan fuerte que parecía un caballo desbocado.

Nunca antes me había mirado de esa manera tan tierna y especial, los ojos le brillaban intensamente, mucho más intensamente que en anteriores ocasiones, y al mismo tiempo irradiaban felicidad, entusiasmo, me atrevería a decir que incluso deseo, en fin, no se como explicarlo.

Intenté no ponerme nerviosa, pues Beth y Jeff nos miraban a los dos mientras se reían a carcajada limpia. Me había quedado congelada, mirándole.... hasta que Jeff me despertó de mi atontamiento.

- Bueno Matt, nosotros nos vamos a las gradas, suerte brother. A por cierto, Mike el de seguridad me a encomendado que te de la buena suerte de su parte.

- Que majo el hombre, en fin chicos, os veo afuera.- Matt no dejaba de mirarme y me ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa. Lo que más temía es que se notara mi tensión y los demás se dieran cuenta de todo.

Nos marchamos del camerino directos hacia las gradas para ocupar nuestro lugar en los asientos, antes de comenzara a llegar toda la multitud de golpe. Justo antes de llegar a las gradas, me di cuenta de que con la emoción del momento, me había dejado el bolso en el camerino de Matt:

- ¡Joder, chicos ahora vuelvo. He olvidado mi bolso en el camerino de Matt!, ahora os alcanzo.

- De acuerdo, te esperamos en los asientos.- Dijo Beth. Ella y Jeff continuaron su camino mientras yo volví al camerino. No llamé a la puerta antes de entrar y para mi sorpresa encontré a Matt, sin camiseta, arreglándose el pelo frente al espejo:

- ¡Perdona, no debía de haber entrado sin llamar!.- Iba a marcharme de nuevo, pero Matt me detuvo.

- No importa. Pasa.- Pasé y cerré la puerta tras de mi.- A demás no es la primera vez que me ves así, ¿no?- En eso tenía razón. Hace tiempo en el ascensor, y aquella vez en el lago, también le había visto sin camiseta. Matt continuó haciéndose su típica coleta.

- En eso llevas razón, jejeje. Me había dejado el bolso y volví a por el, en fin. Me voy que me están esperando los chicos y no quiero perderme el inicio del Show.- Cogí mi bolso y me marché. Justo antes de salir por la puerta Matt me llamó:

- ¡Hey Mary!- me di la vuelta- Me alegra mucho de que hayas venido, de verdad. Te veo después del Show ¿he?- Dijo sonriente guiñándome un ojo.

Dios mío como me encantaba ese gesto en Matt. Le hacía parecer más sexy y pícaro de lo que todavía era.

Antes de que siguiera derritiéndome como el chocolate bajo el sol, decidí marcharme directamente hacia las gradas, donde Jeff y Beth me esperaban.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan nerviosa, tan tensa por una situación así. Definitivamente Matt había removido todos mis sentimientos dentro de mi y se había calado hondo y muy adentro de mi corazón.

Ese misterio en Matt, me parecía muy extraño. Definitivamente, estaba escondiendo o planeando algo, y por más que me intrigara, no se me ocurría que podía ser.

Llegué a los asientos y ocupé mi lugar.

El Show dio comienzo por fin, pero apenas pude prestarle atención, no podía apartar de mi mente todos los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Matt.

Sonó la canción de Matt y mi entusiasmo cambió por completo. Nada más aparecer por la rampa de presentaciones, no pude evitar quedarme embobada mirándole.

Estaba tan concentrado en su lucha y tan entregado a la pelea, que el combate fue el más emocionante de toda la noche, desde principio a fin.

No pude evitar fijarme en lo guapo y sexy que estaba, en sus músculos marcados por el gimnasio perfectamente dibujados en su abdomen y sus brazos....

- Estás muy inquieta ¿no?- dijo Beth interrumpiendo mi sueño con un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

- No, solo que tengo un poco de calor aquí entre tanta gente.- respondí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo lo mejor que pude.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme, tenía que mantener la calma al menos durante el resto de la velada. Ya tendría tiempo después para relajarme.

En cuanto el show terminó, nos reunimos con Matt en su camerino y le felicitamos por su victoria:

- Estuviste genial Matt, este Twist of fate es mortal, ¡he!.- le dije..

- Bueno chicos, listos para irnos de marcha a romper la noche.- Dijo emocionado.

- ¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo. Matt se fué a las duchas, mientras Jeff, Beth y yo le esperábamos en una sala en el Backstage principal, charlando con otros Wreslters.

Al cabo de un rato, Matt se reunió con nosotros de nuevo, y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los Pub discoteca más famosos de la ciudad el "Pick' up".

Beth se marchó con Jeff en su coche y Matt decidió acompañarme en el mío para que no viajara sola. Durante todo el viaje, no paramos de hacernos bromas y reírnos de nuestras ocurrencias. Por un instante, se me olvidó la idea de que Matt pudiera estar tramando alguna sorpresa escondida.

Al llegar al "Pick' up", no pusimos a bailar en medio de la pista como locos todos juntos.

Bailamos durante casi toda la noche, hasta quedar casi reventados:

- Chicos, nosotros os esperamos en la mesa tomando una copa, que estamos rendidos, no se como aguantáis tanto.- nos dijo Jeff. Agarró a Beth de la mano y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas.

- Oye Matt, yo también estoy rendida, ¿te parece si tomamos un descanso?- le dije. Enseguida comenzó a sonar una canción de Timbaland que me encantaba, "The Way I are" y no pude resistirme a la tentación.- Bueno solo una más.- Añadí sonriente.

- Me encanta esta canción.- añadió Matt. Me agarró de la mano y me arrastró de nuevo a la pista.

Después de bailar esa canción, fuimos hasta la barra de bar para pedir unas copas:

- De donde sacas tantas energías, ¿He?- pregunté sonriendole.

- ¿No me digas que tan pronto te has cansado? Eres un poco blandengue.

- ¡Llevamos bailando toda la noche desde que hemos llegado!- Matt pidió dos JB con coca cola.- ¡Estás loco, tu me quieres emborrachar. ¿Y luego como voy a conducir he?

- No te preocupes, tenemos que celebrar que ya estás totalmente recuperada, además si nos emborrachamos, nos vamos andando a casa y así nos despejamos.

- Que graciosillo, estas como una cabra.- Dije sin poder parar de reírme.

- Al menos con mis ocurrencias te hago sonreír.- Contesto.

- ¿Como que hoy estás más contento de lo normal, no? No has parado de sonreír en toda la noche- dije sin rodeos. Matt dio un trago a su bebida y sin parar de sonreír asintió.- No sé, no sé, pero te noto algo raro.

- ¿A mi?, que va. Sigo siendo el Matt tan bueno de siempre.- Sus miradas fijas e incitantes me desconcertaban.

- ¡Si Ya, buenísimo, como siempre!

- Y tu, parece que lo estás pasando en grande, ¿no?- Me preguntó.

- Pues si, me hace mucha ilusión volver a salir con todos mis colegas de nuevo, aunque faltan Talia, Gregory y Shanon. Pero ya tendré tiempo de celebrarlo con ellos también.- Matt se quedó mirándome fijamente en silencio. La ansiedad me estaba matando así es que sin dudarlo, le pregunté directamente- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Que pasa? Me gusta verte, mirarte.- Dijo tan tranquilamente.

Acercó una de sus manos a mi cara y me acarició el rostro, y los labios. Esa reacción terminó por descolocarme por completo.- Eres preciosa Mary, no se si te lo habré dicho alguna vez.

- Vale Matt, estás borracho.- Dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.- Vamos a buscar a Beth y a tu hermano.- Le cogí de la mano y me dirigí hacia los asientos donde estaban Beth y Jeff.

En medio de la pista, Matt tiró de mí, y me atrajo hasta él abrazándome, juntando su frente con la mía, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, suspirando. Me arrastró hasta una esquina solitaria, alejándonos del bullicio de la gente y del ruido de la música.

- No vamos a ir a ningún sitio.- La respiración se me entrecortaba de la emoción de sentir a Matt tan cerca, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sintiendo su calor, y su respiración tan cerca de mi cuello, con nuestros labios a punto de rozarse, deseosos de encontrar contacto. Las piernas me temblaban y tenía los pelos de punta, no era capaz de moverme, me sentía desvanecer de la emoción.

- ¡¡¡Matt!!!- dije entre susurros abrazándome a su espalda.

- Shsssss, no digas nada.- dijo rozando sus labios contra los míos. Sentí sus brazos acariciar mi espalda mientras un escalofrío me recorría toda mi espina dorsal. Acaricié sus brazos musculosos, mientras Matt me abrazaba fuertemente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento, fuera a irme corriendo. Ahora me daba cuenta, de el porqué de la actitud de Matt durante las últimas semanas.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él se enamorara de mi. Me asaltaron un montón de dudas y temores, pero me sentía tan feliz en sus brazos que ni siquiera era capaz de apartarme de él. Antes de que continuara con mis pensamientos, Matt me besó dulcemente en los labios, y yo le correspondí abrazándole apasionadamente... acariciando sus hombros, su pelo tan suave....

Me sentí como si estuviera flotando en una nube, al volver a sentir el calor y la pasión de los besos de Matt, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante mágico, y se hiciera eterno. Había deseado tanto que llegara este momento, que me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Por unos momentos, Matt apartó sus labios de mi, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Pude percibir, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón que estaba tan acelerado como el mío.

Sin poder contener el deseo, volví a besarle apasionadamente, con un beso más corto pero igual de intenso.

- Llevo tanto tiempo deseando volver a besarte Ashley......- Me quedé petrificada al escuchar el nombre de Ashley, aunque Matt intentó rectificarlo enseguida- ¡Mary!- Dijo Titubeante.

En ese momento pasaron mil y una cosas por mi mente. Me había quedado tan impactada que apenas sabía como reaccionar. ¿Como podía ser posible que me llamara Ashley?

Toda la alegría que había sentido hasta aquel momento, esa noche, se convirtieron en rencor.

Matt seguía pensando en Ashley, y lo peor era que me había besado a mi, buscando su recuerdo y pensando en ella.

Me aparté rápidamente de su lado, y con el corazón echo trizas le djie:

- ¡Me has llamado Ashley, Matt!

- Mary, no es lo que piensas, de verdad, perdóname; fue una estúpida confusión.- Matt se puso muy nervioso y triste al ver que error tan grande había cometido, haciéndome un daño que jamás me hubiera imaginado que podía hacerme.

- ¿Una estúpida confusión? Joder.....- Me fui hacia los guardarropas para recoger mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Quería largarme de aquel lugar, escapar y no volver a Matt.

- Espera, dónde vas.- Matt vino detrás de mi, y me alcanzó en la calle cuando estaba a punto de montar en mi coche.

- Despídeme de tu hermano y de Beth, invéntate cualquier excusa, pero yo me largo de aquí.- Dije enfadada. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero aguanté las ganas como pude. No me iba a derrumbar delante de él. Iba a montar en el coche pero Matt me quitó las llaves y se alejó del coche. Cada vez estaba más furiosa.

- Matt, devuélveme las llaves del coche.- Dije acercándome a él.

- No, al menos hasta que no me escuches, no pienso dejar que te marches pensando que soy un cabrón. Mary joder, no se porqué te llamé Ashley, de verdad a sido un error.

- Yo si lo sé Matt, ¡Porque sigues enamorado de ella! Es que no lo ves.- no pude evitar romper a llorar de la rabia y el dolor que sentía en esos comentos.- Ya no puedo más Matt, estoy harta de recoger las migajas que deja en tu corazón Ashley Massaro. Fui una estúpida al pensar que podías enamorarte de mi.

- Mary, te juro que Ashley no significa nada para mi. Ashley es mi pasado, a quien deseaba besarte era a ti. Los momentos que hemos pasado juntos tu y yo tanto los buenos como los malos, han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida.

- ¿Los momentos que hemos vivido juntos tu y yo? Te refieres a esos momentos en los que siempre te acordabas de ella, de lo que la gustaba, de lo que hacíais juntos... por favor. Nunca nadie me ha echo tanto daño como tu. Dame las llaves del coche Matt.- Matt negó con la cabeza.- ¡Que me des las putas llaves del coche joder!.- Dije gritando. Me acerqué hasta a él y se las quité de las manos.

Después me monté en mi coche y salí disparada a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Pude ver por el espejo retrovisor como Matt desolado se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

Quería perderme, desaparecer en la noche. El móvil comenzó a sonar y pude ver que era Matt. Me sequé las lágrimas con una mano y apagué el móvil, tirándole hacia la parte de atrás del coche.

No sabía donde ir, estaba tan triste que lo único que quería era perderme por la ciudad, en un sitio donde pudiera estar tranquila y solo.

Cogí la autopista y fui hasta la playa más cercana que había.

La playa siempre me había dado la paz y la tranquilidad que había necesitado y era un sitio en el que podía relajarme, lejos de todas las miradas y el bullicio de la ciudad, donde solo tenía que escuchar a mi propia conciencia, repitiéndome una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido.

Aparqué el coche y me acerqué a la orilla de la playa. Me senté cerca de la orilla para escuchar el sonido de las olas, y que me dieran toda la paz que necesitaba.

Pero lejos de calmarse mi dolor y mi tormento, no podía dejar de llorar, pensando en que solamente había sido el desahogo de Matt, que había buscado en mi el recuerdo de Ashley.

Me quedé allí sentada, durante el resto de la noche, hasta que amaneció. No quería volver a casa, ni ver a nadie. Mucho menos quería sentir el sarcasmo de Matt, pidiéndome perdón por una causa que consideraba perdida. Intenté pensar en como hacerle frente a mi vida, con una desdicha más que añadir a la lista de desastres en mi vida.

Había comenzado a salir el sol, cuando recordé que tenía una cita con Dixie Carter, a la cual no podía faltar. Volver al ring, me llenaba de esperanzas y fuerzas para afrontar cualquier problema. Siempre había sido mi refugio, mi vida entera, mi pasión.

Inspiré hondamente y me levanté del suelo, fui hasta mi coche para volver a casa. No podía dejarme caer por una estupidez que había cometido, me juré a mi misma, que esto no volvería a suceder.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador y volví a casa. Me di una ducha rápida, me cambié de ropa y me maquille.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, e intentando poner la mejor de mis sonrisas, me dirigí hacia las oficinas de TNA para acudir a la cita con Dixie. Al menos espera que tuviese buenas noticias para mi.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Antes de bajar del coche, respiré hondo intentando aliviar mis penas. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor. El maquillaje había hecho su trabajo haciendo desaparecer por completo las marcas de las ojeras.

Decidida fui hacia las oficinas de Dixie, y Carla su asistente me dio paso.

_ Mary, me alegro mucho de verte recuperada totalmente, lista para volver a la acción. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que te he echado de menos en el roster._ Me dijo nada más verme entrar por la puerta. Se levantó del sofá de su despacho y se acercó a mí, saludándome efusivamente con un informal pero caluroso abrazo._ Toma asiento, por favor.

_ Yo también me alegro de volver, empezaba a sentirme mayor._ Bromeé. Un poco de humor no nos venía nada mal, al menos para mí.

La entregué los informes médicos donde constaban los resultados de los últimos análisis que me había realizado; y tras revisar que todo estaba perfecto y en orden, me entregó los nuevos planning's de trabajo y los horarios de entrenamiento.

_ La historia en el Roster va a continuar como teníamos previsto antes de tu pequeña lesión, y finalmente pelearas por el cinturón femenino en el próximo PPV, en un "Knockout Championship Match" contra Taylor. En "Bound of Glory" tendrás tu momento de gloria.

_ Estoy deseando que llegue ese día. Va a ser una gran noche, y será uno de los mejores match de Divas que se hayan visto jamás. Taylor y yo nos esforzaremos al máximo por hacer pasar a los espectadores una noche emocionante.

_ De eso estoy completamente segura._ Dixie me sonrió amablemente y yo agradecí el gesto. Ella siempre me había dado todo su apoyo, desde que había llegado a TNA._ En fin Mary, solo me queda darte de nuevo la bienvenida a TNA y recordarte, que mañana por la tarde salimos rumbo hacia Florida. Pero no te preocupes que lo tenemos todo preparado. Pasado mañana será tu gran noche y debes de estar preparada.

_ No hay problema, lo tendré todo listo para entonces._ Tenía tantas ganas de viajar para intentar alejarme de Matt, de su recuerdo, de su presencia, de todo lo que me recordara a él….

Dixie me entregó mi pasaje de avión y concretamos todos los detalles para el "Bound of Glory", El PPV donde me proclamaría campeona oficial.

Después de la reunión, di un paseo por las instalaciones de la empresa para saludar a todos mis compañeros de trabajo. Iba por los pasillos cuando me topé con Rory, que se quedó mirándome fijamente muy sorprendido:

_ ¡Mary, veo que estás totalmente recuperada!, que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí.

_ Hola Rory, yo también me alegro de volver a verte._ Dije para agradecerle el cumplido. Rory se acercó a i y me acarició la cara.

_ Te hemos echado mucho de menos por aquí, veo que estás estupenda como siempre, se nota que te ha sentado bien el descanso._ Rory se estaba poniendo cada vez más tierno y cariñoso, y yo o tenía ánimos de aguantar sus halagos y galanteos. Como no quería ser grosera, intenté zafarme de él de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió.

_ Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. A mi también me encanta la idea de volver de nuevo al trabajo, echaba de menos la acción. Bueno ya nos veremos por aquí, ahora tengo que marcharme.

_ ¿Quieres que tomemos un café? O mejor, te invito a comer y así me pones al día de tus cotilleos._ Insistió.

_ Gracias, eres muy amable, de verdad. Pero no puedo. Tengo que preparar el viaje de mañana y quiero entrenarme un poco, para calentar músculos y ponerme en forma._ Aunque mi respuesta no le gustó mucho, Rory se despidió de mi y se fue malhumorado. Yo no le dí la menor importancia, y continué con mi camino.

Me fui a mi casa y comencé a preparar mis maletas. Tenía que mantener la mente ocupada en algo, en otras cosas que no fueran Matt Hardy, o me iba a volver loca. Cuando lo tuve todo preparado, me puse el chándal y salí a correr por los alrededores de mi casa. Pero justo a mitad de camino me derrumbé.

Me asaltaban los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Matt, sus ojos y esa forma tan especial de mirarme que me ponían los pelos de punta; su sonrisa con la cual me derretía; sus labios, de los cuales aún podía recordar su dulce sabor; sus besos….

De camino a casa, no pude evitar pensar en la idea de que Matt hubiera ido a buscar de nuevo a Ashley y eso me puso tan mal, que terminé por derrumbarme y llorar desconsolada, sin poder evitarlo.

Justo al llegar a casa, vi a un coche aparcado en la puerta, y al acercarme un poco más mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Matt junto al coche, serio, triste y a la vez impaciente.

Me sequé las lágrimas, no quería que me viera llorar y me acerque poco a poco hasta casi llegar hasta él:

_ Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Matt se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y amoratados. Al parecer, él tampoco había tenido una buena noche, pues las ojeras le llegaban hasta casi la mitad de la cara.

_ Ya me ves, vine a buscarte._ Me respondió con voz temblorosa. Intentó sonreír, pero solo pudo sostener una mueca en el intento.

No sabía que responderle ni que decirle… No sabía como reaccionar ante él. Su sola presencia me perturbaba y me ponía tensa. Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, solo hablaba él.

_ Se que en estos momentos no quieres ni verme, es más, seguro que estás deseando que me vaya, y si pudiera hacerlo lo haría… pero es que no puedo._ Hizo una pausa_ Lo peor es que se que te he hecho daño y eso me duele, aunque no lo creas._ En eso tenía razón, me había echo mucho daño. Mucho más del que me hubiera imaginado que me haría algún día. Se acercó a mi lentamente, cada vez más y más cerca. ¿Dios mío, como podía ser tan increíblemente seductor?, ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que me estrechara entre sus brazos y me besara apasionadamente? Después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_ No pensé que te encontraría aquí_ Dije bajando la vista al suelo. Sentía que si lo miraba no iba a poder resistirme a sus encantos._ Creí que estabas…_ ni si quiera podeía terminar la frase. Me dolía incluso la idea de pensarlo.

_Con Ashley ¿No?._ Continuó Matt. Tragué saliva y mirándole a los ojos asentí con la cabeza._ Se que lo que ocurrió ayer fue una estupidez, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. No quiero dejar las cosas así.

_ No quiero volver a hablar del mismo tema, por favor._ No quería escuchar nada, referente a lo de anoche, me dolía demasiado y no quería volver a revivir tan bochornoso suceso. Quise entrar en mi casa, pero Matt me agarró del brazo y me detuvo.

_ Mary, escúchame un momento._ Dijo suplicante._ No puedes ponerte así por un error que cometí._ Le miré a los ojos, que le brillaban intensamente, a punto de dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

_ Matt, el error fue que me besaras, y que yo respondiera a ese beso; no lo entiendes. Ahora por favor, déjame irme. Mañana salgo de viaje y aún tengo que preparar muchas cosas.

_ ¿Te vás?_ Dijo sorprendido. Me soltó el brazo.

_ Si. Pasado mañana se celebra el "Boun of Glory" en Florida y mañana por la tarde me marcho. Así es que será mejor que dejemos esto así como está._ Me dispuse a continuar mi camino y entrar por fin en casa; pero Matt me agarró de nuevo del brazo y me atrajo contra él, apoyándome contra el coche, aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, como si fuera un flan a punto de derrumbarse. Me sentía prisionera de sus brazos, en una prisión de la cual no sentía el valor ni las fuerzas para escaparme.

_ No._ Dijo tajantemente._ No puedo dejar que esto se quede así. No te voy a dejar marchar sabiendo que te pueda perder. No quiero que te marches pensando que soy un cabrón, pensando lo peor de mi._ Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, en una especie de hechizo del cual me tenía controlada._ Me estás volviendo loco Mary.

_ Matt no quiero ser tu muñeca de desahogo. Yo no soy Ashley.

_ ¡Ya lo sé joder!_ Dijo alterado alzando la voz._ Y yo no quiero que seas Ashley, si no Mary; mi Mary.

_ ¡Déjame irme Matt, por favor, no me atormentes más!_ Dije suplicando clemencia. Él hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas y me apretó más contra su pecho.

_ Deseaba besarte desde hace mucho tiempo Mary, a ti y solo a ti. Llegaste a mi vida para darme luz y sacarme del pozo sin fondo en el que me encontraba. Le has dado sentido y significado a mi vida… que importa lo que hayan dicho mis labios, si sabes lo que de verdad siento. Escucha mi corazón._ Me agarró de la mano y me la puso en el pecho. Comprobé que su corazón latía apresuradamente, al igual que el mío.

_ Matt….

_ Shhhhh._ Dijo acariciando mis labios con su dedo pulgar_ ¿Quieres oír de mis labios, lo que susurra mi corazón….? Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Mary. Tú… y solo tu._ Matt me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Me sentí desfallecer en sus brazos. Deseaba tanto ese beso, que nada más sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentí que me daba la vida. Como si me hubiera perdido en el desierto y sus labios fueran la fuente que calmaba mi sed. Me separé de sus labios y le observé durante un par de segundos. Me encantaba mirarle, podía pasarme horas y horas sin dejar de hacerlo.

Aunque deseaba abrazarle, besarle de nuevo, y decirle cuanto lo amaba, que él era la razón de mi ser… no pude evitar pensar que estaba jugando conmigo, y que probablemente, todas las cosas que me había dicho, habían sido simples palabrerías, para tenerme a su antojo y desahogar sus penas en mi. El antiguo Matt lo hubiera echo. Pero el Matt que había llegado a conocer, no era capaz de hacerme daño y jugar de esa manera con mis sentimientos.

Tenía la cabeza echa un lío y no podía pensar con claridad. Mi corazón me aconsejaba que me entregara al amor sin reservas, pero mi cabeza me dictaba todo lo contrario. No quería que nada me desconcentrara antes de mi gran día, no podía permitirme ningún tipo de preocupaciones. La última vez que dejé que los problemas me abrumaran, ocasionaron graves consecuencias.

_ Matt, ahora no puedo pensar en nada. Tengo la cabeza echa un lío y un mar de dudas. Todo es tan complicado…_ Matt se separó un poco de mi.

_ Lo entiendo. Mary… solo quería decírtelo, quería que supieras lo que siento por ti. Lo que llevo sintiendo desde que entraste en mi vida. Aún cuando nos tirábamos los trastos a la cabeza. Aquel beso en el lago lo cambió todo…_ Matt sonrió. No esperaba que me dijera esas palabras, pues nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que Matt me viera con esos ojos._ Mary solo quiero que me prometas que no vas a dejar de verme, ni a esconderte de mi, que cuando vuelvas hablemos nuevamente… Yo voy a estar esperándote, hasta que decidas hablar conmigo._ Estaba tan emocionada que solo pude asentir.

Tenía que analizar la situación, y comprobar si Matt me quería realmente, pues no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo un desengaño, ni ninguna desilusión.

_ Entonces volveremos a vernos cuando vuelvas de Florida, cuídate._ Me besó apasionadamente y después se marchó en su coche.

Me dolió ver como se alejaba, pero necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, y poner en orden mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos.

Entré en casa, y me acordé que tenía el móvil en el coche, apagado. Fui a por él, y lo cogí de los asientos traseros. Al encenderlo, comprobé las más de 15 llamadas que Matt me había echo. Me senté en el sofá y mientras recordaba de nuevo su último beso, me quedé completamente dormida.

El día había sido tan agotador y tan lleno de emociones que apenas pude ganarle la partida al sueño. Estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para acomodarme en el sofá.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó. Miré al reloj, eran las once de la noche. ¿Quién podría llamarme a esas horas? Sin pensarlo dos veces y para salir de la duda, cogí el móvil en mis manos, y contesté.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

- Mary, al fin contestas, ya estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Que pasa contigo? has estado ilocalizable...- Era Talia y parecía atacada de los nervios.  
- ¿Ocurre algo grave? Te noto muy nerviosa y tensa- Conteste preocupada.  
- Claro que estaba tensa, me tenías preocupadísima, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no contestabas en casa? Y tenías el móvil apgado….  
- No te preocupes, me dejé el móvil en el coche y se quedó sin batería, además hoy tuve una reunión con Dixie y hace un rato que llegué y me quedé completamente dormida - Era malísima mintiendo y esa excusa apenas sonaba creíble, pero al parecer Talía me creyó.  
- Bueno, me dejas más tranquila, en fin… ¿En que has quedado con Dixie?- Me preguntó emocionada  
- Pues mañana salgo para Florida, para el PPV del Domingo.  
- ¿Y no me lo pensabas decir? Que mala.- Dijo Riendo  
- Claro que te lo iba a decir, por supuesto… mañana pasaré por tu casa para despedirnos.  
- Eso espero, si te vas sin despedirme de nosotros te mato, he… así es que te esperamos para comer.  
- Vale, y ya no te preocupes- La tranquilice- Nos vemos mañana, ok.- Colgué el teléfono y subí hacia mi cuarto. Estaba cansada y mañana me esperaba un día durísimo.

Me levanté muy pronto y comprobé que tenía todo preparado para el viaje. Hice un poco de ejercicio para intentar recuperar mi flexibilidad, echaba mucho de menos los entrenamientos y la rutina de mi vida. En el último mes, mi vida había cambiado un poco, entre emociones y tristezas; había estado un poco inestable emocionalmente hablando.  
Metí algunos objetos personales en mi bolso, y cargué las maletas en el maletero. Después de comer con Talía y Gregory me marcharía directamente al aeropuerto.

Llegué a su casa, y para mi sorpresa fue Talía quien me abrió la puerta:  
- Madre mía, estás sin muletas. No me lo puedo creer.- Dije dándola un abrazo enorme, sorprendida por verla tan recuperada.  
- Si cada vez mi pierna está mucho más fuerte, y es que ya no aguantaba más con las malditas muletas.- Pasé dentro de la casa, y nos sentamos en el salón.  
- ¿Y Dónde está Gregory?  
- Está con Shanon en su tienda, luego vienen los dos, espero que no te importe, pero también le hemos invitada, que últimamente estaba muy ausente.  
- Claro que no me importa, Además hace tantísimo tiempo que no le veo. - DE verdad tenía ganas de ver a Shanon y saber como estaba. Hacía ya algunos días que no le veía ni hablaba con él. De cierta manera le echaba de menos, echaba de menos sus ocurrencias que siempre me hacían reír, su amistad…. Siempre estaba a mi lado y siempre me apoyaba en todo.  
Talía me miraba de una forma un poco extraña, sonriente:  
- Mary, me muero de ganas por saberlo ¿Te vas a convertir en la nueva campeona de TNA verdad?- La pregunta de Talía me desconcertó bastante, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía a la perfección que ningún wrestler, ni ninguna knockout podrían revelar sus Storylines, era una norma de oro en la empresa.  
Por otro lado, ya se lo había dicho en confidencia a Matt, y en Talía confiaba plenamente, y muchísimo más que en Matt.  
-Talía sabes que jamás se debe revelar el resultado de ninguna pelea, y menos de un PPV, pero no te lo puedo negar, eres como una hermana para mí ya lo sabes….  
Efectivamente, voy a convertirme en la nueva campeona femenina esté domingo, le arrebataré a Taylor su preciado título.- Dije riendo a carcajadas.  
MI amiga me abrazó muy emocionada y me dio su enhorabuena, aunque la hice prometer y jurar que no se lo contara a nadie, ni si quiera a Gregory.  
Hablamos y hablamos durante un montón de tiempo, hasta que Gregory y Shanon nos interrumpieron cuando llegaron a casa.  
- Hola chicas- Dijo Gregory entrando con unas bolsas.- Aquí traigo todo lo necesario para preparar una deliciosa comida Mexicana.  
- Hey hola Mary, ¿Qué tal? Me alegro un montón de verte totalmente recuperada.- Dijo Shanon viniendo hacia mi.  
Me levanté del sofá y le saludé con un caluroso abrazo.  
- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, ¿Dónde andabas metido que te habíamos perdido el rastro?  
- Pues ya ves, liado haciendo tatoos, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?.- Me di la vuelta y me levanté la camiseta diciendo:  
- Perfecto, la pena es que casi no me lo veo.- No pude evitar pensar en lo guapo que estaba Shanon, parecía más contento que de costumbre, y eso me hacía feliz.  
Shanon era tan buena persona que se merecía todo lo mejor, y esa sonrisa tan picarona suya solo podía significar que tenía un lío de faldas entre manos.  
- Entonces nos vais a preparar comida Mexicana, ¿No chicos?- Dijo Talía  
- ¡¡¡Pero que morro tenéis!!!- Musitó Gregory  
- No protestes cariño que te quedas sin el postre.- Gregory puso cara triste, e hizo unas cuantas muecas.  
- Por tu bien, vamos a hacer la comida.- Le dijo Shanon a Gregory dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, y empujándole hacia la cocina.  
Los chicos nos prepararon la comida mientras Talía y yo no parábamos de reírnos a carcajadas.

Los chicos no volvieron a rechistar en toda la mañana, aunque tuvimos que echarles una mano cuando casi queman la cocina.  
La mañana fue tan divertida y me lo pasé tan bien, que los nervios por el viaje casi habían desaparecido. Durante todo la comida, Shanon y Gregory no pararon de bromear, parrucheando palabras en mexicano  
La hora de mi viaje se acercaba y comencé a despedirme de mis amigos.  
- Bueno chicos, nada me gustaría más que me pudierais acompañar a Florida, en fin, me tengo que marchar.  
- Te apoyaremos al máximo desde aquí, no lo dudes. No te preocupes que seguro que todo sale genial.- Me dijo Gregory.  
Me entristecía viajar sola. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que Talía se lesionaba. Siempre habíamos viajado juntas una al lado de la otra, apoyándonos; intentando que las horas de viaje se hicieran lo más amenas posibles.  
- Ay mi niña, ven aquí.- Talía me abrazó- Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, no tardes mucho en volver he.  
- Chicos… os quiero mucho a todos.- Les dí un abrazo y un beso a cada uno- Gregory, quisiera pedirte un favor.  
- Claro solamente dime.  
- Te voy a dar una copia de las llaves de mi coche. Podrías recogérmelo mañana del parking del aeropuerto, es que no me fío mucho de estos sitios tan grandes.  
- Claro, cuenta con ello.- Dijo convencido. Shanon nos interrumpió.  
- Disculpadme, Mary si quieres yo te puedo llevar al aeropuerto y si te fías de mi, traigo de vuelta tu coche.  
- No te importaría, ¿De verdad?  
- Por supuesto que no, y así no te vas sola.- Él siempre tan amable y caballeroso. Acepté su proposición.  
Shanon me llevó al aeropuerto y por el camino me abrió su corazón.  
- Te veo demasiado contento, ¿Qué te pasa?- dije cucándole con el codo.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo intentando hacerse el interesante,  
- Anda vamos, me lo vas a negar. Esa sonrisa de picarón te delata, ¿Alguna conquista a la vista..?, ¿Alguien que conozco….?  
- Bueno algo hay por ahí, pero nada serio. Intentando olvidarte…- Me quedé pasmada con su respuesta, no me lo esperaba para nada. Pensé que se iba a poner triste, pero lo que luego me dijo me dejó aún más petrificada.- He estado hablando con Matt.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
- Si, le vi triste, y le pregunté. Matt es mi mejor amigo y me lo contó todo. Incluso la cagada de llamarte Ashley.- Me puse triste al recordar ese detalle.  
- Ya veo que tu amigo no es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.- Dije un poco enfadada  
- Me llamó desesperado ayer, por que no le cogías el teléfono, y me lo contó todo con lujo de detalles, y que había vuelto a cagarla.- Por un momento me puse en el lugar de Shanon, y pensé en el dolor que en estos momentos debería de estar sintiendo por la conversación que estábamos teniendo.  
- Lo siento Shanon, imagino como te debes de estar sintiendo siendo el paño de lagrimas mío y de Matt.  
- No te preocupes que estoy bien. Una vez te dije que lo que más me importaba era tu felicidad y lo mantengo. Se cuanto quieres a Matt, se te ve en los ojos, y no me gustaría que por una metedura de pata de mi querido amigo Matthew, estropeéis lo que puede llegar a ser una bonita y buena relación.  
- Sabes, tengo tanto miedo.- Dije entre lágrimas.  
- ¿De qué?  
- De empezar una relación con Matt, y darme cuenta de que aún piensa en Ashley o de que Matt juegue conmigo y con mis sentimientos.- Me sequé las lágrimas  
- Te puedo asegurar que Matt no es de esa clase de personas, además es la primera vez que Matt recibe amor sin dar nada a cambio, en sus otras relaciones nunc fue así. Y Ashley era su pequeño tormento, nunca terminé de fiarme de esa tía. - Las palabras de Shanon me llenaron de alivio. El conocía a Matt mejor que nadie, y sé que no se inventaría nada de lo que me había dicho, además sería como tirarse piedras en su propio tejado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto.  
- Gracias por tus palabras Shanon, siempre logras hacer que me sienta bien.  
- Mary, solo piensa bien las cosas, antes de tomar una decisión de la que después te puedas arrepentir.- Me besó en la cara- En fin, ya hemos llegado.  
- Gracias nuevamente por traerme, y por todo, por lo bueno que eres conmigo. Cuida muy bien de mi coche ¿He?.- Le di dos besos  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro?- Me dijo sonriendo.  
- No, no te preocupes, dentro estarán todos así es que no estaré sola, a demás no te quiero entretener más. Adiós.  
- Adiós, y buena suerte en el PPV- dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
Me bajé del coche y saqué mis maletas. Le hice un gesto amable con la mano para despedirme nuevamente de él y después entré en el aeropuerto.  
Facturé mis maletas y fui a la sala de espera. Allí me encontré con algunos de mis compañeros de TNA.  
Angelina love se acercó hasta mi y me saludo.  
- Hola Mary, que alegría verte de nuevo.- Los demás chicos también se acercaron a saludarme y estuvimos charlando sobre el excelente PPV que nos esperaba a todos, durante unos minutos hasta que llegó Dixie.  
Nos dirigió a todos hacia una sala privada para después coger nuestro avión privado.  
Antes de coger el avión, nos dieron 10 minutos para despedirnos de familiares y amigos antes de embarcar.  
Algunos de los chicos aprovecharon para hacer unas llamadas telefónicas y algunas de las chicas para retocarse el maquillaje.  
Estaba charlando con Taylor cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Me quedé completamente sorprendida al comprobar que era Matt, pero me encantó recibir esa llamada.  
Me disculpé con Taylor y me alejé un poco del tumulto de gente. Contesté:  
- Hola Matt.  
- Hola Mary, se que te prometí que no te iba a molestar, que iba a esperar a que volvieras para hablar, pero no he podido resistir llamarte,  
- No te preocupes, no me molesta.- Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio.  
- Solamente quería que supieras que espero que todo te vaya bien por Florida y en tu gran noche. Aunque no pueda estar ahí contigo presente sabes que voy a estar contigo de corazón, en todo momento, apoyándote.  
- Gracias por tu apoyo Matt, es muy importante para mi, en serio.  
- Me hubiera encantado verte antes de irte, pero no quería agobiarte.- No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras, y al oír su voz tan tierna y sexy.  
Me moría de ganas de decirle que le amaba y que le echaría muchísimo de menos, pero no quería volverle loco con mis indecisiones.- Intenté no llamarte, pero ya ves, fue imposible, fue más fuerte el impulso.- Pude escuchar que sonreía y eso me emocionó. Dixie nos llamó a todos para que subiéramos al avión…  
- Matt, gracias por llamarme. Escucha ya hablaremos cuando vuelva, Dixie nos esta llamando para subir al avión..  
- Claro, mucha suerte Mary, lo vas a hacer genial. Buen viaje.- Aunque me contó mucho, colgué el teléfono.  
- "Te quiero Matt"- Susurre para mis adentros. Increíblemente estaba animada, y ya no me sentía tan triste.  
Me acordaba de las palabras de Shanon y Matt; y eso me hacía tomar fuerzas.

Resolvería mis asuntos sentimentales cuando volviera, ahora tenía que pensar en el PPV que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Me reuní con los demás y nos embarcamos en el avión rumbo a Florida, rumbo hacia una nueva aventura en mi vida.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

El avión aterrizó en florida dos horas después. Fuimos hasta nuestro hotel en unos autobuses de la empresa que nos estaban esperando.  
Estaba agotada anímicamente, había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes en los últimos días, y sobre todo en las últimas 24 horas.  
Revisé mis maletas para asegurarme de que lo tenía todo lo que necesitaba y que no me había olvidado nada en Cameron, y estar a la crítica hora como loca buscando cosas.  
No quería para nada encerrarme en la habitación a pensar y a comerme la cabeza, así es que bajé al bar del hotel para tomarme algo y allí me encontré con algunas de las chicas:  
_ Que bueno que hayas bajado a tomarte algo, así te despejas._ Me dijo Angelina.  
_ Si, la verdad es que me hacía mucha falta. Estoy muy nerviosa por el Evento de mañana.  
_ Si, yo también. La perdedora del Six Woman Match tendrá que raparse al cero todo el pelo, y Dixie no nos a querido revelar nada del asunto hasta mañana justo antes del PPV.  
_ Espero no tener que rapármelo nunca si me llega el momento de hacer un match de ese estilo._ Dije riendo. Nos quedamos charlando durante un rato; y después quedamos para ir de tiendas. Aunque pasé la mayor parte de la tarde ocupada, me fue imposible no pensar en Matt, en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, en lo que estaría pensando....  
Después de comprar algunos trapitos, volvimos al hotel y nos montamos una pequeña fiesta entre todas las chicas de la empresa, una cena de chicas en la que lo pasamos todas genial, charlando, bailando e intercambiando impresiones sobre el PPV del día siguiente. Nos fuimos a la cama, casi a las dos de la mañana, pues aunque lo estábamos pasando divinamente y con unas risas interminables, queríamos estar frescas para el día siguiente.  
Me costó un poco conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente lo logré después de dar cuarenta vueltas en la cama. Al día siguiente, me levanté muy pronto. Dixie nos había concertado unas serie de entrevistas, promociones y firmas de autógrafos. Hoy era el gran día y cada minuto que pasaba, me acercaba más a mi objetivo; a mi sueño.  
Durante toda la tarde estuve practicando mis movimientos, y entrenando nuestro combate con Taylor. Queríamos que todo saliera a pedir de boca, y no podía fallar nada:  
_ Lo haces genial. Va a ser un gran honor perder el título contra ti._ Me dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con su toalla. Sus palabras me dejaron acongojada. Era una buena luchadora y que ella me diera esos ánimos y ese apoyo, era todo un detalle por su parte, sabiendo que tenía que perder.  
_ Es todo un honor oír esas palabras, de verdad. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que eras tan... deportiva. Para mi eres una de las mejores aquí adentro.  
_ Se que se comentan ciertos rumores por el backstage sobre lo bruta que soy y eso ¿no?._ Dijo sonriente.  
_ Algo así.  
_ Pues déjame decirte, que hay cierta personita que me a quitado el puesto de bruta y salvaje._ mi cara de asombro era todo un poema._ dicen las malas lenguas que tus piernas son letales.  
_ ¿En serio? Nunca lo he escuchado._ Afirmé muy sorprendida.  
_ Hombre, supongo que delante de ti, o si te ven por ahí, no van a ir a decirte "Oye Mary, en la pelea que tuvimos ayer me has dejado tortícolis"_ sonrió_ Creo que entre los afectados se encuentra A.J Styles.  
_ Si, una vez le di una paliza._ Las dos comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas sin parar. Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que mis llaves ocasionaran "tales efectos".  
_ Bueno solo espero que no me dejes muy tocada. Anda, vamos a continuar._ Tomamos un poco de agua para hidratarnos y volvimos a los entrenamientos.  
Hacia las 8 de la tarde, salimos hacia el estadio de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos me dirigí hacia mi camerino y me puse mi ropa para el evento. Las horas de espera se me hacían eternas. Me tomé dos tilas para intentar calmar mis nervios, pero no me hicieron mucho efecto. Finalmente y hacia las 10 de la noche, dio comienzo el evento entre una gran expectación y multitud de aficionados. Mi hora había llegado, después de unos cuantos combates, me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del escenario, para preparar mi salida.  
Taylor salió en primer lugar, triunfante con su cinto, y tras hacer su presentación, se quedó esperándome en el ring. Sonó mi música de entrada, tomé aire en mis pulmones y salí por la rampa hacia el ring, haciendo mi presentación. Dios, sentí una sensación tan grandiosa y tan difícil de explicar.... Como había anhelado tanto la sensación que se sentía al estar de nuevo en el ring.  
Los fans entusiasmados clamaban mi nombre entre gritos, mientras sostenían en sus manos carteles y pancartas con frases donde me apoyaban y me demostraban todo su cariño. Aunque era imposible, intentaba mantener la calma, relajarme y controlar los nervios y mi corazón acelerado.  
El árbitro levantó el cinturón que le había entregado Taylor previamente; sonó la campana y comenzó el combate.  
Taylor se abalanzó contra mi y caí contra la lona, ella quedó sobre mi cuerpo sentada sobre mi pecho y comenzó a golpearme en la cabeza. Logré zafarme de ella empujándola con mi pierna. Me fui contra ella, la levanté y la lancé contra las cuerdas; cuando volvió del rebote, la hice una llave por el cuello. Cayó al suelo quedando boca arriba, y aproveché para subir al poste y lanzarme desde lo alto. Caí sobre su estómago, pero se levantó rápidamente. Quiso abalanzarse sobre mi, pero la esquivé y la lancé de nuevo contra las cuerdas. Esta vez se agarró fuertemente a ellas para no rebotar, fui corriendo hasta ella para tirarla por encima de la tercera cuerda, pero ella bajó las cuerdas y con el impulso de la carrera, fuí yo la que terminé fuera.  
Cuando reaccioné y me levanté, Taylor saltó sobre mí y caímos las dos al suelo. Tras unos intercambios de golpes, volvimos a subir al ring. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto según lo acordado, cada movimiento, cada llave....  
Llevábamos más de media hora sobre el ring, golpeándonos y realizando saltos y movimientos espectaculares, y ya casi habíamos terminado. Estaba a tan solo unos minutos de conseguir mi objetivo..  
Después de realizar una llave de sumisión a Taylor, resistió aferrándose a las cuerdas del ring, por lo que tenía que soltarla. Me puse encima de ella y la golpeé en la cabeza, dejándola tendida aparentemente casi inconsciente, boca arriba. La arrastré hacia el centro del ring.  
_ Ha llegado tu momento Mary._ me susurró en voz baja. Solo tenía que saltar sobre ella una vez más desde el poste y golpeándola con mi pierna, contar hasta tres, y todo habría acabado.  
Me fui hasta el poste. Una emoción embargó mi cuerpo, quería que todo saliera genial; pero un montón de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, mi reciente lesión, la lesión de Talia y entre ellas; las clases que Matt me había dado sobre el "Moonsault" y por un instante pensé que podría hacer ese salto.  
Nunca antes lo había echo, ni siquiera lo había practicado y para nada me sentía preparada. Era una locura el solo pensarlo; pero sentí que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, los fans coreaban mi nombre, yo les debía todo lo que soy y quería hacer de esta noche un combate inolvidable que pasara a la historia, así es que me armé de valor y me subí al poste quedando de espaldas a Taylor.  
Hice los movimientos tal cual Matt me había aconsejado, miré hacia atrás para medir las distancias y pude ver la cara de asombro de Taylor. La guiñé un ojo y después me puse completamente de pie en la tercera cuerda. Flexioné un poco las rodillas y con un poco de impulso realicé el salto. ¡Dios había echo un Moonsaul!  
Inexplicablemente el salto salió perfecto, aunque me picaba el estómago del golpe y tenía la rodilla derecha un poco dolorida y magullada al chocar contra el cuerpo de Taylor y la lona. Lo había echo por fin, había conseguido otra de mis metas, llegar a hacer el "Moonsault", me había atrevido a hacerlo a pesar del riesgo que había corrido.  
Cogí la pierna de Taylor y la alcé. El árbitro comenzó la cuenta y 1......2.......3 sonó la campana. Me levanté sonriente un poco agotada, el árbitro me entregó el titulo de campeona femenina y levantó mi mano en señal de victoria. Levante el cinturón sobre mi cabeza y saludé a mis fans que aplaudían eufóricos por la victoria.  
¡Me había convertido por fin en campeona femenina de la lucha libre profesional!. Me bajé del ring y me acerque a los espectadores y celebré mi triunfo con mis fans, abrazándoles. Después de saludarles fui por la pasarela alzando el título con las dos manos. Estaba tan feliz, que no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas.  
Miré al cielo y pensé en mi padre, y si estaría orgulloso de mi, me acordé también de toda mi familia, y en lo que les echaba de menos, en Mark, que me había entrenado y acompañado a lo largo de los años y al cual quería como un padre, en todos mis amigos, y en él.....  
En Matt... y en lo que me habría gustado compartir con el, aquel momento. Con un llanto inconsolable me dirigí hacia mi camerino, para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Puse el cinto sobre la mesa y me quedé embelesada mirándole, deseando ver mi nombre grabado en él.  
Llamaron a la puerta y muy sonriente fui a abrir, pensando en que sería Taylor que venia a saludarme y a brindar conmigo por el excelente combate que habíamos llevado a cabo las dos; pero me equivoque del todo. Me quedé muy asombrada al ver quien era:  
_ ¡Mark, no me lo puedo creer! Oh Dios mío, cuanto te he echado de menos._ Dije abrazándole. Mark me abrazó fuertemente.  
_ ¿Como piensas que podía perderme este momento tan brillante en tu carrera? Wooow lo has echo genial.  
_ Gracias por acompañarme en este día tan especial para mi.  
_ No podía perdérmelo de ninguna manera, así es que cogí mi coche y tras unas cuantas horitas de viaje llegué aquí. Mary estoy tan feliz por ti; esta es tu recompensa a tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación.  
_ Si._ Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y le invité a pasar. Mark fue hasta la mesa y cogiendo el titulo de campeona de la mesa, me lo entregó.  
_ Toma, quiero hacerte tu primera foto con el título, así es que pon tu mejor sonrisa._ Hice lo que me pidió y me sacó unas cuantas fotos. Después volví a soltar el cinto encima de la mesa.  
_ ¿Y que te a parecido el combate?  
_ Extraordinario, jamás pensé que en tan poco tiempo habrías conseguido hacer el "Moonsault".  
_ En verdad era la primera vez que lo hacía...._ Mark me miró alucinado._ Se que fue arriesgado, pero mereció la pena.  
_ Podrías haberte echo mucho daño, e incluso una lesión irreversible.  
_ Ya sabes como estoy de loca.  
_ Si, si lo se._ Dijo acariciándome el rostro. _ Bueno, y te quedarás unos días ¿Verdad?  
_ Pues lo siento, pero tengo que volver a Nueva York. Mañana tengo un negocio importante que cerrar y si todo sale bien según lo que espero, abriré mi propia escuela de Wrestling en Carolina del Norte, con unos socios y unos amigos.  
_ ¿En serio? Felicidades Mark, se que lo vas a conseguir, ya lo verás. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Esto hay que celebrarlo, te invito a la fiesta del hotel que van a dar esta noche, por el éxito del Evento y no acepto un no por respuesta.  
_ Bueno de acuerdo pero no me emborraches mucho._ Dijo sonriente.  
Estaba contentísima por su éxito. Él siempre me había apoyado en todas mis decisiones, en mis sueños, y lo más importante de todo, es que me había acompañado a lo largo de los años entrenándome y preparándome para ser la gran luchadora en la que me había convertido.  
Mientras hablábamos y nos poníamos al corriente de la actualidad de nuestras vidas, nos interrumpieron llamando a la puerta. Eran las chicas que venían a felicitarme por la victoria. Hice las presentaciones oportunas entre Mark y las chicas. Después me fijé en Roxie, tenía el pelo rapado al cero:  
_ Oh lo siento Roxie, tenías un pelo precioso_ Roxie hizo una mueca chistosa y después me dijo:  
_ Que le vamos a hacer... menos mal que el pelo crece ¿no?.  
_ Joder que valor, de verdad, no se como podría afrontar yo una situación como esta._ Dije dándola una palmadita en el hombro.  
_ Bueno, la primera vez te jode.... y mucho, pero después te acostumbras._ Angelina Love sacó una botella de champán y unos vasos de plástico que había traído para brindar y celebrar que el PPV había sido todo un éxito. Después de brindar quedé con las chicas y con Mark en el hotel.  
Me disponía a meterme en la ducha cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Lo cogí y contesté:  
_ ¿Diga?  
_ Hola cariño, felicidades por tu triunfo, debes de estar radiante.  
_ ¡¡¡Talia!!! Que alegría oírte, ¿Me has visto?_ la pregunte emocionada.  
_ Claro que te hemos visto._ Se sentían muchas voces por detrás gritando mi nombre. En seguida pude adivinar que eran la de los chicos.  
_ Menuda juerga tenéis ahí montada he.  
_ Estoy con los chicos, estamos todos reunidos comiendo palomitas y eso mientras veíamos el PPV, dios a sido alucinante, no podía despegar mis ojos del televisor. Estabamos todos aquí apoyándote y dándote ánimos desde aquí, Gregory, Shanon, Jeff, Beth, Matt y yo. Me están diciendo que te salude y te mande muchos besitos de su parte, pero Matt quiere hablar contigo.  
_ Vale, pásamelo._ Dije con el corazón acelerado. Me moría de ganas por volver a escuchar su dulce voz, hablar con él....  
_ Hola Mary...._ Escucharle de nuevo fue como música celestial para mis oídos.  
_ Hola Matt, no sabía que os ibais a reunir todos para ver el PPV.  
_ Aunque no hayamos podido acompañarte a Florida, no queríamos perdérnoslo.  
_ Entonces.... ¿Has visto mi combate?  
_ No he apartado la vista ni un solo momento, a sido brutal. Sabía que estarías a la altura. La técnica fue totalmente increíble y me dejaste helado cuando hiciste el "Moonsault"._ De repente se dejaron de oír los ruidos y las voces de fondo, signo de que Matt se había retirado del tumulto a un lugar más apartado y más íntimo.  
_ No tenía que haber echo el Moonsault, tenía otro salto ensayado para hacer, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerle. Se que me arriesgué mucho en el salto, pero me armé de valor y ya ves el resultado. Me acordé de las clases que me distes y eso fue lo que terminó de decidirme  
_ Me dejaste boquiabierto y muy impresionado, nunca habías echo este salto antes, pero sabía que lo ibas a conseguir. Me alegro de que pensaras en mi en ese momento en el ring._ Me estaba derritiendo como el chocolate, escuchandole._ Bueno ya celebraremos tu triunfo cuando regreses.  
_ Si, voy a celebrar una gran fiesta en mi casa, cuando vuelva.  
_ ¿Y cuando vas a regresar?_ Dijo impaciente.  
_ Pues creo que pasado mañana, aún no lo sé con seguridad.  
_ Aquí te esperamos todos muy impacientes, ya lo sabes._ Quería escucharle decir que me quería, y quería revelárselo yo también a él y en un impulso le dije:  
_ Matt...._ De repente un miedo atroz se apoderó de mi cuerpo y no era capaz de articular palabra. No podía decírselo así como así, después de todos los malentendidos que habían ocurrido entre nosotros.  
_ Dime....  
_ Yo.... bueno, ya hablaremos cuando vuelva, vale. Saluda a los chicos vale.  
_ Claro.  
_ Adiós._ Dije colgando. Recogí mis cosas y me marché, estaba tan cansada y se me había echo tan tarde que había decidido ducharme en el hotel.  
Después de darme una ducha con agua bien caliente, me vestí y me preparé para la fiesta del hotel. Salí hacía la fiesta y al torcer la esquina de los pasillos, me encontré con Rory.  
_ Hola Mary, felicidades por tu triunfo. Quise felicitarte antes, pero no tuve la ocasión y no te encontré._ Me dijo.  
_ Gracias, eres muy amable.  
_ Oye, me preguntaba si por fin te decides a tomar una copa conmigo, he y así celebramos tu éxito._ Dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi.  
_ Es que he quedado con las chicas, y con mi entrenador lo siento. Se me hace tarde. Hasta luego._ Se acercó hacia mi y me envolvió entre sus brazos, apoyándome contra la pared sin dejarme espacio para escabullirme. De repente me besó en los labios inesperadamente; cuando fui capaz de reaccionar le aparté de mis labios rápidamente.  
_ ¿Pero que estás haciendo, estás loco o que?_ Le dije muy enfadada.  
_ Me vuelves loco Mary, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo controlar este deseo ardiente que siento por ti cuando te tengo cerca. ¿Como puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera he? Me provocas continuamente._ Dijo muy furioso.  
_ Te dije en su momento que no te hicieras ilusiones conmigo, en ningún momento te he dado ningún tipo de esperanzas, así es que ¿como puedes decir que te provoco?_ Me dispuse a marcharme, pero Rory me agarró fuertemente del brazo y zarandeándome de un lado a otro me dijo:  
_ ¿Quien te has creído que eres para rechazarme he? Te las das de Diva cuando solamente eres una niñata calientabraguetas. Además seguro que no es la primera vez que te follas a un tío para conseguir tus propósitos y tus metas, ¿no? Así es que no se porqué a mi me rechazas, te puedo demostrar todo lo hombre que soy._ hizo el intento de volver a besarme pero rápidamente me aparté de él, y le di un bofetón en la cara con todas mis ganas. No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, como era capaz de insinuar tale cosas sobre mi, y faltarme al respeto de aquella manera. El amable Rory que tiempo atrás había conocido, había desaparecido por completo, convirtiéndose en un ser abominable y despreciable. Tire de mi brazo y logre soltarme.  
_ ¿Quien coño te has creído tú que eres? He, Suéltame joder. ¿Piensas que estás tratando con una de las prostitutas con las que acostumbras a acostarte porque ni siquiera eres capaz de conseguir una mujer decente? Ni si quiera eres capaz de mantener el sexo con ninguna mujer si no es pagando. Que pena me das, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi, lo entiendes._ Me marché directa hacia la fiesta echa una furia, mientras el estúpido de Rory se reía a carcajadas, diciendo:  
_ Esto no se va a quedar así._ Para nada me importaron sus amenazas o sus advertencias, lo único que quería era perderlo de vista y seguir con mi camino.  
Me reuní con las chicas y con Mark, que al notar la tensión en mi cara, me preguntó preocupado:  
_ ¿Que te pasa Mary? Te veo muy alterada.  
_ Nada, no te preocupes, solamente que acabo de discutir con un tipo de la empresa, pero no te preocupes que no es nada grave. En fin Vamos a celebrar nuestro triunfo ¿no?  
_ Claro que si._ Dije cogiendo mi copa en la mano y proponiendo un nuevo brindis.  
Estaba dispuesta a divertirme a tope y pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, Rory no me iba a estropear una noche tan especial como lo era esta, no después de tanto esfuerzo, sacrificio y sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar durante los últimos años. Por otra parte, tenía que celebrar el éxito que estaba logrando Mark, y si finalmente abría un gimnasio en Carolina del Norte, le tendría más cerca; y eso me llenaba de alegría e ilusión.


End file.
